New Lives R
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Multicross. Months after the defeat of the Neo Dark Kingdom a new threat arises! Now the senshi must reunite with the newly awaken asteroid senshi. However the new threat recruits some of their greatest nonsenshi foes! Please R&R.
1. A Hero Always Comes Back!

A/N: Wow... months earlier than expected... I couldn't keep it in anymore... with my addiction to Pokemon Diamond and Pearl ended shorter than I expected and getting the full version of "A Hero Always Comes Back" (The Naruto Shippuden theme song... it's the song that makes me think of this idea...) I had to write it...

okay first off, if you haven't read New Lives, there's a character induction (which is part of the story by the way) but I recommended you reading it first...

If you have first one (or you're reading anyways) I'd like to say that the 4 surviving 5 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom will appear in this... Opal will have a semi-major role as she is Naruto's adopted sister... while the three will appears ever now and then and will be mentioned many times (Amber is mentioned as one point in the first chapter). Much like how New Lives was AU for Pokemon and Naruto, the AU goodness spreads to One Piece and Zatch Bell in this story... (read to find out how...),

Also the Worlds are going to be called something else Ash's will be called the World of Pokemon, Luffy's will called the World of Pirates, Naruto's will be called the World of Ninja, Kiyo's will be called the World of Mamodo Battle and Ranma's will called the World of Chaos.

One more thing: The time line of this story... Begging of Diamond and Pearl (Pokemon), After Enies Lobby (One Piece), Shortly before the fight with Zofis (Zatch Bell), during Naruto's training (Naruto) and Whenever (Ranma 1/2)

enjoy the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own (takes a breath) Sailor Moon, Pokemon, One Piece, Naruto, Ranma 1/2 or Zatch Bell. (goes into coughing fit)

Naruto: But Emma does own all OCs in this story...

Me (stops coughing): And any OCs... villains in particular that resemble anyone in real life is strictly a coincidence and has nothing to with my bad break up!

Naruto: o.O Is one of the villains based on your ex?

Me: -.- I'm not saying.

The Sailor Senshi… a group of female warriors Thousands of Years ago they protected the Silver Millennium, a Kingdom on the Moon… then the kingdom fell… but the Senshi were reborn, protecting the people of Earth… however when their new kingdom of Crystal Tokyo fell, Neo Queen Serenity sent them to be reborn into different worlds… however in her depression she wasn't thinking right so she had them reborn as male…

Sailor Mercury was reborn as Kiyo Takamine (or Takamine Kiyo in the Worlds of Pirates and Ninja) of the World of the Mamodo Battle. A genius who was chosen to be the Book Keeper of Zatch Bell, a genius but with a slight temper. Right now he is researching ancient ruins due to reasons involving the mamodo battle.

Sailor Venus was reborn as Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto Uzumaki in the Worlds of Pokemon, Chaos and Mamodo Battle) of the World of Ninjas. A hyper active knucklehead ninja that dreams of being Hokage. Shortly after birth a demon fox was sealed inside of his body (which also caused his past life's conciseness to separate from his own). He is currently in training to bring a friend back.

Sailor Mars was reborn as Monkey D. Luffy (Luffy D. Monkey in the Worlds of Chaos, Pokemon and Mamodo Battle) of the World of Pirates. Much like Naruto he's hyperactive who dreams of being King of the Pirates as well as the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, quite recently his bounty was raised to 300 Million Berries… which is extremely high. As the age of 7 he ate the Gum Gum Fruit which gives the power to stretch like Rubber. Right now he's resting after a major battle he had with the world government.

Sailor Jupiter was reborn as Ranma Saotome (Saotome Ranma in the Worlds of Ninjas and Pirates) was of the World of Chaos. Martial Artist with serious problems… cursed to change into a girl with just a splash of cold water, many fiancés and rivals no one envies his life… and if they do their life in worse.

Sailor Saturn was reborn as Gary Oak (Oak Gary in the worlds of Ninjas and Pirates) of the World of Pokemon. Former Pokemon Trainer, now a researcher following in the footsteps of his grandfather Professor Oak. As one of the Outer Senshi he knew about a year earlier than the inners. He's now traveling with his best friend (and fellow Senshi) Ash in the Sinnoh Region.

Sailor Uranus was Reborn as Hatake Kakashi (Kakashi Hatake in the Worlds of Mamodo Battle, Pokemon and Chaos) of the World of Ninjas. Jonin of the Village hidden in the Leaves and one of most infamous ninja, he's Naruto's former sensei. As one of the Outer Senshi he knew that he was a senshi a year before the inners… he is the only Outer to face consequences of hiding this fact, a book from Kakashi's favorite author is about a man who's past life was lesbian... not that he minds this a book very loosely based on his situation… He's curtly accepting A and S Ranked Missions and reading Jiraiya's newest book (which was indeed the one loosely based on his life).

Sailor Neptune was Reborn as Portages D. Ace (Ace D. Portages in the World of Chaos, Mamodo Battle and Pokemon) of the World of Pirates. Luffy's older brother, second in command of the White Beard Crew and Narcoleptic, much like his younger brother he's an infamous pirate. Much like Luffy he ate a Devil Fruit, the Flare Flare Fruit. Ace is currently hunting down Black Beard, a Pirate that killed some of his crewmates.

And finally Princess Serenity or Neo Sailor Moon was reborn was Ash Ketchum (Ketchum Ash in the World of Pirates and Ninjas) of the World of Pokemon. A Great Pokemon Trainer, as coming in the best 16 in the Kanto League, Best 8 in both the Johto and Hoenn League, won the Orange League and recently conquered the Battle Frontier, he's is amazing. With his Pikachu by his side he is now traveling the Sinnoh Region.

Also there's Setsuna Meioh AKA Sailor Pluto, the One Sailor Senshi that didn't perish in Crystal Tokyo, she posses as a Teacher of Kiyo's school as well as the guardians Cats (or as Ranma calls them Hamsters) consisting of Luna, Artemis, Dianna, Hermes and Aeries.

Also there are 4 more senshi, referred to the Asteroid Senshi, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Juno and Sailor Pallas… however their identities are hidden from Sailor Pluto and Guardian Cats to insure they live normal lives.

With the defeat of Neo Dark Kingdom the Senshi lived normal Lives, other than the occasional cross dimensional hopping… and the way their lives was before their discovery of being Sailor Senshi... With Everything as they should be they enjoy their lives… but how will it Last?

New Lives R

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: A Hero Always Comes Back!

The sun was shinning… the birds were singing and Ash Ketchum was sighing in embarrassment…. Ash Ketchum was used to Sailor Senshi Fangirls… Ever since becoming one he's dealt with them... He though unless May or Misty came for a visit (or somehow running in Mina) he would be free for a while… but he was wrong… then there was Dawn… she was reading a comic that she bought in the last town… based on the Sailor Senshi… Ash was signing, as Brock cooked lunch. Pikachu and Dianna were comforting him.

"You okay?" said Gary.

"No… I'm fine…" lied Ash.

"Oh come on I know how you are with fangirls…" said Gary.

Ash sighed, "I thought I would at least get a small break from the madness…" said Ash.

"At least we left out the part that we are the Sailor Senshi from her when we told them about Ranma and Kiyo…" said Gary.

Recently Ash and Pikachu were separated thanks to the thieves/ stalkers called Team Rocket, Ash had called on Ranma, Kiyo and Zatch to help him find Pikachu (Luffy was busy recovering from a fight), after certain circumstances they got Pikachu back and met Dawn… they had explained that Ash and Gary were interdemensional super heroes that Kiyo and Ranma were members of too… leaving out they were the famous Sailor Senshi.

"Well at she's not as big as a fan May was…" said Gary.

"I guess your right…" said Ash.

That's when there was a beeping sound… that came from Ash and Gary's pockets… it was their communicators.

"I love this new message system that Kiyo and Setsuna installed…" said Ash.

Recently Kiyo and Setsuna installed a message system to leave messages like an answering machine… it was very easy to use… Both opened their communicators… it was a message from Luffy… who was really happy.

"Great news!" said Luffy's message, "We got a new ship it's called the Thousand Sunny! I have great news to tell you in person… we're having a party but I think you guys should come tomorrow… I hope to see everyone tomorrow"

That's when the message ended… both Gary and Ash smiled…

"That's great!" yelled Ash.

"What is it?" asked Dawn.

"Everything's fine with Luffy…" said Ash.

"He wants us to visit tomorrow…" said Gary.

"Really?" said Brock who's eyes turned to hearts, "I haven't seen Nami or Robin in so long!"

"Or Sanji…" said Gary with a smirk.

"I don't care about him…" grumbled Brock.

Ash, Gary and Pikachu laughed.

"I can come too… right?" said Dawn.

"Of course…" said Ash, "You're our friend… and to Luffy he's your friend too…"

"That's great!" said Dawn.

"None of his crew member are or resemble Captain Jack Sparrow…" said Gary.

"Darn it…" said Dawn snapping her fingers.

That's when they received another message… this time from Kiyo.

"I'm afraid I can't make it tomorrow… I found out where Milordo Z is hiding… and please I don't want anyone helping… and I'm almost there…" said Kiyo's Message, "I'm talking to you Luffy… Ash…"

Ash sweatdroped…

"I'll visit as soon as possible…" said Kiyo's Message.

That's when it ended…

"That's too bad…" said Ash.

"but you know… Kiyo has been working on that for a while…" said Gary.

"Who's Milordo Z again?" asked Dawn.

"It's an evil Mamodo that's controlling mamodo that was sealed in stone for a Thousand Years…" said Gary.

The next day in the World of the Mamodo battle… Ace landed in front of Setsuna's apartment… "When is she going to fix that?" he said… as he rang her apartment's doorbell.

"Who is it?" came Kakashi's voice over the intercom.

"Kakashi?" asked Ace.

"Oh hey Ace…" said Kakashi.

"Can you let me in… I have to talk to Setsuna… and you too since you're here…" said Ace.

"Okay…" said Kakashi's voice as he buzzed in the pirate.

Ace got up to Setsuna's apartment… he made it up.

"ace what's wrong?" asked Setsuna as she opened the door.

"It's a long story…" said Ace as he entered the apartment.

"Hey Sleepy…" said Hermes.

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

"So the rumors are true… you two are dating…" said Ace with a smirk.

"Who told you?" asked Kakashi.

"Things get out fast… from what Luffy told me, Ash found out from Zatch, who found from Kiyo, who found out from Ranma, who found out from Akane, who found out from Amber, who found out from Opal, who found out from Hinata, who found out from Sakura, who heard from Ino saw you on a date with "a mysterious green dark skinned woman"… she put and two together…" said Ace who sighed when he realized he was talking like a teenaged girl.

"That's a long list…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"So what happened?" asked Setsuna.

"There's a new enemy… calling themselves the Black Sun…" said Ace, "And they recruited Black Beard…" he added bitterly.

"What?" said Kakashi.

"I fought with a girl calling her self "Sea"… she shot me with a strange dart that knocked me out for several hours… enough for her and Black Beard's crew to escape…" said Ace who then took out his broken communicator.

"That's bad…" said Hermes.

"What's Hermes doing here?" asked Ace.

"I'm watching him for Kiyo…" said Setsuna.

"Is there anything else?" asked Kakashi.

"One thing is that they plan to recruit 4 more people to their cause… she only mentioned Buggy the Clown due his obsessive grudge agaisnt Luffy…" said Ace.

Both Kakashi and Setsuna sweatdroped…

"Did they mention anyone else?" asked Setsuna.

"No…" said Ace, "Also… they plan to go after the Asteroids…"

"What?" said Setsuna.

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm positive…" said Ace.

"I don't even know who they are… all I know is which worlds they were reborn…" said Setsuna.

"Where?" asked Kakashi.

"Sailor Pallas was reborn in your world Kakashi, Sailor Juno was reborn in your world Ace, Sailor Ceres was reborn in Ranma's world and Sailor Vesta was reborn here…" said Setsuna.

"We have to warn everyone…" said Hermes.

"I don't think we should tell Kiyo yet… not yet… what Milordo Z is doing is horrible and I think Kiyo should stop him…" said Setsuna.

"And there's no way to get into contact with Naruto…" said Kakashi, "He's dead set on getting Sasuke back that unless somehow Sasuke came back for some reason he won't be come back until his training was over…"

"But we should tell everyone else right away…" said Ace.

"Not yet…" said a voice.

They turned around and saw a young man with black hair dressed in all black…

"who are you?" asked Setsuna.

"the Name's Horror…" said the young man, "I'm here's to make sure that you don't get out until the senshi visits Luffy and our Allies get the Sailor Senshi…"

"Is that so?" said Kakashi.

A black dome covered the three of them… and Hermes.

"That will create interference with both the communicator and Time Key… well I have to go…" said the man named Horror.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Ace.

"Don't worry… I'm sure their fine…" said Kakashi.

"Don't worry…" said Setsuna, "And don't be angry you missed your chance at killing Black Beard… I'm passive you will get your chance…"

Ace nodded she was right…

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates, Luffy was enjoying the breeze on the side of the ship… and was in a very good mood. That's when a time portal opened right above him… causing the person who came out and Luffy to fall over board… Usopp and Zoro heard the splash

"Oh no Luffy fell overboard!" yelled Usopp.

"I'll go get him…" sighed Zoro.

"No need…" came a voice over the side.

They saw Ranma-Chan helping Luffy keeping his head above water.

"It's just my luck something like this happened…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Thanks Ranma!" said Luffy.

"By the way… can you get Sanji to boil water please!" said Ranma-Chan, "A rope would be nice too…"

After fetching the rubber man and aqua transsexual out of the water…

"It's entrances like this why I hate this world…" said Ranma-Chan ringing the water out of her pants.

"You wouldn't be Ranma with your luck…" said Luffy jokingly.

"If someone else comes here I bet they won't land in the water…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Hey Ranma!" said Nami joining them.

"Hey… and like I keep telling you Setsuna has your paychecks…" said Ranma.

Nami sweatdroped…

"Oh yeah!" yelled Luffy, "Hey! Franky! I want you meet someone!" yelled Luffy.

A strange man came out of a nearby room… he was best described as the strange love child of Ace Ventura and Popeye. He was extremely tall with a tree pronged chin, metal nose, large Popeye like forearms with blue star tattoos and hair that resembled Ace Ventura… he also wore a Hawaiian shirt and a Speedo.

"So you have a new crewmate…" said Ranma with a smirk.

"What's going on?" asked the man.

"I wanted you meet someone!" said Luffy, "This is…"

Before Luffy could do his introduction another time portal appeared… this time it was Ash, Gary, Pikachu, Brock, Dianna and their newest member Dawn.

"Ow…" said Dawn.

"We told it was a rough landing…" said Gary.

"Yeah but you didn't say that rough…" said Dawn.

"you guys made it too!" said Luffy happily.

"Sure did..." said Ash getting up.

The man just stared… he was told of Luffy being a interdemensional super hero… but didn't believe but here was the proof.

"I thought you had a new crewmember…" said Ash.

"Yeah this is…" said Luffy.

That's when there was another portal that popped up… out came Opal… covered in some paint.

"Hey guys!" said Opal as she got up.

"What did you do this time?" asked Ranma.

"What… how dare you accuse me of doing something…" said Opal who then broke out laughing, "Sorry, sorry… we all know that's a lie… but I'm extremely proud of this prank…"

"What did you do?" asked Gary.

Opal took out a picture… it was of the Hokage monument… more specially the place where they were planning to put Tsunade's face… on the place read "This Space Reversed for a drunken degenerative gambler"

Everyone except for Dawn and Luffy's newest crew member who was left out of loop laughed in some way.

"what's so funny?" asked Dawn.

"Sorry I guess we should explain…" said Ranma-Chan, "Their planning to carve the face of a woman named Tsunade there…"

"She's drunken degenerative gambler but no one has the guts to make fun of her…" said Gary.

"Oh…" said Luffy's newest crewmember.

"We should introduce everyone…" said Ash.

"Oh yeah… as I was saying this Franky my new Shipwright! He built this ship…" said Luffy.

"It's Super to meet you all!" said Franky doing his pose causing everyone to sweat drop.

"he certainly has his quirks…" said Gary.

"And this is Dawn… she's started traveling with me…" said Ash.

"Hi!" said Dawn.

Elsewhere not too far away in a boat that looked like it escaped from the circus… Buggy the Clown was meeting with a girl with short green hair wearing a hat.

"Cat was it?" said Buggy, "What do you want with me…"

"I work for the Black Sun… and we have job offer for you…" said the woman named Cat.

"What kind of Job Offer?" asked Buggy.

"The king of gets Monkey D Luffy killed…" said Cat.

The meant she said that sentence buggy smiled.

"so why do you want him dead?" asked Buggy.

"Well… it's a long story… but I think it's best that she leaves the room…" said Cat pointing to Alvida.

"Why?" asked Buggy.

"Because… then again it might fun to see your reaction…" said Cat.

"Reaction to what?" asked Alvida.

"Well it all started many years ago…" said Cat.

Cat told the story of the Sailor Senshi… the story made Buggy laugh.

"Really Luffy was a girl in his past life?" asked Buggy.

"That's right…" said Cat, "And with your help we can get what we in the Black Sun what we want…"

"There are catches aren't there…" said Buggy.

"Well if you do kill Luffy… the Credit goes the Black Beard…" said Cat, "Oh and if everyone agrees you're be considered the weakest of our Black Sun Alliance…"

"What…" said Buggy, "How will I be considered the weakest…"

"Well Black Beard did join White Beard just for a Devil Fruit and killed the guy who own so he could have it… and let's just say your not as evil as someone controlling humans as puppets for his own gain, a man who seeks immortality by transferring his soul into other bodies killing that person and an evil 6 old who wants nothing more than to see his brother suffer…" said Cat.

He knew about Black Beard… but he didn't want to know who the other three were.

"But I don't know… only one of them really has to gain from this… so the might not join…" said Cat.

"Which one…" said Buggy.

"The 6 year old…" said Cat.

Buggy really didn't want to know what was with that kid... but was intrigued.

"You have yourself an ally…" said Buggy.

"you made the right choice…" said Cat, "Is she going to be Okay…" he said pointing to Alvida who was quietly weeping in the corner upon discovering that that the man she loved wasn't so manly…

"She'll be fine…" said Buggy.

"Captain Buggy sir! The Straw Hats ship has been located!" said one of Buggy's pirates.

"Interesting…" said Cat.

"Go after them!" ordered Buggy.

Back on the Thousand Sunny, after introductions and good news (everyone got bounties, but not all of them were good, Sanji's poster had a horrible picture, Usopp wasn't his but rather an alias he had during a period when he and Luffy weren't on good terms and Chopper was worth pocket change…) Everyone seemed to have broken off into groups, Opal was telling Usopp about her pranks along with pranks she did with the Konohamaru Corps, Dawn and Franky seemed to hit offer despite their differences as they were the two newbie when it came down it, Brock and Sanji were fighting... while Zoro watch and snickered, Pikachu confided with Chopper and the cats about his bike problem (Pikachu keeps accidentally destroying girls bikes) while the girls of the crew were doing their own thing while Luffy was telling his fellow senshi how Franky Joined.

"And that's how Franky joined…" finished Luffy.

All three of them stared at Luffy… the story involved a stolen Speedo and Robin's powers being used n a similar way at We Beat the Neo Dark Kingdom/ Naruto's goodbye party… enough said…

"If you have to tell that story again… please make sure I'm not around…" said Gary.

"Yeah…" agreed Ranma (who had changed back earlier).

Luffy sweatdroped… "Why?" asked Luffy.

"I did not need to picture that…" said Ash with a shiver.

"Hey is that a ship heading this way?" asked Ranma pointing to a ship in the distance

"I think so…" said Luffy looking in the direction, "Hey Usopp!"

"Then I replaced all of his clothes with green spandex…" said Opal.

"Can you hold on for a second?" said Usopp, "What?"

"Can you go see if that ship is the Marines?" asked Luffy.

"Okay…" said Usopp.

"Should I tell you the story on the way to the Crow's nest?"

Usopp nodded…

When they got up the Crow's nest Opal had fined her story.

"Needless to say Tenten was mentally scared for life seeing Neji dressed like one of the Spandex Duo…" said Opal.

Usopp snickered… as he adjusted his goggles… that's when he saw the flag of the ship.

He grabbed the microphone and yelled "Buggy the Clown is coming!"

Down on the deck with the Senshi…

"Buggy the Clown?" asked Ash.

"Oh yeah… he's a Clown Pirate! Nearly killed me a while back…" said Luffy like it's nothing.

"I see…" said Gary.

"Need help getting rid of him?" asked Ranma.

"Sure…" said Luffy with a big grin.

Not too long later everyone was gathered… on the deck.

"Are you sure about fighting them…" said Dawn.

"You could always hide if you're scared…" said Ash.

"no… of course not…" said Dawn this was of course a lie… then again Dawn just started as Pokemon trainer in a satiation no one would ever suspect.

"So…" said Ash, "Should we help…"

"I think we should just act as back up… with Brock

"Especially since I'm the only one with a full team…" said Gary.

Back on Buggy's Ship…

"I'm going to introduce myself… then you'll join…" said Cat who disappeared with the sound of bells.

"I wonder what she's planning…" said Buggy.

Back on the Thousand Sunny for some reason yarn balls appeared on the deck.

"What the…" said Zoro who was first notice them.

They exploded in yarn... tying up the nearest person or animal… the only ones unscathed were the Sailor Senshi.

"We're ties by yarn…" said Dawn.

"Is there a Devil Fruit like that?" asked Brock.

"No to my knowledge…" said Robin.

"My, my… things are interesting…" said a voice.

With the sound of bells ringing Cat appeared from thin air… both Sanji and Brock's eyes exploded in hearts when they saw her… also she made Ranma fell uncomfortable for some reason…

"Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Monkey D. Luffy, Ranma Saotome…" said Cat, "Better known as the Sailor Senshi… well most of it… most of the outers aren't here, Venus is busy with trying to get that guy Sasuke back to the Village and Mercury is battle an evil being whom I'm 99 percent sure is a guy..."

This shocked the 4 of them…

"What did you say…" said Ranma.

"Wait you guys are the Sailor Senshi?" said Dawn surprised.

Ash hung his head… "Not again…"

"Well you should be happy that the biggest senshi fangirl still doesn't know your identity…" said Gary.

"How is that supposed to help…" said Ash glaring at Gary.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"My name is Cat… one of the 8 Wonders of the Black Sun…" said Cat, "We have our motives… of course one of them is getting the Silver Crystal…"

"I won't let you have it!" yelled Ash while an aura of anger surrounded him.

"What's with Ash…" said Usopp.

"Another fangirl found out his identity…" said Brock with a sweat drop.

"What number is it? 4th time?" asked Opal.

"3rd… Mina still doesn't know…" said Brock.

"Now, now... it's not just the Silver Crystal… we also seek special allies…" said Cat, "We already have who agreed…"

She napped her fingers… Buggy's ship appeared to the Thousand Sunny while Buggy appeared next to her.

"What the hell did you just do!" yelled Buggy who looked a little sick to the stomach.

"What… I told to prepare…" said Cat.

"When?" asked Buggy.

"Sorry… I guessed I spazzed out on it…" said Cat.

"Should we transform?" asked Ash.

"Is there any other choice?" asked Gary.

"Let's do this!" yelled Luffy.

Ranma just shrugged…

"Moon Crisis!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Make-up!"

The senshi transformed… causing a shock to the two newbie.

"Luffy's a cross dresser?" yelled Franky.

"Ash is Sailor Neo Moon…" said Dawn who fainted.

"Now go my Jouji!" said Cat tossing a strange Yarn Ball when it hit it exploded out of the dust… was a cat like monster… a cat like monster

"Oh god!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"What scared of a little kitty kitty?" asked Cat taking off her hat revealing two cat ears.

Sailor Jupiter fell the ground and into the fetal position.

"This is bad…" said Sailor Saturn.

"He's near that point again…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sigh.

"That point?" asked Dawn getting up apparently waking up.

"Ranma's afraid of cats…" said Dianna.

"But aren't you…" said Franky.

"Hamsters!" yelled Aeries.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"Ranma's convinced himself their hamsters…" said Zoro.

"It's best we don't contradict him!" said Opal, "He thinks a cat when his fear is push too much believe me… I've seen it…"

"Okay…" said Sailor Saturn summoning the Silence Galva.

"Go Buttons the Wonder Kitty!" said Cat.

Everyone anime fell the moment she said that.

"That's the monster's name?" asked Sailor Mars… even she thought it was stupid.

The Buttons the Wonder Kitty turned it's attention to Neo Sailor Moon…

"Space Sword Blaster!"

The monster's arm was sliced off.

"We're here!" said Sailor Neptune as the other Outers as well as Hermes arrived.

"Ace!" said Sailor Mars.

"Kakashi! Setsuna!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"What took you so long…" said Sailor Saturn.

"We were trapped in a dome that cut us off from you…" said Sailor Uranus.

"It's true… it's not one of his excuses…" said Sailor Neptune.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"So you need help getting out?" asked Sailor Uranus to everyone else still trapped in the yarn

There were was an awkward silence.

"You… I think we were so preoccupied with the fight that we forgot about the yarn…" said Opal.

That's when the yarn fell off Opal causing everyone else to sweat drop.

"How can you get the yarn off!" yelled Zoro.

"I guess since the Rope Untying Jutsus one of the most basic jutsu…" said Opal.

This caused everyone to sweat drop…

"Opal you think you can cut them loose?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Sure Kakashi-Sensei…" said Opal taking out a Kunai.

She did Zoro first as he was the only one she knew who carried sharp pointy things.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"Maybe should destroy the monster before Ranma snaps…" said Sailor Saturn.

"That's a good plan…" said Sailor Mars.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

"Dead Scream…"

"Can Opener!"

Everyone looked at Sailor Saturn…

"You named an attack can opener?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"I thought it would be a funny joke…" said Sailor Saturn.

"It's kind of funny…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "But it's my turn!"

"Moon Illusion Dispel!"

The monster with the cutesy name turned into a yarn ball then to dust.

"I'm okay!" said sailor Jupiter getting out.

"What about the cat girl…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"As long as I don't focus on her ears then I'm fine…" said Sailor Jupiter twitching slightly.

"I guess since she's mostly human he's mostly fine…" said Sailor Uranus jokingly.

"It's our turn now!" yelled Buggy but before he could do anything Cat kicked him in bananas and nuts.

"Not yet... it's not time…" said Cat.

"Why you…" grumbled Buggy.

"Now I know for a fact that the outers… minus Saturn knows about us… we are the Black Sun we have many goals… one is to gain Allies… as you can see Buggy the Clown has agreed… and we also have Black Beard… another goal is find and kill the Asteroid Senshi…"

"What!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"That's right…" said Cat.

"We don't even know who they are… who where they are…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Well we have to get them before they awaken…" said Cat, "And one of our other Goals is getting the Silver Crystal…"

There was a silence…

"You already said that…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh… right…" said Cat, "Well see ya!"

With that Cat Snapped her fingers… Buggy's ship, Buggy and herself vanished… while Buggy was extremely confused.

"Great…" said Sailor Saturn.

"I thought we were done with the cross-dressing…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Speak for yourself…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"We have to be ready for anything…" said Kakashi as he detransformed.

All the other senshi nodded in agreement… except for Ash (who too had detransformed), he was sitting ion the corner with the air black around him…

"What happened to him?" asked Ace.

"He's traveling with another fangirl…" said Gary.

And with that the Sailor Senshi were back in action… well not all of them Kiyo was still busy with Milordo Z and Naruto was training with the Pervy Sage… uh… Jiraiya... But who knew what would happen?

Next Time: Kiyo, Zatch along with several other mamodo teams go to fight the mamodo known as Milordo Z... but the Black Sun gets him to join up with them... what will happen? Will the other senshi be able ot help? Find out next time!


	2. Zofis Joins the Black Sun

Chapter 2: Zofis Joins the Black Sun

In the World of the Mamodo Battle, Kiyo looked up into the sky. He had a bad feeling… one he couldn't shake off and it had nothing to do with the mamodo named Zofis who they just found was the true identity of Milordo Z. He had a very bad feeling…

"Kiyo… what's wrong?" asked a voice.

Kiyo turned around and saw Megumi…

"Oh it's nothing…" said Kiyo, "I just have this feeling like something bad happened… but I don't know what…"

"Maybe it has something to with the Sailor Senshi…" said Megumi jokingly.

Kiyo sweatdroped, "I doubt it…" he said with a sigh.

"Did Kafk find out?" asked Megumi.

Kiyo didn't dignify with an answer… which translated as yes…

Ponygon had found his bookkeeper quite recently, he was a nice who understood Ponygon but somehow couldn't understand his name (Schneider) Ponygon when trying to get his name right did a test to see if Kafk could understand him by saying "Kiyo is a Magical cross dresser"… Kiyo nearly killed Ponygon at that point…

"I see…" said Megumi with a laugh.

"I still don't get how Dr. Riddles and Kido know…" said Kiyo.

Dr. Riddles and Kido were another mamodo team… Dr. Riddles (the book keeper) clamed to know everything… one of things that backed up his claim is that Dr. Riddles told Kiyo he knew of his identify of Sailor Mercury.

"I just hope it's just an odd feeling…" said Kiyo looking up at the sky.

The next day in one of the other worlds…

"I can't believe Dawn found out…" thought Ash.

Poke!

"Why did she have to find out…" thought Ash.

Poke! Peck!

"Why did there have to be a new enemy…" thought Ash.

Poke! Peck! Poke!

"Well it could be worse… Mina could know… but still…" thought Ash.

Poke! Peck! Poke! Poke!

"I would really like if you stop it…" said Ash who was in the fetal poison on the thousand Sunny while Pikachu, his Aipom he caught during the Battle Frontier, his Starly which he caught recently and Luffy were all poking him with sticks… well Starly was actually pecking him… same difference.

"Aipom!" said Aipom (translation: It lives!)

"Good you moved…" said Luffy.

"Then why are you poking me with a stick…" said Ash.

"You haven't moved since yesterday…" said Luffy, "And I thought this might help…"

It's indeed true, after Dawn found out Ash hasn't moved once… considering that this was the day before and the Grand Line has unpredictable weather, it meant that Ash was out all night during a few storms…

"Thanks…" said Ash who went back into his depressing little world.

"Hey! There's going to be a meeting at Naruto's place…" said Ace who had once again joined the crew due to the fact that Black Beard joined up with the Black Sun.

"Does Kakashi have the wrong time…" said Ash getting out his world.

"Unfortunately no…" said Ace.

Ash returned his depressingly little world.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu (Translation: Wake up call!)

Pikachu shocked it's trainer… causing Ace, Luffy, Aipom and Starly to sweat drop.

"Why didn't Pikachu just do that yesterday?" asked Ace.

Luffy shrugged…

Meanwhile in the world of the mamodo battle Zofis, a rather girly looking mamodo was eating steaks (begging the question: where would someone get stakes in the middle of rainforest?), with his bookkeeper/puppet Koko.

"How the hell do you get stakes in the rainforest…" said a voice.

Both turned around and saw a teenaged blonde girl dressed like a Gothic Lolita.

"Who are you?" asked Koko.

"They call me Doll…" said the girl, "And I have interesting deal for you…"

Sometime later in the World of Ninjas, the available senshi minus Setsuna and Kakashi were waiting for the two…

"Will you stop that?" asked Ash who covered in Opal dirty socks because the static cling from Pikachu's wake-up hadn't worn off yet.

That's when the door opened it was Kakashi… causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Wow… you're on time…" said Gary with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… Setsuna made sure of it… she also told me to tell you that she won't be able to make it…" said Kakashi.

"Why?" asked Ash getting the dirty socks off of him.

"She had she had a feeling on who the Black Sun was trying to recruit… so she went to see at the Gates of Time…" said Kakashi.

Kakashi sat down where the others were sitting.

"I can't believe this happened…" said Ranma.

"I thought everyone was okay then this happened…" said Ash picking off the last sock.

"Free from being the famous Neo Sailor Moon…" said Gary.

Ash sighed…

"Pikachu…" mutter Pikachu.

Ash sweatdroped…

"So who do you think the Black Sun might recruit next…" said Gary.

"Setsuna thinks is that Milordo Z…" said Kakashi, "With Kiyo and some of his friend going after him I wouldn't be surprised…"

"Ace was going after Black Beard… Buggy has a grudge agaisnt Luffy… I have the feeling that they're going people we're after or are after us…" said Gary.

"I wonder who they'll recruit from my world…" said Ranma.

"Let's not forget the Asteroid Senshi…" said Gary.

"So where we the Asteroid Senshi reborn?" asked Ash.

"Sailor Pallas was born here, Sailor Juno in Luffy's world, Sailor Vesta in Kiyo's World and Sailor Ceres in Ranma's world…" said Kakashi.

"So they could be anyone?" said Luffy, "Wouldn't it be funny if we knew them…"

"I guess…" said Ash.

"What about Naruto…" said Luffy.

"There's no way to get in contact with him… sure there are ways to find him… but I don't think that would be a good idea…" said Kakashi.

"That reminds me…" said Ash, "Who is Sasuke… we don't know much about him other than the fact he left the village for power and he was in the same Genin team as Naruto…"

Kakashi sighed… "Well I guess you should know the whole story…" he said.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle… Zofis had called his slaves/ minions.

"Well I have interesting news for you…" said Zofis, "I have been giving a position to join the Black Sun Alliance… they have promised to make me king of the mamodo world… they said I could keep you… but I decided to let you go…"

All the mamodo from a Thousand Years were confused…

"What are you going to do?" asked a mamodo named Pamoon.

"And what about us!" yelled a mamodo who was from the modern day named Penny who joined because she though she was spurned (it's a long complicated story in misunderstandings and lost memories).

"I'm going to burn all of your books… no matter what time your from…" said Zofis.

"Dioga Teoradom" read Koko.

A giant fireball hit three of 4 Supreme… burning their books with the exception of Pamoon's.

Pamoon grabbed his bookkeeper and ran… he wasn't the only ones… Zofis' two modern day sevenths Penny and Byonko ran as well… so did Laila another of the mamodo… all mamodos and 2 humans who were still in it watched in horror as Zofis burned all the books.

"So you're the last ones… I should have known Laila…" said Zofis with a laugh.

"Dead Scream…"

A Purple Orb hit Zofis head on…

"Who did that!" yelled Zofis.

That's when Sailor Pluto jumped in front of the group.

"Who are you?" asked Laila.

"Don't worry…" said Sailor Pluto, "And sorry for the rough landing."

That's when there was a bright flash of light… all the unconscious bookkeepers and two surviving Teams disappeared.

"So Sailor Pluto helped some of them… that's nice… though I do have to admit that was a little excessive getting rid of them like that…" said Doll.

"They were useless once I revived my power from you…" said Zofis.

Doll rolled her eyes…

Outside in the Jungle, the group landed with a giant thud…

"What was that for!" yelled Penny.

"She just saved us…" said Pamoon.

"He's right (rib bit)…" said Byonko.

"Who are you?" asked Laila.

"My name is Sailor Pluto…" said Sailor Pluto, "Don't worry I'm the Guardian of Time... I'm here to help…"

She took out the communicator and called one of the senshi that had was at the meeting… Gary answered.

"What is it Pluto?" asked Gary.

"My suspicions were right… the Black Sun did recruit Milordo Z…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Okay what are the ruins called again?" asked Gary.

"The Devolo Ruins…" said Sailor Pluto.

"We're be there as fast as we can…" said Gary.

"Okay…" said Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto was about to leave… when Penny said.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Penny.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon…" said Sailor Pluto who raised the Garnet Rod.

Elsewhere in the jungle… a group of Mamodo and Bookkeepers trekked… it of course contained a group of 6 mamodo teams, Kiyo and Zatch… Tia and Megumi, Fulgore and Kanchome, Kafk a man in his early 30s with greenish blonde hair and Ponygon, Dr. Riddles a old man dressed in a suit, top hat (that had a question mark popping out of the top) monocle, and Kido a mamodo boy with glasses that looked a little like a dummy and last Li-En a Chinese girl and Wonrei here tall handsome mamodo partner… unlike most team they fell in love with each other… they were the group that planning fight Zofis… they got a set of Ruins that Zofis' head quarter's was.

"Strange… I thought there would be guards outside…" said Dr. Riddles.

"Something strange is going on…" said Kiyo.

"Everyone should be on guard…" said Dr. Riddles.

"Right…" said everyone else.

They headed into the ruins as they headed into them they recognized there weren't any mamodos… that's when they got to a rather large room… with a lava pit where there was a bridge/stair way across

"One fall and we goners…" said Kiyo.

"Don't worry… the bridge is safe…" said Dr. Riddles.

"If you say so…" said Fulgore.

They began to walk across the bridge… that's when they heard laughing form above. Zofis was floating in midair…

"So you fell for my old trap…" said Zofis.

"Old trap…" said Megumi.

"Yes…" said Doll appearing at the other end of the bridge, "Zofis was offered a lucrative position as a member of the Black Sun alliance… in exchange we help her become the queen of the mamodo world…"

"I'm a guy!" yelled Zofis.

"What… you are? That's sick! Why do you wear make-up!" yelled Doll.

There was a very awkward silence…

"Let's restart… this is Doll she offered me the position in the Black Sun…" said Zofis.

"What is this Black Sun?" asked Dr. Riddles, "Um… so that they could know…"

"The Black Sun is a Secret Interdemensional Organization… our top Goal is to get the Silver Crystal… we're recruiting members, Zofis is our third member after Black Beard and Buggy the Clown on the World of Pirates…" said Doll.

Kiyo looked at Doll… with a look of shock… Megumi, Tia, Ponygon and Zatch were also shocked…

"What about the Mamodo from a Thousand Years ago…" sauid Kiyo.

Zofis merely laughed, "I burned their books…"

"But a few escaped with Sailor Pluto…" said Doll, "I still think that was little excessive… the invitation also extended towards your servants..."

Kiyo sweatdroped… "Why didn't anyone tell me…" thought Kiyo.

"What's wrong?" asked Li-En.

"It's nothing!" said Kiyo slightly panicking, "Really…"

Zatch, Tia, Megumi, Ponygon, Kafk, Kido and Dr. Riddles sighed… they all knew Kiyo really wanted to keep it a secret.

"Well in order for me for to be King I have to burn your books as well…" said Zofis.

"Wait…" said Doll.

"What!" yelled Zofis.

"You see um…" said Doll.

"Spill it!" yelled Zofis.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

That's when several leaf shaped balls of energy hit Zofis.

"What just happened?" asked Wonrei.

There was a whistle… the group turned around and saw all the senshi…

"It's the Sailor Senshi!" said Fulgore.

"You know them?" asked Wonrei.

"Yes… they once helped me with a monster…" said Fulgore.

"They once help Megumi as well…" said Tia.

"And they helped Kiyo many times…" said Zatch.

"I wonder what's going on…" said Kiyo giving them the look of "Something's going on and you didn't tell me?"

"You think Kiyo's mad?" whispered Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah…" whispered Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Pluto walked up to the group of good bookkeepers and mamodos.

"I'm going to get you out of here… this battle could get messy…" said Sailor Pluto, "You all might want to prepare for a rough landing…"

This caused those who were well experienced in the travel to sweat drop…

She lifted the Garnet rod, she and the mamodo teams disappeared.

"Oh good… just a strait on battle…" said Doll.

"This might be fun…" said Zofis.

Doll took out a toy ball, "Go my Jouji!"

The ball exploded and a monster that somewhat resembled a Barbie doll appeared out of the smoke.

"This will be an interesting fight…" said Zofis.

Outside the survivors of Zofis' attack and the two bookkeepers who were never manipulated by Zofis tried their best to best to the help the unconscious former book keepers but didn't know what to do…

"I hope that woman shows up soon!" yelled Penny.

That's when Sailor Pluto and the 6 teams appeared… with a thud.

"I know I barely know you… but you should fix it make sure people don't land in a pile with a thud…" said Kiyo.

Sailor Pluto only sweatdroped.

Once everyone got up they saw the former slaves of Zofis.

"What happened?" asked Kafk.

"Zofis decided he didn't need us anymore so he burned everyone else's books…" said Laila, "We were the only ones who made it out…"

"I'm sorry I didn't make in time…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Don't worry it's not your fault…" said Megumi.

"It's true… now that they have been sent back to the mamodo world… they longer have fear of being turned back into stone…" said Dr. Riddles.

Sailor Pluto nodded in agreement.

"Okay! We need to help them…" said Dr. Riddles.

The 6 teams decided to help out with the unconscious… expect for Kiyo.

"I need to talk to Sailor Pluto privately for a second…" said Kiyo who dragged Sailor Pluto away.

Once they were away from the others.

"Why didn't you tell me something was going on…" said Kiyo.

"Well one thing is that this started two days ago with Ace…" said Sailor Pluto, "But he was somehow knocked out… he hasn't told the whole story and his communicator was destroyed beyond repair…"

"At least he's okay…" said Kiyo, "Something happened yesterday… didn't it?"

Sailor Pluto nodded, "The rest of us found out yesterday… when Buggy the Clown joined them…"

"Buggy the Clown?" asked Kiyo with a sweatdroped.

"A pirate that has a grudge agaisnt Luffy…" said Sailor Pluto.

"I see…" mumbled Kiyo, "Why else didn't you tell me?"

"We knew that this battle is important to both you and Zatch… and what's going right now is more important…"

Kiyo gave a small smile… "I'll ask what's going later…" he said.

Sailor Pluto only nodded…

The two decided to rejoin them… when they did they saw a site that made them sweat drop.

"Great…" mumbled Kiyo

Penny was currently chasing Zatch… she was very angry…

"We're going to need to straiten that out…" said Kiyo.

Sailor Pluto only nodded.

"Hey!" yelled Kiyo, "I'm going back into the ruins with Sailor Pluto…"

"Are you sure?" asked Fulgore.

"Yeah… the Sailor Senshi need some help with a mamodo team and I volunteered…" said Kiyo.

"Meru meru mei…" said Ponygon to Kafk (Translation: He wants to keep it a secret badly…)

"You got that right…" said Kafk.

"Come on Zatch!" said Kiyo.

"Thank you!" said Zatch hugging Kiyo's leg.

Sailor Pluto lifted the Garnet rod and she, Kiyo and Zatch disappeared.

"Okay everyone! We need to help them as much as we can!" said Dr. Riddles.

"Right!" said the rest of the book keepers and mamodos (that were concouis)

Back in the ruins the doll monster would give them a chance to fight… well use their senshi attacks… however they did fight back… with their martial arts, powers, jutsus and Pokemon.

"Who would have thought cross dressers could be such tough fighters?" said Koko join doll.

This earned a glared from Sailor Jupiter… mostly because she was only double cross dresser.

That's when Sailor Pluto, Kiyo and Zatch showed up… with a thud.

"So Kiyo and the Lighting Blonde returns…" said Zofis as he floated to the ground.

"I can't believe you did that…" said Kiyo.

"Of course I did… something better came along…" said Zofis with a laugh.

Kiyo glared at the girly looking mamodo.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make-up!"

Kiyo transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"I would never guess he'd look like that as a Sailor Senshi…" said Koko.

"I heard he's the weakest too…" said Doll.

Sailor Mercury was also the smartest and didn't let their words get the best of him.

"Shabon Spray!"

That's when a heavy god rolled in from their attacks.

The doll monster looked around… it couldn't see a thing.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

When the fog cleared the three enemies saw the monster had fell to the ground buzzing with electricity and burned badly.

"My turn!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Illusion Dispel!"

The monster turned back into a toy ball then disinterested to dust.

"So that's their power…" said Zofis with a laugh, "This could prove interesting…"

"Let's go!" said Doll who snapped her fingers and all of them left.

"They got away!" said Zatch.

"The good thing is that all the humans were free from his control…" said Sailor Mercury as she changed back to Kiyo.

"That was a guy?" asked Sailor Mars.

Everyone anime fell.

"Well the Black Sun has a new allay…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Wait…" said Kiyo, "I need Ash to do something as Neo Sailor Moon…"

"What?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

Not too long later outside Sailor Pluto brought the senshi outside to where the teams were… even though Neo Sailor Moon was the only one needed the others came anyways. Neo Sailor Moon was using the Silver Crystal to heal Albert Laila's bookkeeper and Lance, Pamoon's bookkeeper from Zofis' control… when he was done she collapsed.

"Moon!" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Pluto walked up to her and placed her hand on her forehead… "She just has a slight fever…"

Everyone anime fell…

"Well she did sit out side all night though a few storms…" said Sailor Neptune.

Everyone sweatdroped… what thing changed when the two book keepers that were being controlled by Zofis snapped out of it.

"What happened?" said Lance.

"You were being controlled by an evil mamodo named Zofis!" said Pamoon, "I swear that I will get revenge on Zofis!"

"So what's going on with Zofis…" said Li-En.

"He was recruited by our new enemy the Black Sun… they recruiting strong people… they have already recruited two others…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Why Zofis…" asked Kanchome.

All of then senshi looked at Kiyo as well those who knew Kiyo's identity for a split second turned back

"I don't know…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Could you repeat that please?" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw a blonde woman in a white dress holding a black spell book as well as a mamodo by her side.

"Sherry…" said Kiyo.

"So from what I gather Zofis escaped elsewhere…" said the woman named Sherry with a glare, "Where did he go…"

"We don't know…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Fine then… come on Brago…" said Sherry angrily.

The mamodo named Brago scoffed at they walked away.

"Things got a lot more complicated…" said Kiyo.

Later in the house they were staying not too far away.

"So let me get this strait?" said Apollo, a former book keeper who was helping them, "Zofis joined an evil organization, destroyed the books of most of the mamodo but two escaped as well as the mamodo helping him and your forming a group that going figure out a way to stop him…"

Everyone else nodded… causing Apollo to sweat drop.

"But why are we forming this group… we don't even know where Zofis is… or how are we going to fight him…" said Kiyo.

"Now I'm sure that if members of this group shows up and we are near then we can fight them… Zofis should know he can't get away for what he did to us…" said Pamoon.

Kiyo sweatdroped…

"I'm sure the Sailor Senshi might need our help…" said Dr. Riddles, "Am I right Kiyo…"

Kiyo sweatdroped… "I'm going to get somewhere air…" said Kiyo.

"Wait Kiyo!" said Zatch who was being hugged to death by Penny (the misunderstanding had been cleared up)

"Oh Zatch my beloved! I'm so sorry I thought you forgot only me! I didn't mean to do all that mean stuff!" said Penny.

Kiyo got to the deck and looked up the sky…

"So looks like that bad feeling you had was right…" said Megumi who joined him.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo, "I guess I knew something happened…"

"So what about Naruto…" said Megumi.

"We decided it's best we tell him when he gets back... his training is very important…" said Kiyo.

"Oh…" said Megumi, "I hope things will be okay…"

"Don't worry I'm sure they will be… Zatch… Ash and the others showed me that… I know things will be fine…" said Kiyo.

Megumi smiled, "I guess their optimism rubbed off on you…" she said.

"Maybe a little…" said Kiyo.

"Tia stop!" screamed Zatch.

Both turned around and saw their partners were fighting… well more like Tia choking Zatch while Penny looked angry.

"Stop doing to Zatch right now!" yelled Penny.

"Zatch I can't believe you…" said Tia.

"That… seems familiar…" said Megumi with a sweat drop.

Kiyo nodded, "I'm going to get advise from Ranma about that…" said Kiyo.

And with that Zofis joined the Black Sun, Kiyo found about out and the senshi gained allies in the fight in Kiyo's world… They knew that Black Sun's next actually would set in motion something big…

Next Time: Naruto's training is going great... if you don't count the occasional peeping from Jiraiya... however things takes a turn for the worst when Sasuke showed up... wanting to kill Naruto! However things are not what they seem to be as the Black Sun is behind this turn of events... However things change quickly when Sailor Pallas awakens! Who is she... he? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes there will be a small subplot involving the Zatch/Tia/Penny love triangle and it's odd simulates to Ranma's love life...


	3. Sailor Uchiha

A/N: The first Asteroid Senshi awakens... props to anyone who guessed right!

Chapter 3: Sailor Uchiha

In the Mysterious HQ of The Black Sun… a young was looking at the computer… typing stuff… he took a break to take a bit from a hot pocket then contused working… he was rather pale and wore thick glasses.

"Bingo! I found one of them!" he said then saw the results, "Better find Dude before he goes to recruit…"

The young man snapped si fingers to find a teenaged boy fixing his skateboard.

"Good Dude… I haven't found you yet…" said the first young man.

"Yeah… still haven't left yet… been fixing my board man…" said the young man named Dude.

"Perfect… because I'm joining you on your mission…" said the 2nd young man giving Dude from sheet of data.

"Tech… you found one of the Asteroid Senshi…" said Dude.

"That's right…" said the young man named Tech with a smirk.

Meanwhile the World of Ninjas there was a meeting at Naruto Apartment… and of course they were waiting for Kakashi.

"I would have thought he stopped when you started dating…" growled Gary.

Setsuna only laughed.

"Why does Hanabi treat my like a doll…" sighed Artemis with several ribbons tied him.

"I don't know…" sighed Luna.

"Oh yeah Luffy… tell Chopper thanks for the medicine…" said Ash.

"I will…" said Luffy.

"You're kidding right…" said Ranma.

"No really… Zatch is in that situation…" said Kiyo.

"ZZZZZ…" snored Ace.

That's when Kakashi entered…

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

"You're late!" yelled everyone but Ace who was dead asleep.

"Well you see…" said Kakashi.

Setsuna shot him a look of "Don't you dare…" Kakashi only sweatdroped at his girlfriend.

Kakashi sat down just as Ace woke up.

"So…who do you think they will go after next…" said Luna.

"I have a theory…" said Kiyo who glanced at Zatch next to him, "But it's a long shot…"

"I'm thinking Team Rocket…" said Ash.

Everyone but Kiyo and Setsuna sweatdroped.

"They already have one obsessed clown… I don't think they handle any more…" said Ace.

"Actually I think Ash is referring to Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket… the ones that chase us are the bottom rung of the whole organization…"said Gary.

"Really?" asked Ranma surprised, "their not like the other members… right?"

"Nope… Bret and Cassidy are a little like them but they seem to be more competent at their jobs…" said Ash.

"I thought his name is Botch…" said Gary.

"No I'm pretty sure it's Bret…" said Ash.

Somewhere in the world of Pokemon, Butch didn't know why but he felt like someone was referring to him with the wrong name... again

Back the meeting Kakashi brought up something.

"I have a feeling that they might get Orochimaru involved…" said Kakashi.

"That would be a smart move…" said Setsuna.

"But there's a problem all this is speculation… we won't know what will happen…" said Kiyo.

"Kiyo has a point… we don't know who they're going to bring in…" said Luffy.

"So let's just wait…" said Ash who then sneezed.

"Still a little stuffy…" said Gary.

"A little…" said Ash.

Else in town Iruka was watching Opal detention which was cleaning the chalk board…

"Can't take a joke… he said to transform in the Hokage…" grumbled Opal.

(Flashback)

"Okay we're going to work on our transformation jutsus…" said Iruka, "I want you to transform in the Hokage… Opal you're up first…"

"Okay!" said Opal.

"This is going to be good…" said Konohamaru.

Opal went up and did the jutsu… and it was perfect…

"Is that a Sake Bottle in your hand?" said Iruka.

The class laughed…

"You said transform into the Hokage…" said the Tsunade disguised Opal holding up the sake bottle she then undid the jutsu.

"Do it again…" said Iruka.

"Fine…" said Opal. She did once again… however she had a poker hand this time.

"Damn it! Not again!" she yelled.

This got a big laugh from the class.

"Opal… one more time… this time no sake or cards" said Iruka.

"Okay…" said Opal who undid the jutsu… she transformed once again… this time with Sake AND cards.

"That's it!" yelled Iruka, "You have detention…"

"Oh man…" said Opal.

(End of Flashback)

Opal continued to grumble… Iruka watched while chuckling a bit.

"Iruka-Sensei… what is it?" asked Opal.

"I was thinking… afterwards… we could get some ramen…" said Iruka.

"Really! This board will be clean in no time!" said Opal.

Meanwhile in the current location of the Village Hidden in the Sound Sasuke was walking down the hall… That when he saw Orochimaru waiting for him

"Sasuke…" said Orochimaru

"What?" said Sasuke.

"I think it's time for you to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan…" said Orochimaru.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"I believe no it's a good chance for you obtain it… Kabuto has already agreed to accompany you…" said Orochimaru with a smirk as Kabuto walked beside the Sailor Senshi.

"I've gotten world where Naruto is…" said Kabuto.

"Whatever…" said Sasuke, "He's up to something…" he thought.

Both left… Orochimaru turned around behind him was Tech and Dude, "There's my part…" he said.

"Good…" said Tech.

"I was planning to repeatedly hit you in crotch if you didn't do that…" said Dude.

"Dude… not cool…" mutter Tech.

About10 minutes later in the Village Hidden in the Leaves Iruka and Opal were Ichiraku's…

"Opal… I've been to ask you a question…" said Iruka.

"Yeah…" said Opal with her mouth full.

"Why do you pull do many pranks?" asked Iruka.

Opal swallowed then said with pride, "To make my older brother proud… and to make sure to remind his loved ones that I'm here that a little part of him is here when he training with the Pervy Sage!"

Iruka laughed a bit, "You're so much like him…" said Iruka.

"Everyone says that…" said Opal with a blush, "They also say he's a bad influence on me…"

"He is…" said Iruka.

"I know…" said Opal sticking her tongue out, "I just hope Naruto-Niichan's training is going okay…"

"Me too…" said Iruka.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting next toe his mentor/ tie for universe's biggest pervert…

"Come on Pervy Sage!" muttered Naruto.

"In a minute this is getting really good…" said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was watching a cute blonde girl bathing nearby… that's when the girl scrammed "Pervert!" and ran over to him and kicked him in the face. Jiraiya fell to the ground with swirl eyes.

"That was great!" said Naruto who burst out laughing.

"I know" said the girl who undid a transformation jutsu… it was girl who looked like Minako but Naruto's age wearing an orange sundress… no wait… it was Minako… one of the first jutsus Naruto created during the training was a jutsu that allowed Minako to inhabit a Shadow Clone it took a lot of Charka but both Minako and Jiraiya said it would be a great way to build up his reserves by doing it once a day… it was called the Venus Clone Jutsu.

"Why do you keep doing that!" yelled Jiraiya getting up .

"Because you need to focus on training Naruto…" said Minako.

"Why can't you train him once… I know you've been learning a lot about Charka and Jutsus from Kyubi…" said Jiraiya.

Minako gave the Pervy Sage a death glare.

"Okay, okay… I'll train him!" said Kirara.

That's when Minako got a strange feeling… Jiraiya got the feeling too.

"Come out now!" yelled Jiraiya.

Both Sasuke and Kabuto came out of the woods.

"Sasuke!" said Naruto, "What are you doing here…"

"It's time Naruto…" said Sasuke.

"Why would Sasuke be here?" said Minako.

"He's trying to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan again…" said Jiraiya.

"Why now…" said Naruto.

"I don't why…" said Sasuke, "But Orochimaru wanted to now…"

But then something happened… strange wires tied up Sasuke…

"What the…" said Sasuke.

Kabuto laughed… and adjusted his glasses.

"What's going on…" said Sasuke.

"Sorry Buddy Boy! But Orochimaru has no more use for you!" said Dude as he appeared from thin air.

"Orochimaru made a deal… He'd get a special Sharingan that bonds with his soul if he joins the Black Sun…" said Tech as he appeared form thin air.

"Oh yeah and we get to kill you…" said Dude.

"What?" said Sasuke.

"Should I take care of Sailor Venus…" said Dude.

"What did you say!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh that's right…" said Tech, "You not in contact with the other Senshi…"

"The Senshi have a new enemy Foxy Love… the Black Sun…" said Dude.

"Foxy Love?" said Naruto.

"It sort of fits…" said Jiraiya.

"Either way…" said Minako who disappeared in a puff of smoke, there was a down to the Venus Clone Jutsu other than a high lever of charka that was needed… Naruto couldn't transform into Sailor Venus while Minako is out of the body for some reason…

"Well I'm glass I brought this…" said Naruto taking out his transformation wand.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

Naruto transformed into Sailor Venus…

"So that the Sailor Senshi I heard about…" said Kabuto.

"What the hell…" said Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto is a Magical cross dresser…" said Dude.

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Before we take you out… we're going make your friend death… it's a shame that training went to waste…" said Tech, he took out a metal tube and pressed a button.

"Sasuke…" said Sailor Venus.

Dude ran up to him… "Sorry but your fighting me…" said Dude.

Sailor Venus let out a small growl…

"Any last words?" said Tech.

Sasuke said nothing but he only thought thing "Why… did he offer me power then toss me aside… I have to live… I have to live… IT CAN'T END HERE!"

That's when there was a bright sky blue light that blinded everyone…

"What's going on!" said Kabuto.

"Damn it… it's too late!" said Tech.

Sasuke saw a blue wand appeared in front of it had a sky ball on top with the mark of Mercury with a ring around it. He didn't know why but he grabbed it and said "Pallas Asteroid Power! Make-Up!"

Sasuke's hair turned sky blue and somehow was put up into a bun, somehow gained a hair accessories that resembled balls his clothes turned into a sailor fuku with sky blue collar and skirt, the ribbon in front was deep blue while the one in back was pale blue. White gloves with sky blue lining that reached past his elbow appeared on his arms. White knee height boots with sky blue lining appeared on his legs and a tiara appeared on his forehead. How the biggest change was that he was now a she…

"What just happened…" said Sasuke or should it be Sailor Pallas.

"Sasuke's a Sailor Senshi!" yelled Jiraiya.

"I can't believe it…" said Sailor Venus, "One of the asteroid senshi… and one of them… is Sasuke…"

Sailor Venus sweatdroped…

"Naruto! What's going on here!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"It's a long story…" said Sailor Venus, "Why did you try to kill Sasuke?"

"Because we knew he was Sailor Pallas… one of our goals is kill all 4 of the Asteroid Senshi incase they would ever awaken on their own accord…" said Tech.

"What about Orochimaru?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"He longer needs you…" said Kabuto.

"The Black Sun gave him a special form of the Sharingan… which is what he wanted you know…" said Tech.

"I don't believe you…" said Sailor Pallas.

"I'll be right back…" said Dude.

He disappeared with a snap… after a minute he reappeared with Orochimaru.

"It's a shame that you awakened Sasuke…" said Orochimaru, "But either way I got what I wanted…"

Jiraiya and Sailor Venus gasped when they saw Orochimaru awaken his new Sharingan.

"What's interesting is that it's bonded with my soul… so matter how many times I transfer to new bodies I will always have it…" said Orochimaru who began to laugh evilly.

Sailor Pallas was extremely angry… tossed aside like a useless piece of trash…

"Let's go… we failed this part of the mission…" said Dude.

"Wait…" said Tech who took out a metal ball.

He tossed to the ground which exploded.

"Now it's time!" said Tech.

Both Dude and Tech snapped their fingers, both were gone as well as Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Why did I follow him…" thought Sailor Pallas punching the ground.

"Hey pay attention!" said Jiraiya.

Both Sailor Senshi's eyes were wide when they wide when they saw a robot like monster.

"What's that?" said Sailor Pallas.

"It's a monster…" said Sailor Venus.

"I have an idea…" said Minako who began to tell him the plan.

"Okay…" said Sailor Venus.

The monster turned it's attention towards Sailor Pallas…. She had no idea what to do…

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The monster was tied up in a chain… causing Sailor Palls to stare where it came from… Sailor Venus.

"Where did you get that power Dobe…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Look Teme… just use Pallas Snowstorm Blast on it…" said Sailor Venus.

"What?" said Sailor Pallas.

"It will come to you…" said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Pallas was about to yell at her… however then he realized somehow… she did know what do. She held out of her hands…

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

Sailor Pallas unleashed a wave of snow that hit the monster freezing it…

"I really hate this attack…" sighed Sailor Venus.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Kiss/ Heart hit the frozen monster, turning it back in to a metal ball then turning into dust.

"All right!" cheered Sailor Venus.

"Good work you guys…" said Jiraiya with a smirk… he wanted to see Sasuke's reaction.

"What the hell just happened!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"You're a Sailor Senshi…" said Naruto as he detransformed.

"I'm a what…" said Sailor Pallas.

"A Sailor Senshi… it's a long story…" said Naruto.

"Then how do I change back…" said Sailor.

Naruto sighed… he knew that once this was over Sasuke would probably run off again... or maybe try to kill him… that's when he came up with an ingenuous plan…

"I'm not telling…" said Naruto.

"What?" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"I wasn't done yet… I'll tell you on three conditions…" said Naruto.

"What?" said Sasuke.

"First… you have to promise to not kill me…" said Naruto.

"Fine…" muttered Sasuke.

"Second… you have to come to the Village with me…" said Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Naruto…

Naruto smirked, "Fine… stay stuck that way… I wonder what your brother would think if you tried to kill him like that…"

Sasuke began to think…

(Dream Sequence)

Itachi and his Akatsuki partner were walking in the forest when Sailor Pallas jumped in front of them.

"Itachi, it's time to kill you…" said Sailor Pallas.

I don't know who are you little girl… but you think you can't stand up agaisnt me?" said Itachi.

"I'm Sasuke… I somehow turned into a girl with this ridiculous outfit…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Sasuke… you're a girl…" said Itachi stifling his laughs.

"And I don't' know how to change back…" sighed Sailor Pallas.

That's when Itachi began to laugh a lot… he couldn't stop himself… until he finally laughed himself to death… Kisame ran away screaming about a transsexual Uchiha… Sailor Pallas just stood there staring.

(End of Dream Sequence)

"Fine…" muttered Sailor Pallas.

"And last… you have to promise that me, Sakura, Kakashi and some of my new friends will help you train to defeat Itachi…" said Naruto.

Sailor Pallas didn't know what to say… she was angry that she was betrayed by Orochimaru who promised to give power or touched that Naruto still considered her a friend… however she hid it.

"What could Sakura and your friends do?" said Sasuke.

"Well about Sakura… she's now Tsunade's appetence and she's been getting stronger…" said Naruto, "And my friends… well you be the judge of their strength…"

"Now how do I change back?" said Sailor Pallas.

"Oh just focus on changing back…" said Naruto.

Sailor Pallas narrowed her eyes as Naruto… it was so simple and he had just made some promises to him… he focused on changing back… and he did…

Before Sasuke could yell at Naruto, Jiraiya cleared his throat and said.

"I take it you want to head back early…" said Jiraiya.

"Of course! If Orochimaru has join forces with a new enemy then I should go back! Kakashi can't handle Orochimaru alone… even if Hinata, Sakura, Opal and Granny are helping a little… the other senshi needs our help…" said Naruto.

"What about the…" said Jiraiya.

"I do need to get stronger to face them… but I have help getting stronger back home… you have to admit my Taijutsu has improved thanks to Ranma…" said Naruto.

"Okay… I do have to admit that…" said Jiraiya, "You think you should send a letter… I'm sure they should know about this…"

Naruto nodded a letter was the best thing to do… Sasuke just stared… knowing it was best at this point to just keep his mouth quiet…

Next Time: Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya return to the village. Sasuke for betraying the village receives a fate worse than death... he has to be Naruto and Opal's butler for 2 years... Okay... Also all the senshi have a meeting/ sort of party to celebrate Naruto's return... but then a mamodo who joined with the Black Sun shows up... and he looks just like Zatch! Not only that but something happens during the fight! What will happen? How will Sasuke react to the other senshi, Naruto's little sister and Naruto and Hinata dating? All these questions will be answered next time!

A/N: I should say that I got Sasuke's dream from a fanfic called The Mating Frenzy by MSkyDragons. In the story Sasuke has two separate dream sequences where Itachi dies laughing, the first was Sasuke having sons with pink hair (as their mother is Sakura) and the second is him coming out the closet to Itachi... She even drew fan art comics of them... just so that you should know... it's quite a funny fanfic and I think you should read... if you enjoy sick sex humor that is...


	4. Reunited at Last

A/N: Really long chapter... but wroth it... because of the senshi (and Sasuke) are back together... and the final member of the Black Sun Alliance is here... and thing get excepting...

Chapter 4: Reunited at Last

Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto finish his letter… He could just go back on his word and kill him… but Naruto did promise to help him get stronger… he wasn't sure what he should do…

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

"We're leaving now…" said Jiraiya, "We sent Tsunade three letters, one for the other senshi, one for Iruka and one for the council…"

"Hn…" mutter Sasuke as he prepared to leave.

As they began their way back to the village.

"Okay spill… why did we turn into girls?" asked Sasuke.

"Well it's a long complicated story…" said Naruto.

Sasuke sighed… just what he needed, Naruto telling him a long complicated story…

Back in the Village Hidden in the Leave, in Tsunade's office she was out of it…

"Hey wake up!" yelled a voice.

Tsunade woke up to find Gamakichi… one of the toad summons on her desk.

"Is it a letter?" asked Tsunade.

"Three of them…" said Gamakichi, "Jerry said read the intrusions before reading…"

Gamakichi gave Tsunade the letter… then gave her a sly smile and out his hand… Tsunade sighed and gave him a bag of chips that was lying around, then the toad disappeared.

Tsunade read the instructions: Read letter 1 aloud in front of: Kakashi, Ash, Luffy, Ace, Gary, Ranma, Kiyo, Setsuna, Hinata, Sakura and Opal. Give letter 2 to the council and give letter 3 to Iruka….

She opened the envelope and saw three more envelopes with numbers on them.

"Shizune… Sakura…" said Tsunade.

Her assiant and her apprentice entered the room.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade had a smile… a smile that said something good happened.

"I just got a few letters from Naruto… Shizune… if you would get the word out that I would like to speak with Hatake Kakashi, Hyuga Hinata and Opal please…" said Tsunade.

"Sure…" said Shizune.

"Oh one more thing… if Kakashi is with his girlfriend, I would like a word with her too…" said Tsunade.

"Okay…" said Shizune.

When Shizune left, Sakura said.

"I can't believe their dating…" said Sakura.

"I know…" said Tsunade with a laugh.

Meanwhile at Ichiraku's Opal was still putting away the ramen.

"I can't believe their not related by blood…" thought Iruka with a laugh.

That's when a rather large group appeared…

"Welcome…" said Ayame then saw who was in the group, "Oh Luffy I haven't seen you in a while…"

Opal turned around and saw the group which consisted of the senshi minus Kakashi and Setsuna, as well as the cats, Pikachu and Zatch.

"Hey guys!" said Opal happily, "Oh year this is Iruka!"

"Oh your Iruka…" said Ranma sitting down, "I heard a lot from Naruto…"

"Oh you must Naruto's friends from out of town I heard about…" said Iruka.

"That's right…" said Ash.

"It's great to finally meet you guys…" said Iruka.

That's when an Anbu arrived.

"Excuse me… Tsunade-Hime would like a word with Opal…" said the Anbu.

"But I didn't even do anything this time!" whined Opal getting up.

This caused everyone to sweat drop…

Opal finished her ramen quickly and left to meet up with Tsunade, Luffy took Opal's vacated seat.

"So your usual?" asked Ayame to Luffy.

"Yep!" said Luffy.

"So who's who?" asked Iruka wanting to get to know the friends of the boy he considered a son.

Meanwhile in the Hyuga compound, Hinata and Neji were sparing... when a member of the Branch house approached the two.

"Lady Hinata… Lady Tsunade would like a word with you…" said the member.

"Okay!" said Hinata.

"We'll end here…" said Neji.

Hinata nodded as she deactivated her Byakugan and brushed her now shoulder length hair out of her face.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Village Kakashi and Setsuna were on a date.

"I still can't believe this happened…" said Setsuna.

"Don't worry it's not your fault…" said Kakashi.

"I'm just worried about the Asteroid Senshi… what if… one of them dies…" said Setsuna.

"Don't worry…" said Kakashi, "If that happens… I'll be there…"

The two began to hug then right before they could kiss an Anbu showed up.

"Excuse me Kakashi… and Kakashi's girlfriend…" said the Anbu, "Lady Tsunade would like a word with both of you…"

Both sighed and sweatdroped… "Okay…" said Kakashi.

"This must be important if she wants to speak with me…" said Setsuna.

Not too long later the 4 got to the Hokage tower at the same time.

"So it looks like Tsunade wants to see all of us…" said Hinata.

"Do you think it has something to do with Naruto-Niichan?" asked Opal.

A few minutes later they got up to office.

"Before we get started… I need you to call the other senshi… it concerns them too…" said Tsunade she then sighed, "I'm unsure if the Anbu know who they are…"

"I'll do it…" said Kakashi.

Back at Ichiraku's Ash, Luffy and Zatch had gotten into a friendly conversation with Iruka.

"Really you eat as much as Naruto?" laughed Iruka.

"That's right… neither one of us have won yet…" said Luffy, "But I hope I'll be able to eat more than him in the future…"

The other were listening to the conversation when the 5 communicators rang (Ace still hadn't gotten a new one…)

Kiyo answer his and saw it was Kakashi.

"Are you still at Ichiraku's?" asked Kakashi knowing that others were planning to go out for ramen afterwards.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"Tsunade wants to talk to all of us…" said Kakashi.

"Oh… Okay…" said Kiyo who hung up, "Hey Tsunade wants to talk to all of us…"

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"Nice meeting you!" said Ash.

After finishing their… more like Luffy stealing everyone's ramen they all left.

"They seem like good friends…" said Iruka.

"They are…" agreed Teuchi.

Not too long later they arrived in the Hokage's office.

"What's going on?" asked Ash.

"I just received three letters from Naruto, one of them I'm supposed to read to all of you…" said Tsunade.

"That's great!" said Luffy.

Tsunade opened and began to read it.

"Dear everybody, my training is going great… except the times when the Pervy Sage is peeping… while my training is going great I have to end it early…"

Tsunade stopped for a second as much like every one else was surprised…

"There are two reasons for it… first I know about the Black Sun… I found out because they recruited Orochimaru…"

Tsunade took another break as this sunk in...

"Well I guess Kakashi's Orochimaru theory was right after all…" said Ranma lightening things up a bit.

"However Orochimaru's payment for joining was the Sharingan… not only that… but a form that bonded to his soul…"

Tsunade took another break.

"What about Sasuke…" thought Sakura.

"The other reason is because Orochimaru no longer had any use for Sasuke, Orochimaru betrayed him… Everyone might need to sit down…"

Tsunade looked up and said "That was part of the letter…"

Everyone looked around and either sat on the floor or nearby chairs.

"Orochimaru's payment was not only to join them but to kill Sasuke as well… because as it turns out… He's Sailor Pallas…"

There was an awkward silence in the room… then everyone in the room yelled out "WHAT!"

Meanwhile in the Land of Waves.

"Did you hear something?" asked Tazuna to his family.

"I did… I think I heard a bunch of people yell out "What"" replied Indri.

Back at the Hokage Tower most of the shock subsided… well most of it… Sakura, Kakashi and Setsuna were still very shocked…

"I can't believe it…" said Kakashi.

"I know…" said Setsuna.

"There's more you know…" said Tsunade.

She continued to read the letter, "The black sun members ordered to kill him in front of me… I don't know why but I guess it was so I could know about them… however it back fired on them as Sasuke awakened his senshi powers on his own… because he awakened his senshi powers in front of me I was able to get him come back… I won't say how… okay I will… I blackmailed him into coming back by telling if he didn't come back I wouldn't reveal how to change back from senshi form…"

Tsunade stopped for a second to laugh… so did everyone else.

"Naruto still hasn't changed…" said Hinata with a giggle.

"He agreed… though I don't know what he was thinking about when I did… Anyways I'm coming back with Sasuke… we should be back in a few days… however neither me or the Pervy sage have decided to tell Sasuke that he will be punished for what he did… and I please ask that you give him light punishment… please… also to Sakura… I'm glad I fulfilled my promise. To Hinata, when I come back we need to schedule our first official date… and to Opal… Please tell what pranks you did while I was gone… and I hope you have pictures… I'll see you guys in a few days… singed Uzumaki Naruto, the Next Hokage…"

There was a silence after Tsunade read the signature

"Naruto…" sighed Sakura about the signature..

"That's Naruto…" said Luffy.

"Sasuke is one of the Asteroid Senshi…" said Kakashi.

"It's hard to believe." Said Setsuna, "He was right in front of you and you didn't' even know…"

After just sitting in the room in silence Tsunade broke it by saying "Opal… I need you to deliver this letter to Iruka…"

"Okay Tsunade!" said Opal getting the letter to deliver to Iruka.

"He'll be happy top hear that Naruto is coming back…" said Tsunade.

"Can I speak to Tsunade alone?" asked Kakashi.

"I guess that means we should head home…" said Kiyo.

And so everyone left the office but Kakashi…

"Have you thought about the punishment for Sasuke…" said Kakashi.

"We both know that the Council will want to give him a light punishment… a slap on the wrist…" said Tsunade, "I have already thought up one that makes it seem like a slap on wrist to council and to many… it's something that is cruel… yet Naruto would agree with it…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"How much do you know about our insurance laws?" asked Tsunade.

Kakashi only stared at the Hokage wondering what she was getting at.

Elsewhere naruto had fished telling Sasuke the story of the Sailor senshi… Sasuke's eyes were wide.

"I can't believe I was a girl in my past life…" muttered Sasuke.

"I know… at least you weren't labeled as "The goddess of love" in your past life… or in contract that if a certain someone found you'd have to commit suicide…" said Naruto.

"What?" said Sasuke.

"Poor Ranma… I hope his mom hasn't found out about his past life… or his curse" said Naruto, "If she has then I'm going to vandalize Genma's grave…"

"What?" said Sasuke.

"Don't ask…" said Jiraiya, "You don't want to know…"

"So from your story and what you said we're not only ones…" said Sasuke.

"Nope… there's others… most of them you don't know because they're from other worlds…" said Naruto.

"Most…" said Sasuke.

"Well… Kakashi's also a Sailor Senshi like us…" said Naruto.

"Kakashi!" said Sasuke surprised.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, "I was surprised when I found out too… parentally he awakened a year before I did…"

"How long have you known…" said Sasuke.

"Shortly after you left…" said Naruto, "A lot has changed since then…"

"Really… what?" said Sasuke.

"I'm not going to tell you…" said naruto with a big grin.

Sasuke's eye began to twitch.

Jiraiya laughed… and gave a small smile… "Because of Orochimaru's betrayal Sasuke's confused at what to do… he doesn't want to go back… but he has no where to go… with Naruto… and the others there's hope for him yet…" he thought.

The next day in the World of the Mamodo Battle, two people walked in a field… one was a mamodo… a mamodo that looked like Zatch… but it wasn't him… his skin was pale, his hair was white and his eyes were purple, instead of two lines on his cheeks there were four… his book keeper was a young man that was pale with white hair.

"So you're Zeno…" said a voice.

The mamodo looked where the voice came from there were two young women… one looked tomboyish while the other wore a sailor fuku and wore glasses.

"I'm Sporty" said the tomboyish girl.

"And I'm Otaku…" said the girl in the sailor fuku, "We came to offer you Zeno chance to join the black sun…"

"What?" asked the mamodo named Zeno.

"The Black Sun is a group dedicated to accomplishing many goals… one of them is to recruit 5 people into it's ranks… you're the 5th…" said Otaku.

"What's it for me?" asked Zeno.

"Glad you asked!" said Sporty, "You that kid Zatch you want to suffer! Well you see our enemies are called the Sailor Senshi… and guess what… one of the Sailor Senshi is Kiyo… Zatch's bookkeeper…"

Zeno immediately liked the offer just joining would make him suffer… "I accept… come Dufort…"

"Right…" said Dufort, Zeno's bookkeeper.

The two members of the black sun looked at each other.

"That was easy…" said Otaku.

"Yeah…" said Sporty.

The next day not too outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves…

"Wait a moment…" said Jiraiya he looked towards Naruto who nodded.

"What?" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke… you know for becoming a Rouge Ninja your going to have to get punished… right…" said Jiraiya.

Sasuke looked down… he knew that was true…

"Sasuke… I asked Tsunade to think of a light punishment… hopefully the council will go with that…" said Naruto, "If not… I'm sorry…"

Sasuke gave a small smirk…

"I'll thank if you do get a light punishment…" muttered Sasuke.

About a half an hour later they after showing them their papers and let into the village.

"I'm back!" yelled Naruto pumping his fist into the air.

Sasuke sighed while Jiraiya laughed nervously.

That's when someone yelled "Down below!" then something crashed on Naruto from the sky… or rather someone.

Sasuke only blinked at the 8 year old girl with white hair with different colored streaks landed on Naruto.

"Opal… please get off…" said Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto-Niichan!" said Opal getting off her older brother.

"Nice one!" said Naruto giving the thumbs off knowing it was a clever prank.

"Thanks…" said Opal.

"Oh yeah… Sasuke this is my little sister Opal." said Naruto.

"Little sister? When did that happen?" said Sasuke surprised.

"Well it's not by blood… but Naruto did become my legal guardian…" said Opal.

"I see…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah…" said Opal taking out Naruto's time key out, "I can't give you the communicator back as Setsuna is planning to give everyone new ones since Ace's is broken beyond repair… and because Sasuke is a Sailor Senshi…"

"You know!" yelled Sasuke.

"Yeah…" said Opal, "It's a long story… that I don't want to talk about right now…"

"Well it was great seeing you Opal but…" said Jiraiya.

"I know Sasuke's sentencing… about that… Tsunade wants me there… I don't' know why but it's the truth…" said Opal.

"Really?" said Naruto.

Opal nodded silently… and so the group now including Opal headed towards the Hokage Tower on the way there someone walked behind Naruto and covered his eyes.

"Guess who…" said the person.

"Um… Kiba?" said Naruto jokingly.

"What?" said the person who was obviously a girl.

"I'm just kidding… I know it's you Hinata…" said Naruto.

Naruto turned around and blushed when he saw Hinata's longer hair.

"You grew your hair out…" said Naruto.

"Yeah… I wanted a longer look…" said Hinata.

"It looks great!" said Naruto.

Hinata gave a small blush.

Sasuke stood there in shock… okay… Naruto getting a little sister was okay because he guess it might have something to do with being a Sailor Senshi but dating Hinata… no the sheer fact that he realized that Hinata liked him was a shock to anyone's system… he always knew that Hinata liked him as she was the only girl in class not to be one of his own fan girls.

"When did you notice Hinata?" asked Sasuke in shock.

"Oh shortly after you left…" said Naruto.

"What's next… Lee dating Sakura…" said Sasuke.

"Now that's just silly…" said Opal.

Jiraiya cleared his throat, "I know that it's nice see your girlfriend but we really have to see Tsunade…"

"I know…" said Hinata with a blush, she kissed Naruto on the cheek then began to run off, "We'll schedule our first official date later… okay!"

Naruto nodded and blushed…

Sometime later all four of them arrived at the Hokage Tower… they sat in the council chamber with the members of the 3rd's former Genin Team and Tsunade presiding over it.

"We have gotten word about the mysterious group known as the Black Sun and how Orochimaru joined it in exchange for the Sharingan…" said Homura, "And that once Orochimaru obtained he had no more for him…"

"That is true…" said Jiraiya.

"Well now since Uchiha Sasuke did betray this village and attempted to murder Uzumaki Naruto… however due to certain classified reasons and the fact that that Orochimaru abandoned Sasuke we have chosen a suitable punishment that reflects this…" said Koharu.

"Now are any of you aware of our village's insurance laws?" asked Tsunade.

Sasuke, Naruto and Opal stared at Tsunade.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jiraiya knowing quite a few things about insurance laws.

"Normally this punishment is used in the event when someone doesn't have insurance to pay for something however I found it is best that Sasuke receives this punishment…" said Tsunade, "Sasuke you are sentence for the next two years to be the butler to Uzumaki Naruto and his ward Opal…" said Tsunade.

"What…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Really?" said naruto.

Jiraiya tired his best not to laugh… and he was doing a pretty good job…

"That's right… we found it the best interests that he is your butler…" said Tsunade.

Sasuke's eye twitched… "No way…" he thought.

"This hearing is dismissed…" said Tsunade.

All 4 left the left the meeting room… Sasuke was less than happy.

"What wrong?" said Naruto.

"I'm your butler!" yelled Sasuke.

"So…" said Opal.

"I bet your apartment smells like moldy gym socks…" said Sasuke.

"Actually it was good cheese and it doesn't smell any more…" said Naruto.

"After I moved in I got Sakura and Hinata to finally clean the smell…" said Opal.

"It's true… it was really exhausting…" said a voice who turned out to be Sakura, "Tsunade told me the punishment in advanced… don't worry Naruto's well still pig but Opal, makes sure that everything's clean…"

Opal sighed…

"I'll talk to you later… I have to bring these papers to Shizune…" said Sakura who turned around for a second, "Oh wait… one more thing… is it true that you're a Sailor Senshi… Sasuke."

"You… you know…" said Sasuke.

"Yeah…" said Sakura getting the answer, "I have to go now…"

"Well since you kids are okay I'll take my leave!" said Jiraiya.

"You better not going peeping…" said Opal.

Jiraiya anime fell as he walked away.

"Well I can see the council accepted the punishment…" said a voice.

They turned around and saw Kakashi.

"Yo!" he said causally.

"Wow… you're on time for once…" said Naruto.

"What Setsuna do?" asked Opal with a smirk.

"She said she wouldn't talk to me for a few days…" he said with a sigh.

"Harsh… but makes sense…" said Opal.

"I don't get it…" said Naruto.

"Kakashi and Setsuna stared dating recently…" said Opal.

"What really?" said Naruto.

"They make a cute couple…" giggled Minako.

"Oh yeah… the reason why I'm here is because there's a meeting at your apartment…" said Kakashi.

"All right! I can't wait to see others!" yelled Naruto.

Sometime later they got to Naruto apartment… when Naruto opened the door was tackled… however the person that tackled him wasn't a person but rather Artemis… cover in ribbons on him.

"Oh Naruto! I missed you!" he cried.

"What happened to you?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Hanabi was a monster! She would always treat me as a doll!" cried Artemis.

"You have a talking cat…" said Sasuke.

"I thought I told you…" said Naruto.

Naruto didn't tell him… the reason was to see his reaction when he saw the cats were talking.

The group walked in to find the other senshi waiting for him.

"Guys!" said Naruto happily.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"It's been a while…" said Ash.

"Oh yeah this is Sasuke!" yelled Naruto, "That's Ash!"

"Hi." said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Naruto.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto then shrugged.

"Gary!" said Naruto.

"Hey…" said Gary.

"Kiyo!" said Naruto.

"Hi…" said Kiyo.

"Zatch!" said Naruto.

"Hi there!" said Zatch.

"Why is there a boy in a dress…" thought Sasuke.

"Luffy!" said Naruto.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

Sasuke slowly turned to Kakashi, "Yes… Luffy is a lot like Naruto…"

"Ranma!" said Naruto.

Ranma only nodded his head.

"Setsuna!" said Naruto.

"It's nice to finally meet you…" said Setsuna.

"And the one sleeping is Ace!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke sweatdroped as Ace finally woke up.

"Oh… hey Naruto…" said Ace.

"Ace suffers from Narcolepsy…" explained Kiyo.

"I see…" muttered Sasuke.

"These are Artemis my "hamster", Luna, Ranma's "hamster", Aeries Luffy's "hamster", Hermes, Kiyo's "hamster" and Dianna, Ash's "hamster"." said Naruto.

"Why are you calling them hamsters… their clearly ca…" said Sasuke but before he could finished the sentence Naruto said "Ranma has a fear of cats… he's deluded himself into thinking their hamsters… it's best we don't contradict him… he goes nuts when his fear goes out control…"

"Okaay…" said Sasuke.

"I'm going to the bedroom to do my homework…" said Opal leaving so the senshi could have the meeting as well as catch up.

"So what's been going on?" asked Naruto.

"Well I conquered the Battle Frontier afterwards I decided to travel Sinnoh… May and Max went their separate ways but there's a new girl that travels with us named Dawn…" said Ash who then sighed.

"Senshi fangirl?" asked Naruto.

"Senshi fan girl…" said Gary.

"Well I got a new ship and a new crew member!" said Luffy.

"What happened to Merry?" asked Naruto.

"Oh she died." said Luffy sadly.

"How can a ship die?" thought Naruto then remembered "A new crewmember"

"Yeah, his name is Franky! He's our new Shipwright!" said Luffy.

"He's also a Speedo Wearing Cyborg…" said Gary.

"Also I have a higher bounty!" said Luffy.

"Cool!" said Naruto, "What about you Ranma?"

"Some old, same old…" said Ranma.

"So nothing's changed?" asked Naruto disappointed that nothing became better but glad to see his mother didn't' find out about his curse or past life.

"Nope…" said Ranma, "What you Kiyo…"

"Well Ponygon found his book keepers…" said Kiyo.

"That's great!" said Naruto with a slight sweat drop, "What else?"

"Well there was something that happened recently with a mamodo who joined the Black Sun, now we're part of group of bookkeepers and mamodos that are trying to figure out ways to fight the Black Sun… only a few teams know I'm Sailor Mercury…" said Kiyo.

"Any one I know…" said Naruto.

"Well Tia and Megumi, Ponygon and his Bookkeeper, also Fulgore and Kanchome are there too but they don't know I'm Sailor Mercury…" said Kiyo with a sigh.

"Oh…" said Naruto, "What about you Ace?"

"Well I found Black Beard… but at the same time the Black Sun recruited him so I didn't get a chance to kill him…" said Ace.

"He was recruited by the Black Sun too?" said Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Gary, "And I think it's time to get this meeting started…"

Naruto gave a small chuckle…

"But I have a couple questions… first" said Sasuke.

"Let me guess…. What's with Pikachu and Zatch?" said Kiyo.

Sasuke nodded…

"Well in my and Ash's world there are creatures are Pokemon, many people train them for battle, their called Pokemon trainers, Pikachu is Ash's first Pokemon…" explained Gary.

"Um… okay…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Zatch is a mamodo, demons that do battle every thousand years to determine king of the mamodo world…" explained Kiyo, "In order to fight, the mamodo needs a human partner…"

"I'm trying to become a kind king so that mamodos don't have to battle again…" said Zatch.

Sasuke shrugged figuring out he'd learn more later.

"First I should give everyone the new communicators" said Setsuna handing out the communicators, with Ash getting pink, Gary grape purple, Luffy red, Ranma green, Naruto orange, Ace teal, Kiyo blue, Kakashi navy blue, Sasuke sky blue and Setsuna herself getting black.

"Much like the last model have in the multiple picture and this one has the message system already built into it…" said Setsuna.

"Message system?" asked Naruto.

"When you were gone me and Setsuna installed a new message system, sort of like a answering machine incase we had to leave a quick message…" said Kiyo.

"It was very useful…" said Luffy.

Ash flipped it open to find it had 4 extra buttons… Sky Blue (which connected to Sasuke), crimson (Sailor Vesta), light green and light pink (Sailor Ceres)

"Also this is for you Sasuke…" said Sailor Pluto giving Sasuke his time key, "You'll need that to take you to the other worlds…"

"It's great… but the landings are rough…" said Naruto.

"Yours is specially programmed that if one of the other Asteroid Senshi are in danger before he awakens then it will transport you there immediately…" said Setsuna.

Sasuke only nodded…

"Well perhaps we should explain Sasuke his powers…" said Luna, "You see Sasuke's senshi powers are aligned with Mercury… which means his powers are similar to Kiyo's…"

"Does the other asteroids aligned with the planets…" asked Kiyo.

"Yes, Vesta is aligned with Mars, Juno with Jupiter and Ceres with Venus…" explained Aeries.

"So what about the Black Sun…" said Naruto.

"Well like we said earlier, the Black Sun recruited a mamodo named Zofis and Black Beard but also Buggy the Clown." said Gary.

"Buggy the Clown?" said Naruto.

"It's a pirate clown that wants to kill Luffy…" said Ranma.

Naruto laughed…

"I seriously don't want to know…" thought Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"There's one more person… we don't' know who…" said Kiyo.

Outside the house… four figures were out the apartment building…

"See waiting a day for all of them to be reunited was a good idea…" said the one figures who was Sporty.

"Finally…" said another figure who was Zeno who laughed evilly.

Back inside…

"So who do you think will be next?" asked Naruto.

"We don't know…" said Ash.

"I just hope my theory isn't right…" said Kiyo.

"You know… you never said your theory…" said Luffy.

"You can tell them Kiyo…" said Zatch who figured out what Kiyo's theory was.

"Well when Zatch arrived in the human a mamodo erased his memories of the mamodo world… This mamodo looks exactly like…." said Kiyo.

Before he could finish his sentence there was an explosion at Naruto's door.

"What happened?" said Ash.

"So this is the Sailor Senshi…" said voice, "How pitiful…"

"That voice…" said Zatch who began to shake.

When the dust cleared everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"It's him!" said Kiyo.

"He looks just like Zatch!" yelled Luffy.

"Your Zeno… aren't you?" said Kiyo.

The person who was indeed Zeno laughed evilly… with him were Dufort, Sporty and Otaku.

"That's right! The final allay in the Black Sun Alliance…" said Sporty, "Is Zeno Bell!"

"Wait!" yelled Kiyo.

"Zeno Bell?" said Zatch shaking even more.

"Who is he Kiyo?" asked Ash.

"He's the mamodo who erased Zatch's memories…" said Kiyo.

"What?" said Gary.

"Hey Otaku let's double team them…" said Sporty.

"Sure thing!" said Otaku.

"Guys transform…" said Ash.

"I don't think I can get used to this…" said Sasuke.

"You will… trust me…" said Ranma.

The Guardian Cats ran into the bedroom to stay out of the way of the fight while the senshi transformed…

"Moon Crisis!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Make-up!"

All 10 of them transformed… they were ready to fight well mostly…

"We should leave…" said Sailor Venus.

"It's too small to fight…" agreed sailor Mercury picking up Zatch who was frozen.

"I have an idea!" said Sailor Mars.

Everyone sweatdroped… even Sailor Pallas who barely knew her sweatdroped…

"What is it?" asked Sailor Saturn.

She whispered it to Sailor Mercury.

"I don't like the 2nd half of it's the only hope to getting out of here…" sighed Sailor Mercury.

They already knew what the 2nd half was… expect for Sailor Pallas who had a bad feeling.

"Shabon Spray!"

A fog filled the room… a about a minute later the fog dissipated… and all the senshi was gone.

"Where did they go…" said Zeno.

"Let's go ask the little girl that lives here…" said Otaku with a smirk.

"Why do I have the feeling that this will end badly?" said Sporty.

"It will…" said Dufort.

Outside pretty far away… there was a big crash as all the sailor senshi landed into trees.

"What… just happened…" said Sailor Pallas.

"I'm a rubber man!" said Sailor Mars stretching her cheek.

"Okay…" said Sailor Pallas with a sweat drop.

Everyone jumped down the trees they were in. As one can guess the plan involved Gum Gum Rocket.

"How long do you think it will take to find us…" said Sailor Venus.

"Right now…" said Otaku appearing out of then air with the other three.

It should be pointed out that both Otaku and Sporty had tissues stuffed in their noses.

"What happened to you?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"We asked that little girl that lives with you…" said Otaku.

"She refused to tell us so she transformed into a naked male version of herself which these two to pass out temporally…" said Dufort.

"Using our powers we found you…" said Sporty.

Sporty took out what looked like a baseball threw it to the ground… it exploded and a monster came out of the dust… that resembled a mix of a bear and a baseball player.

"Go my Jouji!" said Sporty.

The bear baseball player threw several baseball bombs that blew up on contact.

"Exploding baseballs… I know I heard of this before…" said Sailor Mars.

"Well whatever it is we should avoid them…" said Sailor Uranus.

Otaku smirked… she took out a vile of a pink liquid and tossed to the ground near Sailor Mercury and Zatch… it covered their feet… both tried to move but couldn't

"What is this stuff?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Just some slime that keeps you there…" said Otaku.

"Thank you…" said Zeno with an evil smile.

"Zaker!"

Zeno shot white lighting from his hand that hit both Zatch and Sailor Mercury… it was more power than Zatch… was for sure.

"Zatch! Kiyo!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The bear baseball player threw more balls… that's when Pikachu used thunderbolt on them… causing them to fall in midair like duds

"Shoot…" said Sporty.

"Just fire more… I don't want them ruining this…" muttered Zeno.

"Do it Barry!" said Sporty.

The bear threw one ball that spilt up into hundreds...

"Pikachu use thunder!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Pikachu used one of it's strongest lighting attacks on the balls… all disarming them.

Zeno and Dufort glared at Zatch and Sailor Mercury who were breathing heavily from the attack earlier

"That monster will be easy to defeat…" said Zeno.

Zeno's silver spell book began to glow brightly…

"Teozaker"

A large lighting bolt headed for them…However two people jumped in front of the attack... Sailor Mars and Neo Sailor Moon…

"Don't worry…" said Sailor Uranus to Sailor Pallas.

"Luffy's immune to lighting…" said Sailor Neptune.

"And Ash is shocked so many times he used to electricity…" said Gary.

While both were able to stand it… something was happening to Neo Sailor Moon's brooch… it began to crack.

"What's happening?" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Dufort…" said Zeno.

The book glowed brighter… and the brooch seemed to gain more and more cracks… until it shattered… Ash detransformed… well sort of…

"Not again!" Ash yelled.

"What happened?" said Sailor Venus.

Ash… was not fully detransformed… meaning he was a girl still... with the moon kingdom hair style.

"Oh man! This is bad!" yelled Ash.

"I think it's time to leave…" said Sporty, "After all the leader is incapacitated…"

"Minds as… well…" said Zeno.

Both Otaku and Sporty snapped their fingers… causing both as well Zeno and Dufort to diapered.

Ash fell to her knees in shock.

"That's it!" yelled Sailor Saturn.

She summoned the Silence Glaive, she run up and cut the monster in half… it turned back into a baseball… though cut in half… then into dust.

"You can do that?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"I can I just don like to… it reminds me of my ultimate duty…" said Gary as she transformed back.

"Ultimate duty?" asked Sasuke changing back…

"To end the world if I have to…" said Gary.

Sasuke shivered…

"Setsuna… is there anyways to change back…" said Ash.

Setsuna detransformed looked down and said "I don't think there is…" he said.

"Oh great…" muttered Ash.

"We should go back…" said Naruto as he changed back.

"Wait! Get stud of first!" yelled Kiyo as he changed back.

"Oh... right…" said Gary with a sweatdrop.

Later after Ace used his fires powers to melt the goo (and an explanation of Devil Fruit to Sasuke) and the meeting was over in the Pokemon World Ash and the gang walked towards their destination, thanks to Opal and Setsuna, Ash's hair was in a low pony tail again.

"I can't believe this happened again…" said Ash.

"This happened before?" asked Dawn.

"It's a long story…" said Ash.

"Unlike last time there's no way to change back…" said Gary.

"Pika…" said Pikachu trying his best to comfort it's trainer.

Ash wasn't sure what would happen… all he knew was that he was in danger… he wasn't sure what would happen next…

Next Time: Ash must deal with the fact he's stuck as a girl and can't transform... again... but this time there's no cure... however this moment of weakness might open a window for the Black Sun... Meanwhile Zatch is dealing with his own aftershocks from the last battle... Ranma decides to cheer him up by teaching him how to deal with a violent tomboy and girl who loves him... This is Tia and Penny... not Akane and Shampoo that it's referring to... What will happen? Find out next time!


	5. Aftermath

Chapter 5: Aftermath

In the World of Pokemon Breakfast was silent… very silent… it was because Ash was once again stuck as a girl… unlike last time which was caused by the powers got too strong and the only way to realize was to come to terms with their past lives (Sasuke was shocked to find out about this… and that it will happen to him as well…) but this time it was caused by being trapped in a limbo between transform and untransformed… there was a way to change back… which would be to transform again… but as his Brooch was destroyed that was impossible. Dawn swallowed her food.

"I still think you should barrow more of my clothes…" said Dawn.

Ash anomie fell, "I'm still a guy!" she yelled.

"That's not what your body says…" said Dawn.

Ash was very angry…

"I still think you should stay at the Tendos until this blows over…" said Gary.

"How am I going to hide the fact that I'm a Sailor Senshi from them?" said Ash.

"Oh… good point…" said Gary.

Ash sighed…

"Don't worry Ash… things always have ways of turning out…" said Brock.

"I have an idea to cheer you up…" said Dawn, "I heard in a nearby town there's going to be an autograph signing with Ice Angel… the artist of Sailor Senshi in a few days…"

"That would help…meeting a giant fan girl who draws a comic about the Sailor Senshi…" said Gary sarcastically.

"You know…" said Brock, "I know who Ice Angel is…" he said with a sly smile.

"Really who?" said Dianna.

"Take one guess…" said Brock.

It took less than a second for the realization to dawn on them.

"Mina?" they all said.

"That's right…" said Brock, "Beth told me…"

"Who's Beth…" said Dawn.

"He's Brock girlfriend... their in a very open relationship…" said Gary.

"How much open is it?" asked Dawn.

"Beth also dates Sanji…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Does she know he's from another world…" said Dawn with a sweat drop.

"No! And that give me an edge to finally win her heart!" said Brock with pride.

Everyone else sweatdroped and sighed.

"I don't think we should go…" said Ash, "Though I would like to see Mina… not like this… I don't want to tell yet another fan girl of my identity of Neo Sailor Moon… and worst of all… Mina…"

"What's so bad Mina?" said Dawn.

"Well other than the fact she draws a comic… he has all our autographs… makes costumes and what else…" said Ash.

"On the other hand she is the biggest Sailor Mercury fan girl and she did bail us out at the Hoenn League…" said Gary.

"She is a good friend… but I'm not going to be seeing her like this…" said Ash.

"Oh… I really wanted to meet her…" said Dawn with a slight pout.

This caused everyone to sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle Zatch was still in bed... while Kiyo was getting dressed.

"It's been a day…" said Kiyo, "And he's still upset…"

Of course Kiyo was upset as well… he knew about Zeno from Apollo… but other than the fact that Zeno erased Zatch's memories and the fact that Zeno has sisal spells to Zatch there were still quite a few mysteries… who was Zeno… and why did he look like Zatch?

That's when the door bell rang…

"I wonder who that is…" said Kiyo.

"Kiyo… it's for you!" came his mom's voice down stairs.

"I'll be there in a minute…" said Kiyo.

When Kiyo was dressed he was surprised to see Ranma…

"What are you doing here…" said Kiyo.

"Well school was closed so I decided to try to cheer up Zatch..." said Ranma.

There were two questions that Kiyo had…

"Why is your school closed?" he asked.

"It involves the principal and exploding coconuts… that's all I know…" said Ranma.

"Okay…" said Kiyo knowing that Ranma's principal was a nut job, "Wait... why are you cheering up Zatch?"

"Because remember what you told me… that I should help Zatch with his girl situation…" said Ranma.

"Good point…" said Kiyo.

That's when the door bell rang again. Kiyo walked over to and answered it and saw it was Penny and Tia glaring at each other…

Kiyo cleared his throat.

"Oh hi Kiyo!" said Tia, "Can Zatch hang out today…"

"No Zatch is going on a date with me!" said Penny.

"Oh no he isn't!" yelled Tia.

Ranma sighed…

"Maybe… you're going to have to ask Zatch…" said Kiyo with a sigh, "He's been a bit down…"

"Why?" asked the two mamodo girls.

"Well yesterday we ran into that mamodo that looks like Zatch…" said Kiyo, "Not only that but he also joined the Black Sun…"

"A mamodo who looks like Zatch?" asked Penny.

"Oh… that's right you don't know… he's the one that erased Zatch's memory of the mamodo world…" said Tia.

"Oh…" said Penny.

"Don't worry I'm sure if you both cheer him up…" said Ranma.

"Who's this?" asked Penny.

"This is Ranma… he's a good friend of mine…" said Kiyo.

"I have the off some school…" said Ranma.

"Why?" asked Tia.

"It involves the principal and exploding coconuts… that's all I know…" said Ranma.

"I see…" said Tia and Penny.

Meanwhile in the Mysterious HQ of the Black Sun, the 5 Allies and their book keepers sat at a table, Buggy and Black Beard… better known as Marshall D. Teach glared at each other, Orochimaru sat their looking at his new allies with a smirk, Zofis sat their chuckling at their apparent dislike for each other while Zeno rolled his eyes, Dufort was silently munching on a chili-dog while Koko mumbling how pirates were extremely immature.

"Good so the first official meet can begin…" said a voice.

All 7 of them turned to see a girl with long Aqua blue hair, she was Sea… the one who knocked Ace out… Also there were Doll, Sporty, Otaku, Dude, Horror, Cat and Tech (who was tying away on a lap top he was holding).

"Sorry about Tech… he's busy researching the other three asteroid senshi…" said Doll.

"That's not what it looks like to me… it looks like he's playing Tetris…" said Doll.

"Oh… I get next game!" said Sporty.

"Sorry Dude already called it…" said Tech.

"Can you please stop playing Tetris and get serious…" said Sea.

Tech and Dude sighed as the laptop disappeared…

"Okay… now you already know we are the 8 Wonders of the Black Sun…" said Sea.

"We have recruited you for our goals and hopefully helping us you will obtain your goals as well… except for Orochimaru and Zeno they already accomplished their goals… or in Zeno's case in middle of accomplishment…" said Horror.

"What?" said Buggy.

"It's simple really… in order for to join them for me to join they simply gave me the Sharingan…" said Orochimaru.

There was a silence in the room.

"It's powerful eye thing that allows him to copy and memorize an opponents attack…" explained Dude.

There was a silence…

"What about him?" asked Buggy.

"All I want is to make a certain someone suffer…" said Zeno, "And since Sailor Mercury is his bookkeeper I get to do it…"

Both pirates as well as ninja stared at the mamodo child… after it was a 6 year old saying these things.

"Anyways…" said Dude, "You guys have been chosen as the best ones to join… we wanted to have someone from each world but in the World of Pokemon things were too complicated and in the world of Chaos there are many evils… but none of them are in involved with Sailor Jupiter… and those that are extremely petty…"

"With your help, you, us and our great leader will achieve our goals…" said Sea.

"So… when are we going to meet this great leader?" asked Teach.

"Soon… very soon…" said Sea.

"But right now it's perfect… The princess is weakened but Zeno's attack she cant' transform…" said Otaku.

"We will be working in teams…

"So who's going to go?" asked Buggy.

"We have two hats… one for one us and one for one of you…" said Otaku.

This caused everyone in the room to anime fall…

"Hey I got word this is what the Neo Dark Kingdom did…" said Otaku.

Otaku picked a name from each hat: "Horror and Zofis…"

"Yes!" said Horror.

Zofis only chuckled…

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle… Zatch was in bed he didn't fell like getting up… there the whole thing about Zeno… and something else… something he felt that he was to blame for…

"Zatch!" came a voice.

Zatch got up, "Oh hi Penny!" he said with a hint of fear when he saw her in the room.

""Zatch… we heard about what happened yesterday…" said Tia.

"Oh…" said Zatch, "Yeah…"

"Well that mean mamodo may look like you but he's not!" said Penny.

"Hey let's go to the park…" said Ranma.

"Oh you're here too Ranma! Wait don't you have school…" said Zatch.

"It closed…" said Ranma.

"Okay…" said Zatch.

They managed to drag Zatch to the park… however an evil being was there.

"Hello there Zatch…" said Naomi.

"H-hi… Nyamo…" said Zatch with fear.

"Hey Naomi…" said Tia.

"Hey Tia…" said Naomi.

That's when Naomi began to chase Zatch with her car…

"Help me! Please help me!" cried Zatch.

"What is she doing?" cried Penny.

"Can't stop Naomi…" said Tia.

"So Zatch has two girls who beat him up… harsh…" thought Ranma with a sweat drop.

Back in the Pokemon, the group continued on their way… That's when a purple orb hit Ash from behind knocking him into a tree.

"Where did that come from…" said Dawn.

"Getting the Silver Crystal right now it so easy…" said a voice.

Gary, Pikachu, Brock and Dawn turned around and saw Zofis, Horror and Koko.

"Zofis!" said Gary.

"I'm assuming your one of the Sailor Senshi that met Zofis…" said Koko.

"She's beautiful…" said Brock about Koko.

"Not interested…" said Koko harshly.

Brock sighed…

"I'm Horror by the way…" said Horror who turned to Brock, "And man I feel your pain… it sucks to be single…"

"Oh I have a girlfriend… we're just in an open relationship…" said Brock.

"Oh… then you suck!" said Horror.

Brock sweatdroped…

"Give us the Silver Crystal and no one gets hurt…" said Zofis, "We know that you can't transform so there's no way you can fight back…"

Ash glared at the extremely girle looking mamodo…

"Hey… that doesn't mean the Sailor Senshi don't have his back!" said Gary.

"Saturn Planet Power! Make-Up!"

Gary transformed into Sailor Saturn, then took out her communicator.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo battle…

Penny and Naomi were in argument…

"So Ranma…" said Zatch "Kiyo said you might have some advice for me…"

"Yes… I do… if one of them gets angry… run away…" said Ranma.

Zatch sweatdroped…

"That's not very good advice…" said Zatch.

"I know…" sighed Ranma.

That's when his communicator rang…

"What is it?" asked Ranma.

"Zofis and some guy named Horror is here…" said Sailor Saturn overt the communicator.

"Him?" said Ace over the communicator.

"You know him?" asked Naruto over the communicator.

"He made sure we didn't inform you guys until Buggy attacked…" said Kakashi over the communicator.

"Well they're attacking Ash…" said Sailor Saturn.

"I'm in them idle of teaching Class…" said Setsuna over the communicator

"I'm in the middle of her class…" said Kiyo over the communicator.

"Just as long most of you show it's time…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Okay…" said Ranma who hung up the communicator…

"I might have way for Setsuna to join you…" said a voice behind Ranma.

Meanwhile in Kiyo's classroom Setsuna hung up her communicator.

"Is everything okay Miss Meioh…" said Kane.

"Everything's fine…" said Setsuna.

That's when her cell phone rang.

"Can you hold on for a second…" said Setsuna.

"Hello?" she said, "How did you get this number… uh huh… what? That's awful… I'll be there right away…"

She then hung up her phone, "I'm sorry but something important came up… free period..."

Setsuna gave a small nod that Kiyo detected… which meant that someone knew what happened and called her… he'd ask who it was later.

Setsuna left the classroom…

"So Kiyo…" said Suzy.

"I just remembered I have to do something…" said Kiyo who left the room.

"That was weird…" said Iwashima.

Meanwhile back at the Park the person who called her hung up his cell phone… Ranma stared at the person… who was Dr. Riddles…. With Kiddo…

"Um…" said Ranma.

"Now Ranma… you should go help the others…" said Dr. Riddles.

"Oh… right… it was nice seeing you guys…" said Ranma running off.

Meanwhile back in the World of Pokemon, Ash was getting up after being hit by Zofis.

"There's no way I'm getting the crystal…" said Ash.

"Looks like he's being stubborn…" said Zofis, "Koko…"

"Right!" said Koko.

Before she could say the spell a chain grabbed the book out of her hands.

"Someone catch!" said the person controlling the chain… who was Sailor Venus.

That's when a set of stretchy hands grabbed the book… it was of course Sailor Mars…

"Got it!" said Sailor Mars.

As it turns out all the pirate senshi and ninja senshi were already there.

"That was fast…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Of course it was!" said Sailor Venus.

"So you think rescuing her will be easy…" said Horror who snapped his fingers… which made Zofis' spell book vanish from Sailor Mars' hands then reappeared in Koko's.

"Thanks…" said Koko with a smirk.

"Darkness barrier!" said Horror forming a barrier.

A barrier formed around the tree the only ones inside the barrier were Zofis and Ash.

"Oh man…" said Ash.

Zofis laughed… "Interesting… so what are you going to do call on your little animals?"

"No because I don't want to get them hurt…" said Ash.

"Koko…" said Zofis.

"Right Rond Radom!" said Koko.

Zofis shot out a whip made of energy that tied around Ash's throat.

"Don't make this harder… you know what I want just give it…" said Zofis.

"We need to break down their barrier!" said Sailor Uranus.

"Okay!" said Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars at the same time.

"not so fast!" said Horror who took out a black ball then threw to the ground… it exploded and out of the dust came a monster that resembled a vampire…

"Oh man…" said Sailor Venus.

"We're here!" said Sailor Jupiter showed up at the same time with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto.

"Too bad you have to see this happening…" said Zofis, "she's slowly suffocating…"

Everyone glared at Zofis.

That's when someone tackled Koko… it was Dawn. Because Koko lost her concentration Zofis' attack dissipated leaving Ash on the ground.

"You had your eyes on them but not me!" said Dawn.

"Why you…" said Zofis.

Ash sat there with gasping for air… that's when a circle of light burst from the ground beneath Ash… Ash slowly sank into the light then it vanished… both Dawn and Sailor Pallas were shocked… it was hard to tell with Sailor Pallas.

"Ash!" cried Dawn.

"Don't worry…" said Sailor Uranus.

"What…" said Sailor Pallas.

"This happened once before…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Hey you might want to remove the barrier for Zofis…" said Sailor Neptune with a smirk.

Elsewhere Ash was floating in a white place once again… and for some reason was once again male.

That's when there was a bright light… Ash was once again in his Prince form.

"It's good to see again…" said a voice behind.

Prince Ash turned around and saw Neo Queen Serenity.

"Neo Queen Serenity…" said Prince Ash.

"Can't you call me mom?" asked Neo queen Serenity.

"But I feel uncomfortable doing that…" said Prince Ash.

"I thought so… I understand because of Delia…" sighed Neo Queen Serenity.

She held out her hand and in it was a new transformation brooch, it was pink circle with a pink crescent moon with 12 small gems lining it…

"You can open it up put the Silver Crystal into it…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

Prince Ash did so…

"Now Say Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Okay…" said Prince Ash.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make-Up!" said Prince Ash.

And so once again he was able to transform into Neo Sailor Moon… however his outfit minus brooch was the same.

"Now... focus on a new wand…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

Neo Sailor Moon did just that… a pink light burst forth, a pink wand appeared in her hand that had a golden star on stop.

"That is the Golden Star Wand…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Thank you…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Anytime…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

Neo Sailor Moon disappeared from that place.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon the Senshi were fighting with the monster… however they were the only fighting… Koko and Dawn gotten into a cat fight…

"Stop pulling my hair!" screamed Koko.

"You stop scratching me…" said Dawn.

Zofis just chuckled, he loved a good cat fight… even at the moment he was powerless.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" asked Horror who had sense removed the barrier.

"I don't… it's fun to watch…" said Zofis.

"If you say so…" said Horror.

"Burning Mandala!"

Sailor Mars' attack hit the monster but it got up.

"This monster keeps taking on hits and won't go down…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Let me see something…" said Sailor Mercury bringing up her computer, "There is a weak point by it's heart…"

"Should we wait for Ash?" said Sailor Saturn.

"How do you even he's coming back?" asked Sailor Pallas.

That's when another light burst forth from the ground… out of the light Neo Sailor Moon risen holding her new wand.

"Does that answer your question?" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm back…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "And I have a new brooch…"

"All right!" cheered Sailor Venus.

The vampire monster turned it's attention towards Neo Sailor Moon.

"Aim for it's heart!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

She focused on her wand.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

Her new attack hit the vampire in the chest… causing it turn back into a black ball and then to dust.

"Damn curse word damn it!" yelled Horror.

"I'm guessing we should leave… is that correct?" said Zofis.

Horror only nodded…

"Koko!" said Zofis to Koko who was in a sissy slap fight with Dawn.

"Yes?" said Ko breaking the fight.

"We're leaving…" said Zofis.

"Fine…" said Koko straining her hair.

Horror snapped her fingers and all three of them vanished.

"See Bastard… Ash is fine…" said Sailor Venus.

"Shut up moron…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be fighting with her everytime we see each other…" said Dawn.

"You know she's brainwashed… right?" said Sailor Mercury.

Dawn only sweatdroped…

Neo Sailor Moon detransformed and celebrated…

"All right!" cheered jumping into the air.

"Pikachu!" cheered Pikachu.

That's when Ash had an odd look on his face.

"I know that look…" said Ranma with a sigh as he changed back while the senshi changed back as well…

Ash went into his back pack pulled something out and went into the bushes.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Well…" said Dawn blushing a little, "You see Ash was feeling a little uncomfortable in his boxers… so I let him barrow my underwear…"

Everyone sweatdroped...

After Ash changed his unmentionables he went back…

"So looks like everything is pretty much okay…" said Ash.

"Ash… fly…" said Gary.

Ash blushed and zipped his fly.

"Well Zatch is still depressed…" said Kiyo.

"Oh yeah..." said Ash.

"I think he'll get better… I think part of it was that he felt responsible for what happened…." Said Kiyo, "After all you did jump in front to save us…"

"He should be happy…" said Ash.

"Oh yeah… Setsuna… who called you earlier?" asked Kiyo.

"Dr. Riddles… he called right in front of me…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"It's true…" said Setsuna.

"We should get going…" said Naruto, "Sasuke still needs to finish fixing my wall…"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Hey at least I don't call you Uchiha like Opal does…" said Naruto.

Sasuke grumbled… ever since becoming their court order butler, Opal has been referring to Sasuke as Uchiha… because "Butlers aren't allowed to have first names"… even if Kakashi did counter with Alfred from Batman.

Not too long later Zatch was walking home with Penny and Tia.

"Zatch… I was wondering… did something else happen yesterday?" said Tia.

"Well… the mamodo who looks like me… he tired to attack… but two people got in the way… and something happened to one of them…" said Zatch.

"Did he die…" said Penny.

"No… it's complicated…" said Zatch knowing how much Kiyo wanted to keep it a secret.

"Hey Zatch!" came Kiyo's voice who was with Ranma…

"Kiyo…" said Zatch.

"Hey Zatch… I was thinking… we you worried about Ash?" asked Kiyo.

Zatch only nodded.

"Well don't worry… he's back to normal… everything's fine…" said Kiyo.

"It's true… I saw him myself…" said Ranma.

"Really?" said Zatch.

Both nodded…

"Don't worry everything's fine…" said Kiyo.

Zatch nodded… he was still a little worried about Zeno… but happy that everything was okay with Ash. He knew he shouldn't be worried… after Zeno was out there… and if he was depressed there was no way he could fight him... it would be like Zeno one… and that was something that couldn't happen…

Next Time: Sailor Juno is found... who is it? And could she be one of the Straw Hats? Find out next time!


	6. Sailor Santoryu

A/N: Sailor Juno awakens this chapter... and I bet you can't guess who it is... (Re-reads all reviews) oh... never mind... everyone who guess which Straw Hat was right... It is who you think it is...

Chapter 6: Sailor Santoryu

Once again the Thousand Sunny passed though a Grand Line Strom… Ranma who escaped certain death that morning (supposed pancakes) joined them for the day knowing that if Akane found him he would die or launched several miles… either way wasn't a good idea to g back any time soon. Ranma decided it was best that he stay a girl unless they reached land… after all with his luck he'd probably change back to a girl a few minutes later…

"Hey the weather's stabilizing…" called Nami.

"So that means we're near an island…" said Luffy.

"Luffy…" sighed Nami, "How many times do I have to tell you…"

Luffy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Great… so that means I can change back into the guy…" Ranma-Chan, "I don't want Luffy abusing my girl discounts…"

""Girl discounts"?" said Nami.

"I've said too much…" said Ranma-Chan who then ran to the Galley so that Nami wouldn't ask questions.

Meanwhile in the in the mysterious HQ of the Black Sun Tech was once again on his computer… that's when he saw something… that made him upset.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Tech very loudly.

Everyone within the fortress like compound heard him…

Inside one room Sporty and Cat were talking to Otaku…

"You know Tech best… what happened…" said Cat.

"Either something is wrong with one of the Asteroid Senshi or… one of his MMORPG characters died…" said Otaku.

However sometime later there was a meeting between the allies and the 8 Wonders.

"So wait that's who Sailor Juno is!" yelled Buggy.

"That's right…" said Tech, "who would have thought it would be him…"

"If you want Buggy you could be the one that kills him…" said Cat.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" smirked Buggy.

""Okay so looks like we need someone else to go..." said Sea.

After picking a name out of the hat it was decided that Otaku would go…

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas…

"Opal… I can't believe you eat as much Ramen as he does…" mutter Sausage as he carried multiple boxes of instant ramen.

"Well Uchiha what can I say…" said Opal, "It's really good…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes…

"Why don't you just call me by first name…" said Sasuke.

"I'm pissed at you… during my time… at the place… I learned a ton about this village… during my studies you ran off… and because Naruto-Niichan was only trying to help you and you pushed him away… well of course that got me pissed… during my studies I devolved quite a soft spot for him… which made me feel so happy when offered me to live with him…"

"Okay… that wasn't' what I asked for…" said Sasuke.

"Well too bad it's what you…" said Opal.

Sasuke sighed…

"Why did we have to go shopping all the way on the other side of town…" said Sasuke.

"Because it's fun to you drag those huge boxes on your own…" said Opal sticking her tongue out, "Plus Naruto-Niichan's busy with his first official date with Hinata… so he won't know where we bought it from…"

Sasuke sighed again…

"I hope someone or something save me soon…" he mumbled.

Meanwhile the Hound Sunny landed on the island...

"Thank you…" sighed Zoro.

Normally it was his job to watch Luffy (usually done though means of blackmail) but thanks to the fact Ranma was spending the day wit the crew…

"Now where the hell is a Tavern…" said Zoro.

Sadly Zoro was lost… not as lost a certain boy/ pig from the World of Chaos but still lost.

Not too far away Otaku and Buggy watched.

"Are you sure that plan is going to work…" said Otaku.

"I'm sure of it… besides he knows I wanted to kill him…" said Buggy who began laugh.

"Fine then… hopefully Luffy or any of the other senshi won't show up…" said Otaku, "Though I have a feeling that Sailor Pallas will show up for some reason…"

"Why?" said Buggy.

"Just a feeling…" said Otaku.

Meanwhile Zoro was still looking for a tavern when he heard insane crazy laughter behind him.

"Buggy…" he growled as he turned around, "What are you doing here… and you better not be asking directions to where Luffy… I don't know where he is…"

"What makes you assume I'm looking for Luffy…" said Buggy.

"Because you joined the Black Sun so you can do that!" yelled Zoro.

"Sorry but his target is you…" said Buggy.

Zoro rolled his eyes began to walk away… however he found that he couldn't move after a few steps he couldn't move… he looked down and saw he feet were stuck in some weird slime.

"What the…" said Zoro as he tried to get unstuck but wasn't working.

"Do it now Buggy!" yelled Otaku.

"What!" yelled Zoro.

Buggy held daggers in his hand… he used his Chop Chop powers to launch his hand towards Zoro who somehow though the goo managed to turn around and block.

"Why is he trying to kill me?" thought Zoro.

Back in the world of Ninja, Sasuke noticed his pocket was glowing...

"What's going to on…" said going after what was glowing.

"Don't! Drop the ramen first!" said Opal.

"What?" said Sasuke.

"It's your time key it means that one of the other Asteroid Senshi is in danger… remember what Setsuna told you… when it glows like that that a and you take it out you'll atomically be transported via a time portal to the location of where it's happening… unfortunately if you take the ramen with you then we may loose so put it down and walk a few feet a away from it so you don't drag it with you…" said Opal.

Sasuke walked up to Opal and handed her the ramen boxes… however being an 8 year old she could hold all the boxes so she fell… Sasuke walked a few away and took out the time key… he was immediately taken though a portal…

Opal sighed, "Maybe I should treat him a little better… after all that's what I get…" said Opal.

Back in the World of the Pirates Otaku looked around nervously.

"What it is?" asked Buggy who was still in a stalemate with Zoro.

"He's coming… I'm sure of it…" said Otaku.

That's when a time portal opened up and Sasuke landed perfectly out of it…

"Damn it!" yelled Otaku.

"What the…" mumbled Zoro as he saw in the corner of his eyes.

He wondered why a time portal showed up then remembered about Sasuke (who he still hadn't met…)…

"Hey you" yelled Sasuke.

"What?" said Zoro.

"If you want to get out of this situation just focus your energy…" said Sasuke.

"What?" said Zoro.

"Just do it…" said Sasuke.

(Flashback)

It was the meeting… but after the fight with Zeno… Ash (who was a girl) was completely out of it… while most of them tried their best to comfort Ash, Setsuna was giving special instructions to Sasuke.

"So it's my job to awaken to other Asteroid Senshi…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"That's right…" said Setsuna, "It's your duty… as the others awaken they will help you… their lives are in danger if they are in danger… your time key is tune to that…"

"I think you mentioned that that earlier… so how am I supposed to awaken the?" he asked.

"Tell them to focus their energy… that is how they will awaken…" said Setsuna.

"But… how am I going to explain to them what's going on?" asked Sasuke.

Setsuna sweatdroped…

"I don't know…" said Setsuna, "It's really up you…"

Sasuke sighed… of course the one that gives him instructions how to awaken them also happens to be the only female…

(End of Flashback)

Zoro sighed and listened to Sasuke's instructions… he began to focus his power… that's when a bright light green light burst forth that blinded everyone this caused Buggy to withdraw his hand and the good to dissipate. Zoro saw a green wand with a light green ball on top with the Jupiter sign with a ring around it. He didn't know why but he grabbed and said "Juno Asteroid Power! Make-Up!"

Zoro's hair grew extremely long and put into a weird style tied with brown string that made it resemble a palm tree. His clothes changed into a sailor fuku with a light green collar and skirt, the ribbon in front was brown while the one in back was pale green. White gloves with light lining appeared on his arms and white knee high boots appeared on his legs while a tiara appeared on his forehead and a light green choker appeared on his neck… but much like Luffy's hat and Kakashi's mask, his three swords stayed with him as a Sailor Senshi… However the biggest change was that he was now a she.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi!" she yelled

Zoro or in this case Sailor Juno twitched… she had heard a few things about the Asteroid Senshi… about how their identities were hidden from both Sailor Pluto and the Guardian Cats… how the Black were going after them… he would never guess in a million years that he was one of them…

"You know… about the sailor senshi…" said Sasuke surprised.

Sasuke was told that the Sailor Senshi were unknown in the World of Pirates… no one knew about them… expect for the Straw Hats…

"You're Sasuke right…" said Sailor Juno, "Well… I'm Zoro… I'm part of Luffy's crew… I'm unsure if he told you about me…"

Sasuke sweatdroped… "You're joking right…" said Sasuke in shock.

"No… he isn't…" said Buggy.

"At least it's not as awkward as I thought…" said Sasuke.

The plan of the first wakening was to awaken the sailor senshi… when the oblivious awakened Sailor Senshi is confused as to why he's a girl Sasuke would transform and calmly (though coldly) say "Don't' worry… I cross-dress too…" and hopefully get along to defeat the enemy… he was not expecting that he not only knew about the senshi but also was a really good friend to them…

"Pallas Asteroid Power Make-up!"

With that Sasuke transformed into Sailor Pallas.

"Damn it…" said Otaku, "We failed this mission…"

"Great…" muttered Buggy.

"But here's a parting gift…" said Otaku taking a ball that looked like a Dragon ball… she threw to the ground which exploded… when the dust cleared stood a woman that look like she was half car, she had tired but her feet and headlight for breasts.

"Go my Jouji! Carteacher!" said Otaku.

"At least it's better than Buttons the Wonder Cat…" said Buggy.

"Yeah…" agreed Otaku.

She snapped her fingers and the two disappeared.

"Let's do this thing!" yelled Carteacher.

She then sped towards the two Sailor Senshi… she was so fast she was nothing but a blur fortunately Sailor Pallas had activated her Sharingan and managed to get Sailor Juno out of the way.

"That was close…" said Sailor Juno.

"Not really…" said Sailor Pallas, "As long as I tell when to dodge you'll be fine…"

"Why would I do that?" said Sailor Juno.

"No matter how fast that thing is moving I can see it…" said Sailor Pallas giving a Sharingan Glare to Sailor Juno.

"What with his eyes?" thought Sailor Juno.

"It's coming back!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Pallas managed to push Sailor Juno out of the way and doge at the same time.

Not too far away Ranma and Luffy were walking around… Luffy was of course eating a big chunk of meat…

"You know too much meat can be bad for you…" said Ranma.

"Meat bad? No way…" said Luffy.

Ranma sweatdroped… that's when they heard crashes…

"What was that?" said Ranma.

"Let's go see what it is…" said Luffy.

Both went around the corner and saw the two asteroid Senshi fighting the very quick monster.

"It's Sasuke and he found Sailor Juno…" said Luffy.

"That's great… but we should transform…" said Ranma.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Make-Up!"

Meanwhile with the two asteroid Senshi…

"Is there anyway to slow it down?" asked Sailor Juno.

"It's using tires to move quickly… that's it…" thought Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Pallas used fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu on it it's legs… blowing out the tires that were by it's feet.

"Damn it!" yelled Carteacher.

"Hey! Sasuke!" yelled Sailor Mars.

Both senshi turned around and saw Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter joining them.

"I see you found Sailor Juno…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Both looked at Sailor Juno… their eyes trailed to the swords… both of them recognized the swords… both of their eyes were wide.

"Zoro! You're Sailor Juno?" they yelled.

"Yeah…" grumbled Sailor Juno.

"That's great! You were a Sailor Senshi the whole time and we didn't even know it!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" yelled Carteacher, "Time for my ultimate weapon!"

Carteacher took out… two lunch trays?

"What the…" said Sailor Pallas.

"I don't want to know…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Carteacher was about run up to them…then Sailor Jupiter kicked her away.

"I think when you blew out her tires she can't move fast anymore…" said Sailor Mars.

"You think?" said Sailor Pallas.

"Time for my ultimate defense!" yelled Carteacher, "¡Estoy hablando español¡Usted no puede golpearme porque estoy fingiendo ser un extranjero¡Usted no puede golpear a un extranjero porque sería grosero y malo!"

"What did she say?" said Sailor Mars.

"I don't know…" said Sailor Juno.

So all 4 Senshi punched her away…

"Hey!" yelled Car Teacher, "I was pretending to be a foreigner! That was a mean thing you did!"

Everyone sweatdroped…

"So what do we do now?" asked Sailor Juno.

"I think we should use our senshi attacks to finish it off…" said Sailor Mars.

"Well that's just great… I don't know mine…" said Sailor Juno.

"Don't you know his attack because Naruto knew mine…" said Sailor Pallas.

Both Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter looked at each uncertainly… they knew why Naruto knew the attack was because of Minako… but they knew that neither one of them knew about Naruto's tenant… that if the wanted to tell them then he would tell them… it wasn't their place to tell them…

"We don't know…" said Sailor Mars.

"Really…" said Sailor Juno with a sigh.

"But why did Naruto know?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"Ask him yourself…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey but I know your attack!" came a voice.

It was Aeries…

"Oh hey Aeries!" said Sailor Mars.

"So you really know my attack?" said Sailor Juno.

"Why isn't she reacting to me talking?" said Aeries then her eyes trailed to the swords, "Oh my god! You're Zoro!"

Sailor Juno sighed… she knew that was going to be the reaction if they met anyone else right now.

"What's the attack?" sighed Sailor Juno.

"Oh Juno Lighting Bolt Blast… and don't worry about what to do it will come to you…" said Aeries.

"Okay let's do this!" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Juno held out her hands…

"Juno Lighting Bolt Blast!"

A bolt of green lighting came from each hand and shocked the monster… at the same time the other three attacks hit.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flamer Sniper!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

Then all 4 attack hit the monster turned back into a ball then to dust.

"It's focusing on changing back… right?" said Sailor Juno.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Jupiter as she turned back to Ranma.

Sailor Juno focused on turning back male… then sighed… then saw Sasuke was glaring at him.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"Nothing…" said Sasuke.

Sasuke was angry that Zoro knew what a Sailor senshi was in advanced and jealous as well…

"You know Sasuke…" said Ranma, "If you didn't leave the Village in Search of Power then you probably would have known about the Sailor Senshi..."

This prompted Sasuke to anime fall.

"How did he know…" thought Sasuke.

"This is so embarrassing…" sighed Zoro knowing that there was no way to hide it from the crew.

"But we need to tell them… you can't hide forever…" said Luffy.

"Says the most obvious senshi…" said Ranma.

Luffy laughed remembering that Zoro recognized him in senshi form back they were fighting the Neo Dark Kingdom.

And so sometime later after telling Ace (who was of course shocked to find out of all people Zoro was Sailor Juno)… they decided to tell the rest of the crew… after everyone came back form exploring the town… Sasuke and Ranma were there as well… after introducing Sasuke to the crew they got down to business…

"So what's going on?" asked Sanji.

"You know about the Asteroid Senshi right? How their identities were hidden from both the Guardian "hamsters" and Setsuna" said Ace.

Everyone nodded…

"Well… um… you won't believe this…" said Zoro, "I'm one of them…"

The room was silent…

"What?" they all yelled.

"It's true…" sighed Zoro taking out the transformation wand.

Sanji began to laugh… a lot.

"I can't believe of all people your one of the Sailor Senshi…" he laughed.

"Oh you think it's so funny…" said Zoro.

"Yes I do…" said Sanji.

The two began one of their fights yet again…

"Is that normal?" asked Sasuke.

"Sadly… yes…" sighed Nami.

"This is great! Zoro's a Sailor Senshi too!" said Luffy.

Everyone expect for the tow fighters sweatdroped… as said before who would have thought of all people… that Zoro was a Sailor Senshi…

Next Time: Brock and Sanji are at it again! When Ash and the gang head to Mina's autograph signing it turns out Beth is traveling with her due to the fact that Brock is traveling with Ash... but Sanji finds out about this and the two fight... that is until Zeno and Dufort showed up! What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Otaku's monster will each be based on an anime character... for those who didn't figure it out Carteacher was based on Miss Yukari... her skill with foreign language, her use of lunch trays and most importantly her driving... also Otaku's monster balls (that's not the official name) look like Dragon Balls because it had to be done... even though I'm not a fan of Dragon Ball or it's sequels...


	7. Sanji VS Brock 2: Electric Boogaloo

A/N: Sorry... I totally forgot to mention this last chapter but thanks to my good friend and fan Tommy Oliver Brachio Black, he came up with Sailor Juno's attack (and the upcoming Sailor Vesta attack)...

Also the chapter title... I've been meaning to have a title like that for the longest time... it's been thing I've been wanting to do... and if you haven't read the first New Lives and your wondering why this chapter is referred to as Sanji VS Brock 2, because in the first one there is a Sanji VS Brock.

Chapter 7: Sanji VS Brock 2: Electric Boogaloo

Everyone waited in Naruto's apparent (which ahs since been fixed up since Zeno's attack) waiting oh so patently for Kakashi… of course everyone was shocked that Zoro was Sailor Juno… Kakashi still had yet to find out as he was as usual late for the meeting. That's when the door opened.

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

"Your late!" yelled everyone but Ace who was currently asleep.

"Sorry you see it's really a funny story. A cat was stuck in a tree after I got it down Guy challenged me to a push up contest…" said Kakashi.

"You know… I think half of that actually happened…" said Naruto considering that Guy has been known to challenge Kakashi a lot.

Kakashi then noticed Zoro in the room and put 2 and 2 together…

"Zoro's Sailor Juno?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah…" said Zoro grumpily.

"Well that's convenient…" said Kakashi as he sat down, "At least it's not someone who's part of the Marines or a Bounty Hunter…"

"That would have been bad…" said Ash.

"Or extremely awkward…" said Luffy.

"Well I guess we should get this meeting started…" said Setsuna as Ace finally woke up.

After giving Zoro his time key and communicator they began to explain the other three members of the Black Sun Alliance.

"So it's kid who exactly like Zatch, another mamodo and a weird snake man?" asked Zoro.

"Pretty much…" said Ranma.

"However we can't forget what Zofis and Zeno have done…" said Kiyo.

"And that Orochimaru is an S Class Missing Nin…" said Kakashi.

"Buggy these three can easily beat Buggy…" said Setsuna, "The only reason why they have Buggy joined was because of his grudge… I'm sure of it…"

"Okay…" said Naruto.

"Well is that all we need to talk about…" said Zoro.

"Pretty much…" said Luna.

"Now let's go get that ramen!" said Naruto happily.

"They always get ramen after the meetings…" explained Ace.

"Oh…" said Zoro.

"Can't this time…" said Gary.

"We're going to an autograph session… it's the person who draws the comic about the Sailor Senshi…" said Ash.

"Someone draws a comic about the sailor senshi?" asked Ranma somewhat surprised.

"Wow who draws it has to be a bigger fan then Mina…" joked Naruto.

"You're wrong… Mina is the one who draws it…" said Gary.

Everyone but Sasuke sweatdroped with a look of "Why am I not surprised…" on their faces… Even Zoro had heard of Mina… mostly because of the fact that Sanji was dating her father's assiant…

"But we're going to catch up with her… and Peter if he's traveling with her…" said Gary.

And with that Gary, Ash, Pikachu and Dianna left though a portal.

Back in the World of Pokemon the two humans, one cat and one Pikachu landed in a pile right behind Brock and Dawn who were counting their journey.

"I can't believe your meetings take so long…" said Dawn.

"Well actually it's not so much the meetings as the waiting for Kakashi…" said Gary.

"From what I'm told Kakashi is chronically late for everything…" said Brock.

"He also comes up with lame excuses… expect today half of his excuse was actually true…" said Gary.

""How can half an excuse be true?" asked Dawn.

"When you're constantly challenged to nonsensical competitions by a man in a bowl cut and green spandex…" said Gary.

"What?" said Dawn.

"It's best you don't ask…" said Ash.

"Okay…" said Dawn, "And I'm so glad you decided to go after all…"

"Well it's more to visit and catch up with an old friend then to get autographs…" said Ash.

"So her name's Mina… how do you know her?" asked Dawn.

"Well actually we first met up with back in Hoenn… there she got into a fight with May… but after the Sailor Senshi stopped an attack Mina and May settled their differences after Mina became the biggest Sailor Mercury fan girl… we then met in Fortree and after that we traveled the Hoenn League together… we faced each other in the best of 16, I won…" said Ash.

"Cool…" said Dawn.

"I hope Peter is still traveling with her…" said Gary, "If you get past their odd friendship then he's a pretty cool guy…"

"I hope so too…" said Ash.

Not too long later they got into town which had posters all over of the Sailor Senshi as well as Mina in a sky blue costume that resembled something a Magical Girl would wear… They saw a lot people buying and selling unofficial merchandise of the Sailor Senshi… this caused both Gary and Ash to sigh.

"Maybe we should have come…" said Gary who was also embarrassed.

That's when Pikachu got off Ash's shoulders and ran away…

Not too far away in town Mina and Peter were walking down the street eating ice cream while Smoochum rode on Mina's shoulder.

"I still can't believe you're a celebrity… I just hope when we go to the Sinnoh league you won't have that much a swelled head that you loose…" said Peter.

"I've using this technique I heard about… be humble, modest and so unsure that about your work and your afraid that your fans won't like it but become surprised when they say "This issue was one of the best yet…"" said Mina.

"Where did you learn that from?" asked Peter.

"A girl from that fanfic site I go to a lot…" replied Mina.

That's when Smoochum saw something and jumped down and ran towards it…

"Smoochum?" said Mina.

Both followed Smoochum who was talking to a Pikachu… a certain Pikachu.

"Hi little guy…" said Mina.

"Pikachu!" came Ash's voice.

Mina and Peter looked to see Ash and the others.

"Oh wow! I wasn't excepting you guys!" said Mina.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"So Ash trying to get to the Sinnoh League?" asked Peter.

"You better know it!" said Ash pumping his fist.

"So are we…" said Mina, "We haven't gotten any badges yet…" said Mina.

"Good neither have I…" said Ash, "Oh this is Dawn… she's a beginner coordinator…"

"Pleased to meet you…" said Mina.

"Ditto…" said Peter.

"Oh wow! I can't believe I'm meeting you… I love the Sailor Senshi comics…" said Dawn.

"Thanks…" said Mina, "It's fun making them… even if most of it just my creation… I don't even what the Sailor Senshi are like so it's a really just a guess… I'm sure their not really like that…"

"I'm sure about that too…" said Dawn.

"So who's your favorite senshi… because I'm trying to find a bunch of fans from different regions to cosplay… I already have one other that I made costumes for... Neo Sailor Moon… I'm in it too but I'm Sailor Mercury…"

"Hmmm… I guess I have to say Sailor Saturn…" said Dawn.

"Cool I'll make you costume... soon…" said Mina.

"Well those two seemed to hit off…" sighed Gary with a sweat drop

"How do you like it…" mumbled Ash.

"What?" said Peter.

"Nothing…" said Gary and Ash.

"Oh Brock…" said Peter, "I forgot to tell you… Beth…"

"Hey…" said a voice behind them.

Brock turned around and blushed… "Beth…" he said.

"Oh hi Brock…" said Beth, "I thought you were traveling the Sinnoh that's why I joined them…"

"So that's you joined with us… I was wondering why you did…" said Peter with a sweat drop… apparently Beth never told why she joined them…

"So you want to something…" said Brock.

"I can't… um... I have other plans…" said Beth.

"What other plans…" said Brock then something clicked in his mind.

"Be- What is here doing here!" said another voice.

Brock turned around and saw Sanji.

"You!" yelled Brock.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Black Sun…

"And that's the Plan of the Black Sun…" finished Sea.

"So the plan is cause trouble and wait for Neo Sailor Moon to show up so we can steal the crystal?" asked Buggy.

"Pretty much… even though I found several flaws in that plan…" said Tech.

"I know I did to but our great leader came up with the plan…" said Sea.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped…

"Anyways let's go pick the names…" sighed Sea.

The names were "Dude and Zeno…"

"Why him?" asked Zeno.

"I may seem like an easy going guy but I'm deadly when it come to fighting…" said Dude.

"We will see…" said Dufort.

Back in the World of Pokemon… the two love cooks glared at each other.

"What are you doing here?" asked Brock, (Translation: How did you get here)

"I barrowed a friend's ride" responded Sanji (Translation: I barrowed Luffy's Time Key)

"Great…" muttered Brock. (Translation: Great…)

"You know…" said Mina, "Maybe you should share time after all she doesn't see you two as often as she could…"

The two glared at each other, "Fine…" they both spat.

"It's Iron Chef all over again…" mumbled Peter.

"All right two men battling for Beth's heart! This should exciting…" said Mina.

"This is going to a petty showdown of two people who hate each other and it's not just because of Beth…" said Peter, "I'm going to get some popcorn anyone coming with!"

"I'll go…" said Gary.

"This is going to be petty…" sighed Ash.

Dawn and Mina looked at each other…

It was decided that all three of them would go on a date together…

Sometime Sanji and Beth were waiting for Brock…

"What's taking him so long…" said Sanji.

"I hope he's okay…" said Beth.

"Sorry I'm late…" said Brock… holding his Bonsly while feeding it, "Bonsly was hungry.

Sanji glared at Brock feeding his Pokemon… but this had an opposite reaction to Beth.

"How cute!" she screamed, "I love Bonsly… it's so cute! You've been raising it…"

"Yes I have…" said Brock.

Not too far away Gary and Peter were watching this.

"This is great… I heard where Sanji lives Pokemon are extremely rare…" said Peter.

"Beth is a breeder too… right…" said Gary.

"And she loves Rock Types…" said Peter, "I'm pretty sure Brock knows."

Current score Sanji 0, Brock 1.

The three plus Bonsly began to walk down the street…

"I'm so glad to see Brock… I ain't seen you person in a long time… not since we met… even though your e-mails and call are very sweet…" said Beth.

"What about Sanji" said Brock, knowing that phones and e-mail don't exist in his world… well phones do but their really a type of snail…

"He don't e-mail or call…" said Beth.

Brock smirked.

"Well until she told me she wanted to travel Sinnoh I would visit her at least once a month…" said Sanji.

"If not more…" giggled Beth.

Brock glared at the blonde pirate…

Not too far away Ash, Dawn and Mina watched…

"Is that true?" asked Ash.

"Yeah it's true… I think it's kind of romantic…" said Mina.

"So that's why he barrows Luffy's key sometimes…" thought Ash who was told that he sometimes barrowed Luffy's time key but Luffy didn't know why… but the truth was Luffy tended to tune out when Sanji told him why…

Current Score: Sanji 1, Brock 1.

Meanwhile Zeno, Dufort and Dude watch the trio from the roof.

"Tell me why we're going after those three?" asked Zeno.

"Really we're going after the two guys… one's the chef of Sailor Mars' crew and the other is Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn's if their in danger the Sailor Senshi will show up…" said Dude.

"Okay if you say so Dude…" said Zeno.

"See is fun to say to say my name…" said Dude.

"Shut up…" said Zeno.

Back on the Street, Brock, Sanji and Beth were walking down the street… Beth was examining Bonsly.

"It's a very healthy and happy Pokemon…" said Beth, "And just the cutest thing…"

She began to tickle Bonsly on the cheek… this caused Bonsly to giggle.

Brock smirked at Sanji.

Score: unchanged… this was part of Brock's first point…

They managed to find a ring toss stall… "Cute!" said Beth seeing two dolls… one look like a Happiny and the other like a Togepi.

That's when Brock and Sanji looked at each other…

"How much for a game…" said Brock.

"300 Poke for three rings, 1000 for 12…" said the guy running the stall.

Brock took out 2000 Poke…

"I don't need your crap charity…" said Sanji.

"Then why did you take the rings…" said Brock with a smirk.

Sanji growled…

Current Score: Sanji 1, Brock 2.

Sometime later… the three were walking down the street… Beth was hugging both dolls she liked.

"Thank you so much…" said Beth.

"You were lucky getting two…" mutter Brock.

One would think each one would have won one each… but as it turns out… Sanji won both.

"Lucky you…" muttered Brock.

Current Score: Sanji 2, Brock 2.

That's when there was a call of "Zaker!"

That's when White Lighting hit both Sanji and Brock.

"What happened…" said Beth trying to help them up.

That's when Beth heard laughing behind them… she turned around and saw Zeno, Dufort and Dude.

Both Sanji and Brock up shakily then saw Zeno… both had heard of a mamodo who looked like Zatch.

Not too far away with both groups watching…

"I'll be right back!" said Gary who ran to a nearby alley.

"Um okay…" said Peter.

"I'll be right back!" said Ash running into a nearby Alley.

"What was that about?" asked Mina.

"I don't know…" lied Dawn.

Coincidently they went into the same alley…

"You're watching them too?" asked Ash.

"Yeah…" said Gary.

Ash was the one that called the others.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas the senshi minus Kakashi and Setsuna who were on a date… morel like Naruto and Luffy were still in a never ending ramen contest…

"Unbelievable…" said Sasuke staring at Luffy.

"You'll get used to it…" said Zoro drinking some sake.

That's when all their communicators rang… Kiyo was the Volunteer.

"What is it?" asked Kiyo.

"Zeno's here…" said Ash.

"What?" said Kiyo.

"You're kidding right?" said Zatch getting in the way of his call.

"No… I'm not…" said Ash he just attacked Brock and Sanji.

"What?" said Luffy who this, "Wait… why is Sanji there?"

"He barrowed your time key to see Beth… remember…" said Ace.

"Oh so that's why Sanji barrows my time key…" said Luffy.

Kakashi who was also on the communicator sighed

"So where are you?" he asked.

"Yaw Town…" said Ash.

"Okay… we'll be there as soon as we can…" said Kakashi.

"Oh and… I think you might want to prepare Sasuke and Zoro to give out autographs as the Sailor Senshi…" said Ash with a sweatdroped.

Everyone sweatdroped… as Kiyo hung up his communicator…

"Why would we give our autographs…" said Sasuke.

"You'll find out…" said Zoro.

Back in the World of Pokemon Ash hung up his communicator.

"Okay!" said Ash.

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Make-Up!"

Both transformed…

Meanwhile Zeno looked at the two and laughed… he held out his hand when Beth looked at Zeno.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Beth.

"Because…" said Zeno.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" yelled Beth glaring at Zeno.

Zeno looked at Beth there was something strange… her once sky blue eyes were a cold hard, almost stone like grey… there was something about it that made Zeno flinch… however that didn't matter.

"Zaker!" read Dufort.

He shocked her and she passed out immediately.

"Why did you did that… she was cute…" said Dude.

"Because I wanted to…" said Zeno raising his hand yet again.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

A discus made of light hit Zeno on the hand.

That's when Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn showed up.

"Good you made it!" said Brock.

"Yeah we saw you were in trouble…" said Sailor Saturn.

"What were you fallowing us around?" asked Sanji.

Both anime fell…

"We should be glad they did…" said Brock.

Sanji merely shrugged…

"We called the others…" said Sailor Saturn, "They should be here soon…"

"Hopefully… if they can finish their ramen challenge…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Well whatever is going on…" said Dude, "I minds as well have some fun…"

Dude took out a red and gold ball and threw it to the ground, which exploded…

"Go my Jouji!" said Dude.

A monster came out the smoke… which looked like a rocker girl with a big guitar

Dude smirked…

"So that's your monster?" asked Dufort.

"That it…" said Dude with a smirk.

The guitar was suddenly on fire… and she began swing the guitar… the fire then created a big fire ball.

"Uh-oh…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

The fire ball was put out by two ice attacks and watery orb… everyone looked to where they come from and saw the other 9 senshi as well as Zatch.

"Good you made in time…" said neo Sailor Moon.

Sanji chucked… this was the first time he saw Sailor Juno.

"Don't say a thing…" she said to him angrily.

Sanji didn't say but had a smirk which made Sailor Juno pissed.

"Now, now… you play nice…" said Sailor Uranus.

With Dawn and Mina, Mina was jumping for joy… "I can't believe… two new Sailor Senshi!" she said.

Dawn sweatdroped… "Um… shouldn't you be worried about Beth?" asked Dawn.

"Oh… yeah…" said Mina with a sweat drop.

Back with the fight…

"You guys should get out of here…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Okay…" said Brock.

Brock (even though he didn't want to) put Beth on Sanji's back… and the two ran to the Pokemon Center…

"Why did you attack them!" yelled Zatch.

"Because it fun…" replied Zeno, "And you do care about them right…"

Zatch glared at Zeno…

"Who are you?" said Zatch, "Why are you doing this?"

"That's for me to know… and you to find out…" said Zeno who began to laugh cruelly.

This intensified Zatch's glare...

"Dude… can you get us out of here…" said Zeno.

"But why?" said Dude.

"We'll watch from somewhere else…" said Zeno, "I don't think I face this pathetic weakling just yet…"

"Okay…" said Dude.

Dude snapped his fingers, he, Zeno and Dufort disappeared.

Zatch was shaking…

That's when the rocker monster swung it's guitar again… Sailor Neptune closed her eyes and the fire was out. The rocket monster was confused.

"That was so cool!" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Pallas seemed to glare slightly at Sailor Neptune.

"What?" said Sailor Neptune.

"It's nothing…" said sailor Pallas.

"So who wants to weakness it?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Crescent Beam!"

"Juno Lighting Bolt Blast!"

"Burning Mandala!"

The monster was hit with all three attacks.

"You know… a simple "I do!" would have worked…" said Sailor Saturn with a sweat drop.

"Well either way…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Moon Starlight Blast!"

The attack hit them monster and it turned back into a ball then to dust.

"Well I guess we should go now…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Wait!" cried a voice… which was course belonged to Mina… during her run she tripped, landed face first and skidded towards the Sailor Senshi.

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I'm fine…" came a muffed Mina who got up, "You two! The new ones! What are your names?"

"Sailor Juno…" replied Sailor Juno.

"Sailor Pallas…" replied Sailor Pallas with a sweatdroped.

"What are those named after… moons of the solar system?" asked Mina.

"No Asteroids of the Asteroid Belt…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Oh…" said Mina who then took out her autograph book, "Please?"

Both sweatdroped… Sailor Juno knew this was going to happen while Sailor Pallas stared at the girl wondering what was she…

Both signed their senshi names into the book while Mina cuddled her book…

"Mina is very strange…" said Neo Sailor Moon whispering to Sailor Pallas.

"I can see that…" said Sailor Pallas.

On top of a nearby building, Zeno, Dufort and Dude watched.

"When are you going to tell him the truth?" asked Dufort.

"It's not time yet… when the time is right I will tell him everything…" said Zeno.

"If you say so…" said Dude who snapped his fingers that made him and the others disappear.

Meanwhile in the Pokemon center Beth woke up to find both Brock and Sanji waiting for her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were knocked out by that kid… but the Sailor Senshi made sure we escaped… I was the one that carried you" said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

"Really?" said Beth, "Thanks…"

Brock grumbled at this.

Current Score: Sanji 3, Brock 2.

"What do you think your doing?" said Nurse Joy who showed behind Sanji.

"Uh…" said Sanji.

"Do you know bad that is your health and the health at everyone else!" said Nurse Joy who was pointing to a ne smoking sign.

Beth sighed in embarrassment while Brock smirked as Nurse Joy ranted about smoking.

Current score: Sanji 3, Brock 3… with the score currently tied who would know what will happen next!

Next Time: Marshall D. Teach AKA Black Beard finally shows his ugly face (no really he's not pleasant to look at), is the only reason why he was recruited to the Black Sun is because of Ace's duty to his crew to kill him? Or is there something else? Something dangerous that could put all the Sailor Senshi in danger? Meanwhile Zoro needs a new Sword... but can't barrow money from Nami after what happen last time... but take a ninja village with plenty of skilled sword makers and a gambling addict Hokage then he might be able to get the money he needs... What will happen? Find out next time...


	8. Darkness

A/N: Not exactly one of my best chapters... I suck at writing fight scenes and I basically don't' show the main fight only what happened afterwards and everyone's reaction afterwards... hopefully you'll consider it good due to plot developments...

Chapter 8: Darkness

Ace laid on the grass… not asleep just sat there watching the clouds… he couldn't help to think of what happened… what happened when he first found out about the found out about the Black Sun.

(Flashback)

Ace has just arrived on the Isalnd… he had heard… that this is where Black Beard was… He began his search when a girl with aqua blue hair appeared behind him.

"Sorry… but I have to prevent you from killing Black Beard…" said the girl.

"Is that so…" said Ace with a smirk, a girl like that could stand up agaisnt him.

"That's right… Sailor Neptune…" said the girl.

Ace's eyes were wide, "How do you know about that?" he asked.

"The name's Sea…I'm a member of the Black Sun… your new enemy… We plan to get the Silver Crystal, recruit Black Beard and after him Buggy the Clown… as well as kill the Asteroid Senshi before they awaken..." said the girl who was Sea.

"You're kidding right…" said Ace as he took out his communicator...

"Of course…" said Sea who took out a gun and shot him it. Ace saw a strange dart in embed in his arm.

"Sea stone fill with a poison that knocks you out for a few hours…" said Sea.

Ace passed out and Sea walked over to his communicator and stomped on it…

The next day Ace woke up to find there was a picture of Sea shaking hands with Black Beard… Ace flipped over and it read "Victory is Mine!", also there was "PS Stop mocking me!" then "PPS You don't get these jokes do you?". Ace removed the dart from his arm and saw his communicator on the ground.

"Looks like I have to go talk to Setsuna about this…" he said.

(End of Flashback)

"Hey Ace… have you seen Luffy or Zoro anywhere?" asked Nami.

"Yeah… it's the weekly sparing session down at the Dojo… since Zoro's a senshi Luffy and Ranma invited him…" said Ace.

"Oh… okay…" said Nami.

Meanwhile in the world of Chaos it was a giant sparing session in the Dojo… not only did Zoro join but as did Sasuke… and it was everyone VS everyone… with a ton of Naruto's it was a more of giant crash than anything… in the living room Nabiki was worried, while Akane watched TV, Soun read the newspaper.

"I think those idiots are destroying the Dojo…" said Nabiki.

"It's just boys being boys…" said Soun.

"Will you stop doing that… with Ranma's two new friends their destroying everything daddy…" said Nabiki.

"As long as they don't set anything on fire I'm sure it's fine…" said Soun.

"Oh man!" they heard Luffy yell.

"Sasuke I told you no Fire Style Jutsus… only Taijutsu!" they heard Ranma yell.

There was a silence probably whoever was talking wasn't yelling.

"Well at least Shadow Clones won't set things on fire!" they heard Naruto yell.

"It doesn't matter who's fault this is! We have to put out this fire right now!" they heard Zoro yell.

Soun began to cry… Nabiki sighed, Akane got up silently… her father and sister knew what going to happen next.

In the Dojo everyone just finished putting out the fire and breathed a sigh of relief…

"We better fix the damage fast…" said Ranma.

Naruto, Luffy and Zoro nodded in agreement.

"Why are you all scared?" asked Sasuke.

"Well…" said Luffy.

Before he could explain why an extremely angry Akane entered the room… her aura was sparking everywhere.

"That's why…" finished Luffy.

Sometime later all 5 of them were at 3 Jewels Snack Shack... all of them bruised and beat to some extent…

"Why didn't you tell me Akane was a vicious maniac…" mutter Sasuke who was the most bruised as he was the one who started the fire.

"Sorry… I forgot to tell you…" said Naruto who was the least bruised of them… mostly because his healing rate.

"One thing never anger Akane…" said Ranma who was the 2nd most bruised.

"She's scary…" said Luffy who was 2nd least bruised, thanks to the fact his naturally rubber body blocked the blows.

"I wasn't' scared…" muttered Zoro who was middle bruised.

"Sure…" said Ranma.

"Here's your orders!" said Aquamarine delving a few bowls of Ramen and several plates of meat.

"Thanks!" said Naruto and Luffy who began to chow down.

"I still can't believe your Sailor Juno…" said Aquamarine.

"Me neither…" said Zoro.

"Hey Zoro I was wondering…" said Ranma, "Why did you only use two swords during the sparing session…"

"Well…" said Zoro unsheathing his third sword... it looked it rusted off somehow…

"What happened?" asked Ranma.

"A marine broke it at Enies Lobby…" said Zoro sheathing it.

"Why don't you just get a new one…" said Naruto in between bites.

"Can't don't have the money…" said Zoro.

"Why don't you just borrow some…" said Sasuke.

Luffy, Ranma and Aquamarine all sweatdroped…

"How do you think I got in debt in the first place…" grumbled Zoro.

"Last time he needed new swords, he barrowed money from Nami… now he owes her a ton of money… more than he barrowed…" said Ranma.

Sasuke sweatdroped Naruto took a break from eating, "so that's how it happened…" Then Naruto got an idea… "Hey don't buy a sword from our world!"

"I don't have any money! Let alone Money from your world!" yelled Zoro.

Naruto tossed him his frog shaped wallet.

"There's not much in there but I have an idea!" said Naruto.

"What sort of idea…" said Zoro.

"It the perfect way to earn money…" said Naruto, "You play a poker game with Tsunade!"

"What?" said Zoro.

"It's a great idea… she rarely ever wins… and she can't help but to play…" said Naruto.

"You know I'm more comfortable asking Kakashi about this…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

Sometime later in the World of Ninjas…

"You know Naruto that's actually a good idea…" said Kakashi.

"Really thanks!" said Naruto.

"What?" said Sasuke and Zoro surprised at this.

"But perhaps we should cut the middle man…" said Kakashi taking out a big wad of cash.

"Where did you get that money…" said Naruto.

"It's all of his A-Ranked missions…" said Sasuke.

"That and Setsuna prefers going Dutch on our dates…" said Kakashi.

"I see…" said Zoro.

"And don't worry… you don't have to pay me back…" said Kakashi.

"Thanks…" said Zoro.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirate Luffy had just landed on the Thousand Sunny… still a little beaten up form Akane's beating.

"So with Zoro and Sasuke there was it…" said Ace thing thinking of the right word.

"Actually…" said Luffy, "Sasuke accidentally set fire to the dojo so Akane beat us up…"

"I see…" said Ace, "Where Zoro?"

"Oh Naruto's helping him get a new sword in his world…" said Luffy.

"Okay…" said Ace.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ, it was time to pick names out of the hat…

"Sea and Teach…" said read Otaku.

"You know…" said Sea, "You could send someone from your crew in your place…"

"No…" said Teach, "It's his fate that he faces me right now…"

Everyone at the table sweatdroped… they knew he was referring to Ace.

"Besides he doesn't know about your powers… this might be a fun one…" said Sea.

Back in the World of Ninja Kakashi and Zoro were walking down the street.

"Now I should warn you sword maker here are like sharks… just tell them you want a katana… they will always try to add something…"

"So why are you coming along?" asked Zoro.

"Legal reasons…" said Kakashi cheerfully.

Zoro sweatdroped…

They both went into a weapons shop.

"What can I get for you fine gentlemen…" said a salesman.

"My friend here would like a simple katana…" said Kakashi.

"Good choice… but why a simple katana… why not a blade that responds to charka in someway…" said the sales man.

"No…" said Zoro.

"Oh come on! It would be better…" said the salesman, "To cut though Chakra, to have it respond to your element…"

"No!" yelled Zoro.

"Fine… I only custom make Chakra infused sword… there's no way I'm going to custom make a "simple katana"… if you want to name them go ahead do whatever you like…" said the sales man.

Zoro dug though, he raised an eye brow, "Is this the bargain bin?" he asked.

"Duh…" said the sales man.

Zoro didn't know what to think… if this was the barging bin… what was the expensive swords… a lot them were in good condition… in extremely good condition… he knew that he would have a hard time choosing.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates, Luffy was enjoying the weather while it lasted after all who would know what would happen next…

That's when he heard an explosion behind him… he turned around and saw Sea with a monster that resembled… well let's just say it resembled his prediction of a fish man was before em fought Arlong…

"I know my Jouji need work…" said Sea rubbing the back of her head.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"My name is Sea… I'm a member of the Black Sun…" said Sea, "By the way… Luffy it's best you don't bother your brother… he's in his own fight…"

"Black Heard is here isn't he?" asked Luffy.

Sea only smirked…

On the lower deck things were a little different… Ace had just woken up to find Teach.

"Black Beard…" said Ace glaring at the man.

"Ace… Sea told me you were looking for me…" said Teach.

"That's right…" said Ace glaring at the man.

"There's something you don't know about me…" said Teach, "I ate a Devil Fruit…"

"What?" said Ace surprised.

Meanwhile Luffy opened his communicator and called everyone but Ace.

Back in the World of Ninja Zoro had finished picking his sword, it a katana that's sheath was dark green. Both Kakashi and Zoro were leaving the store and were about to part ways when their communicators began to ring… Kakashi was the one that picked it up.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi.

"There's a monster on the ship… I need your help!" said Luffy over the communicator...

"Okay!" said Ash over the communicator.

"I'll be right there!" said Ranma overt the communicator.

"We're be right there…" said Kakashi.

Kakashi hung up the communicator.

"Looks like we have our duty…" said Kakashi.

Zoro sighed…

"Don't worry… eventually you'll get used to it…" said Kakashi taking out his time key.

"Take us to The Thousand Sunny!" said Kakashi.

Both he and Zoro disappeared into a Time Portal… and reappeared on the Thousand Sunny in the World of Pirates… right next to Luffy.

"That was fast!" said Luffy.

"Well we should transform…" said Kakashi.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Make-Up!"

All three transformed…

"Oh the three senshi that keep their items when they transform… what an odd coincidence…" said Sea.

"That's them monster?" asked Sailor Juno raising an eyebrow.

"I know it's pathetic…" said Sea.

That when they saw something odd… there was some sort of wave of darkness coming form the lower deck.

"That's where Ace is fighting Black Beard… its best no one gets involved…" said Sea.

One the lower deck ace stood in shock… "That's why you did it…" said Ace.

Black Beard merely laughed…

"I need everyone to go below deck!" said Ace.

All the crew that on deck heard this… they had already known that this was his fight and not to get involved…

Once everyone was below deck...

"So that's Black Beard…" said Robin.

"I think… we've met him before…" said Nami, "Back in Mock Town…"

Back on the upper deck…

"World Shaking!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Juno Thunder Bolt Blast!"

All three attacks hit the monster… it turned into a clear blue ball that resembled a ball of water then into dust…

"That was easy…" said Sailor Mars.

Just then all the other senshi arrived… in a giant pile.

"You're a little late…" said Sailor Uranus.

This caused everyone to sweat drop… of course they found irony in that statement…

That's when a dome of water surrounded them…

"Sorry but I have to keep you here while the main event is going on…" said Sea.

That's when a view screen appeared… It showed the battle going on…

"So that's what's going on you get a sepal look at this…" said Sea.

"I know him!" said Luffy who changed back since then.

"So he's Black Beard…" said Zoro (who too had changed back) with a smirk.

"You met him?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah back in Mock Town…" said Luffy.

"The two fought over food…" said Zoro with a sigh.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"What you didn't know what he ate the Dark Dark Fruit…" said Sea with a smirk, "One of the most power and dangerous Devil Fruits… not only does it control darkness but gravity as well… Ace is way over his head with that... it's like a bug fighting a human… or when Sasuke fought his older brother…"

"How do you know about that!" yelled Sasuke.

"I have my sources… Just like Naruto's little guest…" said Sea.

"Shut up right now! We are nothing a repeat of what happened with Amethyst!" yelled Naruto.

"Fine I won't say but I will tell you this you won't be able to hide it forever… I know for a fact that Orochimaru has something planned…" she said with a smirk.

Naruto glared at the woman… so did Sasuke… well a lot of them glared at her… knowing what she meant by "Naruto's little guest"

"Well you better watch the fight… it's quite interesting…"

They watch the fight… it was horrible… it had gotten to a last resort... Ace's attack Super nova which the senshi (minus Zoro and Sasuke) witnessed during the final battle with Amethyst… Teach launched a black ball that collided… They watched in horror as the Black Sphere over took the giant sun like fire ball and hit Ace head on.

"Well looks like this battle is over..." said Sea.

Teach stood there laughing.

"Hey! We're going now!" called Sea to him who snapped her fingers and both disappeared.

The dome of water broke everyone ran towards Ace's unconscious body. Kakashi began to take his pulse.

"His heart is still beating…" said Kakashi.

"Someone go get Chopper right now!" yelled Luffy.

"I'll go get him!" said Ash.

Ash ran to below where the other Straw Hats were at.

"What happened?" asked Usopp.

"Ace is injured badly…" said Ash, "He needs a doctor right now!"

That's when Chopper began to panic… then realized he was the doctor… He was the first one to leave…

"What happened in the fight…" said Nami.

"I don't' want to talk about it… ask someone else…" said Ash.

Ash left the room…

"What with him?" asked Franky.

"His world is a very different place than ours… people don't fight like they do here… I bet seeing that kind of fight scared him a bit…" said Sanji.

"That's not the only reason…" said Robin, "I think that's not the only reason…"

Sometime later all the senshi waited outside the infirmary…

"That bitch!" yelled Naruto.

"There was nothing we could do… and besides if there was he wouldn't have wanted us to get involved…" said Luffy having one of his serious moments.

"That's not what I'm talking about… I'm talking about how she almost reveled about… Fluffy!" said Naruto.

"Fluffy?" thought Zoro.

"What is he talking about…" thought Sasuke, "But I agree with Naruto… she said too much…"

"Great…" thought Kakashi, "That little remark will push him back again…"

"You two need to clam down…" said Gary.

"He right… I know both things are touchy subjects to you but right it's important we calm down…" said Kiyo, "We don't know how badly Ace is injured…"

Luffy sighed… that's when Chopper opened the door... he look was grim…

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"I'm unsure how injured he is… it's always hard to tell with Logia Devil Fruit Users… he might get better… he might not…" said Chopper.

"Guys..." said Ash, "I think we have to work together to fight him… if Ace doesn't' get better…"

"And if he does we need to figure out a way for Ace to fight him and beat him…" said Luffy.

"I just realized something…" said Kiyo.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"There's something odd… They know way too much about us…" said Kiyo.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

"Well I mean they recruited our enemies… enemies that all of us hopped that you wouldn't be dragged into the fight…" said Kiyo, "Not to mention Naruto's tenant…"

"So we have to find out not only what their next move but also how their getting this information…" said Gary.

"Exactly…" said Kiyo.

"Man this enemy is tricky…" said Ash.

"I think that's already been established…" said Kiyo.

With that they Ace learned the true danger of Black Beard… but who knows what the future will hold… After all no one knows what will happen next…

Next Time: Sailor Vesta has been found... who is it? And could he be a book keeper like Kiyo? What will happen find out next time!


	9. Sailor Skater Boy

A/N: Well Sailor Vesta awakens in this chapter... and I'm surprised one person got this one right... Though if you read my other Zatch Bell fics you'll know I like writing this character...

Chapter 9: Sailor Skater Boy

It has been a few days and Ace was slated to make a full recovery… however Chopper wouldn't him out of bed because he needed his rest… it was easy to forget that despite Chopper was a child like half human half reindeer he was a very skilled and confidante doctor… The Black sun had been very quiet… maybe waiting until they find the next Asteroid Senshi… but other than that things have been fine.

It was a nice day in the World of the Mamodo Battle… the sun was shining… even though school was in session it was a nice day… History class was in session in Kiyo's class however things were right… as they were being spied.

"Oh man! That new teacher is a hottie!" said the person who was Eido.

"Pay attention we're trying to see if Zatch's book was burned…" said his partner Hyde.

Eido and Hyde were book keepers that faced Zatch and Kiyo before… they were the first mamodo team they have ever met… at first they didn't like each other were just oing it because they had to… but after their 2nd match (which ended in a draw) Hyde and Eido realized that friendship was important and decided to become better friends before they challenged Zatch and Kiyo again… and it's gotten to that point. Also they were also at the concert when Megumi was attacked by the Neo Dark Kingdom…

"Don't worry Zatch is fine… he's in his weird duffle bag…" said Eido, "Hello good looking teacher…"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "If we're challenging no kidnapping…" he said.

"I know… last time I nearly blew it…" said Eido, in their last fight Eido kidnapped some of Kiyo's friends… but forgot to put where they were captive…

"That and if ends in another draw I was thinking we should be friends …" said Hyde.

"Is that some sort of joke?" asked Eido.

Hyde laughed, "No… because I saw him hanging out Tia… if he can get along with her then I think maybe we can get along…" said Hyde rubbing his neck.

"Who's Tia?" asked Eido.

"My old bully…" said Hyde with a sigh.

Eido began to laugh, "You were bullied by a girl?" he asked.

"Not funny…" said Hyde.

"Who in right mind is scared of a girl?" said Eido.

At the moment many men though out the 5 known worlds sneezed… including most of the Sailor Senshi, and a Pervy sage…

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ Tech was studying the two unknown Asteroid Senshi…

"So that's who Sailor Vesta is…" said Tech with a shrug, "No skin off my back…"

He summoned his allies to the meeting room.

"So you found the 3rd Asteroid Senshi…" said Horror.

"And since you didn't curse up a stream I take it it's good news this time…" said Cat.

"Yes…" said Tech who pretend his findings.

"So he's a bookkeeper…" said Zofis.

"Is a friend of Zatch's?" asked Zeno.

"Nope… once took his friend hostage… forgot to tell where he took them…" said Tech.

This caused everyone to sweat drop.

"This one's going to be easy…" said Dude.

"Let's not forget that Sailor Pluto made sure that the other two will be able to help him if he's in danger…" said Horror.

"Okay so Zofis… Zeno due to the fact he's a book keeper would you like to take him out?" asked Sea.

"I would…" said Zofis.

After drawing a name from the hat his partner was Dude… which made Koko slam her head into the table.

"I'm paired with him?" she thought.

Meanwhile a Kiyo's school it had just ended when Kiyo opened his shoe locker to find a note.

"What's this?" asked Kiyo.

"What is it Kiyo?" asked Zatch.

Kiyo read it and sweatdroped…

"What does it say?" asked Zatch.

"Hey dudes this is a challenge, meet me by the river near 5th Ave after School. Sign Eido… PS can you pleases tell me the name of that hot new teacher…" read Kiyo.

"Their back!" said Zatch enthusiastically…

"I thought their book was burned…" sighed Kiyo.

"Well we better go to the fight!" said Zatch.

Kiyo nodded… this was something that Zatch needed… after with all things happening with Zeno and what happened to Ace recently (even if Zatch wasn't' there), a mamodo battle was something they needed to get their minds off of the Black Sun…

Not too long later they were by the Riverbank where the match was taking place.

"I hope this is the right place…" sighed Kiyo.

"Good you made it!" said Eido and Hyde as they seemingly appeared from nowhere… he really was just using Hyde's wind powers…

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"So what's her name?" asked Eido.

Kiyo anime fell… then he got up, "Her name's Setsuna… and unfortunately she's not single… I've met the guy she's dating a few times…"

"Shoot…" said Eido snapping her fingers.

"So are we going to get started?" asked Kiyo.

Eido smirked, "We're not as weak as we used to be…" said Eido.

"Neither are we…" said Kiyo.

"Jikirga!"

"Zakeruga!"

The beams of contrasted electricity and wind collided…

"We're evenly matched…" said Hyde.

"For now…" said Eido, "Jikar!"

Hyde and vanished into thin air.

"Where are they Kiyo?" asked Zatch.

"Pay attention…" said Kiyo, "Feel the wind…"

"Jikar!"

Kiyo grabbed Zatch and dodged… where the wind came from.

"That's pretty good… sensing the wind before it hit…" said Eido reappearing.

Kiyo smirked…

Not too far away two people watched… more like a mamodo team… Sherry and Brago.

"Sherry… why are you suspicious of them?" said Brago.

"Their hiding something… their hiding something about Zofis… I know it…" said Sherry.

Brago stared at his bookkeeper then at the match.

Back at the match both Kiyo and Eido were about to launch spells when there was a call of "Radom!"

A ball of what look like fire hit Eido from behind causing him to collapse…

"What happened?" said Hyde concerned about his partner.

"Zofis!" yelled Kiyo.

Zofis, Koko and Dude was behind Eido… Hyde glared at him.

"Why did you get involved?" asked Hyde.

"That's what I want to know…" said Kiyo, "Why are you attacking Eido…"

"That's none of your business…" said Zofis.

"It is my business since your part of the Black Sun!" yelled Kiyo.

"Why did you do that?" said Eido getting up.

"None of your business!" yelled took taking out a skateboard and was about to hit him with it but Eido grabbed hit own and block.

"The Dude Force is Strong in this one…" said Dude.

"Is that supposed to be a joke…" said Eido with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Eido.

"Kiyo… Zatch! Do you know this guy?" asked Hyde.

"He's our enemy…" said Kiyo.

"He's a really bad mamodo named Zofis who controlled humans and mamodo from a thousand years ago…" said Zatch.

"But I don't know what they would want with Eido…" said Kiyo.

Meanwhile in the world of Pirates, Zoro was sleeping… well more like sleeping and woken up by Luffy poking him.

"What!" yelled Zoro.

"Your time key's glowing!" said Luffy.

Zoro noticed his pocket was glowing and remembered what that meant…

"So you're coming along?" asked Zoro.

"Yep!" said Luffy, "You and Sasuke shouldn't' handle it alone…"

"Okay…" said Zoro taking out the time key… that's when a time portal opened up and sucked both Zoro and Luffy.

Meanwhile in the world of Ninja Sasuke was mopping Naruto's apartment. That's when his time key was glowing.

"Thank god…" said Sasuke.

He found a pen and piece of paper which he left a note saying. "Another Asteroid Senshi in danger… went to go save him…"

Then took out his time key and went though the portal.

Back in the world of the mamodo battle, Eido and Dude were still in a stalemate… that's when two time portals opened behind Kiyo and Zatch… out popped Zoro, Luffy and Sasuke… with Sasuke the only one landing gracefully.

"Kiyo..." said Sasuke, "What's going on…"

Kiyo looked at them then at Eido… being the resident genius… he figured it out right away…

"I just figured out why he's being attacked…" said Kiyo with embarrassment while pointing to Eido, "Eido's Sailor Vesta..."

"Him?" said Sasuke.

"You sure?" said Zoro.

"Zofis attacked him and now you showed up…" said Kiyo.

Zofis and Koko noticed them…

"Here comes the cavalry…" said Koko.

"Dude finish him off quickly…" said Zofis.

"Okay boss lady!" said Dude.

"I'm a man!" yelled Zofis.

"Ewww…" said Eido.

"I know…" said Dude.

"Hey you! Skater boy!" said Zoro.

"Yes?" said Dude and Eido.

"You weren't specific…" said Kiyo.

"Okay… the one that's not working for the Black Sun…" said Zoro.

"Sorry…" said Dude.

"What?" said Eido.

"Just focus your energy if you want this guy to stop…" said Zoro.

"Why?" said Eido.

"Just do it!" yelled Zoro.

"I wonder what good that will do…" said Eido.

"Hey Kiyo you know him?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah… he's more of an acutance than a friend…" said Kiyo.

Eido began to focus his energy… a bright red light appeared from in front of him… this caused Dude to back off, from the light came a light wand with a red ball on top with the Mars symbol with a circle going around it… Eido didn't know but he grabbed it and said "Vesta Asteroid Power Make-Up!"

Eido's hair turned to a deeper shade of red, was put into an odd ponytail with various hair ornaments. His clothes turned into a Sailor Fuku with a red collar and skirt, the front bow was black while the back bow was pale red. White gloves with red lining appeared on his arms. White knee high boots with red lining appeared on his legs, a tiara appeared on his forehead and red choker appeared on his neck. But the biggest change was that he was now a girl.

"What happened!" yelled Eido or should it be Sailor Vesta who was upset, angry, confused and for some odd reason groping her own breasts… causing everyone else to sweat drop.

"Calm down…" said Luffy.

"It's okay… we'll explain later…" said Kiyo, "And please stop grouping yourself… it's weird…"

"Your in on it too?" said Sailor Vesta who stopped grouping herself.

Kiyo sighed…

"Let's just transform already…" said Sasuke.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Make-Up!"

Sailor Vesta… as well as Hyde stood in shock…

"What just happened?" said Hyde.

"This is so cool…" said Zatch, "Eido is a Sailor Senshi too…"

"Sailor senshi?" said Hyde raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" said Zatch, "Their super heroes…"

"Sure…" said Hyde sarcastically.

"Damn it!" said Dude, "Failed again!"

"We have to retreat…" said Zofis, "Before he shows up!"

"Who?" said Dude.

"Just send out your monster and get going!" yelled Zofis.

Dude took out a ball that was red and gold…

"Go my Jouji!" said Dude.

The ball exploded and out came a monster that resembled a surfer…

"See ya later!" said Dude who snapped his fingers as he, Zofis and Koko disappeared.

"Okay…" said Sailor Vesta slightly twitching…

That's when the Surfer monster ran towards the river…

"Surfs up dudes!" said the monster…

That's when the water rose and reincarnated a giant wave.

"Great… that's just was we need…" said Sailor Juno sarcastically.

"You guys are going to take a major wipe age…" said the surfer monster.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Pallas Snow Storm Blast!"

The giant wave froze in it's place.

"Not cool!" said the surfer dude monster.

"Did they just freeze the wave?" said Sailor Vesta twitching slightly.

"Yes…" said Sailor Mars.

"Maybe you should have a shot at the monster…" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Sailor Pluto.

"Setsuna!" said Sailor Mars happily.

"Oh right… you live in this world…" said Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Pluto nodded, "Sailor Vesta… I'm sorry I don't know your name but you should use Vesta Flaming Ball Strike on it…" said Sailor Pluto.

"What?" said Sailor Vesta.

"Just do it!" yelled Sailor Juno, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pallas.

"Fine…" muttered Sailor Vesta.

Sailor Vesta didn't know why but the attack came to her…

Sailor Vesta cupped her hands and a large fire ball appeared in them. "Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

Sailor Vesta launched it at the monster… and it in the twig and berries. There was a crunch sound and the Surfer monster fell… not only that but after the attack hit it was reveled not a fire ball at all but a steel ball covered in flames… it made all the senshi but Sailor Pluto flinch.

"That had to hurt…" said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Pallas only nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess we should finish it off…" said Sailor Mars.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Juno Lighting Bolt Blast!"

"Dead Scream…"

All three attacks hit and the monster turned back into a ball then to dust.

Sailor Vesta sighed then turn towards the other Sailor Senshi.

"Okay what is going on? Why did I turn into a girl! And why did you turn into girl? How do I change back?" asked Sailor Vesta.

Hyde hit his book keeper in the head…

"Shut up and let them speak…" said Hyde.

"Well first just focus back into changing back into a guy…" said Sailor Mercury who then changed back to Kiyo.

Sailor Vesta did that as the other Sailor Senshi did too.

"Okay… what's going on?" said Eido.

"Well…" said Kiyo, "You see…"

"I want you to stay out of our business!" said a voice behind them.

Everyone turned around and saw Sherry and Brago.

"What are you doing here?" said Kiyo.

"I've been watching you… Sailor Mercury…" said Sherry.

Kiyo's eyes were wide, "You know…"

"And I want you and your little sailor senshi friends to stop going after Zofis!" said Sherry.

"Hey Lady I don't know what your problem is but Zofis is after us not the other way around..." said Zoro.

Sherry glared at the swordsman… then turned her attention towards Kiyo.

"I want you stop fighting Zofis right now…" said Sherry.

"Sherry… I know what Zofis did to you was awful but you can't do anything right now… Zofis joined the Black Sun for Power… there was others like him… Including another mamodo…" said Kiyo, "We can't back off… but you can help us as much as you can…"

"That's right there's a group of mamodo teams that are helping… even though most of them are unaware that Kiyo is Sailor Mercury…" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Dr. Riddles was there…

"You…" growled Brago.

"I know you tried to get us to join you before…" said Sherry, "And the answer is still no!"

"Sherry… this time you're in way over your head!" said Zatch.

"That's right Zofis is going to other dimensions… you can't follow him there…" said Kiyo.

"I don't' care…" said Sherry, "If you don't back off soon I don't know what I'll do…"

Sherry began to leave… Brago sighed and shook his head… then followed his book keeper.

"Boy Dr. Riddles she sure is stubborn…" said Kido.

"Yes she is… when it comes to saving Koko she is extremely stubborn…" said Dr. Riddles.

There was a silence… that was broken by "What the hell is going on!"

"Oh yeah… we forgot about you…" said Luffy.

Eido glared at everyone…

"You're a Sailor Senshi…" said Sailor Pluto, "It's a long story…"

After telling Eido as well Hyde what was going on…

"Yeah right… I'm a cross-dressing super hero who must fight and evil organization in this world and 4 others and that in my past life I was a girl… sure…" said Eido.

"You know Eido…" said Hyde, "That would have sounded more believable if you hadn't cross dressed…"

Eido razed his finger in response… but couldn't come up with one…

"Don't worry…" said Sasuke, "You're not the only one who finds this weird..."

"Yeah this is extremely weird but eventually you'll get used to it…" said Kiyo.

"If you say so…" said Eido, "So let's call the match a draw…"

"Sure…" said Kiyo.

"Oh that reminds me Eido… Hyde…" said Dr. Riddles, "You see due Zofis' involvement in the Black Sun as well as another mamodo as well there is a group of mamodo teams that is fighting the Black Sun as much as they can and I would like to you two join up…"

"Do I have to?" asked Eido.

"No…" said Dr. Riddles.

"But you have to join the Sailor Senshi…" said Setsuna.

"I want to…" said Hyde.

"What?" said Eido.

"The only way to get stronger is though friendship…" said Hyde with a smirk, "And besides it might nice to make friends with another mamodo…"

"Fine…" muttered Eido.

"So there's going to be a meeting tomorrow… right?" said Kiyo.

Setsuna nodded…

"But is has to be at the Sunny… Ace is still bedridden…" said Luffy.

"And there should be another meeting tomorrow… as well…" said Dr. Riddles.

Dr. Riddles and Kido left as did Luffy, Zoro and Sasuke… when they were gone Eido asked a question that would make Setsuna and Kiyo sweatdroped… as well make Hyde sigh in embarrassment…

"Can I crash as one of your guys' places?" he asked.

And so that's how Sailor Vesta awakened… and how he became the Takamine's freeloader…

Next Time: Eido adjusts to being a Sailor Senshi... watch as he meets the other Sailor Senshi, meet his allies in the Mamodo and get beating up being a pervert... many, many times... How many times will Eido get beaten up? Find out next time...


	10. Eido’s Day

Chapter 10: Eido's Day

Kiyo woke up and sighed… did his mom really have to agree to this… sure she knew about the mamodo battle (though unaware to his life as a Sailor Senshi) but did she really have to let Eido and Hyde stay with them? He had the feeling that he was going to a free loader… He got up to eat breakfast with his mom, Zatch, Hyde and Eido.

"Thank for Breakfast Mrs. T…" said Eido.

"Did you just call me Mrs. T?" said Kiyo's mom with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… I thought it would be a nice nickname for you for letting me stay here…" said Eido.

"Thanks…" said Kiyo's mom.

Midway during breakfast Kiyo's mom said something that made Kiyo breath a sigh of relief about Eido stay here…

"You know Eido… I was thinking that you do chores around the house…" said Mrs. Takamine.

"Oh… really…" said Eido.

"I agree you have to earn your keep…" said Kiyo.

"I agree too…" said Hyde.

"What?" said Eido.

Hyde gave Eido a look of "You better or I won't help you pick up chicks ever again…"

"Fine…" sighed Eido.

Sometime later the two bookkeepers/senshi were walking to a good place to use Kiyo's Time Key, they were joined by their partners as well as Hermes.

"What is this "Sunny" place we're going to…" said Eido.

"It's a pirate ship in one of the other worlds…" said Kiyo with a sigh.

"What?" said Eido.

Kiyo sighed, "Luffy, the guy with the hat and Zoro the green haired guy are pirates…" said Kiyo, "So is another of the senshi, he was injured recently in a fight…"

"Really what's next ninjas?" said Eido sarcastically.

"Actually…" said Hermes.

"Sasuke's a ninja…" said Zatch.

"He's the kid with black hair…" said Kiyo.

"Okay… that's weird…" said Eido.

"Eido… you suck at sarcasm…" said Hyde.

"How was I supposed to know he was a ninja?" said Eido.

The 4 got to an alley where Kiyo could use his time key…

At the moment in the world of Pirates Ranma just arrived with Luna… and landed near Usopp was who was working on an invention…

"I didn't land in the water this time…" said Ranma with a sigh of relief.

"Maybe someone will land on you…" joked Usopp.

"Oh come on what are the chances of that?" asked Ranma.

That's when Kiyo, Eido, Zatch and Hyde landed on him.

"Pretty good actually…" said Luna with a sweat drop.

"Poor Ranma…" sighed Usopp.

"Sorry… I forgot warn about the landing…" said Kiyo.

"That's okay…" said Eido, "I had a soft landing…"

"Can you please get off me?" said Ranma.

"Sorry Ranma…" said Kiyo getting up.

"Yeah…" said Zatch.

Eido and Hyde go up too…

"That's okay… you must be Eido… right?" said Ranma.

"Yeah…" said Eido.

"This is Ranma… he's a martial artist…" said Kiyo who then whispered to Eido "Call Hermes and the other Guardian Cats hamsters in front of him…"

"Why?" asked Eido.

"Ranma's afraid of cats… he's deluded himself into thinking their hamsters…" whispered Kiyo.

"Okaay…." said Eido.

"We should get to the infirmary… that's where the meeting's being held…" said Ranma.

The group headed to the infirmary to find Luffy, Zoro and surprisingly Kakashi there in the room with Ace asleep in bed

"Wow…" said Ranma.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"Setsuna told me to be on time for once…" said Kakashi.

"What did she threaten you with?" asked Kiyo.

"She wouldn't talk to me fiord a week…" sighed Kakashi.

"I don't know you but it sounds like you're whipped…" said Eido.

"No… I'm not she only threatens me about my punctuality…" said Kakashi.

"Which you need to work on…" said everyone in the room but Eido and Hyde.

Kakashi only sweatdroped…

"That's Kakashi he's chronically late for everything…" said Kiyo.

"How late?" asked Eido.

"Usually 3 or 4 hours…" said a voice in the door way.

It was Gary, Ash, Pikachu and Dianna.

"Seriously… I don't know late he can be…" said Gary, "I'm Gary…"

"And I'm Ash…" said Ash, "This is Pikachu…"

"Pika!" said Pikachu happily.

"What's with the yellow rat?" asked Eido.

Zap!

Eido laid there twitching on the ground.

"Pikachu doesn't like being called a yellow rat…" said Gary.

"Thanks for the tip…" said Eido.

"So how Ace?" asked Ash taking a seat.

"He should be fine in a few days..." said Luffy, "He's just having another narcoleptic fit!"

"I see…" said Kiyo.

That's when Ace began to wake up… "Oh hey… who are we waiting for?" he asked.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Setsuna…" said Kakashi taking out his book.

"Wow you're on time for once…" said Ace.

Kakashi laughed nervously… which turned into a perverse giggle when he read a certain part.

"So what are you reading?" asked Eido who read a few lines over his shoulder, "Whoa!" he said as his nose began to bleed.

"You like?" asked Kakashi.

"Where did you get that book?" asked Eido getting tissues to plug up his nose.

"Oh great another pervert!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned to the doorway to find Naruto (who yelled), Sasuke, Setsuna and Artemis.

"Your one to talk Naruto…" said Kakashi.

"Does the words Sexy Jutsu mean anything to you?" said Sasuke.

Naruto promptly shut up…

Everyone sat down somewhere while Setsuna shut the door.

"Well this Eido and his mamodo partner Hyde…" said Kiyo.

"So you're Sailor Vesta?" said Ace with a smirk.

"It was probably awkward as when most of us awakened…" said Ranma.

"Acutely it a mix of most and Luffy…" said Kiyo.

"You were grouping yourself too?" asked Luffy.

There was a very awkward silence… followed by sweat drops.

"Way too much information…" said Zoro.

After a minute of awkward silence they explained the while story to Eido as well as Hyde after wards Setsuna gave him his time key and communicator.

"So I can go anywhere with this?" asked Eido.

"Yes…" said Setsuna.

"I'll make sure he doesn't abuse it…" said Hyde.

"You'll have trouble…" said Naruto.

"A lot of trouble…" said Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Hyde.

The two whispered it in his ear… Hyde's eyes were wide and he was twitching.

"And those two know…" said Hyde.

Both nodded…

"What did they tell you?" said Eido.

"Nothing…" said Hyde… he didn't want Eido to meet those two… at least not yet…

"These more we need to talk about…" said Setsuna.

Setsuna began to explain more about the Black Sun…

"So besides Zofis there's another mamodo, a snake man, a clown with emotional problems and a very powerful guy who can control darkness…" said Eido.

"That pretty much sums it…" said Gary.

There was a silence in the room…

"Well I guess the meetings over…" said Setsuna.

"Eido you want to go the Snack Shack… we usually go out to eat after meetings" said Luffy.

"Sure…" said Eido.

Sometime later in the World of Chaos a ground consisting of Luffy, Naruto, Sasuke, Eido, Hyde, Kiyo, Zatch, Ash, Pikachu, Ranma and Luna landed in a giant pile just outside the 3 Jewels Snack Shack…

"Ow…" said Eido.

"I really hate it when we all use the same key…" said Sasuke.

After getting untangled, Luna went back ot the Tendos while the others entered the restaurant which was empty Aquamarine was reading a book, Amber was listening to music and singing along badly while Ruby sat down waiting for costumers… That's when Ruby saw Eido and tried to resist the urges she had for the longest time… but couldn't… she ran up to the pervert skater boy and socked him in the face… He was lying on the ground crutching his nose.

"I've always wanted to do that…" said Ruby.

"Why did you punch him?" asked Luffy.

"It's been an urge I've had for the longest time… I've always wanted punch this guy in the face…" said Ruby, "Wait did you befriend him or something because why is he here…"

"He's Sailor Vesta…" sighed Kiyo.

"Ah…" said Ruby.

"So the usual?" asked Aquamarine putting her book away.

Everyone nodded expect for Eido and Hyde.

Ranma helped Eido off the ground…

"Why did you punch me?" asked Eido.

"Well I used to be the senshi's enemy by gathering energy from your world…. I settled on mamodos and bookkeepers as well as former book keepers… and since I never got a chance to drain your energy I settled on a sock in the face…" said Ruby.

"Uh… okay…" said Eido.

"I'll go get some ice…" said Amber.

"To be honest all of us have something we want to do from our time as your enemies..." said Aquamarine, "Mine is confronting Buggy the clown disguised a therapist while holding an intervention for him about how he blames other people for his problems…"

This caused everyone to sweat drop…

Amber came back with the ice for Eido's as well as menus…

"Have anything you like… Sailor Senshi eat free…" said Amber, "And their mamodo partners and Pokemon of course"

"Really?" said Eido.

"We get good business thanks to hormone driven teenagers and the fact that there's not many restaurants here…" said Aquamarine, "So we make a decent profit…"

Eido ordered a burger and Eido a plate of cooked yellow tail…

"Hey… Eido there's something we need to talk about…" said Kiyo.

"What?" said Eido.

"How much of Megumi fan are you?" asked Kiyo.

"Oh this is going to be good…" whispered Naruto to everyone else.

"I'm one of the biggest why do you ask?" said Eido.

"Well… Megumi… is a bookkeeper too…" said Kiyo, "And she's a good friend of mine…"

"What she is!" yelled Eido excitingly.

""Oh man this get any worse…" sighed Hyde.

"Her Mamodo partner's Tia…" said Ruby with a smirk.

"Oh crap…" said Hyde.

"Oh it's not that bad…" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke… you haven't met Tia…" said Naruto, "She's scary…"

"She'll choke you if you get her angry…" said Luffy.

"And she's been angrier since Penny showed up…" said Zatch rubbing her neck.

"I can't believe she's a book keeper and I get to meet her!" said Eido.

"She's also knows about the Sailor Senshi so she's going to find out your Sailor Vesta…" said Kiyo.

Eido hung his head low… "Why?" he said, "But at least I get to meet her…"

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ, They had just finished picking names out the hat… "Buggy and Doll…"

Buggy smirked but Doll said "Um… Buggy… there's something I need to ask about this mission… and I know for a fact that every single girl will agree…" said Doll.

Cat, Otaku, Sporty, Sea, Koko and for some odd reason Orochimaru were nodding in agreement.

"What?" said Buggy.

"Can you pleases send in Alvida in your place since she keeps trying to get us to talk girl talk…" said Doll.

"It's getting tiring…" said Sea.

"It's true…" said Orochimaru.

"Wait… why did she ask you for advice…" said Sea.

"She thinks I'm gay for some reason…" said Orochimaru.

There was an awkward silence in the room while everyone thought "He's not?"

"Fine…" said Buggy with a smirk.

"Okay then I'll tell her…" said Doll.

Sometime later after everyone ate and went back to their worlds… in the World of the Mamodo battle Kiyo, Zatch, Eido and Hyde were waiting to get in Dr. Riddles Japanese apparent (which he got for certain reasons) which was actually the same building with Setsuna, Eido sighed…

"So how many know?" asked Eido.

"Out of the 9 other teams… just three…" said Kiyo.

"Any other cute girls… other than Megumi?" said Eido.

Kiyo sweatdroped, "There's one… but she's taken…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

Kiyo rang the bell…

"Kiyo, Zatch, Eido Hyde come in!" said Dr. Riddles.

They got to the apartment when the entered they saw all other teams were there…. Eido couldn't control himself…

"Oh god! I can't believe it's really you!" he said Megumi.

"Uh…" said Megumi whop was very uncomfortable…

That's when he was tackled by a certain red head.

"Don't bother Megumi!" yelled Tia as she began to choke him.

"I tired to warn him…" said Hyde.

"Can't… breath…" said Eido.

Tia finally stopped when Penny started flirting with Zatch…

"Are you okay?" said Kafk.

"Just… dandy…" said Eido giving the thumbs up.

"Well I guess we should get this meeting started…" said Dr. Riddles.

Then they began to talk about their mission… to stop Zofis, Zeno and the rest of the Black Sun by assisting the Sailor Senshi as much as they can…

"So you think you can help the Sailor Senshi as much as possible?" said Eido.

"Well…" said Megumi, "I'm sure that there will be times when we are there that we can help them…"

"Of course there's the fact that we don't know where the Black Sun is located…" said Dr. Riddles.

"Well I can't wait to get Zofis back…" said Pamoon.

"Now Pamoon we both want revenge for what he did to use but we don't know where he is…" said Laila.

"and don't' focus so much on revenge… I've seen what it can do to people…" said Kiyo, "A friend of mine wanted revenge so bad that pushed away everyone who cared about him away in order to obtain power because someone promised that he would give it to him… however the person who promised him power later abounded him because of it…"

"That happened to you?" asked Zatch.

"No it's not one of those things! I was talking about Sasuke!" said Kiyo.

"Oh…" said Zatch.

"So you have a friend named Sasuke who did that?" said Pamoon.

"Yeah… well he's not exactly my friend… he's really distant… but he learned his lesion… I think…" said Kiyo unsure about Sasuke… in fact everyone was unsure about Sasuke… they had the feeling that he was still seeking power.

"But I think I know where Kiyo's going with this… Zofis hurt all of us… and she's going to pay…" said Lance.

"Zofis is a guy…" said almost everyone else in the room.

"What? Really?" said Lance surprised.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped.

"So what are we going to do about Sherry?" asked Kiyo, "She threatened the Sailor Senshi yesterday…"

"She did?" said Megumi surprised.

"She did…" said Dr. Riddles.

"Sherry needs too realize at this point she can't beat Zofis alone…" said Dr. Riddles, "She needs help…"

"But she's going to be stubborn about it…" said Kiyo.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates, Luffy was enjoying the breeze on the Lion's head…

"This is such a nice day…" said Luffy happily.

"Oh Luffy…" said a voice.

Luffy turned around and sweatdroped… There stood Doll and Alvida… Luffy sweatdroped.

"Why me…" thought Doll, "Why couldn't one of the guys have this mission instead…"

"I have been thinking and asking some other girls as well as a gay guy for advise…" said Alvida, "You see I've been thinking and it doesn't matter a lot of manly men cross dress… and your still the manly man I love…"

Luffy sweatdroped…

"Wit that said and we please attract the other senshi now and…" said Doll.

Doll stopped when she saw that Luffy was gone with a dust cloud that was waving bye to them.

"Oh great…" said Doll.

Elsewhere Zoro was sleeping then Luffy shook him awake...

"What are you doing Luffy…" said Zoro.

"Alvida and one those girls from the Black Sun is here!" yelled Luffy.

"Why didn't you transform? Or tell the other" asked Zoro.

"I don't know…" said Luffy.

"I think it's all of Ranma and Sasuke's stories about fan girls got you scared…" said Zoro.

"Maybe…" said Luffy laughing.

Zoro sighed and grabbed his communicator from his pocket…

Meanwhile in the Meeting in with the mamodo group both Kiyo and Eido's communicators began to ring…

"Can you hold on for a second…" said Kiyo.

He got up and grabbed Zatch and Eido… Hyde followed them knowing that he should. When they got to Kido's bedroom they answered the communicators, most of the senshi was there…

"What's the situation…" said Eido talking like a spy…

Hyde slipped him on the back of the head for that one…

"A couple of Black Sun goons are here…" said Zoro over the communicator.

"Okay…" said Kiyo.

"We're be there as soon as possible…" said Kiyo.

Both Kiyo and Eido hung up their communicators… they went back to the living room.

"Something came up…" said Kiyo.

"We have to leave early…" said Eido.

"What's wrong?" asked Li-en.

"Nothing!" said both.

"Can me and Megumi come too…" said Tia.

"Now Tia…" said Megumi.

"Sure!" said Zatch.

Kiyo sweatdroped…

"Fine…" said Kiyo.

"Well I guess we should end here…" said Dr. Riddles, "And be careful…"

All there teams nodded and left he apartment where they ran into Setsuna who was waiting for them in the hall...

"It's good to your coming too Megumi, Tia…" said Setsuna who summoned the Garnet rod.

Back on the Thousand Sunny… both Zoro and Luffy went to confront the two.

"So you came back..." said Alvida seductively.

"I really don't want to know what went one with you two before I met you…" said Zoro.

"All I did was punch her in the face!" said Luffy.

"And I loved that punch so much…" said Alvida.

"Every second I regret my decision…" muttered Doll, "I'd advise you to transform right now... this fight is going to unbearably stupid…"

Both Zoro and Luffy sweatdroped…

"Well should we?" asked Luffy.

"I guess…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Make-Up!"

When they transformed…

"Oh my Luffy… even as a girl you're handsome…" said Alvida.

Sailor Mars couldn't help but yo sweat drop.

"Hey!" yelled a voice it was Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Pallas they both had looks of "Oh my god I didn't know Luffy had a fan girl… I feel your pain…" while Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn were with them.

"Good you made it fast!" said Sailor Mars.

"This is going to be an interesting fight…" said Sailor Uranus looking at Alvida and sighing Doll.

Elsewhere on the ship Nami was sun bathing while Robin relaxed while reading book… that's when a time portal opened near them… out landed Kiyo, Eido, Setsuna, Megumi, Tia, Zatch and Hyde…

"Nice!" said Eido getting up and giving the thumbs up.

Tia hit him in the head… hard…

"I think it's by the bow…" said Robin knowing that there was fight involving the senshi going on.

"Thanks…" said Kiyo as he began to drag Eido away by the leg.

"Good to see you again…" said Megumi.

They made it to the Bow area about a minute later…

"So I see all the senshi have arrived…" said Alvida.

"Well actually sailor Neptune is still bed ridden…" said Doll.

"Is that so…" said Alvida.

"Come on dudes… let's go get hat pizza…" said Eido in a daze.

Hyde began to slap him repeatedly.

"Hey!" yelled Eido.

"That was your wake up call! You have to transform to fight them…" said Hyde.

"Oh… right…" said Eido.

"Idiot…" muttered Hyde.

"Let's just get ready…" said Kiyo.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Vesta Asteroid Power!"

"Make-Up!"

"I know we shouldn't say this about our enemy… but she's so hot…" said Sailor Vesta.

"I'm not interested in you!" yelled Alvida hitting Sailor Vesta with her iron mace.

This caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Though I do have to agree with you on one thing… I'm the most beautiful woman in the universe and I'm sure you'll agree…" said Alvida.

Doll sighed… "Why me?" she thought.

There was a silence…

"Alvida… I don't think they agree…" said Doll, "Because Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus have girl friends, Sailor Mercury is well… it's not my place to say, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Pallas have problems with their love lives, Sailor Pluto is a woman, Sailor Juno, Sailor Saturn, Neo Sailor Moon and the absent Sailor Neptune are not interested nor have time for girls and Sailor Vesta… well he's a perv…" said Doll.

"What did you say?" said Alvida.

"It's just in one ear and out the other with you…" grumbled Doll taking out a toy ball.

She tossed it to the ground… which exploded… out of the smoke was a doll that looked like a voodoo doll.

"Well since we established the fact that Alvida is still in love with Luffy we'll be taking our leave…" said Doll.

"Hey wait!" said Alvida.

Doll snapped her fingers and both of them disappeared.

"Should we go help Eido?" asked Megumi.

"It's best you do…" said Sailor Mercury.

Tia and Megumi walked over to Sailor Vesta's unconscious form, Megumi took out Tia's spell book.

"Saifogeo!" read Megumi.

Tia held out her hands and a giant pink sword appeared... she then tossed it at Sailor Vesta… which stabbed her… causing everyone else to gasp in surprise that they would attack Sailor Vesta (that had nothing to with being a pervert).

"Don't worry…." Said sailor Mercury, "It's a healing spell…"

Parts of the sword began to spin and all of Sailor Vesta's injuries she had just received… then she woke up.

"Oh man it feels like I was hit in the head with a giant spiked club…" said Sailor Vesta.

"You were hit in the head by a giant spiked club…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Oh… okay…" said Sailor Vesta.

The voodoo doll monster laughed… as it took out scissors…

"What is going to do with scissors…" said Sailor Mars.

"Protect your hair!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"What?" said most of the Sailor Senshi.

The monster ran by them trying to cut their hair… said monster managed to strands of Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn's hair.

"What is it going to do…" said Zatch.

The voodoo monster placed the strand of hair in it's body… then took a need and poked itself in the arm.

"Ow!" yelled all 5 senshi.

"I thought so… it's a real working voodoo doll…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Wow… how do you know about Voodoo dolls?" asked Megumi.

Meanwhile in the world of Chaos.

"Curse you Saotome!" yelled one Hikaru Gosunkugi driving yet another nail into a Ranma voodoo doll.

Back in the World of Pirates…

"I don't' want to talk about it…" deadpanned Sailor Jupiter.

"But as long it has their hair any damage done to it will be felt by them?" said Sailor Pallas.

"That's how it works…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"What?" yelled all 5 victims.

"We just need to figure out where they are..." said Sailor Vesta, "Like that's going to happen…"

"You should really have your fact start…" said Sailor Mercury typing away on the Mercury computer, "I found them… their in on the skin near the chest…"

The Voodoo doll growled then took out a mallet and whacked it's in the head… causing it's self to pass out as well the 3 out of 5 of it's victims... expect for Sailor Mars who barely felt it and Neo Sailor Moon who was used to mallet whacks in the head thanks to Misty… that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Sailor Mercury walked up and took out the 5 strands of hair.

"Okay I got them…" said Sailor Mercury holding the 5 strand of strand of hair.

"Ash…" said Sailor Juno.

"Hold… just because I didn't pass out didn't mean it did hurt…" said Neo Sailor Moon rubbing her head.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

The monster turned back into a ball then into dust.

"So we were we even needed in this battle?" said Sailor Pallas.

"It's just something that happens sometimes…" said Sailor Uranus.

That's when the three previously unconscious Sailor Senshi got up…

"My head…" complained Sailor Saturn.

"My not in pain…" said Sailor Venus.

"That's because of you know who…" said Sailor Saturn glaring at the demon carrier.

"Today's not my day…" sighed Eido as he changed back…

And so Eido got used to his duties as a Sailor Senshi… however later that day he was hit several more times that day… that day indeed not his day.

Next Time: Sailor Ceres appears... who is Sailor Ceres? And does he know Ranma somehow? Find out next time!


	11. Sailor PChan

A/N: Last Asteroid Senshi... bet you can't get who... (re-reads reviews) oh... never mind... Most of you who guessed which Ranma character were right... Well here's the next chapter...

Chapter 11: Sailor P-Chan

Ryoga was walking around… he had no idea where he was… well as usual he was Furinkan… but he didn't know that…

"Now where I am!" he yelled.

That's when an old woman splashed him with cold water… turning Ryoga Hibiki into P-Chan an incredibly cute little piggy… P-Chan sighed… it was wasn't as bad as it could…he walked around hopping to find a hot water source… or at least Akane if he was extremely lucky… luck wasn't on his side… he was stomped by Happosai… then by a mob of angry women… it was just his luck…

P-Chan continued walking around…

"Hey you okay…" said the kind voice then began to hug him, "You poor baby…"

P-Chan was happy that is until he saw who it was… Ranma-Chan… P-Chan of course got angry… and began to beat up Ranma-Chan. Later Ranma-Chan returned to the Tendo Dojo covered in hoof marks.

"Oh my… what happened to you?" asked Kasumi.

"Ran into P-Chan… he beat me up…" said Ranma-Chan neglecting the fact.

"So how was the party?" asked Akane

Ranma was on the Thousand Sunny that day because there was party being held in Ace's honor since he was finally released from the infirmary…

"It was okay… Eido kept splashing me… Ace almost got into a fight with Sasuke over avenger stuff…" said Ranma-Chan, "Sasuke is pretty angry with Ace but I think everyone's siding with Ace on this one…"

"Why what happened?" asked Akane.

"Well is happened like this…" said Ranma.

(Flashback)

Everyone was enjoying the party… but that's when Sasuke walked up to Ace.

"So…" said Sasuke.

"What?" said Ace.

"Are you ashamed?" said Sasuke.

"No… I had no idea Black Beard had that kind of power… I wasn't prepared enough…" said Ace, "But I'm going to be next time…"

Sasuke scoffed…

"Look I know we're going though the same thing… but you need to lighten up…" said Ace.

Sasuke glared at the pirate… however there was more to that glare… not only was it a Sharingan glare there were black marks creeping over his arms and face… Ace's eyes were wide… fortunately before Sasuke could do anything Kakashi and several Narutos showed up and grabbed him.

"Stop this right now Sasuke!" yelled the real Naruto, "Don't you dare go back!"

The marks receded, Kakashi and the real Naruto let go while the other Narutos disappeared in puffs of smoke…

"I'm leaving…" said Sasuke.

Sasuke took out his time key and left… Everyone else was silent…

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know…" replied Ranma-Chan.

(End of Flashback)

"I was told that when Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura first met Orochimaru, he placed some sort of seal on Sasuke…" said Ranma-Chan.

"That terrible…" said Akane.

"Sasuke going to be a pain in the ass for a while…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Oh that reminds me…" said Akane, "Where P-Chan…"

"I don't know he ran away after I found him…" said Ranma.

Meanwhile Ryoga somehow turned back human and was lost in the forest.

"Now where am I?" he yelled.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ Tech was working on his computer when he found what he was looking for…

"It's him… he knows but meh…" said Tech.

So a meeting was called…

"So you found Sailor Ceres…" said Sea.

"Who is it?" said Doll.

Tech showed them the computer The 8 wonders were horrified at first but then realized something.

"Meh…" they all said.

"So what's wrong with him?" asked Buggy.

"He much like Zoro knows about the Sailor Senshi but unlike Zoro he has a major weakness which is cold water which turns him into a pig, has a lousy sense of direction and his friendship with Sailor Jupiter isn't much…" said Tech.

"That's why we said meh…" said Cat.

"Let's just draw names out the hat to see who it will be…" said Sea.

The two were Zeno and Horror… they were the ones that will after Sailor Ceres.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas, Sasuke was taking a rest from his butler duties when Naruto entered his apartment…

"Sasuke I need to talk to you…" said Naruto.

"It's about the party isn't it?" said Sasuke.

"Well… yeah…" said Naruto.

"I don't want to talk about it…" said Sasuke.

"Well I do!" yelled Naruto.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Now, now… be good boys and back away…" said a voice breaking them apart.

It was Opal…

"I don't know what happened but whatever happened I'm sure it made you angry Sasuke concerning certain reasons that I won't say but I think you both should clam down…" said Opal.

"Your right…" said Naruto.

"Whatever…" said Sasuke.

"Oh by the way… where's the toilet paper?" said Opal.

"Bathroom…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

Opal went into the bathroom and got the Toilet paper…

"Opal are you getting the toilet paper?" said Konohamaru though the doorway.

"Sure am! Now let's get that shrimp!" said Opal.

"Shrimp?" said Naruto.

"That's what she calls Ebisu…" said Konohamaru.

"Oh…" said Naruto as the two left.

"You're a really bad influence on her…" said Sasuke.

"That's what everyone says…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile Ryoga was lost in the forest when he heard a twig snap…

"Who's there?" said Ryoga.

"Aren't you a sharp one?" said Horror appearing from behind the tree, "But not sharp enough…"

That's when he was splashed with cold water turning him into P-Chan… he looked up and saw Dufort holding a bucket of water… P-Chan back away and ran away… and ran into Zeno… He looked up at Zeno and thought he was Zatch at first then realized it wasn't him…

"So this is the one we're supposed to kill…" said Zeno picking up P-Chan, "That look in his eye… he thought I was that pathetic weakling…"

"Well he has met him a few times…" said Horror.

"So what are we going to do with him?" said Dufort.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates, Zoro's time key began to glow… he was awake and lifting weights so he saw it… He looked around and decided to tell what happen later… so he took out of his pocket and was taken away.

Meanwhile I the World of the Mamodo battle Eido was having by his favorite Megumi billboard while looking though binoculars.

"Honestly Eido…" said Hyde.

Then Hyde saw Eido's pocket glow, "Hey… your time key's glowing…" said Hyde.

Eido then saw that his pocket was glowing.

"Looks we have to that senshi thing…" said Eido.

Hyde sighed…

Eido took out his key… and he and Hyde were taken though a portal.

Meanwhile in the world of Ninjas, Sasuke and Naruto sat at the table silently… glaring at each other. That's when Sasuke saw his pocket was glowing.

"Looks like the last asteroid senshi is in danger…" said Sasuke.

"I'm coming too!" said Naruto.

"What?" said Sasuke.

"I said I'm coming too… you might not know where you land…" said Naruto.

"Fine…" sighed Sasuake.

Naruto walked towards Sasuke and both were pulled into the portal.

Back in the World of Chaos, all 4 senshi and mamodo landed in a pile near a bush.

"Great… we're in a forest…" said Zoro.

Everyone managed to get untangled… they saw their enemies with P-Chan… Zoro recognized P-Chan… it's a humorous long story but back during the Neo Dark Kingdom Defeat/ Naruto good bye party due to a certain "game" which was really just hiding P-Chan from Akane having him change back and pretending nothing happened… Zoro was one of the ones that found P-Chan the most…

"Why are they attacking a pig?" said Naruto.

Naruto helped P-Chan just once… because of that and the combined fact that he has other things on his mind made him forget.

"Should we transform? asked Sasuke.

"I don't think so… not after we explain to him what's going on…" said Zoro.

"What are you hiding?" said Naruto looking at Zoro.

"Nothing…" said Zoro, "But we rescue the pig…"

"Why the pig…" said Eido.

"Maybe it's target practice…" said Sasuke.

"Actually…" said Zoro, "You know I'll just explain later… we should just focus on saving the pig…"

"I have an idea…" said Sasuke.

With the enemies…

"So what are we going to with you?" said Zeno looking at P-Chan.

That's when something grazed Zeno's wrist making him let go of the pig.

"Someone's here!" said Dufort.

"You got that right…" said Eido who appeared behind Dufort using Hyde's wind powers.

Zoro appeared behind Horror and Sasuke behind Zeno.

"Why aren't you transformed?" asked Horror.

"Because it's not time yet…" said Sasuke.

"We'll be back…" said Horror who snapped his finger, he and allies disappeared.

"Looks like they escaped…" said Naruto coming out the bushed and pickling up P-Chan.

"I have the feeling they'll be back…" said Zoro with a sigh.

"I wonder why they tried to kill a pig…" said Naruto lifting P-Can to her face.

Naruto stared at P-Chan… that's when Zoro slapped her on the back of the head and grabbed P-Chan.

"Someone go see if there's some clothes nearby…" said Zoro.

"You mean over there?" asked Hyde pointing to Ryoga's since forgotten clothes.

"That's what I'm talking about…" said Zoro.

Not too long later they had found a kettle in Ryoga's bag, found water nearby, stared a fire (Sasuke did) and was now boiling water… that's when Naruto finally remembered.

"Oh now I remember… that's Ryoga…" said Naruto.

"Ryoga?" said Sasuke, Eido and Hyde blinking.

"He fell into a cursed spring too… expect he turns into a pig…" said Zoro.

"So that's what's going on…" said Eido.

When the water was ready they poured it on P-Chan turning him back into Ryoga… who then got dressed quickly.

"What going on?" asked Ryoga.

"Well…" said Naruto.

"I guess you haven't been at the dojo as P-Chan n a while have you?" asked Zoro.

"Not for a couple weeks… last time I was there you guys were having problems…" said Ryoga.

Ryoga and Zoro got along fairly well mostly because of one little thing, both of them had terrible sense of direction, although Zoro's was a lot better than Ryoga's… They weren't friends but they got along…

"I guess you don't' know what's going on…" said Naruto.

"Which explains why your back… I thought you were going to be gone for two years…" said Ryoga.

Naruto laughed nervously… "Yeah, well this is Sasuke, Eido and his mamodo partner Hyde…"

"So you know about the Sailor Senshi don't you?" said Sasuke.

Ryoga nodded, "So why those guys attacked me was because of something involving the Sailor Senshi?" said Ryoga.

"You could say that…" said Zoro, "It started a couple weeks ago…"

Nearby trees… Horror, Zeno and Dufort watched.

"Ryoga won't take this sitting down…" said Horror, "He will self destruct if he awakens…"

"What do you mean?" said Zeno.

"If he can't handle the news then he'll use the Ultimate Shi Shi Hokodan…" said Horror with a smirk.

He took out a black ball and threw to the ground, it exploded and out of the dust was a monster that looked like well Jason Voorhees…

"Go my Jouji! Go get them!" said Horror.

"Okily-dokily!" said the monster.

Horror sweatdroped, "A monster that looks like Jason but talks like Flanders? I have to get that fixed…" he said.

Zoro had fished explaining…

"If their trying to kill the Asteroid Senshi then why did they try to kill me…" said Ryoga, then it dawned on him, "Oh man! It's just my luck…"

"That's only a theory…" said Sasuke.

"Is he okay?" said Eido.

"He just needs to see a therapist…" said Naruto with a sigh, "More than one…"

"Then I might not be a Sailor Senshi…" said Ryoga.

That's when Jason Flanders (the name had to be done…) tried to attack Ryoga from behind… Ryoga turned around and then a pink light came forth… it made Jason Flanders to stop it's attack. In the pink light was a light pink wand with a pink ball on top that had the Venus symbol with a ring around it… Ryoga didn't know why but he grabbed it and said "Ceres Asteroid Power! Make-Up!"

Ryoga's hair turned pink and grew much longer and put into a strange hair style that had a yellow bow, a bun, loop and skinny but long pigtails. He clothes turned into a sailor fuku with pink collar and skirt, with a pewter bow in front and pale pink bow in back. He gained white gloves with pink lining that reached past his elbows as well as white knee high boots that had pink lining appeared on his legs as well as tiara on his forehead and a choker around his neck. But the biggest change was he was now a she…

Ryoga or should it be Sailor Ceres looked down and screamed, "Oh my god I am a Sailor Senshi!" she yelled.

That's when the air began to feel heavy…

"We might need to back away…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Why?" asked Hyde.

Sailor Ceres turned to Jason Flanders and screamed "Shi Shi Hokodan!"

She shot a blue green energy at the monster… but the monster was unaffected by it.

"I don't know what that was but it didn't hur-diddly-urt…" said Jason Flanders.

"Did that thing just talk like Ned Flanders?" asked Eido with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Hyde with a sweat drop.

"We should transform…" said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah…" said Naruto.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Vesta Asteroid Power!"

"Make-up!"

All 4 of them transformed and joined Sailor Ceres.

"The only way to beat this thing… is to use all of our senshi attacks… at once…" said Sailor Venus.

"That's great for you… but I don't know mine!" said Sailor Ceres.

"Naruto… tell him it's Ceres Flower Whip…" said Minako.

"Your attack is called Ceres Flower Whip!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"How do you know?" said Sailor Pallas wondering why she knows the attack yet again.

"I just do okay…" said Sailor Venus.

"Now's not the time to fight!" said Sailor Vesta.

"Don't worry Ryoga it will come to you…" said Sailor Juno.

"Right…" said Sailor Ceres.

A whip made out of flowers much like Venus Love Me Chain appeared in his hands. She used it well mostly because for she knew rhythmic gymnastics for some reason…

"Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Juno Lighting Bolt Blast!"

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

All 5 attack hit at once… making the monster change back into a ball… then to dust.

"All right we did it!" said Sailor Venus.

"Focus on changing back… right?" said Sailor Ceres who seen it happen a few times before.

"That's right…" said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Ceres turned back to Ryoga… then screamed "Just my luck! Why does this always have to happen…"

"Look Ryoga… you know that all of us don't like the cross dressing…" said Naruto.

"What about the sexy jutsu?" asked Ryoga.

"Hey! I only use that as a joke!" yelled Naruto.

"He's right…" said Sasuke.

"I know…" said Ryoga with a small growl.

"Hwy why don't we help you in trying to find the dojo…" said Zoro.

Note: None of them knows where they are.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" said Naruto, "After all he got lost on the Going Merry…"

It was true… during the party he did get lost on the Merry Go…

"It's the best way for him to get comfortable with this situation…" said Zoro.

"Fine…" said Ryoga.

5 Hours of being lost, humorous misunderstandings, asking for directions, calls from Kakashi and Luffy and a monster attack that had nothing to the Black Sun later they finally made it to the Dojo. All 4 senshi that helped him and mamodo partner sat around the living room table with Akane.

"Remind me never to help Ryoga fine his way anywhere again…" said Zoro.

"You were half the problems… your almost as bad as he is…" said Naruto.

"Just shut up!" said Zoro.

"I'm so tired…" whined Eido.

"Ranma prepare to die!" they heard Ryoga yell.

"What did I do this time?" they heard Ranma yell.

"I can't believe Ryoga is a Sailor Senshi…" said Akane.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ… The 8 Wonders sat around the table panicking.

"Great, just great… one of the main mission we failed in…" said Doll.

"What are we going to do?" said Horror.

Orochimaru just sat there laughing.

"What's so funny?" demanded Buggy.

"Well I just have an idea… an idea to being one of the Sailor Senshi to our side…" said Orochimaru.

"It's not Sasuke is it?" said Koko, "Because even I know you have the hots for him…"

"I'm not gay…" growled Orochimaru he cleared his throat and said calmly "No it's not Sasuke… but rather someone else from my world…"

The 8 Wonders realized what he meant…

"Not him…" said Cat with her voice shaking.

"You have to be kidding!" yelled Sea.

"Don't worry… I have measures to keep him under control…" said Orochimaru.

"What are you talking about?" said Teach.

"You'll find out soon enough…" said Orochimaru.

And with that they began their most diabolical plan yet…

Next Time: Orochimaru lead the Black Sun in the next plan... a plan that is extremely horrible... What is it? And does it involve Naruto? Meanwhile everyone thinks it's best if Sasuke receives special training... from Cologne? Will Sasuke survive the Amazon's training? More importantly will he believe that the old woman is extremely strong? Find out next time!

A/N: If you know the new English Team Rocket motto... pleaser review or send me a PM... They don't' have it Wikipedia and I don't know where else to check... I'm planning to use in a few chapters so I need it. Can you please help...


	12. Orochimaru’s Plan

A/N: I forgot to say this last chapter... but Yay! 1,000 hits!

Also the last part of the chapter might be up to my usual standard... I had my mind on others things... let's just say MR. X made me cry again with all the stress he's been putting me though...

Chapter 12: Orochimaru's Plan

At Naruto's apparent everyone waited for Kakashi to show up… everyone who didn't know previously were surprised that Ryoga was a Sailor Senshi too… That's when Kakashi entered the room…

"Yo!" he said.

"You're late!" yelled everyone.

"Sorry… I had to help an old lady with her lost cat…" said Kakashi.

"Liar!" yelled everyone.

Kakashi then saw Ryoga… "Your Sailor Ceres…" he asked surprised.

"Yeah…" sighed Ryoga.

"At least its you and not some instead someone who has a grudge… never mind …" said Kakashi who couldn't finish his sentence.

After giving Ryoga a time key and his communicator which was suited up with a track deceive incase he needed help for decisions… he was debriefed on what was going on.

"So several of your enemies have joined the Black Sun?" asked Ryoga surprised.

"That's right…" said Kakashi, "There's something else we need to talk about… Sasuke…"

"What?" said Sasuke.

"Me, Kakashi and Ace talked about something… after what happened at the party…" said Ranma.

"That was nothing…" said Sasuke.

"You nearly attacked Ace with your Cursed Seal activated!" yelled Naruto, "Do you know how bad that is!"

Sasuke only scoffed…

"That's why we agreed to ask someone to train you…" said Kakashi.

"Who?" asked Sasuke.

"Her name's Cologne… she agreed after hearing your story…" said Ranma.

"And you avoided marring Shampoo right…" said Ryoga.

"You don't know Sasuke's story so you don't know how horrible it is…" said Ranma.

"So who is Cologne?" asked Sasuke.

"She's Shampoo's Great Grandmother…" said Naruto.

"Who's Shampoo again?" asked Sasuke.

"She's one of my fiancés…" sighed Ranma.

"I see…" said Sasuke.

"We're going to start your training tomorrow…" said Kakashi.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ the 8 Wonders and their Allies were figuring out the last part of their plan.

"Look kidnapping his girlfriend is Cliché…" said Otaku.

"So it kidnapping a fellow senshi…" said Sporty.

"I already thought of the perfect person…" said Orochimaru, "He's the perfect … and he doesn't know about the Sailor Senshi… Not only that but I know for a fact that Naruto will give life to protect him..."

The next day in the world of Chaos… Ranma, Kakashi and Sasuke were outside the Cat Café…

"Okay Sasuke I should warn you… don't underestimate her…" said Ranma.

"Yeah right…" said Sasuke.

All of them entered the Café… that's when Ranma was glomped by Shampoo…

"Ranma… you go on date with Shampoo…" said Shampoo.

"Actually… I'm here to see the old Ghoul…" said Ranma.

Shampoo then saw Sasuke, "You Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yeah…" said Sasuke.

Shampoo looked at him… she had heard his story as well… she didn't know whether to be angry with him or feel sorry for him…

"So you're Sasuke…" said Cologne, "I've heard your story…"

Cologne seemingly appeared from nowhere which made Sasuke jump.

"This is Cologne…" said Kakashi.

"You gotta be kidding me…" thought Sasuke staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" said Cologne.

"I don't think you'll be able to train me…" said Sasuke.

"Oh really…" said Cologne.

"This is going to be good…" said Ranma to Kakashi and Shampoo.

"Let's just see…" said cologne, "Perhaps we should go to a nearby vacant lot…" said Cologne with a smirk, "Shampoo if you want to can close up early…"

"Thank you great grandmother…" said Shampoo.

Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Iruka was grading tests… he got to Konohamaru's test… and sweatdroped… well he thought it was Konohamaru's test… The Konohamaru Corps thought it would be funny if they put in something other than their name's (codenames)… he assumed that Konohamaru was "1ft Tall Brick Wall".

"I don't want to know where he got that name from…" said Iruka.

That's when strange wires began to bind him.

"What's going on?" said Iruka.

"That's was too easy… then again you don't know what's going on…" said Tech appearing form thin air.

"Who are you?" asked Iruka.

"The name's Tech…" said Tech.

He snapped his fingers both disappeared from the class room and reappeared in the forest…

"So you're Iruka…" said a voice.

Iruka turned around and saw Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru…" growled Iruka, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just using you as bait…" said Orochimaru, "When my prize is Naruto."

"What do you want with Naruto?" growled Iruka.

"It's a long complicated story but it involves reincarnation and cross-dressing…" said Tech with a camera, "Say cheese"

Tech took a picture of Iruka.

"You wrote the letter right…" said Tech.

"I have it right here!" said Orochimaru holding it.

Tech snapped his fingers and both the picture and letter disappeared.

Meanwhile Naruto had just arrived home from Ichiraku's. He opened the door when he saw a note appear magically… causing him to jump.

"What he!" he yelled.

He took the note which was folded and began to read it… it said.

"Hello Naruto, I have your former sensei with me… come alone to the western forest… tell no one especially your fellow senshi, if you do I will kill him… you have until midnight tonight... see you later Orochimaru…" the note also had a picture with it of Iruka and Orochimaru.

Artemis saw the door was wide open and saw it was Naruto who was pale.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Artemis.

"Oh… nothing…" said Naruto stuffing then it into his pocket, "I have to go now…"

Naruto ran out of the room and nearly ran into Opal in the hallway.

"What's going on?" said Opal.

"I don't know… but I think we should follow him…" said Artemis.

Opal nodded…

The two followed Naruto… Naruto was running quickly and nearly ran into Hinata...

"Naruto…" she said but Naruto already ran off before she could stop him.

"Hinata!" yelled a voice.

Hinata turned around and saw Opal and Artemis running towards her.

"What's going on?" asked Hinata.

"We don't know…" said Opal.

"But we think it's bad, he read a note then he ran off…" said Artemis.

"Something bad is going on…" said Opal.

"I'll join you…" said Hinata who had a bad feeling.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos in one of the many vacant lots in Furinkan Sasuke and Cologne were facing each other. Ranma who was eating a bag of popcorn, Kakashi and Shampoo were watching it.

"Shampoo think Sasuke will loose…" said Shampoo.

"This is going to be interesting…" said Ranma who turned to Kakashi, "Want some?"

"No thanks I'm not hungry…" said Kakashi knowing Ranma just wasn't to see his face.

"Damn it…" thought Ranma knowing Kakashi was on to him.

"Let's begin…" said Cologne, "And remember Taijutsu only…"

Sasuke only nodded he ran towards the elder Amazon… He was about to punch her when she seemingly disappeared.

"What the…" said Sasuke.

"Not bad…" said Cologne who was behind, she hit him in the head with the tip of her cane which sent him into the ground.

"Well he shouldn't have underestimated her…" said Kakashi.

"Great-grandmother going to beat him up…" said Shampoo.

"You got that right…" said Ranma.

Sasuke got up and began to punch her rapidly… Cologne dodged everytime. Cologne went up to him and socked him in the face hard.

"How can she be so strong?" asked Sasuke.

"Having problems?" asked Cologne with a cackle.

"Oh course not…" lied Sasuke.

"I know your lying… I can tell…" said Cologne, "I haven't lived 200 years for nothing…"

"Your 200 hundred?" said Sasuke, "Well… that's easy to believe."

Cologne whacked him upside the head for that one…

"Now do you believe I'm strong?" asked Cologne.

Sasuke sighed…

"I am willing to train you…" sad Cologne.

"What do I have to do?" asked Sasuke.

"I haven't decided…" said Cologne.

Sasuke sweatdroped… "Why do I have a bad feeling about this…" thought Sasuke.

Back in the World of Ninja, Naruto arrived in the forest.

"Orochimaru! Where are you bastard!" yelled Naruto.

"Right here!" said Orochimaru as he appeared with Tech and the still tied up Iruka.

"Why did you send me here?" asked Naruto.

"Well I'm planning on extending an invitation to a certain someone to join the Black Sun…" said Orochimaru.

"Who?" said Naruto then realized who it was, "No… not him! Don't you dare release him!"

"Not like that… I was going to have him take over your body… after all how will your fellow senshi be able to handle hurting you?"

""Let Iruka go right now!" yelled Naruto.

"Not until he sees what you really are..." said Tech.

"I don't' care if Naruto has a demon inside him…" goaled Iruka.

"That right!" said Naruto with a small growl.

"Not that… the other thing…" said Tech with a smirk.

Naruto began to blush bright red… "Oh that…" said Naruto… even if Iruka was a father to him, he was still embarrassed to turn into a girl (that didn't involve being naked)…

"What is it Naruto?" said Iruka.

Both Orochimaru and Tech chuckled…

"Fine!" yelled Naruto, "But Iruka… lease don't' laugh…"

"Why would I laugh?" said Iruka.

Naruto sighed… "You'll see…"

"Venus Crystal Power Make-Up!"

Naruto transform into Sailor Venus… Iruka couldn't help to sweat drop…

"What the…" said Iruka.

"Now let Iruka go…" said Sailor Venus.

"Okay…" said Tech.

The wires that tied up Iruka spread to nearby tree… then untied Iruka… however the ones attacked to a tree launched Iruka high in the air… but being a ninja Iruka managed to land gracefully.

"Iruka get out of here!" I'll explain later…" said Sailor Venus.

"What?" said Iruka.

"He's right…" said a voice near his feet… he looked down and saw Artemis.

"Did your cat just talk?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah…" said Artemis.

"Iruka we need to get out here…" said a voice behind him… it was Opal and Hinata.

"Opal… Hinata… Artemis… what you doing here?" asked Sailor Venus.

"You ran off and we go worried…" said Opal.

"And you nearly ran into me without saying anything…" said Hinata.

"Oh…" said Sailor Venus.

"What's going on?" asked Iruka.

"I'll explain later…" said Sailor Venus but you need to get out of here…"

That's when wires tied Sailor Venus' legs… followed by her arms.

"What's going on?" she yelled.

Orochimaru's hands began to glow.

"I'm going to put a very special seal that will allow Kyubi to be in control while you'll be stuck in your mind…" said Orochimaru, "It will soak though your clothes by the way.

"Well I guess running would be a bad idea now…" said Opal drawing out a Kunai.

"Opal…" said Iruka.

"Don't say no… Naruto-Niichan is like a son to you right… well he's my older brother… I don't care…" said Opal, "Cut the wires…"

"She's right…" said Hinata.

Iruka was silent for a moment, "Just tell me who was who on the test…" he joked.

"Fine…" said Opal.

That's when several more wires tied the three humans and cat up…

"It's best you don't get involved…" said Tech.

Orochimaru smiled evilly as he slammed his hand into Sailor Venus' stomach… that when her world became dark.

Inside Naruto's mind a red light surrounded Kyubi…

"What's going on?" said Minako.

That's when Kyubi disappeared… then another light appeared and Naruto appeared in that light.

"Ow…" said Naruto, "What happened?"

"I don't know Kubi-Chan disappeared… and you're here…" said Minako.

"I thought you only said that to tease him…" said Naruto.

"Well… um…" said Minako who began to blush.

Naruto had been taking romance advice from Minako even before he knew that she was a piece of soul that separated into a separate consciousness… and he knew what her reaction meant…

"Ewww… you like him?" said Naruto.

"Well it's um well…" said Minako.

"Don't tell me!" yelled Naruto.

Outside with the body Sailor Venus slumped forward as a red aura surrounded it… that when the aura subsided and Sailor Venus woke up… her whisker marks were bolder and her eyes were red… Kyubi was in control… it wasn't just Naruto loosing himself to Kyubi like what happened with Opal and during the final battle… this was Kyubi himself… to avoid confusion s/he will be referred to as Sailor Kyubi Venus… that's when the wires tying her up subsided…

"I know you're grateful for freeing you..." said Orochimaru, "Now I have a special offer for you Kyubi… how about you join the Black Sun…"

Orochimaru got his answer in the form of a sock in the face…

"No…" growled Sailor Kyubi Venus, "I could be grateful for freeing me… but I will not betray the Sailor Senshi…"

"What?" said everyone but Iruka who even more lost.

There was a silence as a gust of wind blew…

"I fell in love with Minako… okay…" said Sailor Kyubi Venus blushing slightly.

There was an awkward silence…

"Ewww…" said Opal.

"Well technically she is a goddess…" said Sailor Kyubi Venus.

"Yeah but she's a part of Naruto's soul that was separated when you were sealed inside him…" said Opal.

"I know…" sighed Sailor Kyubi Venus, "And that is why I'm not joining with the Black Sun, I don't know what you did but I'm getting it reversed somehow…"

"Oh really?" said Orochimaru performing a hand sign.

Sailor Kyubi Venus collapsed to the ground in pain.

"That seal will kill you if I keep on long enough… and you're not the only suffering…" said Orochimaru.

Incase Naruto's mindscape both Minako and Naruto were on the ground in pain.

"What's… going… on?" asked Naruto.

"I… don't… know…" said Minako.

Back outside…

"I'll let it go if you agree if not you, your pressure Minako and Naruto will all die…" said Orochimaru.

"Sick bastard… I'll agree…" said Sailor Kyubi Venus.

Orochimaru undid the hand sign and she was no longer in pain. She got up shakily…

"I'm sorry…" said Sailor Kyubi Venus to the ones tied up, "So what's plan…"

"The plan is to call the other senshi to a certain place then eliminate them at the place…" said Tech adjusting his glasses.

"We should take four along incase in they try to tell the others…" said Orochimaru.

"And having hostages might be good…" said Tech, "Kyubi… why don't you choose…"

"Fine…" sighed sailor Kyubi Venus taking out her communicator and putting on a Genjutsu to make it seem that Narutos' features are the same…

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos Sasuke and Cologne talked in the Cat Café as well as Kakashi, Ranma and Shampoo.

"So it's agreed I will train you…" said Cologne.

"Train me in whatever way…" said Sasuke, "As long I have enough power to beat my brother…"

There was an awkward silence…

"I'm also going to fix your rage…" said Cologne knocking him in the head.

Ranma chuckled... thinking about the Amazon law… then sighed remembering about said law and what trouble he got into because of it…

"Anyways…" said Cologne.

That's when all three communicators Kakashi answered his to find most of senshi there… including Sailor Venus transformed…

"Guys something bad just really happened!" Sailor Venus, "Orochimaru just attack the village! And he captured Iruka, Hinata, Opal and Artemis! It's really bad guys!"

"Where are they?" asked Kiyo over the communicator.

"On top of the Hokage Monument…" said Sailor Venus over the communicator.

"Okay… all of us will be there as fast as possible…" said Ash over the communicator.

"Good…" said Sailor Venus who was the first to hang up.

Kakashi hung his up and turned to the other two senshi in the room.

"You heard that didn't you…" said Kakashi.

"Yeah…" said Sasuke.

"Looks like we have to fight…" said Ranma.

"Shampoo want to come too!" said Shampoo.

"I would like to come too…" said Cologne.

"Well Orochimaru might have brought along his ninja…" said Kakashi.

"Wouldn't put it past him…" said Sasuke.

"I guess your coming…" said Ranma knowing when he was outnumbered.

Back in the world of Ninja, Sailor Kyubi Venus undid the Genjutsu then sighed.

"So the Hokage Monument…" said Tech, "That's an interesting place… though seems like something from a bad movie…"

This caused Sailor Kyubi Venus to sweat drop.

"We'll be watching you fight…" said Orochimaru.

"By the way if one of you tries to tell the other senshi what's going on as in Kyubi's not doing this by choice…" said Tech.

All 4 of them received an electric shock…

"That will happen…" said Tech.

"And you know what will happen Kyubi…" said Orochimaru.

Sailor Kyubi Venus let out a growl…

Tech snapped his fingers… Sailor Kyubi Venus, and the 4 hostages were transported to the top of the Hokage Monument.

"Okay Iruka… I'll catch you up on thing before the others get here… Kit here is the reincarnation of a warrior from another world… however his past life was also a woman… Kit here isn't the only one… there are 12 others… two of them are by sheer and bizarre coincidence Sasuke and Kakashi others include Naruto's strange friends and Kakashi's girlfriend… Kit here is embarrassed to tell his friends and in realty the only he ever truly ever told was Hinata as everyone including you either found on accident or told by someone else… Opal knew too but it's long and pretty depressing story on how she came to live here…" said Sailor Kyubi Venus, "So don't' fell bad… he's just embarrassed that he changes into a girl to fight evil…"

"It's true…" said Artemis.

That's when 6 time portals opened up dumping out 12 senshi, 2 mamodo, 2 amazons and a Pikachu…

"Ow…" said Zatch.

"Let's just get untangled before we do anything else…" said Ace.

A minute later after everyone got untangled…

"Hey Naruto… what's going on?" asked Luffy seeing the hostages tied behind him.

Sailor Kyubi Venus looked at them… that's when they saw her eyes… the red silted eyes… the senshi but the Asteroids as well as Pikachu and Zatch knew that this was a very bad sign.

"Not again…" said Ash.

"What's going on? Why are his eyes red…" said Eido.

"It's long story but it's bad…" said Kiyo.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"That never happened before!" yelled Ranma.

"Everyone run!" yelled Kakashi.

Everyone managed to dodge the heart attack…

"Sorry but unlike the other two times Kit did not loose himself in my power… but rather I'm in control…" said Sailor Kyubi Venus.

"Oh no…" said Ash.

"This is very bad…" said Kakashi.

And with that the toughest battle the senshi would ever face would begin…

Next Time: With Kyubi in control of Naruto's body, and Orochimaru in control of Kyubi a fight should never happen begins... especially since Kyubi's being forced to fight... Can Hinata, Opal, Iruka and Artemis mange to get that massage across? What will happen? Will the senshi find out the truth? Will Naruto be able to get back into control? Find out all these questions and more next time!


	13. Senshi VS Senshi

Chapter 13: Senshi VS Senshi

Everyone stared at Sailor Kyubi Venus. They had no idea how it happened… but they knew that if Kyubi was in control of Naruto's body.

"What's going on?" said Zoro.

"I've seen this power before…" said Sasuke, "What is Naruto…"

"A demon host!" said Sailor Kyubi Venus.

"What?" said the 5 that didn't know.

"I am the great Kyubi no Yoko and I have just joined the Black Sun…" said Sailor Kyubi Venus.

"Kyubi no Yoko…" said Ryoga.

"What's that?" asked Eido.

"It's a demon that destroyed the village many years ago…" said Sasuke, "But it was killed by the 4th Hokage who died in the process…"

Kakashi sighed… "That's not true…" said Kakashi gripping his hand.

"He's right… that pathetic 4th Hokage sealed me into Kit's body at the cost of his own life…" said Sailor Kyubi Venus, "Now thanks to Orochimaru I'm free! I can do what whatever I want!" she began to laugh evilly.

"That's not…" said Hinata but was cut off by an electric shock.

"It's no use… Tech is watching us… if we even try to tell them the truth then we'll get a shock… and Kyubi tries he might get killed… right now Naruto-Niichan's in a lose, lose situation…" said Opal.

"What can we do?" asked Iruka.

"Unless the others free I don't think we can do anything…" said Artemis.

"What are we going to do?" said Ranma.

"I guess we have to fight…" said Ash.

"What are you sure…" said Luffy.

"It's the only way…" said Gary, "I just hope there's a way to save him."

"If not…" said Ash gripping his hand, "But let's work on saving Naruto! Who's with me?"

"I'm in!" said Kiyo.

"You can count on us!" said Zatch.

"You know it!" said Luffy.

"Of course…" said Ranma.

"Of course I'm in…" said Gary.

"I'm in too!" said Ace.

"Of course I will help…" said Setsuna.

"Minds as well…" said Zoro.

"You better believe it!" said Eido.

"Sure why not…" said Hyde.

"Sure…" said Ryoga.

There was a silence with Sasuke and Kakashi…

"Okay… let's help him…" said Kakashi.

Sasuke looked down, "If there's no way to save him… I want to be the one that kills him…" said Sasuke.

"What?" said Ash.

"If there's no other way… that doesn't mean I won't help…" said Sasuke with a smirk, "But if there's no other choice I will the one that kills him…"

Kakashi sighed… "At least Sasuke was saying if there was no other choice." He thought.

"Aren't we going to fight already?" said Sailor Kyubi Venus.

"Cologne, Shampoo… stand back…" said Ranma.

"Okay…" said Shampoo.

Cologne said nothing… but she looked at Sailor Kyubi Venus.

"Something's off…" she thought.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Vesta Asteroid Power!"

"Ceres Asteroid Power!"

"Make-Up!"

And with that all 12 senshi transformed…

"Shampoo no think she can get used to Ryoga being cross dresser…" said Shampoo.

"Me nether…" said Cologne with a laugh.

"I can hear you!" yelled Sailor Ceres.

"Sasuke… Zoro can you rescue Hinata, Opal, Iruka and Artemis." said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Okay…" said Sailor Juno.

"What ever…" said Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Kyubi Venus felt a sharp pain… she knew what it meant, "Damn it… I can't let them get free if I have anything to do about it…"

"You not going save them** IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO ABOUT IT!**" said Sailor Kyubi Venus, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Sailor Kyubi Venus clones popped into existence.

"Oh man…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Looks like we're just have to fight our way though them…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Okay… I choose everyone!" said Neo Sailor Moon letting out her Aipom, Starly and recently caught Turtwig.

"I choose everyone!" said Sailor Saturn letting out her Blastoise, Umbreon, Dodrio, Kingler, Electivire and Cacturne.

"You ready Zatch!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Right!" said Zatch.

"Come on Hyde!" said Sailor Vesta.

"Fine…" muttered Hyde.

Sailor Juno drew her swords and the other senshi got ready.

"Let's do this!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Cologne and Shampoo watched this… Cologne looked at the fight.

"Great Grandmother what is it?" asked Shampoo.

"I think there's something more to this…" said Cologne.

"What you mean?" asked Shampoo.

"I don't yet…" said Cologne.

Many Sailor Kyubi Venus clones disappeared in puffs… but there were still many more… During the fights Sailor Kyubi Venus went over to the hostages…

"Look I'm going to make it seem like I'm going to stop them but I'm really making it seem like I'm loosing this way you can tell them the truth and we can figure out of how to get that stupid thing off me…" said Sailor Kyubi Venus.

"Wait I can see something…" said Hinata.

Hinata tried to activate her Byakugan… but got shocked doing so.

"I guess I can't help you…" said Hinata.

"You tried…" said Artemis.

"This calls for me to think what a villain would think!" said Opal, "I hate to think about it but it's the only way…"

There was an awkward silence… as she tried to think…

"This might take a while… I'm somehow more mature as an 8 year old then I was as the one of the 5 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Opal.

"It's a long story…" said Artemis to Iruka.

"Oh…" said Iruka knowing he'd get the answers later…

"I better get to fighting…" said Sailor Kyubi Venus running off into the fray.

Sailor Pallas who has her Sharingan activated saw this discussion… "Something else is going on…" she thought as she fought the shadow clones… she remembered what Kakashi told her many times "Look underneath the underneath…"

"Is Kyubi willing to fight for the Black Sun…" thought Sailor Pallas.

As the clones were gotten rid of one by one… Tech and Orochimaru watched this fight.

"I think some of them figured it out that he's not doing this by choice…" said Orochimaru.

"Let's just wait…" said Tech.

Meanwhile inside of Naruto's mindscape Naruto and Minako were thinking about their situation…

"What are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe we can see if we can to talk to Kubi-Chan…" said Minako, "Kubi-Chan! Can you hear us?"

"Yes I can…" came Kyubi's voice, "Oh and don't worry… I think a couple of them picked up on it… I'm pretty sure Sasuke did…"

"Kubi-Chan…I need to ask you something… who are you worried about yourself or me…" said Minako.

"I was worried about you Mina-Chan… your very important to me… but remember if one of us dies all of us dies…" said Kyubi.

"Oh Kubi-Chan…" said Minako.

"I know I said this once but I'll say it again… Ewww…" said Naruto, "Your relationship is disgusting…"

"I know… I'm human and he's a fox…" said Minako blushing.

"But he's a fox… and you're my past life… Do you know creepy that is… especially for me…" said Naruto.

Minako sweatdroped, "I know…" said Minako.

"Don't worry you guys… I will protect you…" said Kyubi.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Naruto.

Outside the last of the Sailor Venus Clones were gone…

"So what are you going to do me now…" said Sailor Kyubi Venus.

"Wait!" said Cologne.

Before any could do anything… Cologne stepped in…

"Your not working for the Black Sun… are you?" said Cologne.

"Cologne right… you're not because you were talking to the hostages…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Uchiha! Don't refer us to "The hostages" again or I will eat a lot of burritos then make you clean the toilet!" said Opal.

Sailor Pallas hung her head low… "Fine…" she grumbled.

"Opal that's evil…" said Iruka.

"I know…" said Opal.

"But as I was saying you were having a friendly conversation with them…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Good… someone did figure it out…" said Sailor Kyubi Venus, "I'm being forced to…"

That's Sailor Kyubi Venus collapsed to the ground… both Tech and Orochimaru appeared, with Orochimaru holding his hands in a hand sign…

"It's shame that he wasn't grateful having fallen in love with Naruto's past life…" said Orochimaru.

"Wait your saying that Kyubi fell in love with Minako…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Yes…" said Tech.

It dawned on most of the Sailor Senshi… with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto finding some humor in the situation, the asteroids and Hyde and all of Ash's recent catches were wondering who Minako was while the rest of the senshi and all of Gary's team, Pikachu and Zatch realized something…

"Ewww…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"But isn't just part of Naruto's soul…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"And isn't Kyubi a giant fox?" said Sailor Mars.

"Love knows no boundaries…" said Sailor Pluto.

"If you say so…" said Sailor Saturn.

"But now… they will die…" said Orochimaru, "Kyubi… Naruto and Minako…"

""What did you do?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Just placed a special seal on him…" said Orochimaru with an evil smile.

"Since there's no point of holding you captive I minds as well let you go…" said Tech.

Tech let the 4 hostages meaning that wires disappeared.

"Over here!" said Shampoo.

Iruka, Opal, Hinata and Artemis ran over to her…

"It's good to see your all right…" said Cologne joining them.

"But what about Naruto-Niichan?" said Opal.

"I just hope they figure out a way to save him…" said Cologne.

"What are we going to do?" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Maybe you should try the silver crystal…" said Sailor Mars.

"But who knows what might happen… it might affect Naruto's in a very different way…" said Sailor Uranus, "It might mess up the seal that keeps Kyubi in…"

"It might kill Kyubi as well… and if that happens Naruto might die…" said Sailor Pluto.

"But it's our only option…" said Neo Sailor Moon taking of her broach, "I'm doing it… let's just hope this works…"

Neo Sailor Moon opened up the Broach, "Silver Crystal Healing!"

The light shone on Sailor Kyubi Venus… the light made the seal shine though her uniform which looked like ten spirals in a strange formation… That's when they seemingly broke and Sailor Kyubi Venus collapsed…

"Naruto!" yelled Hinata running towards her girlfriend's body and kneeling beside it almost crying.

Sailor Venus' whisker marks wasn't as bold as there were… she opened her eyes relieving they were once again blue… meaning that it was Naruto back in control…

"Hinata… I'm fine…" said Sailor Venus weakly, "What about you guys?" she thought.

"That crystal stung!" yelled Kyubi, "But I'm alive…"

"I'm fine…" said Minako.

"That's good…" thought Sailor Venus detransforming.

"We should take him to the hospital…" said Iruka picking up Naruto.

"Okay…" said Opal.

"We're meet you there after the fight…" said Sailor Uranus.

Iruka, Hinata, Opal, Artemis and Shampoo with Naruto all left but Cologne stayed…

"UI don't like the looks their giving us…" said Tech with a sweat drop.

"I guess it's time to leave…" said Orochimaru.

"Fien then… but here's a parting gift…" said Tech taking out a metal ball then throwing to the ground which then exploded. Tech then snapped his fingers and he and Orochimaru disappeared.

"Damn it!" yelled Sailor Pallas, "He's gone…"

"Clam down!" said Cologne, "Don't let your anger blind you…"

Sailor Pallas sighed…

"So it's true… Cologne is training you…" said Sailor Ceres, "Wow… you're in for it…"

The smoke cleared from the explosion revealing a monster that looked like some sort of mystical monster from a fantasy book… but there was something off…

"What's that?" asked Sailor Mars pointing to above the monster's head.

"It can't be…" said Sailor Saturn.

"It is…" said Sailor Mercury, "It's an HP bar…"

This prompted everyone but those from the world of Pirates to anime fall…

"I don't get it…" said Sailor Mars.

"Video games don't exist in your world so you understand…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Video games?" asked Sailor Mars, Sailor Juno and Sailor Neptune.

"We'll tell you later…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Let's see if the HP Bar does work…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The attack hit… and a small portion of the HP was lowered…

"That's good…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"See that's how an HP bar works…" said Sailor Mercury.

"That's a little stupid having a monster showing how weak it is…" said Sailor Juno.

"I think it's a video game themed monster…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Let's just weaken it…" said Sailor Juno.

"Juno Lighting Bolt Blast!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Can Opener!"

More than half the monster's HP was gone…

"Now it's my turn!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

The monster turned back into a ball then to dust…

"The monster's gone…" said Ash as he and the other senshi changed back.

"We should go to the hospital…" said Kakashi, "To check to see if Naruto's okay."

"I'll go tell Tsunade…" sighed Sasuke.

"I'll tell her… I'm stronger…" said Kakashi who used the body flicker to leave.

"She's going to shoot the messenger… isn't she?" asked Gary.

"Probably…" said Sasuke.

Sometime later everyone who was at the fight with the exception of Kakashi and Hinata (who was with Naruto) was in the waiting room.

"Sorry… I'm a little late…" said Kakashi as he arrived with Sakura and Tsunade… his visible eye was noticeably black.

Everyone sweatdroped… knowing he was late because he was messenger and she beat him up…

"I think Ryoga, Eido, Zoro, Sasuke and Sakura… should go see how Naruto is doing…" said Kakashi, which was code for "Go see Naruto so he can talk to you about Kyubi…"

"Okay…" said all 5.

When all 5 left… Iruka said, "Okay… I think it's best if someone tell what's going… I still don't understand what's going on…"

That one remark caused Tsunade to sweat drop "So Iruka's joined the club…" said Tsunade.

"Yep…" said Gary.

And so 20 minutes later, after getting lost twice (because of Ryoga and to a lesser extent Zoro), flirting with nurses (Eido) and getting beaten up by Sakura (Eido again) they made to Naruto's hotel room… to find Naruto okay… and making out Hinata… Sakura and Ryoga were blushing, Sasuke and Zoro seemed indifferent while Eido had a perverted grin on his face. They broke their kiss and Naruto said "Can you give a few more minutes before we talk…" said Naruto.

"Sure…" said Sakura.

"First base!" said Eido giving the thumbs up.

Punch!

Eido rubbed the sore bump Sakura gave him as she closed the door.

A few minutes later they went back into the room… Both Hinata was blushing bright red…

"That's okay Hinata…" said Sakura giving a girlish giggle.

"So Naruto…" said Zoro, "What is the Kyubi…"

Naruto looked down… "It's a long story… but I'll start from the beginning since Zoro, Ryoga and Eido don't' know the whole story…"

Sometime later Naruto finished the story… the room was quiet…

"So that was the energy you used…" said Sasuke not wanting to refer to the fight...

Naruto only nodded…

"I take it the others know…" said Ryoga.

"Yeah I told Luffy the same time I told Hinata… Setsuna knew all along… it was let out to Kiyo, Ranma and Ash during an incident involving the Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Naruto.

"You were at the hospital after it happened… that why Naruto ran away…" said Hinata.

"Oh yeah…" said Zoro, "I remember that…"

"And Ace and Gary…" said Naruto who began to think, "I don't know how they found out… I think Kakashi told them…"

Everyone in the room sweatdroped…

"What about Minako…" said Eido.

"Well due to Kyubi being sealed inside of me, Minako… my past life… well part of her conciseness separated from my own and now lives in my head…" said Naruto with a sweat drop because it did indeed sound crazy.

"So you're the only one, who's like that?" asked Ryoga.

"Pretty much… unless there's more Sailor Senshi and Gaara's one of them…" said Naruto.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Zoro and Ryoga all shivered at that thought…

"Who's Gaara?" asked Eido being the only one that hadn't met Gaara.

"A friend of mine…" said Naruto.

"Wait if Minako is your past life… and she's dating Kyubi…" said Sasuke.

"Ewww…" said Eido.

"What's their relationship like?" asked Sakura.

"I think it's best we don't ask questions…" said Ryoga.

And with that things were okay again… except for that fact that everyone was very disgusted by the relationship between Kyubi and Minako.

Next Time: Cologne starts her training with Sasuke and thinks it's best if he learns the Hiryu Shoten Ha first... mostly because of the Soul of Ice... meanwhile Buggy and Cat have a special assignment... get water to use on Sailor Senshi... but this is not any ordinary water... it's Jusenkyo Water! Will the sailor senshi wind up with Jusenkyo Curses... well not Ranma and Ryoga they already have Jusenkyo Curses... but the others... find out next time!


	14. Hot Water, Cold Water

Chapter 14: Hot Water, Cold Water

It was a nice day in the World of Ninjas… the sun was shining, the birds were singing… and in one of the training grounds an Amazon began her training to a certain avenger watched… Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Ranma watched this training.

"So what are you going to teach me?" asked Sasuke.

"It's called the Hiryu Shoten Ha…" said Cologne.

"You're teaching him that!" yelled Naruto, "Awesome!"

"I assume you've seen it…" said Cologne.

"I used it against Amethyst in the final battle… it was a little different than usual because Ace used his final attack but the results were the same…" said Ranma.

"What it is?" asked Sausage.

"It's a really cool attack that makes a tornado..." said Naruto.

"That's good way to describe it…" said Cologne, "However there's a certain reason why I'm teaching it to you…"

"What?" said Sasuke.

"You see in order to perform the technique you must have a Soul of Ice…" said Cologne.

"Soul of Ice?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes…while it seems most of the time you've perfected but when it comes to your brother… your clan… and even recently Orochimaru you become enraged…" said Cologne.

"That's not true!" yelled Sasuke as his curse began to awaken.

"Uh Sasuke…" said Kakashi.

Sasuke noticed and focused on turning off his cursed seal… then sighed.

"See this is what I meant…" said Cologne, "You loose yourself in your anger…"

Sasuke gripped his hand in anger…

"Now this will help you a lot… I'm sure of it…" said Cologne.

She began to draw a spiral in the dirt… and think with powered chalk...

"Put your shoes in it…" said Cologne.

Sasuke did so…

"The point is to make sure that you to the spiral…" said Cologne who began to explain the Hiryu Shoten Ha… how the user leads the opponent into a spiral... before dealing the final blow, "Now the point is make sure you can properly complete the spiral…"

"I see…" said Sasuke.

"Fortunately Naruto had the perfect idea to train…" said Cologne.

Naruto smiled then used Shadow Clone Jutsu to produce two Clones… then transformation jutsu… to transform them into Itachi and Orochimaru…"

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke.

"Oh foolish little brother… do you have to take thing seriously…" said the Itachi clone.

"Naruto… actually that was a pretty good impression… I mean! Your going to get it!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto only laughed…

"Do you think Sasuke can handle it?" said Sakura.

"He's way better off then I was during my training…" said Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

Ranma began to blush slightly, "Let's just say he's lucky we don't have embarrassing photos of him…" said Ranma.

Everyone else sweatdroped…

Sasuke began to fight the clones that looked like his former master and his older brother…

When they completed the spiral Cologne whacked him in the head with her cane.

"You call that spiral?" asked Cologne.

The foot prints were all over the place… causing Sasuke to sigh.

"Foolish little brother… I'm not surprised you didn't master it…" said the Itachi clone.

"There, there Sasuke-Kun…" said the Orochimaru clone.

"I'm goi to kill you Naruto!" yelled Sasuke.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ… there was a meeting…

"Okay… I have a plan!" said Horror.

"What?" said Cat in a bored tone.

"I have figured out a way to defeat the senshi… use the waters of Jusenkyo!" said Horror.

"What's that?" asked Koko.

"It's many cursed springs in the China of the World of Chaos… almost every single one is cursed…" said Horror, "Each one has a tragic tale… in each someone or something drowned there… and who ever falls in will take the form of what drowned there…"

"Both Ranma and Ryoga fell into springs along with a humorous cast of extras…" said Sea.

Everyone stared at Sea for a moment then got back to the matter at hand…

"By falling into the water it changes Ranma in to a girl and Ryoga in a piglet… when splashed with cold water… Ranma is unaffected by his curse while in senshi from we're unsure about Ryoga…" said Horror.

"So let me guess you want to collect 11 samples of Jusenkyo water and use them on the sailor senshi..." said Teach.

"Bingo!" said Tech.

"Okay time to draw name's out of the hat…" said Sea.

The names were Buggy and Cat.

"What why me!" yelled both of them.

Buggy… well he ate a devil fruit… so he can't swim… and going to a place where people drowned was a bad thing… And Cat… she disliked water… she didn't like getting wet…

"Sorry… but you have been chosen…" said Sea.

"That's right…" said Zeno.

Both sighed… Cat snapped her fingers and both disappeared.

"Ten thousand of any currency says there's going to be a spring of Drowned Cat girl by the end of the day…" said Dude to Otaku.

"Fine you're on… but I say there's going to be a Spring of Drowned Clown…" said Otaku.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos… the Pirate Clown and cat girl looked at the training ground.

"I'm going to kill Horror…" said Buggy.

"When you do let me help…" said Cat, "He has the hots for me because he's has an unhealthy obsession with cats… I've always wanted to kill him…"

"Okay…" agreed Buggy.

Both sighed… if only there was another way…

Back in the World of Ninjas… Sasuke sighed… it was his 5th attempt… and still didn't do it correctly…

"What am I doing wrong?" said Sasuke.

"Well I guess the Uchiha are washed up…" said Cologne.

"Don't say that!" yelled Sasuke.

"Oh… I should put insult the clan on the list of things that make you angry…" said Cologne.

Sasuke glared at his trainer…

"Aren't you goals to revive your clan and kill your brother?" said Cologne.

"What of it…" said Sasuke.

"I was just thinking… shouldn't you focus on reviving your clan before you kill your brother…" said Cologne.

Sasuke for once in his life looked embarrassed… well actually there was his first kiss… but that's another story…

"I can't…" said Sasuke.

"I know you're still only a kid…" said Cologne.

"That's not the problem…" said Sasuke, "You see... let's just get back to training…"

"Oh fangirls…" said Cologne, "I was thinking of paring a nice girl I know with you… I guess that's not happening…" she joked.

"Hey no one gets my Sasuke…" yelled Sakura.

"I thought you were getting over him…" said Naruto.

Sakura blushed, "I have to go… Tsunade wants me for something…" she said.

She ran off in random direction…

"Oh…" said Cologne, "There's more of a history between you I see…"

"Shut up… and let's get back to training…" said Sasuke.

"Fine, fine…" said Cologne.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos… Ryoga was lost (What else is new) and wondering where he was.

"Now where I am!" he yelled.

"In the middle of nowhere, Pig boy…" said Cat.

Ryoga turned around and saw Cat and Buggy with a lot of water guns strapped to them.

"Your…" said Ryoga, "Wait who are you?"

"We're members of the black sun!" yelled Cat.

"Oh… right… sorry…" said Ryoga laughing a little then taking out his communicator... he called all the other senshi.

"Ryoga… what's wrong…" said Ash.

"Yeah especially since you called all of us…" said Kiyo… Ryoga often called Kiyo to gave him directions to someplace.

"Yeah…" said Ryoga with a sweat drop, "But a cat girl and that clown are here!"

"Where ever here is…" said Gary.

Ryoga sighed…

"You're in a park in the middle of Tokyo…" said Kiyo.

"That's pretty much right…" said Cat.

"We'll be there right away…" said Ash.

Ryoga hung up his communicator.

"Okay…" said Ryoga.

"Ceres Asteroid Power! Make-Up!"

And with that Ryoga transformed into Sailor Ceres.

"So the lost boy transformed…" said Cat.

"What are you going to do with those water guns?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"Oh you'll see…" said Buggy.

That's when there was a shout of "Hey!"

Right behind them was the training group… except they were already transformed… as well as Hinata and Cologne with them…

"Wow that was fast…" said Sailor Ceres.

"Yaah a certain someone wanted a break from his training." said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Pallas sighed…

"Well since some of the other senshi are we can do our little test…" said Cat taking out an ordinary bucket of water… then splashed Sailor Ceres… turning her into P-Chan… however her sailor fuku and other things shrank with her.

"That's great!" said Cat, "So the non-gender curses do effect both normal and senshi forms…"

"This is going to be fun…" said Buggy.

"What are you talking about…" said Sailor Uranus.

"This!" said Buggy.

Buggy shot Sailor Uranus with one of the water guns… however something strange happened… Sailor Uranus turned into a dog…

"What just happened?" said Sailor Pallas.

"Spring of Drowned Dog…" said Buggy.

"Those water guns are filled with Jusenkyo Water!" said Cologne.

"That's right!" said Cat.

Who then shot Sailor Pallas with a different gun turning her into a weasel.

"I know I shouldn't say this but this might be a good way for you to learn the soul of Ice…" said Cologne making a joke that Itachi means weasel.

"By the way we have no intention of getting you Jupiter… after all what would be the point other than turning you into an animal…" said Buggy.

Sailor Jupiter sweatdroped… "So I'm not a target because I change into a girl…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"That and we're under the theory that your senshi form protects you from other curses use to your curse…" said Cat.

"I see…" said Sailor Jupiter with a sigh.

That's when the other senshi showed up transformed, along with Pikachu, Zatch and Hyde.

"Is there something going on?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Yes they have Jusenkyo water…" said Sailor Venus.

"Really?" said Sailor Mars.

"Oh man this is so worth it!" said Buggy taking out a water gun and hitting Sailor Mars… turning her into a monkey.

"You know… that was kind of predictable…" said Cat.

Buggy only sweatdroped…

"Now let's have some fun!" said Buggy.

Both Cat and Buggy shot their guns… Cat's hit Sailor Mercury turning her into a red panda while Buggy's hit Sailor Saturn turning her in a hamster…

Everyone looked at Sailor Jupiter then to Hamster Sailor Saturn… but right now not the right moment to point out that she was just turned into a hamster.

Hinata activated her Byakugan… "There's a lake nearby… maybe if we boil the water then we can change to you back…" she said.

"For now…" sighed Cologne taking out a teak kettle from nowhere.

"All the newly cursed senshi sweatdroped.

"Um… where did that tea kettle come from?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I keep it around incase my granddaughter gets changed while she's glomping son in law…" said Cologne.

"It's true…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Cat shot Sailor Vesta turning her in to a falcon.

"We had to get her right away… she can hide in the wind…" said Cat.

Zatch and Hyde picked up their partners, while Hinata picked up the other newly cursed senshi as well as Sailor P-Chan, with the exception of Kakashi.

"We're going to change them back…" said Cologne.

"I'll help you if you get changed…" said Hinata as they ran off.

"Great…" said Sailor Venus.

"I'll get rid of them…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Cat looked at her lifted her arm and mewed… this caused Sailor Jupiter to run away screaming.

"We're going to be cursed… aren't we?" said Sailor Juno.

"Oh yeah…" said Sailor Venus.

"Run!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon as they all scatted.

"The hunt… begins…" said Cat.

"Okay…" said Buggy with a sweat drop.

"Let's just go find them…" said Cat.

With Sailor Neptune the lovable friend named narcolepsy came for a visit… she promptly fell asleep in mid step... That's when cat found her.

"That was easy…" said Cat who shot with a water gun waking her up and turning into a parrot.

Meanwhile a fire was started and the water boiling.

"Ace was just hit…" said Hinata who still had her Byakugan activated...

Monkey Sailor Mars was shocked…

"I'm going to help him and the others…" said Hinata, "And if I run into either Buggy or Cat I'm going to stop them…"

Hinata ran off to help the others.

Meanwhile Sailor Pluto hid behind a tree... as Buggy passed by her… she breathed a sigh of relief when she passed him… she turned around and saw Buggy's severed floating hands.

"Oh that's right… he can break parts of his body…" thought Sailor Pluto with a sweat drop.

The dissembled hand shot her… turning her into a crane.

Elsewhere Neo Sailor Moon too hid behind a tree…

"Surprise!" yelled Cat jumping down from the tree shooting her with the water gun Neo Moon in a rabbit… followed by Pikachu using Thunderbolt.

Pikachu and Rabbit Neo Sailor Moon ran away as fast they can… since Rabbit Neo Sailor Moon was the target and both of them knew it.

A few minutes later Buggy found her.

"So what happened to you…" said Buggy.

"I found Moon but her mouse thing shocked me…" said Cat getting up.

"I see…" said Buggy.

Elsewhere Sailor Juno was looking for Sailor Jupiter… mostly because Sailor Jupiter might be immune to their attacks… however she was lost… not completely lost but lost none the less… however she ran into Buggy and Cat.

"Hey…" said Sailor Juno began to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere… not if my last gun has anything to say about it!" said Cat.

She shot Sailor Juno… who turned in a green tiger…

"Damn it!" yelled Cat.

She snapped her fingers and she and Buggy were transported to a different part of the park…

"A tiger!" yelled Buggy.

"My bad…" sighed Cat.

"You just turned Zoro into a tiger!" said Buggy then went into sarcasm… "Oh sure we can get him now…"

"I know your last gun is a small animal water and the last senshi is Sailor Venus…" said Cat.

"We better hope so…" said Buggy.

"If not let's just get out of where as fast as we can before they change back…" said Cat, "After sending a monster of course…"

Sailor Venus decided to find Hinata… mostly because she can tell if Buggy and Cat weren't too far away… and could avoid them.

"Well isn't it the fox boy…" said Buggy.

Before Sailor Venus could do anything the water gun hit her… turning her into a fox… a normal sized fox… though it did have 9 tails…

"Okay…" said Cat, "Mission complete…" she took out a yarn ball and threw it on the ground which exploded… it turned into a yarn monster…

"So what do we do when they find out what we did…" said Buggy.

"Kill Horror…" said Cat.

"That's a good one…" said buggy.

"I wasn't joking…" said Cat with a very serious face, "I say kill the bastard…"

Buggy sweatdroped as she snapped her fingers and the tow disappeared.

Fox sailor Venus stared at the yearn monster… The yarn monster knew she was weak… and was about to attack… That was until an indigo blur came in-between Fox Sailor Venus and the monster… Fox Sailor Venus was happy when it realized that it was Hinata and she just closed most of the monster charka points… Then Fox Sailor Venus saw the others but Neo Sailor Moon…

"We should find Ash…" said Hinata.

That's when the heavily injured monster which was hit by a lighting attack… it then turned back into a yarn ball… then to dust…

"What just happened…" said Hinata.

"I did it…" said Sailor Jupiter joining them then saw Tiger Sailor Juno… she ran away screaming despite that being Sailor Juno...

Tiger Sailor Juno let out a small growl that could be translated as "Idiot"

Meanwhile Rabbit Neo Sailor Moon was hiding thinking that they would go after her… Pikachu was playing look out… that's when Pikachu was happy and called out to someone… It was Hinata with the others…

After Hinata lead them where they were boiling the water… she went to find Sailor Jupiter and maybe try to clam her down... By the time they came back all most of them were turned back and out of senshi form (with Zoro being the first one due to Ranma's fear of cats) sometime later all the senshi sat in a circle.

"Can't we just go to Jusenkyo and get un-cursed?" asked Luffy.

"Can't I made sure that Jusenkyo is one of two places the Time Key couldn't take you… the other being Raftel… I chose those two locations to make sure that you would abuse your time keys…" said Setsuna.

"Makes sense…" said Luffy.

"So are we going to keep this a secret…" said Kiyo.

"Well we can't… we live on a ship…" said Zoro.

"We at least you can always maul someone if you change…" said Ace.

"Before you assume things I have a theory…" said Cologne who pulled out a bucket of water from nowhere.

"Where did you get that?" asked Ash.

"It's just something I picked up…" said Cologne who splashed all the senshi with the cold water… there was no change… well Ranma and Ryoga changed… but the newly cursed ones didn't…

"What happened?" asked Eido.

"Wow… they cut corners…" said Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ…

"You used what!" yelled everyone.

"Instant powered springs…" sighed both Cat and Buggy.

"You are aware they only work once… right?" said Horror.

Both sighed and sweatdroped.

"Who's bright idea was it to put our name's in the hat!" yelled Buggy.

"Your going to pay…" said Cat.

"Oh no…" said Horror.

Buggy and Cat dragged Horror out of the room… with his horrified screams echoing though out the fortress…

"Are we going to help?" asked Koko.

"Nope… it's best he's the scapegoat… I don't think anyone wanted the mission…" said Sea, "And it was a bad idea to begin with... so just let him be… he'll be fine…"

"If you say so…" said Koko.

Next Time: Team Rocket needs money after yet another failed Pika-napping attempt... so they deiced to find out the Sailor Senshi's identities... but it's not going to be easy... especially they don't know that all but one of them are male. Meanwhile Orochimaru, Zeno, Teach, Zofis, Buggy, Dufort and Koko finally meet the Leader of the Black Sun... What will happen? Find out next time!


	15. Team Rocket’s Fool Proof Scheme

A/N: I want to thanks nameless for his or help with the Team Rocket motto... I couldn't do this chapter with out you...

Chapter 15: Team Rocket's Fool Proof Scheme

In the world of Pokemon a quiet town erupted in chaos… a battle between good and evil fought once again… the Sailor Senshi were fighting a monster that looked like a tree woman with purple hair, along with Otaku, Zofis and Koko…

"Stop pulling my hair!" yelled Dawn.

"You stop pulling my hair!" said Koko.

Correction, Koko was fighting Dawn in yet another cat fight… those two did not get along… well maybe the real Koko would get along with Dawn… not the Koko that's controlled by Zofis' iron grasp…

"Your going to get it now you creepy looking woman!" said Sailor Venus.

"Um… Venus… Zofis is a guy…" said Sailor Mercury.

"What… really?" said Sailor Venus surprised, "At least he's not prettier than Hinata or Sakura…" who then shuddered at his memory of a former/late enemy who was a boy who looked like a very pretty girl…Don't ask… just don't ask…

"What's she talking about?" said Sailor Juno.

"You don't want to know…" said Sailor Pallas remembering what said former/late enemy looked like… yes he was that pretty.

"Come on Sailor Senshi! You can get that Ayeka monster!" said Mina who was watching along with Brock, Beth, Peter, Dianna and Pikachu.

"Oh come on Mina…" said Peter.

"Hey how did you know that the monster was based on Ayeka from Tenchi Muyo?" asked Otaku.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" said Zofis.

The monster was just knocked down by a Vesta Flaming Ball Strike.

"Okay! It's my turn!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Starlight Blast!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The monster turned into a Dragon Ball like ball then to dust.

"Fine you win again…" growled Otaku.

"Koko!" said Zofis.

Koko stopped fighting with Dawn, "Coming!" she said.

Otaku snapped her fingers and all three were gone.

"Looks like we win again…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Squee!" squealed Mina as she ran towards the two newest Sailor Senshi with her autograph book.

"Here comes Mina…" said Sailor Neptune.

"So that's Mina…" said Sailor Ceres.

"Who is she?" said Sailor Vesta.

"The biggest senshi fan girl…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"My biggest fan…" sighed Sailor Mercury.

"Remember sign your senshi names…" said Sailor Saturn.

"I can't believe there's more Sailor Senshi…" said Mina happily, "Wow… that was such and exciting fight… autographs…"

"Sure…" said Sailor Ceres.

"Why not…" said Sailor Vesta with a sweat drop.

Both signed their senshi named and Mina happily hugged her book…

"This is so exciting…" said Mina.

"It's good seeing you again Mina…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"You guys too…" said Mina.

Before the senshi could leave… a metal hand grabbed Pikachu.

"What just happened?" said Sailor Pallas.

"Not them again!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"Melting in the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"And in ya ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace…"

"Dashing hope, bringing fear in it's place."

"A rose by any other name smells just as sweet…"

"When everything's worse I'll work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth! Now that's a name!"

"Putting do-gooders in their place…"

"… Team Rocket…"

"In ya face!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Mime! Mime!"

The Sailor Senshi either sighed or sweatdroped…

"So that's Team Rocket?" said Sailor Juno.

"Who are they?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"They follow Ash trying to get Pikachu…" said Sailor Mars.

"But Ash isn't here… he went to get help…" said a slightly panicking Neo Sailor Moon, "I'll go look him and you'll help me right Venus."

"No why?" said Sailor Venus.

Neo Sailor Moon dragged Sailor Venus at a high speed.

"Help me! I don't want to look!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"That was odd…" said Jessie.

Less than a few seconds later Ash, Sailor Venus and a Neo Sailor Moon decoy show up.

"What?" said Sailor Vesta who wasn't aware of the decoy plan… Sailor Pallas wasn't aware either but being a ninja knew that one of them was Naruto transformed.

"It's a decoy for Ash… one of them is Naruto transformed…" whispered Sailor Uranus, "He's trying to hide the fact that he's Neo Sailor Moon from Mina… isn't the first time…"

"I see…" said Eido.

"Hey give back Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

Team Rocket pulled their eye lids down and stuck their tongues out.

"Hey Ash…" said Mina holding a pokeball.

"We'll help get Pikachu down… okay…" said Peter pokeball.

"I'll help too…" said Sailor Saturn hold a Pokeball.

"Okay…" said Ash, "I choose you Starly!"

"Delibird come on out!" said Mina

"You can do it Swellow!" said Peter.

"Go Pidgeotto I choose you!" said Sailor Saturn.

"So I see Ash is the real him…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Wouldn't put it past him.., he doesn't want a repeat of what happened last time…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Last time?" asked both Sailor Pallas and Sailor Vesta.

"It's a funny story, we should tell you sometime…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Starly!" said Ash.

"Pidgeotto!" said Sailor Saturn.

"Swellow!" said Peter.

"Use Wing Attack on the balloon!" said all 3.

"Delibird use Aerial Ace on the balloon!" said Mina.

The tree wing attacks and Aerial Ace cut the balloon… causing the balloon to go flying off but fortunately Pikachu was set free, Starly caught it… And all 4 flying Pokemon with Pikachu came back to the ground…

"Team Rocket's Blasting Off Again!"

"Well since Pikachu is safe we should go now…" said the Neo Sailor Moon decoy.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Venus.

All the senshi ran away and into an alley a few blocks away… after all of the none Pokemon World Senshi went back to their worlds… Gary met up with the others.

"So what happened?" asked Gary.

"Well…" said Mina who began to her version of the story…

Elsewhere Team Rocket landed in a thud…

"Why did that sailor senshi have to interfere!" yelled Jessie.

"Well it could have been worse… we could have insulted that hat again…" said James.

"You have a point…" said Jessie.

"Hey guys…" said Meowth taking out his wallet (where would he keep it?)

"What?" asked James.

"We're out of money again…" said Meowth.

"What?" they yelled.

Team Rocket sat around in a circle…

"So what job are we going to this time?" asked Jessie.

"I say we should try customizing cars…" said Meowth, "Pimp someone's ride yo!"

Jessie, James, Wobbufet and Mime Jr. stared at Meowth then decided to talk some more…

"We need a fool proof plan to make money fast…" said Jessie.

"I got it!" said James, "It's perfect… we can find out the Sailor Senshi and identities and sell it to the press… like Fox News…"

"James why did you mention Fox News?" asked Jessie.

"I don't know… it's like someone who hates Fox News made me say it…" said James.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ… There was a meeting in the meeting room.

"Why did you call us here… there already was a mission earlier…" said Buggy.

"Well it's time…" said Sea, "Time to meet the Leader of the Black Sun…"

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon, the two groups met for lunch in the cafeteria.

"I don't get why they follow you around…" said Peter.

"I don't know either but they've been following me since I started my journey…" said Ash, "At first they were menacing but slowly… they just deteriorated sure they're troublemaking but… they just don't seem evil any more…"

"So their more of an annoyance then an actual threat…" said Mina with a sweat drop, "I should have villains like that in the Sailor Senshi comics!"

Everyone stared at Mina with a sweat drops.

"Mina you are so weird…" said Peter.

"I know…" replied Mina.

In the Black Sun HQ the 8 Wonders were leading their alleys to where the great leader resided…

"Strange… the Leader is in the same corridor of the women's bath?" asked Koko.

"Yes oddly enough…" said Sea.

They past the woman bath entered an extremely dark room…

"Where is he?" asked Orochimaru.

"He's right here…" said Tech.

Sea began to glow blue-green, Cat began to glow yellow, Horror began to glow black, Doll began to glow pink, Tech began to glow sliver, Dude began to glow electric blue, Sporty began to glow bright green and Otaku began to glow orange.

"Awaken master of the Black Sun!" said all 8.

Beams shot from their body… and went into the darkness.

"It's alive…" said Teach.

"What?" yelled Zofis.

That's when a swirling black mass seemed to come alive.

"So I see that you have recruited all 5 of the members I thought would be perfect…" said the Black Mass.

"That's right master… but we failed in killing all 4 Asteroid Senshi…" said Cat.

"But to be honest each one knew the Sailor Senshi in some way… two of them knew about the Sailor Senshi and knew their identities…" said Tech.

"I see..." said the Black Mass, "Now what about the sliver crystal collection…"

"We can't… mostly because of you plan… lacks a step…" said Sea.

"I'm not very good at planning…" said the Black Mass, "That is why I choose 3 of them… after all Orochimaru, Zofis and Black Beard are great planners…"

"After all your plan is: Step 1: Cause trouble, Step 2???, Step 3: Silver Crystal." said Cat.

"Yes… we already established that I'm not very good with plans…" said the Black Mass.

"Sorry I just wanted to say that…" said Cat.

"Anyways… I will explain why I have chosen you 5…" said the Black Mass, "Marshal D. Teach, you have been chosen because of your Devil Fruit Ability and you great planning skills, Zofis, you have been chosen because your mind altering abilities and your great planning skill, Orochimaru, you were chosen because of your mastery of forbidden jutsu, one of the Legendary Sanin and a great planer, Zeno Bell the oldest son of the current mamodo king and Buggy the Clown a pirate who severed under Gold Rogers in his youth… that is why all of you have chosen along with your connections to the Sailor Senshi…"

"Wait… why do you need the Silver Crystal?" asked Zeno.

"I need it to regain my true form..." said the Black Mass who began to get weaker, "I will speak to you soon… just get me the silver crystal."

The Black Mass disappeared there was a silence in the room... the 5 allies (and their bookkeepers) has met the leader… and learned a little more about each other...

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon they were planning the plan… they figured out the best way… talk to Mina… after all she did make a comic… she mgith know the true identity and hiding it… So Team Rocket in disguised as news reporter were looking for Mina… That's when they found her… Talking to Ash and Peter…

"So really? You've caught more Sinnoh Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"Just a couple… nothing much…" said Mina.

"I caught a whole lot… and I can see you caught a Starly…" said Peter.

"I also caught a Turtwig…" said Ash.

"That's cool…" said Peter.

"Strange how we didn't talk last time we saw each other…" said Mina.

"Well you were busy wit the autographs…" said Peter.

"Oh right…" said Mina.

"Excuse me!" said a red haired new reporter (Jessie) who was with blue harried cameraman, a weird very short producer (Meowth) and a blob like sound technician (Wobbufet), "You're Mina Koki also known as Ice Angel… the writer and artist of the very popular Sailor Senshi coming am I right?" she said.

"Yeah…" said Mina.

"Then come with us!" said the new reporter.

All of them dragged Mina away… with.

They got a nice looking restraint… that looked a little fake…

"Now tell me..." said the new reporter, "Where did you come up with the Sailor Senshi identities"

"Okay, I come up with Neo Sailor Moon's identity, Bunny because it she seems like a little spacey at times, Sailor Mercury's personal and name Kia comes from a friend of mine, Kia she's smart but trains fire Pokemon instead of Ice and Water types, Sailor Mars' identity Lucy came because she's always come across a big ditz to me… I don't know why… Sailor Venus identity is loosely based on my self because we're both blonde and hyper active… as you can see it's also where I got her name Mina from… Jenny as Sailor Saturn… she's also struck me as the mysterious type… Now Sailor Uranus' identify Mari is a ninja because Sailor Uranus wears a ninja face mask… now I think Sailor Neptune's Tracy was just clam because it reminds me of the sea… Sailor Pluto's Trista… well she's just as mysterious as Jenny… I made Sailor Pallas, AKA Penny as very cold because that's how she came off to me… and Zora AKA Sailor Juno is swordswoman because she carries around three swords, I still have yet to see her wield them but I hope my theory in the mouth is correct…" said Mina with a laugh.

So do you know their real identities?" asked the new reporter.

"No… and even if I did I wouldn't put in the comics… well I would have their personalities to a T but change the names of course…" said Mina.

"Are you sure you don't…" said the news reporter.

"I'm sure I don't… in fact I know I do…" said Mina.

"Let's see if you change your mind…" said the producer he took out a remote and pressed the button… the restaurant seemed to explode and the chair Mina was sitting tied her up.

Elsewhere in the city, Ash, Dawn, Gary, Brock, Beth, Peter, Pikachu, Dianna and Smoochum were all waiting for Mina so they could say good bye.

"I wonder how long that interview will last…" said Gary.

"I don't know…" said Peter.

That's when they heard the explosion.

"What was that?" said Gary.

"I don't know… let's go see…" said Ash.

They got to the fake restaurant and find the news reporters in Team Rocket's blimp with Mina dangling underneath held by a rope.

"What's going on!" yelled Peter.

"Who are you?" said Ash.

Team Rocket removed their disguises and began to motto.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"You already said that today!" said Peter.

"Hey!" yelled Jessie and James.

"He has a point you know…" said Jessie.

"Why did you kidnap Mina?" said Beth.

"She's going to be the bait to learn the Sailor Senshi…" said Jessie.

"The Sailor senshi might like this girl…" said Meowth.

"Look… I barely know them personally… all I have is their autographs, helped them out a few times but I barely know them personally…" said Mina.

"Still you're the perfect bait for them…" said Jessie.

"Why do you want to know their identities?" asked Ash.

"Because their identities will fetch us a pretty penny with the press…" said Meowth.

Both Ash and Gary sweatdroped.

"Really?" said Ash.

"That's right!" said all of Team Rocket… well Wobbufet just said "Wobbufet" but that's it…

"I doubt you'll ever find out their identities in a million years…" said Gary.

"Yeah…" agreed Ash.

"Hey! I don't' care y6ou want the identities of the Sailor Senshi… I want to be let go right now!" yelled Mina.

Her eyes turned Ice blue and the rope that held her began to freeze… that's when it broke up… Mina fell to the ground but Peter caught her bridal style… Mina seemed to have had passed out before she landed.

"Is she okay?" asked Ash.

"She's just unconscious…" said Peter.

"That's it!" yelled Ash, "Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt!"

Pikachu shocked the balloon… and it exploded.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Later the two groups parted ways (after Brock promised that he would see Beth very soon)…

"I just hope they don't figure that I'm Neo Sailor Moon…" said Ash.

"I doubt their ever figure it out… after all with Naruto's decoys…" said Gary.

"And the cross-dressing…" said Dawn.

"Let's not forget the cross-dressing…" said Brock.

Both Ash and Gary glared at them… causing the tow to sweat drop.

"Remember the two are touchy on the cross-dress subject…" said Dianna.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket… landed with a hard thud…

"Well that ended badly…" said James.

"Hey what's that over there?" said Meowth point to a very large bag.

All of them got up to investigate it… inside was a ton of cash… possibly hundreds of thousands of Poke…

"Jackpot!" said Jessie.

"I don't know should we take it…" said James.

"Yes… I think so…" said Meowth.

"Hey what's this…" said Jessie finding a note.

James began ot read it… it read "Hey Team Rocket… please stop going after the Sailor Senshi in exchange for this money you can fight them… but only if you steal Pokemon when their around… that's our territory so back off… signed the Black Sun…"

Everyone sweatdroped…

"That was odd…" said Jessie.

"Looks like we have a lot cash to last quite a while…" said Meowth.

"And we didn't' woven need to reveal the senshi identities…" said James.

"How luck is that!" said Jessie.

"Yeah!" cheered the rest of Team Rocket.

And with that Team Rocket got some money… but… of course they would blow all of it in less than a month building strange and expensive capture devices to capture Pikachu…

Next Time: Who is Zeno? What is his connection to Zatch? Why does he look like Zatch? What is Zatch's past? The answers will finally be answered as the two face off...


	16. Zeno’s Identity

Chapter 16: Zeno's Identity

It was a nice day in Mochinoki… the sun was shining the birds were singing and Kiyo was getting ready for school, he headed to the kitchen to find the family freeloader still asleep…

"Hey!" said Kiyo.

"No mommy! I don't want to go school…" mumbled Eido in his sleep.

"Hey!" yelled Kiyo.

This woke up the skater boy making him fall off the couch, "Ow…" said Eido.

"Breakfasts ready…" said Kiyo.

Kiyo entered to kitchen to find Zatch, Hyde and his mom already eating...

"Why did I have to be one that wakes him up?" asked Kiyo.

"Because you're the only who does a good job… if it was up to me he'd be sleeping 'till noon…" said Hyde.

"Hey Kiyo can I go to school today?" asked Zatch.

"Uh… don't you have someone to hang with?" asked Kiyo.

Zatch often hung out Hyde, Pamoon, Laila, Byonko, Tia, Ponygon and Penny… and occasionally Ash and the gang, the Straw Hats or Ranma (if school wasn't in session) if he was in the mood…

"Yeah but everyone's busy today!" yelled Zatch.

"Fine…" sighed Kiyo.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ they had finished pulling names out the hat… the mission was Zeno and Dude… However since Dude was busy with something Zofis wanted to talked to his fellow mamodo…

"So what that thing said… you really are the son of the king… the son of the one that defeated Goren with the power "Bao?"" asked Zofis.

"Yes I am… and you have no idea what I was put though…" said Zeno glaring at the girly looking mamodo.

"What do you mean?" asked Zofis with fear in his voice… this boy was absolutely powerful more powerful than himself.

"I was trained, abused by my father while my younger twin brother lived with a kind family… went to a nice school and even inherited my father's power…" growled Zeno.

Zofis shook… Zeno meant business…

"You have no idea how much I want to make him suffer…" growled Zeno.

"Who?" asked Zofis.

"My brother…" said Zeno who walked away.

Meanwhile in the World of the mamodo battle… everyone was about to head home… while looking at their tests.

"Miss Meioh's nice and pretty but she's harsh…" said Yamanaka who got a 10 on the test.

"I know…" sighed Kane who got a 0.

"I don't know… maybe you should have studied…" said Kiyo who as usual got a 100.

"Like you should say… you seem friendly with her…" said Iwashima.

"I don't like her like that!" yelled Kiyo, "We are friends outside of school… I even met her first outside of school but we are not dating… she's dating someone else… I've actually pretty good friends with him…"

"Is he good looking?" asked Kane, Yamanaka and Iwashima.

Kiyo sweatdroped, "I don't really know… I've never seen his face…"

"If your pretty good friends with him then why haven't you seen his face?" asked Yamanaka not buying it.

"Well that's because he wears a mask that covers the bottom of his face most of the time…" said Kiyo.

"Like that's believable…" said Kane.

That's when almost by chance or maybe luck was in his Kakashi's poked his head in the room carrying flowers.

"Excuse me…" said Kakashi.

"Oh hi Kakashi!" said Zatch who was busy with Vulcan to pay attention to Kiyo's conversation.

"Hey…" said Kiyo casually.

"Hey… Kiyo… I was wondering where's the office?" asked Kakashi, "This is my first time surprising her at work…"

"The office is down is upstairs on the 4th floor Kakashi…" said Kiyo.

"Thanks…" said Kakashi who left the room.

Kiyo's three friends stared at him… "I guess I forgot to mention he also wears a headband like an eye patch…" he said with a sweat drop.

Kiyo's three friends… and it would spread like wild fire that Miss Meioh was dating a man with eye patch (forgetting the hand band and mask part)… but that wouldn't be until tomorrow.

Sometime later Kiyo and Zatch were taking a walk around town…

"Kiyo… what's on your mind… you never want to go on a walk like this…" said Zatch.

"It's nothing…" said Kiyo.

"It's Zeno isn't it…" said Zatch.

Kiyo stopped… it has been his mind lately… Zeno had appeared less than Zofis…

"I am…" said Kiyo, "I think he's going to appear soon…"

"Next time I see him… I'm going to ask why is he doing these things…" said Zatch, "I have to know why…"

"Don't worry…" said Kiyo kneeling down to his level, "I'll be there too… and maybe the others like Luffy, Naruto and Ash..."

Zatch gave small smile and nodded.

That's when there was the shout of "Zaker!" followed by an explosion… that was very close by…

"Good I've found you…" said a voice behind them.

Both turned and saw Zeno and Dufort… and Dude was there too.

"I'm going to look for other Sailor Senshi… I'll leave you to battle…" said Dude who hopped on his skateboard and rode away.

"So I guess the time has come for our battle…" said Zeno.

"Before we fight… who are you? Why are you going after me…" said Zatch.

Zeno only laughed, "I'm your older Zatch…" laughed Zeno.

"What?" said both Zatch and Kiyo shocked.

Elsewhere Setsuna and Kakashi were walking in the same area hoping to see a movie…

"So how is Sasuke's training?" asked Setsuna.

"Well he still hasn't gotten the soul of Ice yet…" said Kakashi, "He can handle if Naruto only uses Orochimaru but if Naruto uses Itachi…"

"I know he will get it…" said Setsuna.

"I know… but it's going to take a while…" said Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed… wondering what it would be… decided not to ask questions… that's when they herd a shout of "Hey Sailor Senshi!" behind them.

They turned around and saw Dude.

"You're Dude… aren't you?" said Setsuna.

"You got that right babe…" said Dude, "Aren't you going to call the other senshi… if you do… don't call Mercury… she's busy with Zeno…"

"I'll call everyone…" said Kakashi.

Meanwhile with the battle between Zatch and Zeno…

"My… brother…" said Zatch.

"That's right…" said Zeno, "We're twins… I'm older than you…"

"I can't believe this…" said Zatch.

"Why did you erase his memories…" said Kiyo.

"I don't want to say yet…" said Zeno.

Both Zatch and Kiyo glared at the mamodo who was Zatch's brother.

"Let's just fight now…" said Dufort, "Zaker!"

"Rashield!"

Before the white lighting could hit a barrier came in-between them…blocking it… however Zeno's white lighting was a lot stronger than Zatch's barrier… breaking it… Kiyo managed to tackle Zatch out of the way in time…

"He's strong…" said Kiyo, "I have a plan…"

"What?" asked Zatch.

Kiyo whispered it in Zatch's ear.

"Are you sure it work… I still don't know much…" said Zatch.

"Don't worry… I'm sure you'll know enough…" said Kiyo.

"What are you planning…" said Zeno.

"Rauzaruk!"

A rainbow colored bolt came from the sky and hit Zatch… who began to glow…

"What a pretty light show…" said Zeno with a laugh.

That's when Zatch ran up quickly to him and punched Zeno in the gut followed by a round house kick to the face… the moves were a little awkward but it shows that Zatch knew some martial arts… he has been training with Ranma after Zeno first showed up… Ranma has been teaching after getting permission from Happosai (which he won't say how… but everyone assumes in it involves his curse…)

"What just happened!" yelled Zeno holding his cheek.

"This spell enhances my speed and strength… not to mention that I've been learning martial arts…" said Zatch.

"I see…" said Zeno with a growl, "Dufort let's find Dude…"

Both began to walk away…

"Where are you going!" said Zatch.

"Now's not time for our battle…" said Zeno, "Another time…"

Zeno flicked his dress over Dufort and both vanished at the same time Zatch stopped glowing.

"I can't believe he's my brother…" said Zatch shaking.

Kiyo sighed… "Maybe we should head home… I know the other senshi are fighting… but… right now maybe you should rest…"

"Okay…" said Zatch weakly.

Elsewhere… Dude and most of the Sailor Senshi (minus Sailor Mercury of course) were just standing there… looking at each other… most of them confused…

"Shouldn't we be fighting?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"Yeah…" said Dude.

"Then why aren't we?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I don't know…" said Dude.

This prompted the Sailor Senshi to anime fall.

That's when Zeno and Dufort appeared…

"You can teleport!" yelled Dude.

"Yes… and shouldn't you focus on the fight…" said Zeno.

"But dude you can teleport!" said Dude, "Wait happened to your fight… you didn't burn his book did you?"

"No… right now he's suffering with what he just found out…" said Zeno, "Maybe we should go… since you're just doing nothing…"

"Fine…" said Dude taking out a red and gold ball. He threw it to the ground which exploded… out of the came a monster that had speakers on it's shoulders.

"Let's go…" said Dude, "So am I…"

"I can't teleport to other worlds…" said Zeno.

"Okay just checking…" said Dude.

Dude snapped her fingers and he, Zeno and Dufort were gone…

The monster laughed that resembled Kodachi's…

"Okay… that's just creepy…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Ceres nodded in agreement.

"Now I will show you true pain!" said them monster.

That's when them monster played on it's speakers extremely loudly the monster horrifying song in existence…

"Love you, you love me. We're a happy family!"

"Oh god! Turn it off!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon covering her ears.

"What is this song!" yelled Sailor Juno covering her ears.

"The Barney Song!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

However there was someone immune to the horrors of the song… Sailor Pallas.

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

The monster was frozen… and the evil song stopped.

"Wow you stopped it…" said Sailor Mars.

"I'm immune to that song… everyone who goes to the Village Hidden in the Sound must learn to be resistant against it…" said Sailor Pallas.

Everyone sweatdroped... Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus more than anyone else.

"Well I guess we should finish it off…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Burring Mandala!"

"World shaking!"

"Juno Lighting Bolt Blast!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

All attacks hit the frozen monster…

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

The attack hit them monster which turned into a red and gold ball then back to dust.

"That was scary…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Venus.

Sometime later Eido had returned to the Takamine residence… he was greeted by Kiyo doing his homework in the living room.

"Hey… what are you doing here… don't you normally do that in your room?" asked Eido.

"Zatch is sleeping…" said Kiyo, "So did you go to the fight?"

"Everyone was there but you…" said Eido, "It was a pretty scary fight…"

"Really?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah the monster played the Barney song really loud..." said Eido.

This caused Kiyo to sweat drop…

"But I saw that mamodo Zeno… he does look like Zatch…" said Eido.

"We found out who he is…" said Kiyo.

"Really… who?" asked Eido.

"He's Zatch's brother…" said Kiyo looking down.

"What?" said Eido surprised.

"It's he is… their twins…" said Kiyo, "And I don't know why yet but he hates Zatch…"

"Harsh…" said Eido, "So you think he's going to be depressed again?"

"How did you know about that?" asked Kiyo.

"I forgot but someone told me…" said Eido.

"I see…" said Kiyo, "I don't think so…"

That's when the door bell rang… there were yells of.

"Why are you here Tia!"

"Because Kiyo called me to talk to Zatch!"

"No he called me!"

"Mostly because I asked Tia and Penny if they could talk to him…" said Kiyo.

"Zatch has two girls after him and he's only 6…" said Eido.

Kiyo got up to the open the door… and let the two in who were glaring at each other… he cleared his throat which attached their attention.

"Tell her that you didn't invite her!" yelled both girls.

"I did invite you both…" said Kiyo with a sigh.

"Did something happen to my beloved?" asked Penny.

"We had another run in with Zeno." said Kiyo.

"Oh…" said both.

"I think it's best if he tells you what happened…" said Kiyo, "He's up in the room…"

Both mamodo girls ran up to Kiyo's room…

"He's lucky…" muttered Eido.

"If you ask Ranma or Sasuke they're agree… having more than girl like that is a bad thing…" said Kiyo.

"Yeah right…" said Eido.

Up in the room… Zatch was trying his best to take a nap… but couldn't sleep… He knew he wouldn't be getting that nap to clear his mind when the door slammed open and Penny entered shouting "Zatch your beloved is here!"

"Don't do that!" yelled Tia, "Now not the time!"

Both calmed down and Zatch saw their expressions…both had expression of "Please to me…"

"We heard about Zeno…" said Tia.

"Kiyo called us and thought you needed to talk to someone…" said Penny.

Zatch gave small smile…

"Thanks…" said Zatch who told them what he found out.

"Zeno is your brother?" said both Tia and Penny surprised.

Zatch only nodded, "He is… we're twins…"

"Oh…" said Penny.

"It makes sense why he looks like you…" said Tia.

"Yeah…" said Zatch quietly.

"Zatch… no matter what… I will be here for you…" said Tia.

"Me too…" said Penny.

The two began to glare at each other though the corner of their eyes while thinking "I won't lose to you!"

"Thank you…" said Zatch.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ… Zofis waited for Zeno to walk down a certain hall… which e did.

"So… Zeno… is your brother who I think it is…" said Zofis.

"If you were referring to that weakling… you are right… he is my brother…" said Zeno.

"That's what I wanted to know…" said Zofis.

With that Zeno's identify was revealed… now that things are revealed that he is Zatch brother things will be more complicated than ever before…

Next Time: Much the Outers and Inners before them the Asteroid Senshi awaken as woman unable to transform... and someone forgot to tell Eido... How will Eido deal being transformed into a girl and no telling him... and will he be able to see his female body in the mirror naked? Find out next time...


	17. It Happens Again…

A/N: Pretty short chapter in compassion to the other ones... this is the first chapter is that less than 10 pages in length... but enjoy anyways...

Chapter 17: It Happens Again…

It was a peaceful morning the world of Ninjas… Sasuke was getting up for his wonderful day of being Naruto and Opal's butler… That's when he noticed something off… he was a girl… with sky blue hair that was went a little past her shoulders… he or she checked the mirrors wondering what happened at first then remembering what he was told about what happened before… She couldn't help but to sigh…

"Looks like I better get to the Dobe's house early…" said Sasuke.

It was a peaceful morning the World of Pirates, the sun was beginning to rise and night was uneventful… Zoro was just waking up… that's when noticed something off… first was that his hair was a lot longer… down to her ankles… then he noticeted he was a woman.

"Damn it!" she growled, "It did happen…"

Zoro remembered what happened to Luffy before… of course it wasn't easy to forget…

In the World of the Mamodo battle Eido was just waking up… as he woke up h noticed something off… he was a woman… he didn't notice that his hair was a different shade of red or that it was a lot longer… at the same time Hyde was waking up too…

"Eido…" said Hyde who then yawned then saw his bookkeeper, "Eido is that you?"

"Yeah… I don't know what happened…" said Eido.

Apparently someone forgot to tell him what happens to all senshi at a certain point in their development…

In the World of Chaos it was one of those peaceful mornings in Furinkan that made you say "Oh god… please let the peace last…" Both Akane and P-Chan began to get up…

"Morning P-Chan…" said Akane.

P-Chan oinked happily then felt something off in the lower regions… P-Chan ran out of the room.

"P-Chan?" said Akane confused.

P-Chan headed to the bathroom… and like many times took a bath to change to being human… however… not a male human… he was not a girl with very long pink hair… she sighed as she tried not to look at her new breasts.

"Looks like it happened…" she said as she remembered what happened to Ranma… he was harder to forget for him because he helped out with the Lilycove incident…

Back in the World of Pirates Zoro cut most of her hair off using on her swords that it was now shoulder length… she went to Luffy's door, opened it and began to wake up the idiot captain…

"Hey Luffy… breakfast's ready…" said Zoro.

Luffy woke up… then saw Zoro as a girl.

"Zoro is that you?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" growled Zoro, "It happened…"

"Should we wake up Ace?" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Zoro.

Both went to the guest room… to wake up Ace...

"I see if happened..." said Ace with a yawn.

"Yeah…" sighed Zoro.

"Looks like we should tell everyone else…" said Ace.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, Ryoga took off her bandana... then another one popped up and used the bandana to tie her hair back… She grabbed a bucket of cold water, went into Ranma and Genma's room and splashed the aqua transsexual waking her up…

"Hey…" said Ranma-Chan then saw who splashed her, "Looks like it happened…"

"Yeah…" said Ryoga.

Meanwhile in the world of Ninjas, Sasuke walked across town… during the walked across town many people stared at her mostly because she wore the Uchiha symbol… that's when she reached Naruto's apartment…he knocked the door very loudly… This woke up Naruto… who was very grouchy…

"What?" he said as he opened the door then saw it was Sasuke…

"Oh… looks like he happened…" he said with a smirk.

"Didn't it happen to you…" said Sasuke.

"Yes… it did…" said Naruto with a sigh.

Meanwhile in the world of the mamodo battle Kiyo went in to living room to wake up his family's freeloader to find he was she.

"Oh looks like it happened…" said Kiyo.

"You know this was going happen?" asked Eido surprised.

"Yeah… wait no one told you?" asked Kiyo.

"Wait… everyone knew this was going to happen?" asked Eido.

"Yeah… everyone else knew it because it happened to me before…" said Kiyo.

"It happened to you?" asked Eido trying not to laugh.

"Yeah it happened to everyone else except for Setsuna…" said Kiyo, "Well not Sasuke, Zoro or Ryoga… it probably happened to them today…"

"Wait… if it happened to them today then did they did know too?" asked Eido.

"They know…" said Kiyo.

"How…" said Eido twitching slightly.

"Well Sasuke found out because Ash's original broach broke and he was turned into a girl… and Zoro and Ryoga knew because they were with us when it happened…" said Kiyo.

"Oh yeah… I forgot they knew about that before they became senshi…" muttered Eido, "Then why didn't' someone tell me?"

"I don't know…" said Kiyo.

Hyde chuckled… "Maybe someone enjoys torturing you…" said Hyde.

"Very funny…" said Eido.

In a world that was very different than any of the worlds a young woman typing on a story sneezed… Then went back to writing her story…

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates, after everyone Ace and Luffy got everyone but Sanji who was starting breakfast and Zoro for obvious reasons together…

"So what happened?" asked Nami.

"Well remember that time Luffy woke up as a girl…" said Ace.

"He woke up a girl?" asked Franky.

"Oh yeah you weren't around…" said Nami.

"It was pretty funny… remember when Nami and Robin chased him around so he'd wear a decent shirt…" said Usopp laughing at the memory.

"Oh yeah…" laughed Chopper.

"It's something that happens to a Sailor Senshi when their power reaches a certain point…" said Ace.

"So you're saying it finally happened to Master Swordsman?" asked Robin with a smirk.

"Yep…" said Luffy.

"It's finally happened…" sighed Zoro joining them.

"Hey…" said Sanji coming up from the galley… then saw Zoro… Note: He doesn't know it's Zoro, "Who is this lovely beauty."

He went up and was about to flirt… because of this Zoro felt sick to her stomach and everyone tried their best not to laugh.

"Hey pervy cook… I'm Zoro… remember that time Luffy and the other sailor senshi woke up as girls… it finally happened to me…" growled Zoro.

"What…" said Sanji.

"It happened…" said Luffy smiling.

"Oh god!" yelled Sanji who went to the side of the ship to vomit…

That's when all three senshi communicators rang… Luffy answered his.

"Hey…" said Luffy.

"What's going on?" asked Ash over the communicator, who was half asleep... with scratches on his face

"Well it happened again…" said Ranma over the communicator.

"Oh…" said Ash over the communicator.

"So it happened to Sasuke, Eido and Ryoga too?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Naruto over the communicator.

"Why else would I have called everyone…" said Ranma over the communicator.

"Um… who forgot to tell Eido?" asked Kiyo over the communicator.

"You live with him…" said Ash over the communicator.

"I don't live with him! He freeloads off me!" yelled Kiyo becoming demonic.

"Sorry!" said everyone but Kakashi and Setsuna.

"Well I guess calls for a meeting…" said Setsuna.

"After breakfast!" said Luffy, Naruto and Ash… causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Okay… after breakfast…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

And so after everyone's breakfast… including a partially awkward one, on the Thousand Sunny… they met at Naruto's apartment… well almost everyone…

"I can't believe he's late for this one…" said Eido.

"Why do you date him again?" asked Kiyo to Setsuna.

Setsuna sweatdroped…

"Why is your hair shorter than your senshi form?" asked Naruto to Zoro.

"I cut it…" said Zoro trying to get some sleep.

That's when Kakashi entered the apartment.

"Sorry… I had to help someone move a fridge…" said Kakashi.

"Liar!" yelled most of the senshi.

"So…" said Eido, "What do we have to do?"

"You have to go Crystal Tokyo…" said Setsuna.

"Great…" said Zoro.

"Just what we need…" said Ryoga.

"So you've been there?" asked Sasuke.

"What's it like?" asked Eido.

"It's a post apostolic wasteland…" said Ryoga.

"Cool…" said Eido.

"You should go too Hyde…" said Zatch.

"Zatch went on our trip…" said Kiyo.

"So did Pikachu…" said Ash.

"So what else we do when we get there…" said Sasuke.

There was a silence as both inners and outers looked at each other…

"We're not going to tell you…" said Gary.

"What!" yelled all 4.

"Sorry you have to do this on your own…" said Kakashi.

"They didn't give us any help when this happened to us…" said Ash.

"And when it happened to us we didn't even we were Sailor Senshi…" said Ace.

"And when it happened to us Crystal Tokyo was infested with Youma…" said Gary with a sigh…

"This is something you must do on your own…" said Setsuna.

Ryoga, Sasuke and Zoro knew she was right… but Eido…

"Come on…" said Eido.

That's when Hyde her in the head…

"Eido… shut up…" said Hyde.

"Fine…" she grumbled.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ… a meeting was called.

"So let me get this start all the Asteroid Senshi can't transform?" asked Buggy.

"That's right…" said Doll.

"In order for them transform again they have to go to Crystal Tokyo…" said Doll.

"We have a plan to not make it easy for them…" said Cat.

"However really the only that is useful that is useful this plan is Orochimaru…" said Dude.

"Then why did you call all of here?" asked Teach.

"Force of habit…" said Cat.

"So what is the plan?" asked Orochimaru.

"Well…" said Sea.

Meanwhile in the 4 worlds… the 4 senshi packed for their trips… everything was explained… the differences as well as the fact that they had no idea how long they would there in either time… as well as figure out a way to make sure Ryoga doesn't get lost… And with that all went to Crystal Tokyo… not knowing what was going to happen…

Next Time: The 4 asteroid senshi and Hyde find that Orochimaru did a number on Crystal Tokyo... infesting it with snakes... not ordinary snakes... giant summon snakes! Now Sasuke must give the others a crash course in dealing with summons... what will happen? Find out next time!


	18. Snakes on a Plain

A/N: If you're a fan of New Lives R read my join fic with Tommy Oliver Brachio Black, called New Lives: Galactic Guardians! It's a crossover between his fic Galactic Guardians and New Lives R... Twice the cross-dressing, 4 times the romance, and pretty much the same amount of humor... if you love New Lives R and/or Galactic Guardians give it a read...

Chapter 18: Snakes on a Plain

In the world that was once home to the Sailor Senshi, all 4 of the asteroid senshi as well Hyde all arrived at the exact same time with a thud…

"Ow…" said Eido.

"Can you get off me?" said Sasuke.

After getting untangled all 5 sat in a circle thinking what they should do…

"We're supposed to go somewhere… but where…" said Sasuke.

"Maybe it's the Palace…" said Ryoga.

"What Palace?" asked Eido.

"The one behind you…" said Ryoga pointing behind Eido.

Eido, Hyde and Sasuke looking behind Eido… there was nothing… Zoro just sighed.

"It actually behind Ryoga…" he said.

They looked behind him… and indeed the Crystal Palace was there…

"You are hopeless…" said Sasuke.

Ryoga sighed… he knew Sasuke was right…

And so the group headed to the palace… that's when the ground began to shake… and a snake came out of the ground… it was brown and covered marks that looked like comas.

"What the hell!" yelled Ryoga.

"They said there wouldn't be any monster here!" yelled Eido.

"They were right…" said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

"That's a summon..." said Sasuke, "Orochimaru brought it here… I'm sure of it…"

"A summon?" asked everyone else.

"I'll explain later… we should kill it…" said Sasuke.

"Kill a snake that big… you have to be kidding!" yelled Eido, "The only thing that could kill it is an even bigger snake…"

Sasuke smirked then bit his thumb which began to bleed… He then performed the necessary hand signs and with a puff of smoke they were now all on a giant blue snake… that was slightly bigger than the one before them…

"What the…" said Eido.

"I bet it's a ninja thing …" said Hyde.

"I remember that…" said Ryoga, "Jiraiya once did that but a toad appeared instead…"

"It's the summoning jutsu… it summons an animal from another plain of existence" said Sasuke.

The Sasuke's snake began to eat the other smaller snake…

"Both Orochimaru and I can summon snakes… other people can summon other animals, Jiraiya and Naruto can summon toads and Kakashi can summon dogs…" said Sasuke.

"So you're saying it's a ninja thing…" said Eido.

"That's what I just said!" yelled Hyde hitting Eido in the head.

"So this snake will be able to defend us all the way to the Palace and we can ride on it…" said Ryoga.

"No… it only has enough Chakra to take us about 1/8 of the way…" said Sasuke.

"Can't you summon another one…" said Ryoga.

"I don't have enough charka… if I try I might accidentally awaken the cursed seal…" said Sasuke, "You need to prepare on dealing with summons..."

"You're no help at all…" said Eido.

"I'm preparing you…" said Sasuke.

""He's right… we do need to prepare…" said Zoro with a smirk, "It might be kind of fun killing giant snakes"

"Your nuts!" yelled Eido.

"Your not scared… are you?" said Ryoga.

"No… of course not." said Eido.

Invisible arrows pointed to each of them the one pointing to Zoro said "Pirate/swordsmen", the one pointed to Sasuke said "Ninja", the one pointing to Ryoga said "Super powered Martial Artist", the one pointed to Hyde said "Demon", the one that one pointing at Eido said "Normal person" another one appeared that said "Useless with out Hyde or Senshi powers"

"Then again you're pretty useless, even with Hyde …" said Sasuke.

"I'll show you!" yelled Eido.

"Thanks for the tip…" whispered Sasuke.

"No problem…" said Hyde.

After a while the snake disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Sasuke landed perfectly while Eido used Jikar to soften the landing… the other… landed with a thud…

"Thanks a lot…" said Ryoga.

"No problem…" said Eido mockingly.

That's when several more giant snakes…

"Let's do this!" said Eido opening the spell book, "Jikirga!"

The wind beam hit a snake blasting it away.

Ryoga began to think of a bad thought… he formed a blue sphere of dressing Ki, "Shishi Hokodan!" a snake was blasted away.

Sasuke began to form hand signs, "Fire Style Fire Ball jutsu!" the fire ball hit the snake, burning to crisp.

Zoro prepared his swords, "108 Pound Canon!" the swords crated a spiral of air that hit the snake.

When all the snakes were gone several more showed up.

"Damn it!" they yelled in unison.

"Jikirga!" Hyde once again

"Oni Giri!" Zoro swiped one of the giant snakes.

(No sound… Sasuke perform tie up a snake and perform Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu on it.)

"Breaking Point!" Ryoga poked the ground, shattering it and sending shard of rock in to the snake.

Sometime later all the snakes were gone… all of them sat on the ground tired.

"I hope there's no more…" said Eido.

That's of course when more snakes came out of the ground.

"Damn it!" they yelled in unison.

"That's it! I have had it with these freaking snakes!" yelled Ryoga, "Everyone get back!"

"Why?" asked Hyde.

"Just do it!" yelled Ryoga.

They did that… with Ryoga he came up with something that would be more depressing than anything… being stuck a pink haired girl for the rest of his life.

The other 4 watched a beam of blue colored energy went up into the air then crashed back down…

"What… was that…" said Sasuke.

They got back to the site to find Ryoga just standing there in a giant crater… then he collapsed…

In the Black Sun HQ, they discussing.

"Looks like they've gotten rid of all my snakes…" said Orochimaru with a growl, he was expecting Sasuke to take some of them out… but not the others.

"It seems that Sailor Ceres destroyed that last bunch with the Ultimate Shishi Hokodan…" said Tech.

"I guess it was a bad idea to send snakes after them… after all if Sailor Ceres is depressed then boom… can destroy a lot of things…" said Dude.

There was silence in the meeting hall.

"Who forgot to double check that…" said Sea.

Back in the ruins of Crystal Tokyo, Ryoga just woke up to find the others around a tea kettle waiting the water to boil.

"Good you woke up…" said Sasuke.

"What happened?" asked Zoro.

"That was the Ultimate Shishi Hokodan…" said Ryoga.

"What's that?" asked Eido.

"I honestly don't want to know…" said Zoro.

"I don't either…" said Sasuke.

Both of them of them managed to sense what fueled the attack… depression… while Eido being a normal person didn't sense it at all.

"They have a point… I doubt you want to know what it was or how it works…" said Ryoga with a smirk as he joined them, "What's for dinner?"

"Instant ramen… Naruto made me pack a ton of it…" said Sasuke, "I know for a fact that I'm the one who has to buy more…"

This caused everyone to sweat drop…

"So Sasuke…" said Ryoga changing the subject, "When you summoned a snake it was different color the other ones… is there a difference…"

"I know you're just making conversation… but yeah there is a difference, the blue snakes aren't loyal to Manda, the boss snake… it took a long time for me to learn to summon them…" said Sasuke with a shiver.

"What happened?" asked Zoro.

"Well…" said Sasuke.

(Flashback)

Due to the fact that the snake could very well turn on him if he summoned them Tsunade decided that Sasuke should train under someone to learn how to summon snakes that weren't loyal to Manda… unfortunately the only other person to have a snake contract was Anko… and everyone in the village knew how sadistic Anko was…

"Okay traitor boy, listen up…" said Anko.

"Do you have to call me that?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll call you what I want…" said Anko, "Okay… I'm going to teaching how to summon snakes that aren't loyal to Manda… and in turn Orochimaru…"

"Whatever…" said Sasuke.

"Let's start the training!" said Anko.

To keep the innocence of some of the readers, it will not be said what most of the training was… it was that harsh… so let's see what happened at the end.

Sasuke laid there with anime swirl eyes.

"More than half the stuff we did had nothing to do with summoning snakes…" said Sasuke.

"I know…" said Anko with a sadistic smirk, "I don't like you…"

Sasuke sweatdroped… then remembered what he heard, a lot of people hated her for being the student of Orochimaru… and since people in the village still treated him as the precious last Uchiha even after joining Orochimaru and coming back… no wonder why she did it…

(End of Flashback)

"Then again it does make some sense why she did half the stuff she did to me…" said Sasuke.

Everyone stared at him with dots eyes and their expressions blank…

"That… was messed up…" said Eido.

After eating their meal of instant ramen… they continued on their way making it to the Crystal Palace in no time… however it too a long time to find a usual entrance as it was nearly impossible for them break the palace walls… even with the Breaking Point… they began to search the castle for any room, after several floors of nothing they found a control room… that's when all 4 of their transformation wands began to glow… all of them took them out.

"What's going on?" said Zoro.

That's when the computer began to work… the computer screen showed an image of Neo Queen Serenity.

"I'm sorry that you're all here… I'm truly sorry that you had to awaken…" said Neo Queen Serenity, "As you probably know I never, ever intended for to awaken… in order for you to be become male again you must witness not only how your past lives found out they were sailor senshi but the fall of this kingdom…"

That's when all 4 transformation items began to glow brightly… the bright light consumed them… telling them the story of their past…

Next Time: The Asteroids take a look into the past... how did the asteroid senshi came to be? Who were there? Who are the Black Sun and what is their connection to the Sailor Senshi? All these questions will be answered next time!


	19. The Asteroid’s Origin

A/N: The 2nd half the chapter doesn't go into much detail, if you want the details of what happened each New Lives Chapter 24 (25 with the Prologue) it goes into detail (as it's the exact same things that happen)

Chapter 19: The Asteroid's Origin

When the light died down, the 4 senshi were once again male… Sasuke and Zoro smirk, Ryoga cheered a bit as he took out the bandana that tied his hair in a ponytail… but Eido on the other hand came to a realization…

"Oh man… I just realized something…" said Eido, "I didn't get to look at myself in the mirror…"

"Idiot…" muttered Hyde trying not to laugh… after all only Eido would want to look at himself in the mirror...

The other three stared at him.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Sasuke.

"That he wanted to look at himself in the mirror or that he missed his chance…" said Zoro.

"Both…" said Sasuke.

"Hey guys…" said Ryoga who was the first to notice that not only they didn't know they didn't know where they were but they were but they well… weren't solid…

That's when they noticed it as well… Sasuke activated his Sharingan to see off he could figure out what was going on…

"Interesting…" said Sasuke.

"What it is?" asked Eido.

He deactivated it, "It seems like we're in a shared dream…" said Sasuke.

"Shared dream?" asked everyone else.

"Hey look!" said Hyde.

That's when they saw they were on a hill over looking Crystal Tokyo.

"Looks like a dream of our past lives…" said Ryoga.

"So we finally made it…" said a voice.

They turned around and saw girls in their mid to late teens… not only that but they were their past lives… they wore almost identical outfits of white shorts and different colored sweat shirts…

"Well it's been a while since we've been here…" said JunJun (Zoro's past life)

"Why haven't we been here?" asked VesVes (Eido's past life).

"Because if we met Chibi-Usa before she went back in time then it would have messed up the line time…" said CereCere (Ryoga's past life).

"Messed up the time line!" said PallaPalla (Sasuke's past life) wiggling her fingers in the air.

"Why do you keep doing that?" said VesVes.

"Because it's fun…" said PallaPalla.

Sasuke gaped at what he saw… everyone else was chuckling.

"You were a ditz…" said Hyde.

"Don't go there…" said Sasuke giving an Uchiha glare at him.

"I'll go where I want…" said Eido.

There was another flash of light… and they were in the middle of a busy marketplace…

"Okay what just happened…" said Eido.

"I think our dream took us to where we needed to go…" said Sasuke.

"I'm still not used to being home…" said a voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Chibi-Usa (also known as Ash's past life) along with Hotaru (Gary's past life).

"That's understandable… you were in the 20th Century for quite a while…" said Hotaru.

"Who are they?" asked Eido.

"The pink hair girl is Ash's past life…" said Sasuke.

"And I think the other might be Gary…" said Zoro.

"Are you sure?" asked Eido.

"Well that's Ash… we saw what he looked as a girl, remember…" said Ryoga.

"Oh… right…" said Eido.

That's when there was an explosion… everyone began to run away.

"What was that?" said Chibi-Usa.

"I don't know…" said Hotaru.

Both went to investigate… there was another flash of light and there elsewhere… there were monsters everywhere, a man with black hair and purple eyes… he looked cruel… That's when Chibi-Usa and Hotaru showed up…

"What's going on…" said Chibi-Usa.

"I don't know… but you should transform…" said Hotaru.

"I know…" said Chibi-Usa.

Moon Crisis Make-Up.

With that Chibi-Usa tuned into Sailor Chibi Moon (this was before she was crowned Neo Sailor Moon). She ran up to the man and began a speech.

"How dare you hurt the people of Crystal Tokyo! In the name of the Moon I shall Punish you!"

The 4 reincarnated Sailor Senshi and one mamodo stared at Sailor Chibi Moon with dot eyes…

"What… was that?" said Eido.

"I don't want to know… nor do I ever…" said Sasuke.

"Just glad we don't do that…" said Ryoga.

"I wouldn't put past Luffy to do something like that…" sighed Zoro.

"Well isn't it… the little princess…" said the man, "Time for you to go…"

One of the monsters grabbed her and began to squeeze her… Hotaru shook.

"What am I going to do…" said Hotaru.

The 4 watched in horror… it felt so real but knowing to them it was more like a movie… the best they could do was yell to someone not to something and be disappointed that they didn't' take the advise.

"I know your Sailor Saturn… your powers will either kill you if you use them… what will you do…" said the man.

"What's going on…" said a voice.

They saw their past lives…

"So you want to play…" said the man.

"It's you…" said Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Welcome back to the future…" said PallaPalla waving her fingers.

"Will you please not do that…" said JunJun with a sweat drop.

Sasuke sighed, hung his low with a sweat drop…

"Don't worry… I heard that Luffy's past life was his polar opposite too…" said Zoro trying not to laugh.

"That's not helping…" said Sasuke.

"Okay…" said CereCere, "Let's go fight them…"

"What can you 4 do?" asked the man with a laugh.

That's when JunJun ran up the monster while doing several flips… then kicking the monster in the face… this caused to Zoro to sweatdroped…

"Well your past life fought like the cook…" said Sasuke with a smirk.

Zoro glared at him… that's what he gets for making fun of Sasuke's past life.

"I'm going to call the other Sailor Senshi…" said Hotaru running off.

"I don't get it…" said Eido, "Why is she running off."

"I herd that the majority of Sailor Saturn's attacks cost her life if she ever used them…" said Zoro, "Gary actually trained himself and came up with new attacks to make sure he didn't die…"

"Really?" said Eido.

They turned back to the battle where the man took out several ball that were black but seemed to be glowing a light purple… he tossed them to the ground… there was an explosion and more monsters appeared…

"Try fighting them now…" said the man.

That's when the monsters began to attack the 4 girls.

"Oh no…" said Sailor Chibi Moon.

The 4 girls tried the best to fight off the monsters… bit failing miserably… that's when bright lights appeared and appeared in front of the girls… their transformation wands appeared to them and didn't know why but they knew what to do…

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Vesta Asteroid Power!"

"Ceres Asteroid Power!"

"Make-Up!"

All of them transformed for the first time into the Asteroid Senshi…

"No way…" said Past Sailor Ceres.

"We're Sailor Senshi?" said Past Sailor Juno.

"Unbelievable…" said Past Sailor Vesta.

"Cool!" said Past Sailor Pallas. "But does anyone see the irony in this?"

The other three knew of her hidden intelligence… but it was so hidden that most of the time they forgot that she was intelligent…

"How could there more Sailor Senshi?" said the man.

"Well there is…" said Past Sailor Ceres, she didn't' know why but her attack came to her she made a whip out of flowers, "Ceres Flower Whip!"

The whip hit one of the monsters… turning it back into a ball…

"Why do you have a whip attack?" said Past Sailor Vesta.

"I don't know…" said Past Sailor Ceres, "But maybe you have a whip too…"

"Let's see…" said Past Sailor Vesta the attack to her she summoned a fire, "Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

The fire ball hit the monster… it turned into back into a ball which turned to dust… also they noticed it wasn't a fire ball but rather a steel ball covered in flames…

"Even though it's a not a whip it was cool…" said Past Sailor Vesta.

"I'll go next!" said Past Sailor Pallas, the stacked came to her, "Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

The attack hit and froze the monster she was aiming for.

"Awesome!" said Past Sailor Pallas.

"No let's see what my attack is…" said Past Sailor Juno, she forced and two lighting bolts came out of her hands "Juno Lighting Bolt Blast!"

The frozen monster turned back into a ball then turned to dust.

"Hey… I still have the little princess…" said the man.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flamer Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

All 4 attacks hit the various monsters that were there… while not harming Sailor Chibi Moon (who landed on her butt on the ground).

"Damn it! I'll be back!" said the man who disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

The 4 inner senshi stared at the new senshi… the new Senshi just stood there… laughing nervously or sweat dropping.

"Who are you?" said Past Sailor Venus.

"You won't believe it…" said Sailor Chibi Moon happily.

There was another flash as they found themselves in a thrown room… All the past Inner Senshi, as well as the past Asteroids (out of their senshi guise), Hotaru, Chibi-Usa in her Princess garb stood before Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymon.

"So you 4 Transformed in to Sailor Senshi…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"That's right…" said CereCere.

"All of us are pretty much confused…" said VesVes.

"I could explain…" said Past Sailor Pluto.

"What is it Pu?" asked Chibi-Usa.

The guys couldn't help but to chuckle that Ash had a nickname for Setsuna in her past life…

"You 4 are Small Lady's Guardian Senshi…" said Past Sailor Pluto.

"What?" said everyone in the room.

"It's true… it was time… for you 4 come in your powers… you were destined to be the Senshi Guardians of small Lady, Sailor Juno, guided by both the Asteroid Juno and The Planet Jupiter, Sailor Vesta, guided by the Asteroid Vesta and the Planter Mars, Sailor Pallas, guided by the Asteroid Pallas and the planet Mercury and Sailor Ceres, guided by the Asteroid Ceres and the Planet Venus… it your duty to protect Small Lady…" said Past Sailor Pluto.

"What about me?" said Hotaru.

"Don't worry Hotaru, I'm sure that you'll be able to help one day…" said Chibi-Usa.

"I guess our past lives weren't there the whole time…" said Eido.

There were sweetsops around as Hyde said "What gave you that idea…"

That's when there was another flash as once again they were elsewhere but they guessed there was a major time skip as Chibi-Usa wasn't so Chibi any more but rather a beautiful young woman… who was yelling at her mother for dumping her duties.

"I wonder why things skipped?" asked Ryoga.

"Maybe this is when the kingdom fell…" said Sasuke as Chibi-Usa left the room angrily and Neo Queen Serenity was greeted by Past Sailor Mars and Past Sailor Ceres… with Past Sailor Mars getting into a fight Neo Queen Serenity…

"I still can't believe that's Luffy in his past life…" said Zoro with a chuckle.

"I know…" said Ryoga.

That's when an alarm sounded and there was another flash of life… they found themselves transported into the room where they met Neo Queen Serenity… that when they realized that they were witnessing the fall of Crystal Tokyo… that's when Past Neo Sailor Moon got her past selves to fight agaisnt Jadeite… that's of course when there was another flash of light… and they were on the battle field… between the Asteroids, Moon and the Neo Dark Kingdom… after the speech… that's when it happened…

They witnessed their past life's deaths…

First was Sailor Juno… somehow her death shook up Zoro… while he didn't' show anything on the inside he was shaking… he had seen death many times… a lot of it came from his own hand… but this was different… it was probably he knew that a part of this was him that he knew this was different.

Next was Sailor Ceres, Ryoga actually showed his feelings… mostly because he was an emotional wreck most of the time… he tried his best to hide his tears but couldn't…

Next was Sailor Vesta, Eido was frozen and shaking… he didn't deal with death or dealing out death threats (even if they empty)… he was surprised when Hyde tried to comfort him… very surprised.

And finally was Sailor Pallas… Sasuke… hid emotions… possibly much better than Zoro… Sasuke dealt with death all the time… much like Zoro… but this shook him worse more that Zoro… as Sasuke had witnessed his own clan murdered over and over again by his brother and his brother's Genjutsu... this death reminded him of it…

That's when they also witnessed neo Sailor Moon's death… although it was touching that her last words was to apologize for that fight earlier…

There was another flash this time to a private bedroom… Neo Queen Serenity was crying…

"Usako…" said King Endymon entering the room.

"You haven't called me that in years…" said Neo Queen Serenity trying to dry her tears.

"Well right now we both lost something dearly important to us today…" said King Endymon.

"I have decided something…" said Neo Queen Serenity, "If I have to do what my mother did… I will let CereCere, PallaPalla, VesVes and JunJun… have normal lives… for once… after all… they were part of the Dead Moon Circus… they had a normal life for quite a long time… but they were Sailor Senshi… this way they can have completely normal happy lives…"

Even though this was a sad moment… all 4 couldn't help but to sweat drop… Zoro and Eido because even with out being Sailor Senshi their lives were far from normal… and Sasuke his life weren't exactly happy… and Ryoga… it was neither normal or happy…

"I will make sure that they will not be found… by Setsuna or Luna and the others…not even myself… however if they awaken it will be of their own accord…" said Neo Queen Serenity…

"I understand…" said King Endymon.

That's when there was another flash… and they watched the deaths of the other senshi… Sailor Mercury's sacrifice, Sailor Jupiter's at the hand of the true evil, Sailor Mars' last wish (which made Zoro sweat drop), Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune dying together (which creeped out both Zoro and Sasuke knowing that Kakashi and Ace were couple in their past lives), Sailor Venus dying shortly after, informing Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymon that world was going to end, King Endymon staying on Earth at the end, Sailor Saturn doing her ultimate duty… ending the world and dying the process… and Queen Serenity Sealing the Neo Dark Kingdom… while watching this was stressing… they realized… this was something they needed to witness… that the others had probably witnessed this as well (not the part in the begging just the part with the deaths)… There was one final flash they found them selves waking up… on the ground of the counter room… and once again male…

After there was a long defining silence… someone finally broke it…

"Well… that was interesting…" said Ryoga.

"I was thinking about something…" said Sasuke.

"What about how you're past life was a childish cry baby?" said Eido.

This earned him the Uchiha Sharingan Death Glare… which made Eido hide behind Zoro…

"Hey don't hide behind me!" yelled Zoro.

"No… not that…" said Sasuke, "Remember that enemies our past lives were fighting?"

"What about it…" said Ryoga.

"I think there's a connection between him and the black sun…" said Sasuke.

"Are you sure…" said Eido.

"I'm not sure… but there were too many coincidences…" said Sasuke, "Like how his monster were balls, and how when they were destroyed they turned back into balls when they were destroyed… then to dust…"

"You're right… that's exactly what happens to Black Sun Monsters…" said Zoro.

"I wonder if there is a connection…" said Ryoga.

"I don't know… but maybe Setsuna knows…" said Sasuke.

"Maybe we should get back…" said Hyde.

"Yeah after all… we don't how much time has passed since we came here…" said Sasuke.

And with that they saw their past lives and the end of their past lives… and with the possible knowledge of what the Black Sun was…

Next Time: Kiyo, Megumi, Tia and Zatch all the spend the day together at the amusement park... but things happen: Penny tags along, Eido and a kidnapped Zoro and Gary tail them, Sherry and Brago shows up with words of warning (back off Zofis), Zeno shows, up... in other words the day goes wrong... horribly, horribly wrong... meanwhile Sasuke finally masters the Soul of Ice... knows the next step in his training... but can someone who's Chakra Nature is Fire master the Body of Ice? Find out next time!


	20. A Day at the Amusement Park

A/N: I forgot to mention this last chapter but yay! 2,000 hits! All right!

Chapter 20: A Day at the Amusement Park

The sun rose, the sky was beautiful and the day was going ot be great… for the 2nd he was promised to have a day from his senshi duties… because he was planning to spend the day with Zatch, Tia and Megumi at the amusement park… hopefully it was will turn out better than the last time he had a senshi day off… when Ruby attacked… or the last time they went to amusement park… when that tag team showed up... hey at least one their books was burned….

"So you think nothing can go wrong with today?" asked Zatch.

"I sincerely hope so…" said Kiyo, "After what everyone promised a few dyads ago…"

(Flashback)

It was a meeting following after the Asteroids Return to Crystal Tokyo… they talked about the possible connection the guy they fought in the Flashback and the Black Sun.

"It's possible he's connected…" said Setsuna, "But he was sealed with the combined power of Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymon and Small Lady…"

"But who really knows… there could be a connection…" said Kakashi, "After all the seals have been known to weaken over time…"

"He has a point…" said Gary.

"Until we can figure anything out we should just wait…" said Ash.

"Is there anything else we need to talk about?" asked Sasuke.

"Um…" said Kiyo, "I have hopping to get a day from Senshi duties…" said Kiyo.

"Sure why not…" said Ash.

Both Eido and Sasuke looked at Ash.

"We can get days off?" asked Eido.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"To be fair Ash has a tendency to take the most days off…" said Gary.

Ash sweatdroped, "But that's only when I get a Gym Badge…" said Ash.

"So what's going on?" asked Ranma.

"Well Megumi's having a day off in a few says and her and Tia were hoping that me and Zatch would go wit the amusement park with her…" said Kiyo.

"What?" said Eido gritting his teeth with an angry vein.

"That's cool…" said Naruto while scooting away from Eido.

"What if it goes wrong again?" asked Luffy.

"Again?" asked Sasuke.

"Last time Kiyo had a day off Megumi was attacked and he had to tell he was Sailor Mercury to her and Tia…" said Naruto.

"Oh come what are the chances that an attack will happen right in front of me…" said Kiyo.

"Depends on if Zeno is the one attacking…" said Kakashi.

There was an awkward silence in the room…

"I doubt it…" said Kiyo.

(End of Flashback)

Sometime after breakfast Eido and Hyde went out… Kiyo didn't know where but as long as they didn't bother him (more like Eido bothering him while Hyde pretend not to know him)…

Sometime later in the World of Pirates on the Thousand Sunny…

Zoro was lifting weights… that's when he found he couldn't move…

"What the…" said Zoro… then noticed green wind all around and knew one person… "Eido!" he yelled.

"Sorry man… but I need you right now…" said Eido who took out his time key and the three of them went though the time portal… however there were witnesses.

"Did Eido and Hyde just kidnap Zoro?" asked Usopp.

"I think so…" said Chopper.

Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle Zoro, Hyde and Eido landed gracefully with Jikar in front of Eido's hang out (a Megumi billboard)

"What the hell!" yelled Zoro.

"So he got you too…" said a voice.

Zoro turned around and saw Gary tied up…

"Yeah…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Look I need you two to help me follow Kiyo and Megumi…" said Eido.

Both sweatdroped…

"You could have just asked…" said Gary.

"And what would have been your answers?" asked Eido.

"No…" said both in unison.

"Really the only one I could count on and say yes that wouldn't be distracted by the fact that they're at an amusement park would have been Ryoga… but I have no idea where he is right now…" said Eido.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos...

Ryoga walked up to a house by a lake to find a girl with aqua colored hair sleeping while cat rabbit thing rode on her head.

"Excuse… do you know where the Tendo Dojo is?" asked Ryoga.

"Tendo Dojo?" asked the girl, "No I don't… in fact I don't even think it's anywhere around here…"

That's when several explosion came from the house, with yells of "Get away from Lord Tenchi you demon" and "Like I'll listen to you Princess!" this caused Ryoga to sweat drop.

"Should… I leave?" he asked.

"That might be a good idea…" said the girl as Ryoga ran away as quickly as he could…

Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle…

"So you kidnapped us because we wouldn't' be distracted and help you?" said Gary.

"Pretty much…" said Eido.

"That's I'm leaving…" said Zoro who grabbed his for time key… but found it wasn't there…

"Looking for these?" asked Eido holding his and Gray's time keys and communicators.

"When did you?" asked Zoro.

"When I used Jikar on you…" said Eido.

"Fine we'll do it…" said Gary, "Just unite me…"

"What?" said Zoro.

Gary motioned over to Zoro, "One of my Pokemon I have with me is my Machamp…"

"You what?" asked Zoro.

Gary began to explain what Machamp looked like and began to tell him of his plan when Kiyo find out their following…

"I heard that…" said Hyde, "Doesn't matter to me… hopefully you'll know some sense into him…"

Both sweatdroped…

At the Black Sun HQ…

"Today's is Zeno and me…" said Sea.

"Why do we even have the hat?" said Cat.

"Because…" said Sea.

"The hat his stupid…" said Buggy.

"Ditto…" said Dude.

Meanwhile at the Amusement Park, Kiyo, Zatch, Tia and Megumi all met…

"So it's great tat we all have the day off…" said Megumi.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo slightly blushing.

"Oh Zatch my beloved!" said a voice.

All 4 turned around and saw Penny and Uri…

"Penny…" growled Tia.

"Hi Penny!" said Zatch.

Zatch was recently debriefed on why Penny acts like that to him… she _**LIKES**_ him… he had to be explained a few times but Zatch understood… sadly it was best for those who knew Tia's feelings that he didn't' she _**LIKES**_ mostly because none of them want her to strangle them.

"Is it okay if I join you?" said Penny.

"Sure…" said Zatch.

"Don't mind me… I'm just going to the carnival games…" said Uri.

All 6 entered the amusement park… while the group of 5 went together while Uri just went to the carnival games…

Back at the gates the Eido's group began to enter…

"So we go find them and we start to follow them when we found them…." said Gary.

"That's right if they see us we say we were just and it's a coincidence…" said Eido.

The other three looked at each other, "Yeah… that's plan…" said Zoro.

"Great… let's go…" said Eido.

"Idiot…" muttered Hyde.

Not too far away Sherry and Brago entered the park… they had to have a little discussion with Kiyo…

"So are you sure he's here?" said Sherry.

"I can sense him… and three other mamodos here…" said Brago, "One of them belongs the other senshi…"

"That don't matter…" said Sherry.

Meanwhile in the World of the Ninja…

Sasuke stood on his knees breathing heavily… he had finally succeeded it… he made the perfect spiral…

"Now it's time for the second stage of training…" said Cologne who was with Naruto, Kakashi, Ranma, Sakura and Jiraiya who was in town… a beaten up Jiraiya… a really beaten up Jiraiya…

"So what' the next step?" asked Sasuke.

"You have to master the body of ice… you have to make sure you don't exert heat…" said Cologne as she began to Sasuke with a strange contraption.

"So what is this thing?" asked Sasuke.

"Everytime you exert a hot battle aura this will react…" said Cologne.

"How?" asked Sasuke.

Cologne took out a rather humorous picture of Ranma in the same contraption with him limbs bound behind him… causing Sasuke to sweat drop.

"The one you're wearing about 10 times stronger… after all when son-in-law when though this training he was severally weakened…" said Cologne.

"I see…" said Sasuke glaring at the Amazon.

"Okay… let's begin this stage of the training…" said Naruto.

"That's right…" said Ranma with a smirk.

"Your going to look forward beating me up… aren't you?" said Sasuke.

Both shrugged…

And so the spar began however… just two steps from Sasuke… the contraption worked.

"Uh…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

Cologne sighed…

"Sasuke…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Hey I have an idea…" said Naruto taking out a pen.

Naruto began to draw on his face…

"Hey!" yelled Sasuke, "I'm getting you when I'm untied!"

"I doubt it…" said Naruto.

Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle they had just rode the airplanes and went into the fun house when they decided to stop for lunch with a picnic…

"Today is such a nice day…" said Zatch.

"Of course…" said Penny.

"I could have gone better…" said Tia slightly twitching.

"Look at those three…" said Kiyo.

"It funny…" said Megumi, "Just a few weeks ago she was trying to get revenge on Zatch…"

"Who… Tia or Penny?" asked Tia.

"I mean Penny… though Tia has tried to get revenge on Zatch a few weeks ago…" said Megumi who began to laugh then blushed slightly… so did Kiyo.

"Am I interrupting something…" said a voice.

Everyone saw it was Sherry and Brago.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kiyo.

"Oh just trying to get Brago on a roller coaster…" said Sherry sarcastically.

Brago twitched slightly, "Your not are you?" said Brago.

"You're actually scared?" said Sherry surprised and trying not to giggle.

"No of course not!" yelled Brago.

Sherry cleared her throat "Well as I was saying I came here to ask you to back away from Zofis…" said Sherry.

"I can't do that…" said Kiyo.

"You can…" said Sherry.

"Stop being stubborn and realize you can't do this alone anymore…" said Kiyo getting up.

Sherry smirked, "But you know I know that you're Sailor Mercury…" said Sherry.

"You're a Sailor Senshi…" said Penny surprised, "But their girls…"

"And for obvious reasons you're embarrassed…" said Sherry as Kiyo sighed in embarrassment, "Give up on the Black Sun…"

"What you want to go after the Black Sun alone…" said Kiyo, "That's crazy… you don't even have access to where they go… we can't back off, Zofis or the Black Sun…"

"Can you prove it to me…" said Sherry.

"One of their allies wants to kill Luffy, another Ace is after, the others want to destroy the village where Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi live…" said Kiyo who began to ball his fist, "There's another mamodo…"

"I don't care… just back away…" said Sherry, "Come Brago… we're going on the roller coaster."

Brago paled when Sherry left, he then pointed to the tree mamodos… "Don't tell any other mamodo about my fear…" he said when he left.

"So are we going to tell anyone?" asked Penny.

"Oh yeah… everyone's going to love it…" said Tia trying not laugh.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja Sasuke's training wasn't going too well… he was just bound for the third time.

"I don't understand…" said Cologne.

"I think I understand… Sasuke's having a hard time because of his Chakra…" said Jiraiya.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke's Chakra preference…" said Jiraiya.

"Much like most of the Uchiha Clan its fire based…" said Kakashi, "So of course he'll have a hard time adjusting it…"

"So your saying that I can't master is…" said Sasuke glaring at both Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"We're just saying it will take a while to master it…" said Jiraiya.

"Eventually you'll get used to it…" said Kakashi, "But it will take a while… I advise that we use that devise 'till later."

"Oh but this part is fun…" whined Naruto.

"Easy for you to say…" said Sasuke.

"Hey… can we leave them like this for a while…" said Naruto.

"Sure why not… after all we have to pick up on this tomorrow…" said Cologne.

"Not funny!" yelled Sasuke.

"Oh come on…" said Sakura helping out Sasuke.

"Thanks…" said Sasuke.

Sakura sighed, got up and said "I have to train under Tsunade right now so I'll see you later…"

"I wonder what that was about…" said Naruto.

Sasuke sighed… ever since he came back it seemed like Sakura was avoiding him…

Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle, Kiyo was telling Penny about him being Sailor Mercury.

"And please don't tell anyone that I'm a Sailor Senshi" said Kiyo.

At that moment Uri showed up.

"You're a Sailor Senshi?" he said.

"You better not tell anyone1" yelled Kiyo.

"Okay…" said Uri with a sweat drop.

"Hey… um… Kiyo…" said Penny pointing to a poorly hid Eido, Hyde, Zoro and Gary.

"I know your there…" said Kiyo.

All 4 came out of hiding… with Eido laughing nervously.

"Oh don't say that we're following you… we're just enjoying the amusement park too…" lied Eido.

"Liar!" yelled Gary.

"You kidnapped us, took out communicators and time keys and dragged us along!" yelled Zoro.

This caused everyone else to sweat drop.

"Their just kidding… right?" said Eido.

Zoro began to crack his knuckles while Gary took out a Pokeball.

"Go Machamp!" said Gary.

"That's better than I imagined…" said Zoro with a smirk.

"What are you doing?" said Eido.

Machamp grabbed Eido… and Zoro began to punch him like someone would a punching bag… all the while Gary cheered "Yeah, yeah! Work the upper body!"… Hyde walked away whistling…

"Let's just walk away and pretend this isn't happening…" said Kiyo.

Which everyone did… during this Uri parted ways with the group again…

"So Kiyo… who were those other tow two guys?" asked Penny.

"Oh that Gary and Zoro… their Sailor Senshi too…" said Kiyo.

"Are all the Sailor Senshi guys…" said Penny.

"Not Sailor Pluto… she's Setsuna…" said Kiyo.

"Oh…" said Penny.

"Zaker!" yelled a voice.

"That's spell…" thought Kiyo.

A bolt of white lighting nearly struck them, while missed it cased an explosion… everyone turned around and saw Zeno, Dufort and Sea.

"Zeno…" growled Zatch.

"Good to see you… brother…" said Zeno smiling evilly.

Zatch growled at this one…

"That's Zeno?" said Penny she shivered… while he did look like Zatch, she could tell he wasn't Zatch…

"I remember you!" yelled Tia.

"I remember you as well you mistook me for that weakling…" said Zeno.

Tia glared at the mamodo in front of her…

"Oh this is so sweet…" said Sea she took out a clear blue ball and tossed it to the ground, "Go my Jouji!"

The ball exploded and a monster that resembled a half man half whale appeared.

"What are you going to do Kiyo?" said Zeno.

Kiyo sighed… "Great…" he thought.

Elsewhere a broken and beaten Eido laid on the ground while Zoro and Gary looked for their time keys and communicators.

"Found them…" said Gary.

"Great… we can get out of here…" said Zoro.

That's when they herd the explosions…

"What was that?" said Zoro.

"I don't think it's a special effects show…" said Gary, "I have a bad feeling about this…"Both began to towards where the explosions came form…"

"Wait for me…" said Eido getting up.

Elsewhere in the Park Brago had just finished throwing up from their roller coaster ride… when he sensed a power.

"There's a very powerful mamodo here…" said Brago whipping away remnants of his past meals.

"Are you sure?" asked Sherry.

"It's power… is similar to Zatch Bell… but different…" said Brago.

"Different?" asked Sherry, "Should we see who it is?"

Brago only nodded…

Back with the fight…

"Mercury Power! Make-Up!"

Kiyo Transformed into Sailor Mercury… causing Penny to laugh.

"Hey it's not funny!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"Oh come… it's pretty funny…" said Penny.

"I know…" sighed Sailor Mercury taking out her communicator…

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja…Ranma, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke were all at Ichiraku's talking (and eating in Naruto's case)…

"Do you think I'll be able to master it?" asked Sasuke.

"Wow… the great Uchiha is in doubt…" said Naruto sarcastically.

"Please don't say stuff like that Dobe…" said Sasuke.

"Oh but I had this great bit lined up…" said Naruto snapping his fingers.

"But remember something Sasuke…" said Kakashi, "This isn't a jutsu… it's a fighting style from a world different from our own…"

"Yeah, yeah…" said Sasuke, "So Ranma… how long did it take for you to master it?"

"A couple days…" answered Ranma.

Sasuke had taken a sip of tea when Ranma answered it… and of course Sasuke did a spit take when that happened…

"A couple days…" said Sasuke twitching.

"Hey… unlike you I was in a hurry to learn it… I was severally weakened when I learned it, remember…" said Ranma.

"Oh… yeah…" said Sasuke.

That's when their communicators rang… Kakashi was the one who answered and couldn't help to chuckle when he saw Sailor Mercury was there…

"Don't say anything…" growled Sailor Mercury over the communicator.

"Zeno involved?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes…" growled Sailor Mercury over the communicator.

"Is he at the amusement park?" asked Luffy over the communicator.

"Yes…" growled Sailor Mercury over the communicator.

"Oh… yeah… Kiyo… have you seen Gary… last time I saw him he was being kidnapped by Eido…" said Ash over the communicator.

"Gary was kidnapped too?" asked Luffy over the communicator, "Usopp and Chopper told he kidnapped Zoro…"

"Zoro and Gary are fine… Eido kidnapped them so they would be his alibi when we were following me…" said Sailor Mercury over the communicator.

"Okay…" said Kakashi hanging it up he turned to the other there senshi with him, "Well it looks like Kiyo needs our help…"

"Day off got ruined again?" asked Naruto.

"Yes…" said Kakashi.

Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle…

"I bet the other senshi won't arrive for another few minutes…" said Sea, "Go my Jouji… attack them…"

"Juno Light Bolt Blast!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

The three attacks hit the monster…

"That was fast…" said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop.

"Well we were already here… remember…" said Sailor Saturn.

"You handle Zeno… we'll handle the monster…" said Sailor Juno.

"Okay…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Why is that Senshi badly beaten?" asked Penny.

"Oh that's Eido… he's a Sailor Senshi too…" said Megumi.

"So that's why he joined the group…" said Penny.

"Pretty much…" said Tia.

Kiyo took out the spell book…

"Zaker!"

"Zaker!"

The two Zakers hit each other creating an explosion…

Not too far away Sherry and Brago watched.

"Who is that mamodo?" asked Sherry.

"I don't know… but he looks like Zatch…" said Brago.

Sherry watched with interest…

With the fight the monster…

"Pain… too… much…" said Sailor Vesta who collapsed.

"I think we went a little over bored…" said Sailor Saturn.

"I don't think we did…" said Sailor Juno.

"Hey… aren't you going to pay attention?" said Sea.

The monster was about to attack them…

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"World Shaking!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Dead Scream…"

All the attack hit at once… hitting the monster and knocking it out…

"Good you made it…" said Sailor Saturn.

"What happened to him?" asked Sailor Venus.

"We beat up for kidnapping us…" said Sailor Juno.

"It was more like my Machamp holding him back while Zoro beat him up…" said Sailor Saturn.

That's when Neo Sailor Moon showed up…

"Should I finish it off?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Venus.

"Unless it dies from natural causes…" said Sailor Juno.

"I'll do it now…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

The attack hit the severally injured monster.

"I'll go get Zeno…" said Sea running off.

That's when the other senshi changed back to their true forms…

"Is Kiyo fighting Zeno?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Gary.

"I think we should watch…" said Ash, "Who know what might happen…"

"Please… take me to the doctors…" said Sailor Vesta who didn't' transform back.

"Okay… maybe we did go a little overbroad…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

With the fight of Zeno and Zatch, Kiyo was still Sailor Mercury due to the fact that this form gave him more stamina and better reflexes… they mostly stood facing each other… that is until Dufort read "Zaker!"

"Rashield!"

The shield blocked the attack but didn't last long…

Penny, Megumi and Tia watched this fight… that's when Hyde joined them…

"What's going on?" asked Hyde.

"Zatch's fighting Zeno…" said Penny, "I wish there was something I could do…"

"Don't this is Zatch's fight…" said Tia, "Zeno was the one who erased Zatch's memory remember…"

"I know…" said Penny.

"Teozaker!" read Dufort.

Sailor Mercury grabbed Zatch and the two dodged…

"Zeno…" said Sea appearing next to him, "Time to leave the senshi won…"

"Fine then…" said Zeno, "But we will pick this up later…"

"Sea snapped her fingers and all of them mysteriously disappeared…

Both Sailor Mercury and Zatch sighed…

"Hey what happened?" asked Ash as the others minus, Zoro, Eido and Gary.

"Where's Eido?" asked Hyde.

"Zoro and Gary took him to see Chopper…" said Luffy.

"He was that beaten up?" asked Hyde with a sweat drop.

"We'll take you with us when we go back…" said Ace.

Sailor Mercury sighed once again as she changed back to Kiyo.

"Who was that?" asked a voice.

This time belonging to Sherry… who joined the group with Brago.

"What?" said Kiyo.

"I said who was that?" said Sherry.

"Oh… that's Zeno… he's… Zatch's brother… and the one who erased Zatch's memories of the mamodo world…" said Kiyo.

"He's part of the Black Sun isn't he?" asked Sherry.

"Yes…" said Kiyo.

Sherry and Brago began to leave… "Kiyo… tell me… if there's a chance for me to get Zofis… I want to help you… but only when I can finally get Zofis all to myself…"

Kiyo only nodded in agreement as the two left…

"At least she's agreed to help out finally…" said Ace.

"Yeah… I wasn't sure if would stop being stubborn…" said Kiyo who just realized something, "I have no idea who to contact her if she can help out…"

This caused everyone to sweat drop…

Later that day as Kiyo, Zatch, Penny, Tia and Megumi (with Uri far behind)… Kiyo sighed…

"How many times are you going to do that today?" asked Megumi jokingly.

"Well it's just… this day didn't go well…" said Kiyo.

"It was okay…" said Megumi, "Especially after everything was done with…"

"Yeah after the battle everything was fine…" said Tia, "Well almost every thing…" she added mentally as she glared Penny.

"Just because this day didn't go as planed… didn't mean it was a fun day…" said Megumi.

"It could be worse…" said Zatch.

"How so?" asked Kiyo.

"You could be seriously injured…" said Penny.

"Like Eido…" said Megumi.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates, in the infirmary of the Thousand Sunny… Both Gary and Zoro stared at Eido who was resting in a bed.

"So… aren't you going to apologize…" said Eido.

"No…" said both Gary and Zoro.

"Why?" asked Eido.

"Because you kidnapped us!" they yelled.

"Idiot…" muttered Hyde.

With that they Sherry knew she couldn't take on the Black Sun alone… however there were problems… like when did they know when it was time for her to fight Zofis one on one… or how to even contact her… but they would know one day… that was for sure...

Next Time: Ash and the gang meets a girl named Sammy, she talks like a boy, she dresses like a boy, she has an odd tendency to throw her talking Beldum into the wall and she develops the biggest crush on Ash! Meanwhile Sakura asks Ino for love advise... what does it have to do with Naruto and Sasuke... find out next time!


	21. Love Me, Love Me Not!

A/N: This chapter takes yet another altered character from Pokemon Angels, this time Sammy, the tomboy who dresses like a boy, in this version I made her slightly more boyish as she often says "YA" instead of "you". Also this version her Beldum talks... to keep the joke where she throws or hits Beldum when he says something mean... I also added a bit of her past which never went explained in Pokemon Angels... I hope you enjoy and here's the latest chapter...

Chapter 21: Love Me, Love Me Not!

Ash and the gang were walking around as usual… that's when they heard a screech… everyone looking up and saw a rather large Skarmory carrying a boy with lavender hair wearing a base ball cap…

"Let go of me!" yelled the boy.

"Pikachu!" said Ash, "Use Thunder Bolt!"

Pikachu shocked both the Skarmory and the boy… the Skarmory dropped the boy which Ash managed to catch Bridal style.

"You okay?" asked Ash.

The boy opened his eyes and saw Ash and began to blush… "Yeah I'm fine" said the boy…"

"But what about the Thunder Shock…" said Ash letting the boy down.

"Oh I'm fine…" said the Boy, "My mom trained electric types and I was shocked all the time as a kid…"

Skarmory began to fly away from the scene…

"Oh man Skarmory…" said the boy taking out a Pokeball, "Beldum! Where are ya?"

"Right here!" said a Beldum showing up…

"That Pokemon just talked!" said Dawn.

"Geez Sammy are you blushing!" said Beldum.

"None of your business! Just attack!" said the boy named Sammy, "It should be wakened by Pikachu's Thunder Bolt…"

Beldum used Take Down on the Skarmory began to fall to the ground, "Okay! Pokeball! Go!" said Sammy throwing the Pokeball. The Pokeball caught Skarmory in mid-fall… the indicator light flashed and Sammy caught the Skarmory… she ran up to the Pokeball pun around and V is Victory sign, "All right! I caught a Skarmory!"

He ran over to Ash and gave a polite bow while blushing "Thank you… with out ya… I wouldn't have caught that Skarmory…" he said.

"You're welcome…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Cute…" said Beldum floating Sammy, "You have a widdle…"

"Shut up! Why didn't ya help me with Skarmory when it kidnapped me!" yelled Sammy throwing Beldum into a near tree.

"Does anyone know Ahmed Adoudi?" said Beldum in a daze.

"Okay…" said Gary with a sweat drop.

"So… um… do you know where the nearest Pokemon Center is… I'm kind of lost… If you do I'd like to join you…" said Sammy.

"Of course… we're heading ourselves…" said Brock taking hints that he liked Ash.

"Thanks you…" said Sammy bowing.

"Dude Sammy… at least take off your hat when meeting new people… you look so much like a boy… I bet they all think you're a boy…" said Beldum.

"You're a girl?" said Dawn, Ash and Gary surprised… Dianna and Pikachu stared at the girl surprised.

"I knew she was a girl…" said Brock.

Everyone looked at Brock…

"You know… I don't want to know how you know that…" said Ash.

Sammy took off the hat reveling long lavender hair she sighed, "Everyone thinks I'm a boy because of how I dress…" said Sammy.

Everyone had sweat drops as Sammy stuffed her hair back into her hat, and continued their way to the Pokemon Center.

"So… why do you have a talking Beldum…" said Dawn.

"Well it all happened a long time ago…" said Beldum, "The Government put a chip in my brain and since then I could talk…"

"Wrong-o… me pops is a Pokemon Researcher who studies Pokemon Linguistics and decided to see if he could teach different kinds of Pokemon how to talk…" said Sammy, "Beldum was one of his successes… sadly Beldum became a smart-ass and often angered my mom so they decided that it would be my first Pokemon…"

"Professor Bangle… right?" said Gary, "I've met him… he's a nice guy… I heard that one of his successes was a Beldum… I asked him where it was but his wife said "Gone… and good riddance…" he then told his daughter was training it…"

"That's right… your Pro. Oak's Grandson… right?" said Sammy, "Pops told me he met you a while back… funny how we met…"

"So what happened with you and that Skarmory…" said Brock.

"Well I've been watching it for a few days then when I finally got close to it to capture it I took me away… and Beldum did nothing…" said Sammy.

"I did something…" said Beldum.

"Oh really what?" said Sammy.

"I watched…" said Beldum.

"I hate you so much…" growled Sammy.

"Oh I love you too…" said Beldum.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja, Sasuke was carrying bags for Naruto and Opal who were grocery shopping along with Hinata… that's when Sakura walked by… the group.

"Hey Sakura!" said Naruto.

"Hi Naruto, Hinata, Opal… Sasuke…" said Sakura, "I can't talk now… I have to run an errand for someone…" said Sakura.

"Is it me or does she keep avoiding me?" said Sasuke.

"It's you…" said Naruto.

"Yeah… totally…" said Opal.

Sasuke watched Sakura run off, "What going on with her…" he thought.

Back in the Pokemon world Ash and the gang got to the Pokemon Center…

"Nurse Joy… can you check out this Skarmory I just caught…" said Sammy.

"Of course…" said Nurse Joy.

"Can you check out my heart since I'm here…" said Brock.

That's when the Croagunk that Brock recently caught came out it's Pokeball and used Poison Jab on his bottom…

"That's has to hurt…" said Sammy.

"It does…" said Ash who was next to her.

Sammy blushed when he was next to her.

"Ash is cute…" she thought.

"Are you sick or something?" said Ash.

"No… I'm completely fine… honestly…" said Sammy, "Just need some air…"

Sammy ran out the Pokemon Center with Beldum following her.

Both Brock and Dawn laughed.

"What is it?" said Ash.

"_Oh nothing…"_ said Dawn.

"Why are you speaking in italics?" asked Ash.

"_No reason…"_ said Dawn.

Ash sweatdroped…

Outside Sammy was sitting on a bench breathing heavily.

"Hey…" said Gary.

"Oh hi…" said Sammy.

"You have a crush on Ash… don't you?" said Gary.

Sammy began to blush… "Yeah… I guess I do…" she said.

"Like that will ever happen…" said Beldum.

Sammy threw Beldum into a tree…

"I love cheese nips!" said Beldum in a daze.

"Sammy… Ash is one of the densest people I know… there are only two I have ever met that denser than him when it comes to love and one of them actually is in a steady relationship… but only because someone told him that girl likes him…" said Gary.

That precise moment both Luffy and Naruto sneezed…

"Is that true?" asked Sammy.

"One of the frontier brains of the Battle Frontier has a crush on him…" said Gary who stared at Sammy and thought "Why does Ash attract boyish looking purple haired girls…"

"So you're saying I should give up?" said Sammy.

"No just informing you what you're in for…" said Gary.

Sammy sweatdroped…

Not too far away on the Pokemon Center roof a certain gothic Lolita watched.

"Interesting…" she said.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja, Sakura walked into the Yamanaka flower shop and began to look at the flowers.

"Wow… it has gotten pathetic… if you're here and no one's sick…" said a voice.

Sakura looked up and saw Ino, "Actually I just wanted to talk to you…" said Sakura.

"What… really, why?" said Ino surprised, "Oh it's about Sasuke… isn't it? I thought you were getting over him!"

"I thought I was… then he came back…" said Sakura.

"I know… I wasn't expecting that either…" said Ino.

"But there's another problem…" said Sakura, "When Sasuke was gone… I found myself falling for someone else…"

"Really? Who…" said Ino, "And please don't it's Lee…"

"No… it's not Lee… it's someone who was always there for me… someone who helped me along when I really needed… someone whop promised me something… and fulfilled it…" said Sakura, "But… there's a problem…"

"What?" said Ino then realized who it was "Oh Sakura… you've fallen for Naruto… but he's dating Hinata…"

"I know… what's worse is that… I helped them along…" said Sakura.

"I heard you were the one who confirmed that Hinata liked him…" said Ino.

"I also threatened to hit him if he didn't ask her out…" said Sakura.

Ino sweatdroped at that last part…

"I've been avoiding Sasuke due that reason…" said Sakura.

"You shouldn't be…" said Ino, "I know I can't believe I'm saying this because I'm your rival but you shouldn't avoid him…"

"Why are you having the same problem…" said Sakura.

"No…" said Ino.

"Yes… you are…" said Sakura, "You were getting over Sasuke and you fell for someone who's unavailable…"

"No…" said Ino.

"Is it Shikamaru? Everyone knows he and Temari are an item" said Sakura.

"No! It's this cute Anbu I saw!" said Ino with a sweat drop.

Sakura sweatdroped… "Okay…" she said.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ…

"I have an interesting idea for our next Silver Crystal Idea… there's a girl named Sammy…" said Doll taking out a picture of Sammy.

"That looks like a boy to me…" said Buggy.

"She's a girl…" said Doll, "Anyway I have an idea… we kidnap her in exchange for the Silver Crystal…"

"But Ash… is an idiot… and extremely dense…" said Sea, "Not as dense as Luffy or Naruto but pretty dense…"

"But this way an innocent person in the crossfire… even he doesn't know her feelings…" said Doll.

They picked a name out of the hat and for some reason it was Orochimaru… who in turn sent out Kabuto.

Not too long later outside the Pokemon Center Sammy laid on the bench thinking…

"So Sammy… you got it bad…" said Beldum.

"Shut up…" said Sammy.

"What is it that attracts him to you…" Beldum, "I know he's secretly a cross dresser… and that attracts you because you're an open cross dresser…"

"That's it!" yelled Sammy she got up and threw Beldum into a nearby wall.

"Did you buy any more Pecan Sandies?" said Beldum in a daze.

"Beldum…" growled Sammy.

"Oh look… there she is…" said a voice.

Sammy looked up and saw Kabuto and Doll on the roof.

"Um… okay…" said Sammy.

That's when both jumped down and grabbed her.

"What are you doing!" she screamed.

Inside the Pokemon Center, Gary and Ash were talking… when they heard Sammy scream…

"Was that Sammy?" asked Ash.

"I think so…" said Gary.

Ash, Gary, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu and Dianna ran out of the Pokemon Center... and saw Sammy was being held captive by Doll and some guy never saw (Kabuto)… but then saw the Sound headband.

"You're a Sound Ninja…" said Ash.

"That's right… my name is Kabuto…" said Kabuto.

"Kabuto?" asked Ash.

Ash began to think of the Pokemon Kabuto… a thought bubble appeared above him… which everyone could see.

"There's a Pokemon called Kabuto?" asked Kabuto with a sweat drop.

"I thought you knew that…" said Doll.

"I didn't…" said Kabuto who placed Kunai by Sammy throat…

"You have an hour to give us the Silver Crystal or… the person gets it… you have an hour to get her there…" said Doll pointing to a rather large tree in the forest.

"I am a girl…" said Sammy.

"Oh… okay…" said Doll.

Doll snapped her fingers, and all three were gone.

"Why did they take Sammy hostage… I don't get it…" said Ash.

Everyone else sighed…

"You're so dense it's not even funny…" said Dawn.

"So are we going to call the others…" said Ash looking at his brooch.

"It's best we do…" said Gary.

Meanwhile in the world of Ninja Sasuke was carrying their second set of groceries… the most important part… the instant ramen…

"Man I really hate this…" said Sasuke.

"I just hope you two have to go on a mission again… last time we went on a ramen run… Sasuke had an emergency mission…" sighed Opal.

"Don't worry if that happens I'll help you with the boxes…" said Hinata.

"Thanks…" said Opal.

That's when the group ran into Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura… your not busy are you?" asked Naruto.

"Because it seems like you've been avoiding me…" said Sasuke.

"No of course not… I've just been really busy…" lied Sakura.

"Right…" said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Sasuke…" said Sakura.

That's when both Naruto and Sasuke's communicators rang… Naruto was the one that answered it…

"Hey…" said Naruto.

Sasuke knew it was a Sailor Mission. So he handed the ramen to Opal who couldn't carry it and fell…

"It's a senshi mission right?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"We have to go…" said Naruto.

"We'll see you later…" said Sasuke.

Both ran into an alley…

"Oh man…" thought Sakura.

"Hey… Sakura… can you help carry these to the apartment?" asked Opal.

"Um…" said Sakura

That's when Opal used the dreaded Puppy Eye Jutsu… Sakura sweatdroped… she was stuck…

Meanwhile in The World of Pokemon everyone seemed to land in a pile at the same time.

"Seriously… Setsuna… fix it…" said Zoro.

"I'm trying…" said Setsuna.

After getting untangled they discussed things that were going on…

"So a girl you met today was kidnapped by the Black Sun?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah… I don't know why they kidnap… I barely even know her…" said Ash.

"Fortunately their demands were very vague…" said Gary, "So I think if we can show up transformed we can save her…"

"So who the ones that are holding her captive?" asked Kiyo.

"Doll and a Sound ninja named Kabuto…" said Ash.

This earned a reaction from all three ninja senshi…

"You know him?" asked Ash.

"He's Orochimaru's right hand man…" said Kakashi, "We've all dealt with in the past…"

"He's one of the one that tried to kill me…" said Sasuke.

"Oh…" said Gary.

"Okay… let's go save that girl!" said Eido.

"She's about 10 or 11…" said Gary.

"Oh…" said Eido with a sweat drop, "Heh, heh…"

At the big tree in the forest Sammy was struggling with the ropes…

"Try as you might you won't get untied…" said Doll.

"How many times do I have to get kidnapped today!" yelled Sammy, "I have ot get untied…"

That's when Sammy's eyes turned silver and the ropes were somehow cut… however she passed out for some reason.

"Strange… he Chakra suddenly changed for a moment then went back to normal…" said Kabuto, "Doll if this doesn't work… I would like your help with something…"

"Okay…" said Doll, "So… should we tie her up again?"

"I think so…" said Kabuto.

They tied her to tree once again…

Elsewhere not too far away the senshi who were transformed watched from a nearby tree.

"So that's the girl…" said Sailor Vesta with a sweat drop.

"Yes… she is a girl…" said Sailor Saturn.

"But…" said Sailor Venus.

"Let's go now…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

They ran towards where Sammy was held captive…

"Unhand her now!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Wait… are you sure that's a girl up close that still looks like a boy." said Sailor Mars.

"I heard that…" said Sammy waking up, "Whoa… it's the Sailor Senshi… wait if you wanted the Sailor Senshi why did you kidnap me… why couldn't have kidnapped close to the… or Ice Angel…"

"That's none of your business…" said Doll.

"He's just an innocent bystander just let him go!" said Sailor Venus.

"I said… I am a girl!" yelled Sammy, "If I could take off my hat I'd show you…"

This caused most of the senshi to sweat drop.

"I told you…" said Doll who realized something, "I didn't give conditions did I?"

"Nope…" said Saturn.

"I was wondering what you were going with it when you said that to them…" said Kabuto.

Doll sweatdroped she took out a toy ball, "Go my Jouji!" the toy ball hit5 the ground and exploded… when the dust cleared there stood a very creepy patch work doll.

"Go Patches… first job get rid of the hostage!" said Doll.

"Right Mistress…" said doll like monster named Patches.

The doll sent out many threads after Sammy… they just the ropes that bound her and tied her up and her in the air…

If you try to get her down… she'll…

"Let's go…" said Doll snapping her fingers.

"Wait…" said Kabuto but it was too late as both were gone.

"I have an idea…" said Sailor Saturn, "We cut her down and one of us catches her…"

"Go ahead but you don't what might happen…" said Patches.

"Oh right… the villain using reverse psychology…" said Sailor Juno sarcastically, "I'll get her down…"

"Looks like I'm going to be falling down again…" sighed Sammy.

"Hey! Are you ready?" said Sailor Saturn.

"As much as I'll be!" yelled Sammy.

Sailor Juno prepared one of her swords and cut all of the threads… Sammy began to fall.

"One of you better catch me!" she screamed.

Neo Sailor Moon managed to catch her bridal style…

"This familiar…" thought Sammy who looked into Neo Sailor Moon's eyes, "No way… her… eyes… they're the same as Ash's… oh god… Beldum… was right about something…"

"Hey are you all right?" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah… once I get these thread off…" said Sammy blushing slightly.

However the threads that were still tied to her began to tighten… and some loose ones tied to Neo Sailor Moon's throat.

"See I told you something might happen…" said Patches laughing.

"I can't breathe…" said Neo Sailor Moon struggling to breath.

"The only way to free them is to reverse the polarity… in other words choke me with threads or wires…" said Patches.

"That works for me…" said Sailor Pallas.

"You can choke me with threads…" said Patches.

"More like wires…" said Sailor Pallas getting out shierikan

"Okay I'll let them go…" said Patches as the threads undid themselves.

"You two okay?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"I'm fine…" said Neo Sailor Moon rubbing her throat.

"Me too…" said Sammy.

"Okay… now you're getting it!" said Sailor Mars.

"Why did you say that?" asked Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mars shrugged.

"Fire Soul!"

"Love Me Chain!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Deep Submerge!"

All the attacks hit the Patches… leaving the monster crumpled on the ground.

"Okay my turn…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

The attack hit Patches who turned into a ball then turned to dust…

"That was tough…" sighed Neo sailor Moon.

"Thanks you Ash… for saving…" said Sammy.

"No problem…" said Neo Sailor Moon who realized… she used her real name. There was an awkward silence and the wind blew empathizing the silence…

"How… how did you know…" said Neo Sailor Moon with dot eyes.

"Well it's simple…" said Sammy blushing, "When ya caught me the 2nd time today I recognized your eyes…"

"So… are you really a girl?" asked Sailor Venus.

"For the last time yes!" yelled Sammy taking off her hat reveling her long hair.

"Wow you really are a girl…" said Sailor Mars.

"Okay… that's it… the next person who says something about me being a boy or looking like a boy will have to answer to my Mawile…" said Sammy grabbing a Pokeball.

Everyone knew she meant business so they kept their mouths shut… or would have if most of them knew what a Mawile was…

"But…" said Sailor Venus.

"Go! Mawile! Get the idiot that thinks I'm a boy!" said Sammy releasing her Pokemon from it's pokeball.

Later after Sailor Venus/ Naruto was attacked by Sammy's Mawile and everyone went back to their worlds… and Sammy picked up her newly caught Skarmory from Nurse Joy, Sammy and Ash's group were parting ways.

"Thank you Ash for saving me all those times today… and don't worry… I won't tell anyone that you and Gary… and your friend form another world are the Sailor Senshi…" said Sammy.

"It wasn't a problem…" said Ash.

"Wow… I can't believe I was right about something…" said Beldum.

Sammy threw Beldum into a nearby wall…

"I hate you log…" said Beldum in a daze…

"Well I'll be seeing you around…" said Sammy.

She ran off while waving…

"Hey Sammy! Wait for me!" said Beldum.

"Well she was nice and she agreed to keep it a secret…" said Ash.

Everyone else sighed…

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"You are so dense…" said Dianna.

"Pika…" nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"You wouldn't understand…" said Gary.

"That's right…" agreed Dawn.

Ash tried to think of what they were talking about… not knowing that Sammy had a crush on him… but one thing was certain he would be meeting up with him again… Because who knew what would happen around the corner…

Next Time: The Black Sun has a new minion... unfortunately... he's dead... who is it? Let's just say there's a Yellow Flash involved... can the Senshi stand up to him? Find out next time!


	22. The Yellow Flash Returns

A/N: New Arc starts up this chapter... The 4th Hokage Returns Arc... it's this stories parallel to the Naruto's Secret Arc... Oh and I'm going to use the fanon name of Arashi... but his last name... I haven't deiced yet... enjoy!

Chapter 22: The Yellow Flash Returns

The day was quiet in the Village Hidden in the Leaves… the sun was shining, the birds were signing… and the Konohamaru Corps was following Naruto dressed like a square rock…

"Why do they still to that…" said Naruto, "And Opal too…"

That's when the "Square rock" exploded… and 4 members of the Konohamaru corps were coughing.

"I told you less gun power!" said Konohamaru.

"Uh… hey…" said Naruto, "And please don't do that entrance with the new introduction of Opal…"

"Oh come on!" said Konohamaru.

"Naruto-Niichan… your no fun…" said Opal.

"Yeah…" agreed Udon.

Before they could argue, and Anbu showed up…

"Opal… Naruto…" said the Anbu with a voice of distain when he said Naruto's name, "Lady Tsunade would like a word with both of you…"

"I wonder what that's about…" said Opal.

"I don't know…" said Naruto.

"Well I have to go… it must be important if she's talking to me…" said Opal.

"Okay…" said Konohamaru.

"We'll see you later…" said Moegi.

Not too long later they were at the Hokage tower where they met up with Sasuke… a rather dirty Sasuke…

"Why did you have to drop your keys in there?" said Sasuke twitching testing slightly.

"Sorry… but I'm guessing that you're summoned here too…" said Naruto.

They got to Tsunade's office…

"Naruto… Opal… I have a very special mission for you, C ranked mission…" said Tsunade.

"But Granny I'm only an academy student…" said Opal.

Tsunade sighed, "Don't worry its not anything tough… you just have to house the new Kazekage and his entourage… their visiting for talks…" said Tsunade, "And he specifically requested that you would be the one he stays with…"

"There's no way I'm letting someone stay at my house who's probably some old stuck up geezer!" said Naruto.

"This feels vaguely familiar… and whatever it is I feel like I wasn't even here at the time…" thought Opal.

"But I have to clean after him… right?" asked Sasuke.

"That why I asked you here… you are Naruto's butler…" said Tsunade, "You can come in now…"

That's when the new Kazekage… and his entourage entered the room… when they entered Opal and Naruto laughed… Sasuke's eye twitched… Naruto was shocked… happy… and most importantly felt like there was a shot at him becoming Hokage after all… as the new Kazekage was everyone's favorite former psychopathic killer… and a member of the senshi secret club… Gaara… of course his entourage consisted of his siblings…

"Good to see you Gaara!" said Naruto.

Gaara nodded… with a slight smirk.

Temari and Opal pounded it…

"Oh great… they get along… she's probably going to have her call me Uchiha…" thought Sasuke.

"Now as I told you before… Sasuke is under court order as Naruto's butler…" said Tsunade with a smirk.

"Nice punishment…" said Kankuro trying not to laugh.

Sasuke just glared at him…

"Now the talks will begin tomorrow… enjoy your stay…" said Tsunade.

And so they headed home…

"So Naruto…" said Kankuro.

"What?" said Naruto.

"How far have you gotten with Hinata?" said Kankuro.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

"I said…" said Kankuro.

That's when Naruto began to shake him... Temari and Opal watched this with sweat drops.

"So Uchiha…" said Gaara, "Why did you come back?"

"Well…" said Sasuke… he knew Gaara knew about the Sailor Senshi, "As it turns out… I'm a Sailor Senshi…"

Gaara just stared at him… on the inside he was laughing very hard… "Really?" he said.

"Really…" sighed Sasuke.

"Maybe we should stop Naruto… from killing my brother…" said Gaara.

Naruto was shaking harder… than earlier because Kankuro asked if he gotten to first base… and Opal and Temari were trying to get Naruto to stop…

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ, Cat, Koko, Otaku and Doll were walking down the hall.

"Men are so stupid…" said Cat.

"What do you mean?" asked Koko.

"Because of this…" said Cat.

She opened the door to find Buggy beating some random Sound Ninja because the ninja commented on his nose… now it would have been so bad… had it not been for the cheering ninja, pirates and Dude while Tech was using his computer to tape this also he could put on Youtube…

"Hey! Buggy! Dude! Tech! Meeting! Now!" yelled Cat.

All three of them froze as they saw the angry cat girl…

Sometime later at there meeting…

"So you were trying to kill one my ninja…" said Orochimaru.

"He made fun of my nose…" growled Buggy.

"Well if you want him dead I have an idea…" said Orochimaru, "I've had this idea for a while… however I never really had a time to tell you…"

"What?" asked Horror.

Orochimaru, "Well it's simple… and quite clever actually… and it involves the man you want dead…"

"Oh… I get it… who is it?" asked Sea.

"What do you mean?" asked Teach.

"Well this person was quite a thorn in my side… but if we get him to join… we will have the perfect weapon agaisnt Kakashi and Naruto…" said Orochimaru.

The next day at Ichiraku's, Ranma, Naruto, Luffy and Zoro were eating (or in Zoro's case drinking… hey cheap sake)…

"Sorry… we couldn't have the meeting…" said Naruto.

"That's okay…" said Luffy.

"Why couldn't we have the meeting again?" asked Ranma.

"Well it involves a mission…" said Naruto, "I'm housing Gaara, Temari and Kankuro again… Gaara is the new Kazekage…"

"Really that's cool…" said Luffy.

"Wait… Gaara… that guy who watched the ship… and killed several captains when he did?" asked Zoro.

"That's the guy!" said Naruto.

"And he's your friend…" said Ranma.

"He has some of the same PROBLEMS as me…" said Naruto.

Then they remembered… Gaara too had a demon inside of him…

Meanwhile in the Northern Forest several Anbu were on patrol when they saw Orochimaru and Doll with him…

"I better tell Lady Tsunade…" said the Anbu captain.

At the Hokage Tower with the meeting with Gaara and his siblings.

"We both know the reason for this meeting…" said Gaara, "Orochimaru has disappeared… and my village is worried that he's planning something…"

Tsunade sighed, "What I am about to tell you is unbelievable… but it's the truth…"

"Try me…" said Gaara.

Tsunade smirked… she knew Gaara would believe her… but his siblings… well they didn't know…

"Orochimaru joined an interdemensional organization bent on obtaining a mystical Crystal called the Silver Crystal which is held by the leader of an interdemensional group of super heroes called the Sailor Senshi…" said Tsunade.

"You're kidding… right?" said Temari.

"Who in their right mind would believe that…" said Kankuro.

"I do…" said Gaara.

"What!" yelled both Temari and Kankuro.

Tsunade nodded which meant tell them, "Remember that mission last time we were here… it involved the Sailor Senshi…" said Gaara.

Both sweatdroped…

"This better not be a joke…" said Temari.

That's when the Anbu arrived…

"Lady Tsunade… I just sported Orochimaru in the Northern forest… the Anbu are ready for your orders…" said the Anbu.

Tsunade sighed… the Council knew enough about the Sailor Senshi (except for their identities… which they didn't know that Tsunade knew who they were)… which prompted them to have the Sailor Senshi go after Orochimaru when he was around…

"I'm unsure if you know your orders when it comes to Orochimaru… I need all Anbu to stand down… for now…" said Tsunade.

"Yes…" said the Anbu who left the room.

"Wait… Tsunade…" said Gaara, "I would like to help the Sailor Senshi…"

"Me too…" said Temari.

"Minds as well…" said Kankuro.

"You still don't believe it do you?" said Tsunade, "Sakura!"

Sakura came in from a nearby room, "Yes Tsunade?"

Tsunade began to write written instructions, "I need you to find the Sailor Senshi for me… what they need to know is on this sheet of paper…" said Tsunade hading Sakura the instructions

Sakura sweatdroped as she read it… which said "Orochimaru is in the Northern Forest… come here transformed… Gaara, Temari and Kankuro wants to join…"

"Okay… will do…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

She began to check the places Naruto might be… fortunately the first place she went to was Ichiraku's where Naruto, Luffy, Zoro and Ranma still were…

"Good…" said Sakura, "Tsunade wanted me to find you and it's important…"

Sakura handed Naruto the instructions… which made Naruto sweat drop slightly.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

He gave it the other three, "Looks like we have to contact everyone else…" said Ranma.

They contacted the other senshi then transformed in a nearby ally… then they headed to the Hokage Tower… on the way they met the other senshi. Not too long after they all met up with each other they made it to the tower… when they arrived…

"You have to be kidding me…" said Temari pointing to them.

"No they're the real deal…" said Gaara.

"But what's with the tow kids and yellow rat?" said Kankuro.

Zap!

Kankuro laid their twitching…

"This is Pikachu… he doesn't like be refereed to as Yellow rat…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh and the kids are me and Mercury's partners… it's a long story…" said Sailor Vesta.

"I can see that the group has gotten bigger since I saw you last…" said Gaara with a smirk.

He already knew that Sasuke was one of them… and remembered Zoro (though didn't remember his name) and realized he was Sailor Juno, the other two (even though he did meet Ryoga and helped out a few times) were a complete mystery to him.

"Okay… I'm counting you to protect this village…" said Tsunade.

"Right…" said everyone else.

They went towards the northern forest… but had to stop.

"We lost Ceres…." said Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Mercury sighed and took out the computer, "I'll be back soon… we'll meet you in the forest…"

Shortly before they arrived the in the forest the two arrived looking slightly frazzled…

"What happened to you?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Don't ask…" said Sailor Ceres.

"It's that guy that couldn't find his way around?" asked Gaara to Sailor Uranus.

"It is…" whispered Sailor Uranus.

Not too long later they found Orochimaru and Doll.

"Oh…what a nice surprise the Sand Siblings are here…" said Orochimaru, "I wasn't expecting them here…"

"Why don't we just cut to the chase… your little gal pal sends out a monster, we fight it, then destroy, you two run away… we win…" said Sailor Venus.

"Now this time…" said Doll with a smirked.

Orochimaru smirked, he nicked his thumb and summoned quite a few giant snakes…

"Not this again…" sighed Sailor Vesta.

"When did you deal with giant snakes?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Crystal Tokyo…" said Sailor Juno.

"Oh…" said Sailor Mars.

"One of my monsters would have worked to be a better distraction…" said Doll.

"Either way…" said Orochimaru.

The summoning snakes were taking quite a beating… with a combination of Senshi attacks, jutsus, mamodo spells, martial arts, swordsmanship, devil fruit powers and Pokemon attacks… when the snakes ran out of charka both Orochimaru and Doll were laughing.

"What is it?" said Sailor Pallas.

"Those snakes were just a distraction…" said Orochimaru, "The Jutsu is almost complete…"

"What jutsu?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!" said Orochimaru.

That's when a wooden coffin from the ground with the symbol of "Yon" or 4 on it…

"Oh no…" said Sailor Uranus.

"What is that Jutsu?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"He just raising the dead!" said Sailor Uranus, "And if I think who it is we are in trouble…"

"Who?" asked Sailor Mars.

That's when the coffin open up… revealing a man with blonde hair and blue eyes… though he was pale and dirty but everyone noticed (with the exception of Sailor Uranus) how much he looked like Naruto… especially Naruto… er Sailor Venus.

"So he does look like me…" thought Sailor Venus.

"Temari! Kankuro! I need you to leave right now!" said Gaara.

"What why?" said Temari.

"Do you know who is man is?" asked Gaara.

"No…" said Kankuro.

"It's the 4th Hokage… possibly the greatest Ninja that ever came out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves…" said Sailor Uranus.

"I'm sure we can handle it… tell Tsunade right now that Orochimaru revived him…" said Gaara.

"Okay…" said Kankuro.

"Be careful…" said Temari.

Both left… while Sailor Venus and Sailor Pallas sighed in relief…

"They're gone…" they said.

That's when the 4th Hokage began to awaken…

"Orochimaru you snake bastard…" said the 4th Hokage, "I can't believe you would revive me…"

He turned his attention to the Sailor Senshi… "These are enemies you're going to make me fight?" he asked, "Teen aged girls in short skirts… and the Kazekage… strange enemies…"

That's when he got a good look at two of the Sailor Senshi… well more like sensed familiar charka… "Kakashi…" he said, "You're a cross dresser…"

"Now's not the time Arashi-Sensei..." said Sailor Uranus with a sigh.

"Oh right… the whole being revived and Orochimaru going to use a seal to strip away my free will while restoring my looks thing…" said the 4th Hokage who's name was Arashi.

His caused many sweat drops… "He was the 4th Hokage?" asked both Sailor Pallas and Gaara.

Arashi looked at Sailor Venus… many emotions filled him…

"It's him…" he thought.

That's when Orochimaru put a kunai into Arashi's head… Arashi was no longer pale and dirty… his eyes turned emotionless…

"Everyone be careful…" said Sailor Uranus.

"What can he do?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

That's when a three pronged Kunai found it's way next to Sailor Jupiter… then she found herself punched in the face by Arashi who disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared next to Orochimaru who was laughing…

"That…" said Sailor Uranus, "I think it's best if we kill him…"

There was a silence but then they remembered… he was already technically dead so in a way it didn't' matter.

"Zoro I have an idea…" said Sailor Saturn, "I think we should slice off his arms first…"

"Why?" said Sailor Juno.

"With out them he can't make hand signs…" said Sailor Pallas, "And with that he's severally weakened.

"Oh right…" said Sailor Juno.

Sailor Saturn summoned the Silence Glaive while Sailor Juno drew two of her swords… Saturn cut of the left arm while Juno the left… However Orochimaru only laughed.

"What's so funny…" said Sailor Saturn.

That's when the cut off arms went back his body and regenerated… he punched both Sailor Juno and Sailor Saturn in the gut… Sailor Saturn collapsed while Sailor Juno took it… that's when Arashi threw several Kunai all near the Sailor Senshi and Gaara… that's when Arashi began sucker punch all of them… hard… it varied from senshi to senshi… Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Vesta all fell easily due to the fact they weren't combatants while Sailor Pallas and Sailor Neptune took as the punch was hard but not too hard… while with Sailor Ceres, Sailor Mars, and Gaara didn't feel anything… due their various physiology (Ryoga had a very hard body, Luffy was made of rubber and Gaara well his sand)… but with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Venus… he punched them and beat them up several times… When it was over Arashi repapered next to Orochimaru.

"Well that was just an example of our latest agent… any single mission from now on will have him…" said Doll trying not to laugh.

Doll snapped her fingers, she, Orochimaru and Arashi were all gone…

"We should head back…" said Sailor Pallas.

"You should all stay transformed if you want to keep it a secret from my siblings…" said Gaara with a smirk.

After helping up those who were injured… they headed back to the Hokage Tower.

"This needs to be an S class Secret…" said Tsunade.

"With Arashi's trademark Jutsu not many of stand a chance… that Jutsu… the Flying Thunder God Jutsu…" said Sailor Uranus, "He can get to us instantly…"

"That's bad…" said Sailor Mars.

"It decimated entire squads during the Leaf/Rock war…" said Tsunade.

"Man!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"What's worse is that they said he's going to be on every one of their missions from now on…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"That doesn't matter!" yelled Sailor Venus, "All we have to do is train to get better! Than we can fight him!"

Everyone sweatdroped… while it was a good idea to train… She didn't have yell it out…

"I'm sure you can take care of it…" said Tsunade with a smile.

"So what about us?" said Temari, "I mean if we're keeping it a secret there's something we have to do…"

"But we're only here for a week… what can we do?" said Kankuro.

"Perhaps you can help in the Training… we need as much help as can…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Thanks a lot…" said Sailor Pallas.

"I didn't want Kankuro to know… Tamari's okay… but not Kankuro…" said Sailor Venus.

"What do you mean…" said Kankuro.

"You must promise to keep a secret from everyone… but it's okay to talk to Opal, Sakura and Hinata about it…" said Sailor Pallas.

"And the Pervy Sage if he shows up…" said Sailor Venus.

"What are you talking about…" said Temari.

"Kankuro… you have to agree that if you laugh they get to beat you up…" said Gaara.

"Okay… I don't understand what would be so funny…" said Kankuro.

Sometime later on the walk back to Naruto's apartment with Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Temari and Kankuro …

"I know I'm in a lot pain… but it was so worth it…" said Kankuro who under his make-up was bruised and beaten.

""That's what you get for laughing…" said Temari, "So what it sounds like Hinata, Sakura and Opal know…"

"Well it's a really cute story on how Hinata found out…" said Naruto blushing.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"But Sakura found on accident while Opal… it's a long story…" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah… Artemis talks…" said Gaara.

"I can't believe you knew…" said Temari.

"I can't believe you baby sat a pirate ship…" said Kankuro.

That's when Hinata came running towards them looking upset…

"Hinata… what is it?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Hinata, "Father found out we're dating…"

"Oh man!" yelled Naruto, "How!"

"I think some told him… I don't know who… but it wasn't' Neji… he promised he would never tell…" said Hinata, "He found out and he wants to talk to you…"

Naruto sighed and took out a piece of paper, "Sasuke… read this in case of my death…" said Naruto.

"What?" said Sasuke.

"Hiashi's going to kill me… I know it…" said Naruto.

Next Time: The Senshi trains to fight Arashi... with Cologne and the Sand Siblings as their coaches their doomed... meanwhile Naruto's dealing with the aftermath of his talk with Hiashi... who would have thought that would happen? What happened with the talk? And is the combination of Cologne and Sand Siblings Training really that bad? Find out next time!


	23. Training Hell

Chapter 23: Training Hell

Most of the Senshi were at Team 7's old Training Ground… of course Kakashi was late… Cologne as well as the Sand Siblings… along with Hinata, Sakura, Opal and the Guardian "Hamsters" were there… however most were concerned Naruto who seemed to be in shock for some reason…

"It's been nearly three hours since we go here and he hasn't moved…" said Sasuke.

"He's still dealing with last night…" said Hinata.

"So what happened exactly between him your father…" said Gary.

(Flashback)

Hinata and Naruto were waiting for her father Hiashi… the head of the Hyuga Clan…

"I'm going to die…" sighed Naruto.

"Oh no… I don't think he's going to kill you…" said Hinata.

"Yes he is… he's going to kill me… and this isn't the whole stereotypical thing about the guy meeting her girlfriends father… he's really going to kill me… because of… well you know…" said Naruto.

Hinata realized that Naruto wasn't being figurative… he was probably going to kill because he held the 9 Tailed Fox within him… she touched Naruto's hand… "I understand what you're feeling now…" said Hinata, "And if he does try to kill because of that I'll stop him…"

That's when Hiashi entered the room… he didn't look happy… he glared at Naruto with the Byakugan on…

"Uzumaki Naruto… I understand that you have been dating my daughter for quite sometime…" said Hiashi, "Now there is something I am grateful about it… how you helped Neji… but I can let my daughter date you... you are a demon! A monster!"

"Shut up!" yelled Hinata, "Don't you dare say that stuff to Naruto!"

"Hinata quiet! You don't know anything!" said Hiashi.

"You shouldn't assume I don't know… he already told me! He told he has the demon inside of him! I've known for a long time… I've known for months… if you try to hurt Naruto I will get in the way!" yelled Hinata.

"Hinata…" whispered Hiashi, "Is it true… that you told Hinata…"

"Well to be honest… I didn't tell her alone… I told one of my best friends at the same time…" said Naruto, "But yes I did tell her…"

"Naruto is not the demon… Naruto is the boy I love… and I care for him dearly… he showed me what I could become… I have always loved him and always will…" said Hinata.

Hiashi stared at his oldest daughter… he knew they were friends… after Naruto did ask her take of his cat (he felt sorry the poor thing as Hanabi love treating him like a doll) but he always assumed that it was because Hinata was one of the few ninja in the village that liked cats (as being on the same Genin Team as an Inuzuka gave her immunity to the cat mission)… then he found out from a member of the Branch house that she saw Hinata kissing the demon… but after this… he was unsure how he felt.

"Naruto…" said Hiashi, "Will you protect Hinata with your life if it ever came down to it…"

"Yes…" said Naruto with a look that said "I did once… and I always will.

That's when he realized that what they felt for each other… and they were meant for each other… both had burdens they didn't want… they were truly made for each other…

Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan, "Fine… I approve of this relationship… after all if it weren't for you Naruto… my daughter wouldn't be as confidante as she is now…" he said.

"Wha?" he said in shock.

After a minute or two… they realized something was wrong.

"I think he's in shock…" said Hinata.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said I approved so soon…" said Hiashi.

(End of Flashback)

"He approved?" asked Sasuke blinking.

"No wonder he's in shock…" said Luffy.

"Well we have to snap him out it… he's going though some major training today…" said Opal, "Artemis! Time to snap him out of it…"

"Right!" said Artemis.

Opal picked up Artemis who's claws were out then held Artemis in certain spots to scratch.

"I think I might need a little help with this one…" said Artemis.

Not too long later Naruto screamed and jumped in pain…

"What happened!" he yelled.

"Good…" said Hinata who Dianna.

"You snapped out of it…" said Luffy who held Aeries.

"You were out of it for a while fishcake…" said Hermes who was being held by Zatch.

"It's about time…" said Ranma who held Luna.

"I've just been in shock about yesterday…" said Naruto.

"Well…" said Opal, "No wait… you had a good reason of why you were in shock…"

"Who would have thought he would arrive…" said Luffy.

"I would have thought he would kill you…" said Ranma.

"Or at least put you in a coma…" said Sasuke.

"Yo!" said Kakashi showing up.

"You're late!" yelled practically everyone.

"Sorry… you see it's a rather funny story an old…" said Kakashi.

"Please not today…" said Zoro.

"Well maybe all of us should get to training…" said Kakashi, "But we should talk about well… the 4th Hokage…"

"What was that jutsu he was using?" asked Ranma.

"The flying Thunder God Jutsu… it's a high speed jutsu… that allows one to travel as high speeds… with the use of seals… as long as the seals are in the area then he can go there…"

"How do you know all this?" asked Eido.

"Well I was his student after all…" said Kakashi, "Now, not everyone can stand up to him… as long as you can try to predict his movements your safe… but it's nearly impossible… so that's why we're all going to train…"

"All right…" said Naruto.

"Well anyways me, Cologne, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro talked Setsuna, Ash, Gary, Kiyo and Eido will work on their stamina… Ace, Ryoga, Ranma and Luffy you'll help Sasuke complete the Hiryu Shoten Ha… Zoro… well just no naps… Naruto… I'm going to help train you…" said Kakashi.

"Okay!" said Naruto.

"Kankuro and I are going to help with the stamina training…" said Gaara.

"And us girls will help with the Hiryu Shoten Ha Training…" said Cologne.

Sometime later the 5 working on their stamina were stretching since they were going to run laps around the village.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Eido.

"Because none of us are fighters…" said Kiyo, "We're the only ones who aren't pirates, ninjas or martial artists…"

"True…" said Gary, "While Pokemon Battles put a strain it not that much…"

"And don't get me started on mamodo battles…" said Kiyo, "But you and Hyde haven't had as much as me and Zatch…"

Eido sighed…

"So what are Gaara and Kankuro going to do?" asked Ash.

"I don't know…" said Setsuna.

Then they began to run… while Gaara and Kankuro watched.

"So when do we start it?" asked Kankuro.

"In a few laps…" said Gaara.

Meanwhile with Sasuke's training… Sakura, Zoro (who lifted weights) and the Guardian cats wanted the training… which consisted of Sasuke dodging Ranma, Ryoga, Luffy and Ace's attacks while trying to keep his temperature down… That's when Cologne stopped it.

"I think it's time to use it again…" she said.

"What?" asked Temari.

"Oh great…" said Sasuke hanging his head.

A minute later Sasuke was in the contraption again.

"Oh… I remember that…" said Ryoga.

"But Sasuke's is stronger…" said Ranma.

"So are we beginning again?" asked Luffy.

"Yes…" said Sasuke.

Fortunately unlike last time the contraption was used he didn't take two steps however he was in a bind again as he completed half the spiral before his heat took over…

"So that's what that thing does…" said Luffy.

"No one dare prank me…" said Sasuke giving a Sharingan glare to everyone…

"You think he'll master it soon?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know…" said Cologne.

Elsewhere in the forest Naruto began his training with Kakashi while Opal, Hinata and Minako who he summoned out of his body watched.

"So what are you going to teach me…" said Naruto.

"You still haven't perfected the Spiraling Sphere… have you?" asked Kakashi.

"No… not yet…" said Naruto, "But I'm close…"

"There's a reason why I wanted to talk to you…" said Kakashi.

"What?" said Naruto.

"The truth is that the Spiraling Sphere isn't complete Jutsu…" said Kakashi.

"What really!" said Naruto.

"I'll explain later… but maybe you should work on forming a perfect one, one handed…" said Kakashi.

"Oh yeah…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

He began to work on that while Kakashi joined those watching…

"This is going to take a while…" said Minako.

Opal and Hinata nodded in agreement.

Kakashi couldn't help but to think of something that happened…

(Flashback)

A baby Naruto slept in a crib… unaware what just happened and what was put in his body or what was going inside with mind with his past life… Sarutobi, the third Hokage, Jiraiya and a 14 year old Kakashi were in the room with the sleeping baby Naruto.

"So who agreed to give their child?" asked Kakashi.

"Well about that…" said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya's eyes were wide… he was in shock.

"Now Jiraiya, we both know that Arashi would never put that burden on someone else…" said Kakashi.

"I know… but what about…" asked Kirara.

"She died during child birth…" said Sarutobi.

"Will they know…" said Kakashi.

"No…" said Sarutobi, "With both his parents gone he will go by the name Uzumaki… his mother's maiden name… because of Arashi's' enemies no one but us and future Hokage's will know of his parent's true identities… this will be an S class secret no one will know this…"

"But what about Naruto… he will one day ask who his parents are…" said Jiraiya.

"We will tell him when he's ready…" said Kakashi.

(End of Flashback)

"Yoo-hoo… Kakashi-Sensei…" said Opal.

"Oh sorry… I was thinking about other things…" said Kakashi.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ the 8 Wonders and their Allies were watching a demonstration of Arashi's power... by using many ninja.

"Impressive…" said Zofis.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth.

"What matter is that he's your slave now… not you're rival…" said Otaku.

Orochimaru left the room…

"I don't get it… it was his idea…" said buggy.

"Orochimaru never liked Arashi… Orochimaru wanted to be the 4th Hokage but Arashi beat him to it…" said Sea.

"Their rivals and always will be…" said Sporty.

"Even if one of them is the other's undead slave…" said Horror.

Back in the World of Ninjas the 5 senshi working on their stamina, as well and Pikachu, Hyde and Zatch ran past Gaara and Kankuro at an extremely fast pace.

"Quick… it's gaining on us!" yelled Eido.

"You didn't already have your sand go after them did you?" asked Kankuro.

"No…" said Gaara.

That's when Guy and Lee ran past them…

"Wait for us… we can help with your youthful training!" yelled Guy.

"Oh… so that's why…" said Kankuro, "I'd run away if they wanted to help me train…"

"I agree…" said Gaara… sure Lee was a good friend… but training with him was a crazy idea, "We going to wait until they're gone…"

Meanwhile Sasuke had managed to perform the spiral perfectly several times without being bind by the contraption…

"All right it's time we work on the finishing move…" said Cologne, "This is the easiest step in training…"

"Yay…" said Sasuke sarcastically.

That's when Cologne hit him in the head with her staff…

"Why did you do that?" asked Sasuke.

"To teach you not to be such a smart ass…" said Cologne.

So everyone helping Sasuke took a break…

"So Zoro are you tired?" asked Ranma.

"A little…" said Zoro with a yawn... by now he would have a nap…

"So Temari… why are you helping out?" asked Sakura.

"I have to make sure the tornado doesn't go out of hand…" said Temari.

"So that you're doing…" said Luffy.

"ZZZZZ…" snored Ace who fell asleep.

"Hey… um… I think we lost Ryoga…" said Dianna.

"NOW WHERE AM I!" they heard a yell.

"That came from the Forest of Death…" said Sakura.

"NOT THIS PLACE AGAIN!" they heard Ryoga again.

"Well I guess we know where he went yesterday…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

Elsewhere, Lee and Guy approached Gaara and Kankuro.

"Have you seen Setsuna and Naruto's friends?" asked Guy.

"No… we haven't…" said Kankuro.

"I guess Guy-Sensei we have to train on our own…" said Lee.

"You're right Lee… oh well…" said Guy.

As the Spandex Duo ran off the senshi came out of the bushes they were hiding in.

"Thanks…" said Gary.

"No problem…" said Kankuro.

"Now we're get to the serious training…" said Gaara.

That's when sand came out of it's gourd on it's own, formed a wave and began to chase them… and the senshi and their partners ran as fast as they could…

"Who's bright idea was it to have Gaara help us train?" asked Ash.

Meanwhile with Naruto he almost had it down… well almost...

"You okay Naruto-Niichan!" said Opal.

"The watermelon's chimney sweep is my friend…" said Naruto in a daze.

"He's going to be fine…" said Minako.

As you can see, Naruto's Spiraling Sphere exploded in his face while Minako and Opal were checking to see if he was okay…

"So Hinata…" said Kakashi, "Is it true… that he approved of your relationship…"

"Yes… it is true…" said Hinata.

"I'm not surprised…" said Kakashi, "I've been talking to Kurenai about your progress… and she told me that since you've started dating Naruto… well unofficially you've improved quite a bit…"

Hinata blushed, "Well… I guess it's because he's been helping me…"

"I think your father knew that he as the one that helped you improved…" said Kakashi, "I think he was just angry with the fact that Naruto had… well you know… inside him… I think in the future the Hyuga clan will be Naruto's greatest alley when he gets stronger attempts to be become Hokage…"

Hinata nodded in agreement…

Elsewhere, Sasuke's training has reached the final step…

"Hey are you sure that this is a good idea… with facing me alone…" said Sasuke.

"It's fine…" said Ace, "I'm the only one who can generate enough heat… and won't get hurt during the attack…"

"that's not the only reason why I don't' think it's a good idea…" said Sasuke, "Do all you have to so far away!"

The rest of the group (now rejoined by a found Ryoga) stood at distance that could be seen but also no in the way…

"It's fine! It's so that we won't get in the crossfire!" yelled Cologne.

"What?" yelled both Ace and Sasuke.

"Never mind…" mumbled Cologne.

That's when the two began to move in the spiral… when they hit the center… Sasuke did a corkscrew shaped uppercut… that's when a tornado rose up from the air…

"That's so cool!" said Luffy.

"Amazing…" said Temari.

"It don't seem to going out of control…" said Cologne.

"Well it was just Ace…" said Ranma.

When the tornado cleared… Ace stood there blinking with his clothes torn up and his trademark hat missing…

"Whoa…" he said.

Sasuke was in a crater… with his arm above him blinking.

"Whoa…" he said.

The group rejoined him…

"Well it took a while… but you mastered it Sasuke…" said Cologne.

"I think he's in shock…" said Ace.

There was silence followed by crickets chirping.

"There's a lot of that today…" said Artemis.

Not too far away with Naruto's training.

"Was that a tornado…" said Naruto.

"Looks like Sasuke completed the Hiryu Shoten Ha…" said Kakashi.

"I can't let him get ahead of me!" said Naruto.

"But Naruto… didn't you already know this attack to begin with but was just perfecting it?" asked Minako, "Which is really just finishing up what you were doing on your training trip with the Pervy Sage…"

"Uhhh…" said Naruto, "Never mind…"

That's when Naruto forced on the Chakra his and a spiraling sphere appeared on his hand… he hit another tree that he was practicing on and this time instead of a large spiral it carved into the tree…

"All right!" cheered Naruto, who then collapsed.

"I guess doing that while you're out of the body took quite a toll…" said Opal to Minako.

"Maybe…" said Minako.

Hinata began to help up Naruto…

"How sweet…" said Minako.

"I know…" said Opal.

"Naruto… I hope you're strong enough… I have the feeling that you're going to be the faces Arashi the most…" thought Kakashi.

Elsewhere… the runners all of them were spiraled on the ground extremely tired.

"What can't take it?" said Kankuro.

This earned a glare from all the male senshi.

"Kankuro… none of them are fighters… you know that…" said Gaara "Maybe we shouldn't have them run away from my sand though…" he added with a prankster-esque smirk.

All them saw this and sweatdroped but didn't say anything… they were too tired…

Sometime later after most went back to their homes… Kakashi and Setsuna were walking to the local bath house together…

"Setsuna… I was wondering do you know about Naruto's…" said Kakashi.

"Yes… I do know about that…" said Setsuna, "I've known all along…"

"Do you think Naruto can handle this…" said Kakashi, "I mean if he finds out…"

"I think if he does find out he'll be in denial at first then take it stride…" said Setsuna, "After all…" she stopped as both of them got the bathhouse to find (who else) but Jiraiya peeping.

"That pervert…" said Setsuna.

"Not Setsuna…" said Kakashi.

Setsuna gave her boyfriend a death glare…

"Oh Jiraiya…" said Setsuna as she approached him from behind.

Jiraiya's slowly turned around and twitched slightly… "Hi… Setsuna… lovely evening… isn't it?" he said in fear.

After receiving his beat Setsuna began to drag him by the ponytail to the Hokage Tower…

"Come on Kakashi… I think he needs know what happened…" said Setsuna.

"Save Kakashi!" whimpered Jiraiya.

Kakashi sighed… while he didn't' agree with Setsuna method… he did agree that Jiraiya need to know that his former student was revived and is under Orochimaru's control…

Next Time: After swearing to never have a training day liek that that again, Arashi shows up with all 8 Wonders... who somehow restarin all senshi... but Sailor Venus... now s/he must fight her idol... jutsu to jutsu... what's more is that Tsunade, Jirya, Kakashi and Setsuna is hiding something from Naruto... what is it? And is there more of a connection between Naruto and Arashi than the blande hair, blue eyes, simiar persionality and the sealing of the fox... well that's a lot of connections... but is there more to it? Find out next time!


	24. Naruto VS Arashi

A/N: Yay! 3,000 hits! All right!

Chapter 24: Naruto VS Arashi

Jiraiya didn't know what to think… it was possibly the most horrible thing Orochimaru have done… what was worse is that he knew Orochimaru somehow knew about a certain S Class secret… and that Setsuna knew too… then again Setsuna always kept an eye on most of the senshi so she knew everything about them…

"What are we going to do?" asked Tsunade.

"I know their going to spring it on Naruto at one point…" said Kakashi, "I just don't when…"

"This is a very delicate matter…" said Jiraiya.

"And we can't out right tell Naruto about it…" said Setsuna.

"We need to think of something soon…" said Tsunade.

"I know… but what?" said Jiraiya.

There was a silence in the no one knew what to say…

The next day in Naruto's apartment… there was meeting with all the senshi but Kakashi and Setsuna… and for some odd reason Gaara was there…

"We are never having a training day ever again…" said Ash.

"Why?" asked Luffy, "It was pretty fun…"

"You didn't run away from living sand…" said Gary.

Everyone looked at Gaara who just glared at them back.

"Strange…" said Kiyo, "Setsuna's late…"

"Maybe she's arriving with Kakashi…" said Ryoga.

"I hope so…" said Gary.

"ZZZZZZ" snored both Zoro and Ace.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped…

"Do they have to sleep…" said Gaara.

"Zoro didn't' get enough sleep yesterday… and Ace has a medical condition…" said Luffy.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ… The 8 Wonders and their Allies were going over plans.

"So we get the day off today if we want to…" said Buggy.

"Unless you want watch… I don't think any of you would want to watch the fight between Venus and Arashi…" said Dude.

"Even if you dig deep into that it's a demon fighting zombie…" said Horror.

Everyone stared at him with sweat drops…

"What so special about Sailor Venus…" said Buggy, "I mean other than the fact he has a demon inside him…"

"There's connection between the two of them… a very special connection…" said Sea.

"That connection will make a very interesting fight…" said Orochimaru, "I'm planning on watching… and maybe even give Naruto a little spoiler…"

"That's the plan!" said Cat.

"So other than Orochimaru is anyone else going to watch…" said Tech, "Unless you want to watch on tape…"

No one answered… so it would be Orochimaru watching…

Meanwhile at the KIA Stone Kakashi was lost in thought as usual while Setsuna stood behind him looking sad.

"Maybe we should get going now… if we're earlier than usual then maybe they won't yell at us…" said Setsuna.

There was a silence…

"Kakashi…" whispered Setsuna.

She hugged him behind… "I know your feeling the worst of it… one of your most important people… revived and come back as your enemy…" said Setsuna

"Setsuna…" said Kakashi he turned around and the two were about to kiss.

"Aww… how sweet…" said a voice.

They turned around and saw the 8 wonders and Arashi.

"What are you doing here?" said Kakashi.

"What we can't go after the silver crystal here…" said Sea pouting a little.

That's when a strange slime covered their feet…

"That slime is unable to shatter… not matter what you do… it only failed once…" said Otaku.

"If you call the senshi right now… we will do anything…" said Sea, "But if you don't…"

All 8 wonders laughed.

"This is a trap…" said Kakashi.

"But what else are we going to do?" asked Setsuna.

Kakashi nodded and Setsuna called them…

At Naruto's apartment all their communicators began to ring…. Ash was the one that answered his…

"Setsuna what is it?" asked Ash.

"The Black Sun just showed up… and they captured me and Kakashi… please… we need your help…" said Setsuna.

"Okay…" said Ash, "Where are you?"

"That the KIA Memorial Stone…" said Setsuna.

"Okay…" said Ash.

Ahs hung up… "Did everyone here that?" he said.

"ZZZZZZ…" snored Zoro and Ace causing everyone to sweat drop…

After Luffy woke up Zoro and Ace woke up they were to what happened… they transformed and they headed towards the KIA stone…

"So what is the KIA Stone?" asked Sailor Mars.

"It's a memorial to those that were killed in action…" said Sasuke.

"Oh…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"We're almost there…" said Sailor Venus.

That's when all the senshi arrived to find the 8 Wonders standing there…

"Perhaps it's time we introduce ourselves!" said Horror.

"Sporty! Tomboy and sports star of the Black Sun!"

"Otaku! All around anime fan of the Black Sun!"

"Horror! Move and TV buff of the Black Sun!"

"Cat! Cat girl of the Black Sun!"

"Doll! Toy collector and gothic Lolita of the Black Sun!"

"Tech! Technical support of the Black Sun!"

Dude! Freeloader and dude of the Black Sun!"

And Sea! Second in command of the Black Sun!"

"We are the 8 wonders of the Black Sun!" said all 8 of them.

"Wouldn't 7 Wonders sound cooler?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"Where's Kakashi and Setsuna?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"Over here…" said Setsuna.

They were right next to senshi the whole time…

"Can't you move?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"We would like to but we're a little stuck right now…" said Kakashi.

They saw the slime holding them on the ground and sweatdroped.

"Not that stuff again…" said Sailor Juno.

"Yes that stuff…" said Otaku.

"Let's do this!" said Doll.

That's when various things began to happen… strange wires appeared and tied up Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Vesta, a black done covered Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno and Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mercury were tied up in yarn, Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune were somehow restrained by strange ropes made of water. The only one not restrained in someway was Sailor Venus…

"What's going on?" said Sailor Pallas.

"Oh we randomly choose one of you to go up one on one agaisnt Arashi… and Sailor Venus was randomly chosen…" said Sea.

"So they know…" thought Kakashi.

"I'm up for it!" said Sailor Venus.

"Naruto are you crazy! That's the 4th Hokage! You're just a Dobe!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" said Sailor Venus turning around to her friends with a grin, "Don't worry… he's not so strong…"

Awkward silence…

"He's the 4th Hokage… you're a Dobe who has terrible charka control, only now figured out how to control the Spiraling Sphere and was in the bottom in the class…" said Sailor Pallas.

"…" said Sailor Venus, "At least I'm not stuck in a weird dome…"

"He got you there…" said Sailor Juno.

"You're stuck here too…" said Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Juno couldn't help but to sweat drop…

The two began to face off… both threw Kunai at each other, however that attack canceled each other out… the 4th then used a fire jutsu on Sailor Venus but it toasted a log… That's when 5 Sailor Venues showed up… and surrounded Arashi.

"Time for one of my great moves!" said the real Sailor Venus.

All of them kicked Arashi into the air while saying "U" "Zu" "Ma" "Ki" then Sailor Venus in mid air shouted "Naruto Barrage!" When the 4th Hokage landed on the ground in a heap Sailor Venus thought she won… but that's when Arashi got up from the ground and shook it off like nothing happened.

With the other watching…

"You're going to tell him… aren't you?" asked Kakashi, "I know you know…"

Sea smirked, "Of course… we're hoping to cause a chain reaction… within the Sailor Senshi… much worse than what the Kyubi could cause…"

"What is Kakashi…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"If I told you then it would Naruto even more upset when he found himself… the fact that Setsuna and I know this fact would shock Naruto so much that I can't let you know…" said Kakashi.

There was a silence…

"It involves the 4th Hokage… don't it?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Yes… it does..." said Kakashi.

"What makes you assume today… it will be a slow painful process for the Fox Brat… and once he's about to break we tell him…" said Sea.

"You're horrible…" said Setsuna.

"We're enemies we don't' play fare…" said Otaku.

That's when Arashi made a Spiraling Sphere… Sailor Venus made her own… the two ran words each other… the two spiraling spheres hit each other and caused a huge explosion…

Orochimaru who was watching from afar laughed at what he saw…

"Quite interesting…" said Orochimaru, "If he knew what you accomplished your father would be proud Naruto…"

Back on the battle field when the dust cleared Sailor Venus was on the ground gasping for breath…

Arashi was in equally bad shape but he quickly regretted, he got up and walked towards Sailor Venus… He then created another spiraling sphere…

"Naruto!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"Naruto!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi.

"Naruto!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when Neo Sailor Moon began to glow… this glow made the wires holding her back cut and freed her… she began ot run towards Sailor Venus and Arashi… that's when the glow became very intense… when the glow stopped Prince Ash stood in between Sailor Venus and Arashi… not only that but he was holding a sword that was blocking the Spiraling Sphere that Arashi held… That's when the Spiraling Sphere died out agaisnt the sword and Arashi jumped back… Prince Ash on the other hand was looking at the sword…

"Where did this come from?" he thought.

With that Prince Ash took over the fight… not knowing what would happen next…

Next Time: Prince Ash takes over the fight between Arashi while Naruto heals... what will happen from this fight will change Naruto life forever... and will the secret that Kakashi and Setsuna know ever be raveled? And what will happen to Arashi? Find out next time...


	25. The Silver Crystal Sword

Chapter 25: The Silver Crystal Sword

Prince Ash couldn't help but to stare at the sword… it was strange… however he was the only one staring at something… he saw Sailor Ceres, Sailor Juno, Sailor Pallas and Sailor Vesta all staring at him.

"Okay… why is Ash wearing that outfit?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"And where did that outfit come from?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"It's Ash's prince form… Ash takes the form whenever he needs to…" said Kakashi.

This made all the asteroid senshi sigh…

"Lucky him…" muttered Sailor Juno.

"Well he is the leader…" said Sailor Pallas.

Prince Ash continued to stare at his sword…

"How… am I supposed to use this?" asked Ash.

Everyone including the 8 Wonders and Arashi anime fell.

"Of all times… for something to not chemo to him… it involves a life saving sword…" said Sailor Mercury.

"But it might be the like the Talismans and the Silence Glaive…" said Sailor Saturn.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"The Space Sword, the Deep Aqua Mirror and the Silence Glaive… they weren't exactly easy to use at first…" said Kakashi.

This earned glares from his fellow outer senshi…

"Um… okay… it was easy for me… because I knew how to use a sword…" said Kakashi.

"Lucky you…" muttered Sailor Saturn.

"But as I was saying… Ash might not be able to use the sword right away…" said Kakashi.

"This is going to be a train wreck…" sighed Sailor Juno.

Arashi smirked he knew that Prince Ash couldn't handle swords. Arashi took out a sword from nowhere…

"Oh man…" sighed Prince Ash.

The two began to fight… with swords… Prince Ash could only clumsily block…

"Where did that sword come from?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I think it's a form of the Silver Crystal's power…it took that form to protect Ash…" said Setsuna.

"Too bad Ash doesn't know a thing about sword fighting…" said Sailor Juno.

"No kidding…" said Kakashi.

Prince Ash grabbed the sword and ran towards Arashi and was about swipe him when Arashi just merely sidestepped and Prince Ash landed face first in a tree.

"Ow…" said Prince Ash.

Sailor Venus managed to crawl to Prince Ash.

"Ash you okay?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Look at all the pretty stars…" said Prince Ash in a daze.

Sailor Venus began to shake Prince Ash to his senses.

"Naruto!" whined Prince Ash, "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know… maybe it's because right now everyone else is tied up in someway… and I'm injured so you're the only one that can fight the 4th Hokage… and if you're knocked out you…" said Sailor Venus sarcastically.

"You didn't need to say it like that…" said Prince Ash with a sweat drop.

"Well…" said Sailor Venus.

That's when Arashi appeared in-between the two and kicked Prince Ash in the face.

"Hey Naruto…" said Sailor Vesta, "Maybe you can untie us while Ash is fighting…"

"He's right… I'm fine…" said Prince Ash.

Sailor Venus nodded and ran over to where everyone was either tired up or trapped… However she was tied up by wires.

"Sorry… but right now we can't let you let them go…" said Tech.

"Oh man!" said Sailor Venus.

Prince Ash continued to fight as best he could with the sword… but was failing horribly at it... that's when… Arashi knocked him into a tree.

"Oh man… I can't get used to this…" said Prince Ash.

That's when sword began to glow and an image of Neo Queen Serenity appeared from the Sword.

"Don't worry Ash…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Neo Queen Serenity…" whispered Prince Ash.

"You can beat him… even if he is very strong…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"I know…" said Prince Ash, "But where did this sword come from?"

"It comes from the power of the Silver Crystal…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Oh…" said Ash.

"This tis the form that it's power took for you…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"But…" said Prince Ash, "I don't even know how to use a sword…" said Prince Ash.

Neo Queen Serenity sweatdroped, "But you can always learn right…"

"And it's pretty heavily… I can barely use it…" said Prince Ash.

"Maybe if you focus your power you can sure it weighs less…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"And I barely know how to fight…" said Prince Ash.

"Don't worry about that…" said Neo Queen Serenity with a sweat drop.

"And he can always regenerate a missing limb…" said Prince Ash.

"It's not my fault your power took the form of a sword… that's just what happened!" yelled Neo Queen Serenity.

Prince Ash sweatdroped… and so did Neo Queen Serenity… it was awkwardly silent.

"Now… as I was saying…" said Neo Queen Serenity, "this will be called the Silver Crystal Sword… it will appear to you whenever you need it…"

"Okay…" said Prince Ash, "Thanks…"

"Ash don't worry…" said Neo Queen Serenity, "You can beat him…"

"Right…" said Prince Ash.

The image of Neo Queen Serenity disappeared and the sword stopped glowing…

"I can beat him… for Naruto, Kakashi and the others…" thought Prince Ash as he got up.

With the other senshi…

"Does it feel like we just missed something really important?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Maybe…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Back with the fight Prince Ash stood across from Arashi… she focused on the sword which felt like it became like it became lighter. He ran towards Arashi and sliced his arm off… which of course regenerated…

Orochimaru who was still watched growled… he could sense a turn of events that would happen…

The two forgot evenly… causing most of the senshi to sweat drop.

"Okay… when did Ash learn to use a sword so quickly…" said Sailor Juno.

"My guess is that Neo Queen Serenity appeared to Ash… and that gave him the power to fight…" said Setsuna.

"Well that's good…" said Sailor Saturn, "I think…"

Wit the fight Arashi prepared another Spiraling Sphere, however Prince Ash used the sword similar to a baseball bat… and it was sent soaring…

Elsewhere… with Team Guy.

"Why did we have to do that mission again?" asked Tenten.

"Because we're the only team not immune to that Mission…" said Neji.

"Oh come now rescuing that youthful cat was not that bad!" said Lee.

He team mates stared at him… the glared at the poor cat named Tora… being hugged to death by his owner.

"I don't know whether to kill the cat or feel sorry for it…" said Tenten.

That's when Arashi's Spraining Sphere crashed nearby causing a huge explosion which caused the Lord's wife to let go of the cat.

"Meow!" meowed Tora (Translation: Freedom!)

All three members of Team Guy stood there gaping at what just happened.

"What caused that explosion?" asked Neji.

"I don't know… but whatever did is going to pay!" said Tenten.

"Well… look like we are going to rescue that youthful cat again…" said Lee.

The other two members sighed…

Back with the fight, Prince and Ash did his best to dodge Arashi blows… during this Setsuna got an idea…

"Ash!" said Setsuna.

"What? I'm a little busy…" said Prince Ash.

"I figure out something… maybe if you heal him wit the silver crystal… then maybe we can kill him…" said Setsuna.

"But…" said Prince Ash.

"Remember Ash… he's already dead… so it's fine…" said Kakashi.

Prince Ash sighed… they were right… he was dead…

Arashi was about to punch him when Prince Ash sliced his arm off… He then jumped back and focused his energy on the silver crystal which appeared.

"Silver Crystal Healing!" said Prince Ash.

The light came from the silver crystal which hit Arashi just when his arm came back… When the light was gone Arashi laid there and for some unknown reason Prince Ash was just plain Ash again… (meaning that he detransformed from both Prince Ash and Neo Sailor Moon forms).

"That was weird…" said Ash.

"Damn it!" yelled Sea.

"We will be back!" yelled Dude.

All 8 snapped their singers and they were gone.

All the restraints were gone… Kakashi walked up to Arashi's prone form and saw he was breathing… so he decided to check his pulse…

"He's still alive…" said Kakashi.

"What?" yelled Ash who collapsed to the ground.

"Ash just needs some rest…" said Gary who transformed back with the other senshi at the same time.

"Maybe that's why Ash changed back if he's still alive…" said Setsuna.

"But … I will need some help taking Naruto and Arashi to the hospital…" said Kakashi.

"I'll do it…" said Luffy.

Not too far away, Tech went to pick up Orochimaru…

"He's alive again…" growled Orochimaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Tech.

"He's actually alive as in his body is real… he's 100 percent alive again… it's as if he never died…" growled Orochimaru.

"Let's not worry about that… let's just go back…" said Tech who snapped his fingers.

Sometime later Arashi woke up to find Tsunade and Kakashi looking at him.

"Wow… I never thought I'd be seeing you here… again" said Arashi to Tsunade.

"Well I'm Hokage now… and in a way it's thanks to Naruto…" said Tsunade.

"Really…" said Arashi with a smirk.

Tsunade grinned an evil grin…

"I have to talk to the council about something…" said Tsunade.

"So what happened… I remembered that Snake Bastard revived me… then I don't remember… then again why should I? I didn't have my emotions then… and I probably hurt you, Naruto and those weird girls…" said Arashi.

"Well you see your alive again… truly alive again… you were cleansed from Orochimaru's control by the Silver Crystal… and not only that but it cleansed all the effects of the jutsu… your alive again... as if you never died…" said Kakashi, "Except for that whole… missing 12 years…"

Arashi chuckled… "So why do you and Naruto…" said Arashi.

"Cross-dressers?" said Kakashi.

"Yes…" said Arashi.

"It's a rather long and slightly humorous story" said Kakashi.

Kakashi told him about the story of the Sailor Senshi with Arashi found quite funny.

"You, Naruto and an Uchiha along with various other people from different worlds are reincarnated girls who have to fight evil?" said Arashi.

"Yes…" said Kakashi.

Arashi laughed and when he was done he asked, "So what important things have gone on in my absence?"

Kakashi began to tell him about the invasion and the Uchiha Massacre… this of course silenced Arashi laugher…

"Oh…" said Arashi, "So almost the all the Uchiha Clan… and the Old man…"

"I know..." said Kakashi.

"So what's been going with Naruto?" asked Arashi.

"Well he was the biggest Prankster the Village had ever seen…" said Kakashi.

"He outshined me?" said Arashi with pride.

"He certainly did… but recently he was out pranked by a new girl named Opal…" said Kakashi.

"Really?" said Arashi.

"But… Opal has become like a younger sister to Naruto… and I'm not surprised she did…" said Kakashi.

"Oh that's good..." said Arashi.

"He's also dating the Hyuga heiress, and I heard that Hiashi accepted their relationship…" said Kakashi.

"Really… lucky guy… wouldn't have excepted that to happen…" said Arashi chuckling, "So he is still a tight ass…"

"Oh yeah…" said Kakashi.

"But how… has the village treated him?" asked Arashi.

Kakashi became very quiet… "They treated him… like a monster…

Arashi's eyes were wide, "You're kidding…"

"I wish I was…" said Kakashi.

"Were there people that treated him like he was…" said Arashi.

"Well Sarutobi did of course…" said Kakashi, "And Jiraiya in a way… he trains him sometimes…"

Arashi grinned, "That's good at least… it's Ichiraku still around?"

Kakashi sweatdroped, "Yes…" he said.

"Maybe I could get a bite and surprise Old Man Teuchi…" said Arashi.

"Um… Arashi-Sensei… maybe you should talk to Naruto first before you got out to the ramen stand…" said Kakashi.

"Oh… right…" said Arashi.

"I'll go get him…" said Kakashi leaving the room with a sigh.

Elsewhere in the hospital…

"Ow!" yelled Naruto, "Not so hard…"

Sakura was cleaning some of Naruto's wounds… while Luffy watched…

"Well sorry…" she said sarcastically.

"Does it really hurt that badly?" asked Luffy.

"No really…" said Naruto... this of course earned him a punch in the face from Sakura, "Okay, I desired that…"

That's when Kakashi entered the room, "Arashi wants to talk to Naruto alone…" said Kakashi.

"Really… why?" said Naruto.

"My guess it's because of Fuzzy…" said Sakura.

"Probably…" said Luffy.

"Oh yeah…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Not too long later Naruto got to Arashi's room… he was looking out the window and to the Hokage Monument which was begging work on Tsunade's face…

"4th Hokage?" said Naruto.

"Oh Naruto… hey there…" said Arashi.

"So what did you want to talk about…" said Naruto, "It's about Fluffy isn't it…"

"You call him Fluffy…" said Arashi trying to not to laugh.

"Sometimes Fluffy, sometimes Fuzzy… sometimes Kubi-Chan…" said Naruto.

Arashi laughed… "Well sort of… I was wondering what your life was like… growing up…"

"Well…" said Naruto, "Almost everyone… hated me… always glaring… sometimes attacking… I was very lucky that I found people to care about me… if I hadn't… well I've seen what could have happened though Gaara…"

"Gaara?" asked Arashi.

"He's the new Kazekage… he had Shukaku in him…" said Naruto.

"Oh right… the crazy looking red head…" said Arashi.

"But I did have people who care for me… like Iruka, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke… and later a lot more people… it's been a struggle for me…" said Naruto.

"I see no one treated you like a hero like I wanted…" said Arashi, "There's something very important I need to ask you… what do you know about your birth parents?"

"Well… nothing…" said Naruto.

Arashi sighed… "Naruto… there's something very important I need to tell you…"

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Arashi, "I'm… I'm… your father…"

Naruto was in shock… so many emotions swelled up in him… however there was one that swelled up the most… anger…

"You bastard!" he yelled as he socked Arashi in the face… "How could you do that to you own son…"

Naruto ran out of the room, past Sakura, Luffy and Kakashi…

"Naruto wait…" said Arashi nursing his cheek.

"You should have excepted that would happen…" said Kakashi.

"You're right…" sighed Arashi, "But what am I going to do?"

"Let him be for a while… he'll come back sooner than you think…" said Kakashi, "After all you're not the universe's worst father…"

"Father…" said Luffy

"Your Naruto's father?" said Sakura.

"Why yes…" said Arashi, "Haven't you noticed the resemblance…"

Sakura sweatdroped…

"Oh Arashi…" said Tsunade appearing, "We need to make a deal…"

"What?" said Arashi.

Tsunade began to drag him away by his collar…

"Help me! Help me! I don't want go back to the paper work" cried Arashi.

"Hey I can see the rebalance now…" said Luffy.

Sakura sweatdroped at this site and what Luffy said… "Kakashi…" said Sakura.

"Yes… Arashi is a bit of an idiot…" said Kakashi.

"Like father like son…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

With that Arashi's identity was shown… but who would know what would happen next…

Next Time: With Naruto learning of his father's identity, he doesn't know how to feel... so Luffy, Ranma and Gaara try to cheer him up... meanwhile Tsunade is trying to get Arashi to pick up some of her load as Hokage... But Arashi doesn't want to have to do that paper work again... What will happen? Find out next time...


	26. Like Father, Like Son

A/N: This isn't a very action packed chapter... the senshi duties are barely even mentioned... but it's a lot of character development...

Chapter 26: Like Father, Like Son

Arashi glared at the council and at Tsunade… since the Council knew of the powers of the Silver Crystal they knew that Arashi was free of Orochimaru's control… and not only that but truly alive again… it was as if he never died… if you didn't all those missing years…

"For the last time now… I will not be Co-Hokage with Tsunade…" said Arashi.

"Why?" asked Homura.

"Many reasons…" said Arashi, "One the paper work… and the other… I want to make things right with my son…"

"Your son?" asked Koharu.

"Yes… Arashi has a son… Sarutobi deemed it an S Class Secret after his mother died… Only that the Hokage which was passed down to me, Jiraiya and Kakashi know about this secret until recently…" said Tsunade.

Both Koharu and Homura were shocked…

"Why would you hide this fact?" said Koharu.

"Because if I left my orphan son all along he would be targets from my enemies…" said Arashi.

Both were silent…

"Who is your son…" said Homura.

"Uzumaki Naruto… is my son…" said Arashi.

Tsunade for the first time since becoming Hokage she laughed at the council….who could blame her both members looked like they went into shock gaping and staring into space.

"They hated Naruto… didn't they?" asked Arashi.

Tsunade could only nod…

Elsewhere in one of the other worlds, Naruto laid on a roof with Hinata next to him…

"I can't believe it… he's… my father…" said Naruto.

"Oh Naruto…" said Hinata she didn't know how to comfort him… she too had father issues but then until recently she had father issues, "I don't know what to say…"

"I know…" said Naruto, "As long you're here it's fine…"

Hinata gave a light blush and nodded…

"Hey!" came a voice.

Ranma jumped up onto the roof, Gaara appeared in a flurry of sand and Luffy… crashed a feet next him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" said Luffy.

"How did you find me?" asked Naruto in a tone of voice saying he hid well…

"I live here…" said Ranma in tone of voice saying you idiot, your hiding on my house.

It was indeed true… they were on the Tendo's roof.

"So what happened?" asked Naruto.

"Well since I was at the hospital with you and I heard what happen I went looking for you, while looking for you I found Gaara to see if he's seen around… he said no and said see if any of the other senshi knew… I called Ranma and told you were on this roof…" said Luffy.

"You didn't tell anyone what you heard… did you?" asked Naruto.

Luffy shook his head no, "I knew it was something you needed to tell them…" said Luffy.

"So what's going on?" said Ranma.

"The 4th Hokage… is my father…" said Naruto.

"What?" said Ranma shocked.

Gaara just stared in surprise not saying anything.

Back at the council meeting…

"So you're saying that the demon… is you son…" said Homura.

"Yes… and you do realize that I was the one that sealed the demon within him… why else would I put the burden on someone else's kid?" asked Arashi.

Both members of the council were immediately silenced…

"So has my son ever… hurt anyone for the thrill of it…" said Arashi.

"No…" said Homura.

"But he played pranks all the time…" said Koharu.

"So did I as kid if you remember…" said Arashi.

Both were immediately silenced…

"Well first I'd like Naruto to live me…" said Arashi, "Only if he's willing…"

"If he is… would you like transfer to Naruto's… um… legal matters to you?" asked Homura.

"What do you mean?" asked Arashi.

"You see Naruto is the legal guardian of Opal… and also Uchiha Sasuke is Naruto's court ordered Butler…" said Tsunade.

"Really?" said Arashi, "A court ordered butler… sweet…"

Everyone else sweatdroped…

"However we would still like you take over some duties of Hokage…" said Tsunade.

"For the last time no…" said Arashi.

"What about… after everything is straitened out with your son?" asked Homura.

Arashi sighed… he didn't know what to think… he had a simple choice.

In the World of Chaos…

"That's the story…" said Naruto.

"He's not a bad father…" said Gaara.

"Your dad put a demon in you too..." said Naruto.

"Yes… but the situations are different… my father sacrificed my mother to make me a weapon…" said Gaara, "Your father sacrificed himself to protect the village and to make you a hero to the people… it's the complete opposite…"

Naruto looked at the fellow demon host… and nodded…

"You're dad isn't so bad… he's tame when compared to pop…" said Ranma, "After all your dad did was put a demon in you… your dad didn't put you into a pit of starving cats… or sell you for pickles and rice… or make a contract saying that if your not a man among men you'll commit suicide or steal an Okonomiyaki cart belonging to your best friend's dad or…" said Ranma.

"Okay, okay… I get it…" said Naruto.

"You have issues…" said Gaara.

Everyone stared at Gaara for a moment with sweat drops…

"Wow I never would have expected Gaara to say that…" said Hinata.

"Well at least you get to me your dad… I never even seen my dad…" said Luffy.

"Who is he?" asked Ranma.

"Some guy named Dragon… he's a revolutionary so who's trying to bring down the world government… I just found who he was little while ago… right before the Black Sun began to attack… and I never knew I had a dad until then…" said Luffy.

"Oh…" said Naruto.

"See we all have of father issues…" said Ranma, "But you have a chance to make things right with your dad… in way you're the only one of us who can…"

"He's right…" said Luffy.

"Aren't your dads still alive?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know where he is…" said Luffy.

"You haven't met pops… you mgith want to kill him." said Ranma.

Gaara stared at Ranma with a sweat drop.

"I guess you're right…" said Naruto, "Want to come meet my dad… I might some help from you guys…"

"Sure!" said Luffy.

"Okay…" said Ranma.

Gaara only nodded.

"Of course I will…" said Hinata.

"Okay…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas… Kakashi was waiting outside the gate of the Hokage Tower while reading his book… when Tsunade and Arashi who wasn't very happy exited together.

"You're lucky that the council gave you a month long period to get your affairs in order…" said Tsunade with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah… very funny…" said Arashi.

"Hey… you should consider yourself lucky… you'll have less paper work to do… and so will I… both of us will have less paper work…" said Tsunade.

"So I take it your going to be Hokage again?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah…" said Arashi, "But I have month until I take up my duties again…"

"That's good… maybe you can find Naruto…" said Kakashi, "I bet he went to hide in other worlds… I'm going to help you look…"

"No need…" said a voice.

Arashi, Kakashi and Tsunade turned around… and saw Naruto, Hinata, Ranma, Luffy and Gaara.

"So… good we found you…" said Arashi.

"You didn't even have to look!" yelled Naruto.

"I know it was easy…" said Arashi holding up his fingers in the V is for victory pose.

"I just realized something… Arashi is a slightly more mature version of Naruto…" said Tsunade.

"You just realized it?" said Kakashi.

"I've been doing some thinking… and maybe I could try to patch things up…" said Naruto, "After all… you could have done a lot worse…"

"Really what's worse then putting a demon inside you?" said Arashi.

"Well putting me in a pit of starving cats and selling me for pickles and rice… and…" said Naruto.

"What kind of person would do that to their own son?" said Arashi.

"Mine…" said Ranma raising his hand weakly.

"Jebus…" said Arashi.

"What's amazing is that his dad hasn't been murdered yet…" said Naruto.

"Wow…" said Arashi, "So these are your friends… I bet they help you though this partially rough time…"

"They are…" said Naruto, "Their Ranma…"

Ranma gave a nod.

"Luffy…" said Naruto.

"Hi!" yelled Luffy.

"Gaara…" said Naruto.

Gaara only grunted in response…

"And my girlfriend Hinata…" said Naruto.

"Hi…" said Hinata shyly.

"I hear he's the Hyuga Heiress… Nice!" said Arashi giving the thumbs up.

"Dad…" whined Naruto.

"I'm just kidding… how about we get something to eat… just you and me…" said Arashi, "Your choice…"

"All right! Ichiraku Ramen!" said Naruto.

"Did you just say Ichiraku Ramen!" said Arashi happily.

"Oh my god…" said Ranma.

Both walked together to the ramen stand…

"They're a lot alike…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"You have no idea…" said Kakashi.

Sometime later at the ramen stand… Iruka was there… eating ramen when Naruto and Arashi showed up.

"Iruka!" said Naruto happily.

"Hey Naruto…" said Iruka then saw Arashi.

He whispered to Naruto "So he's free of Orochimaru's control?" word gets around fast… especially if you know the Senshi Secret.

"Yes… and well…" said Naruto.

"Umino Iruka… I haven't seen you since you were a just an academy student…" said Arashi.

"When you died I was an academy student…" said Iruka.

"Oh… right…" said Arashi.

"Iruka… he was like a father to me…" said Naruto.

"Really?" said Arashi.

Iruka never expected to be caught in a crippling hug…

"Thank you…" said Arashi.

"Can't breathe…" said Iruka.

"Oh… sorry…" said Arashi breaking the hug, "I see you took care of my boy…"

"Wait…" said Iruka, "Naruto is your son?"

"Yes…" said Arashi.

"I was angry with him earlier… but I put thing in perceptive…" said Naruto, "He would have always been worse…"

"Wait didn't Ranma's dad take him to train ground where both them ended up cursed?" said Iruka.

Arashi sweatdroped, "What?" he said.

"It's a long story…" said Naruto.

"Arashi?" said Teuchi.

"Old man Teuchi… it's been a long time…" said Arashi.

"It has… but aren't you dead…" said Teuchi.

"I was, Snake Bastard Brought me back, Magic Crystal made me truly alive again…" said Arashi.

"Really?" said Teuchi, "Let me guess… Naruto is your boy?"

"He sure is…" said Arashi.

"I figured it out long ago…" said Teuchi, "After all you weren't the type to give other people a burden, and he does look a like you and share the same apatite… which is only shared by balloon boy…"

"Balloon boy?" asked Arashi.

"That's my nickname for that kid Luffy…" said Teuchi laughing.

"It's a long story…" said Naruto.

"Well okay! Ramen on me! Just stick it to my tab…" said Arashi.

Even though it was just supposed to be him and Naruto, Arashi deiced to pay for Iruka as well as Iruka was like a father to Naruto…

"So tell me all about your friends…" said Arashi.

"Well there's…" said Naruto.

That's when a white blur crashed onto Naruto.

"Naruto-Niichan surprise!" said Opal.

"Opal…" said Naruto.

"So you're Opal…" said Arashi.

"Oh… looks like the Snake Bastard isn't controlling you anymore…" said Opal.

"That's right…" said Arashi, "Anyways… let's get you something to eat…"

After hooking Opal with some ramen…

"Adoption… me…" said Opal.

"That's right…" said Arashi, "I heard that you have gotten quite close to Naruto... and I thought he would love it if you were legally his sister…"

"Really?" said Opal.

"But only if Naruto agrees to live with me…" said Arashi.

"Live with you?" asked Naruto.

"I'll think about it…" said Naruto.

That's when Sasuke showed up…

"Good here you are… I have some bad new for you…" said Sasuke.

"What kind of bad news?" asked Naruto.

"Your… it sort of caved in…" said Sasuke, "When I got there it was caved in…"

Naruto sweatdroped… "It's not your fault is it?" asked Naruto to Arashi.

"No… I don't even know where you live…" said Arashi with a sweat drop.

"Weird condense…" said Opal.

"Looks like you don't have a choice…" said Iruka with a sweat drop.

"I guess I'll live with you…" said Naruto.

"Oh yes… since you're living with me…" said Arashi, "You're Sasuke… right?"

"Yeah…" said Sasuke getting a feeling of dread.

"By law… you are now butler as well…" said Arashi.

"What… why?" sauid Sasuke.

"I'm Naruto's dad…" said Arashi.

Sasuke was frozen… great… another guy who was servant to.

Across the street, Kakashi and Setsuna watched.

"Setsuna you're awful…" said Kakashi.

"I just really wanted Naruto to have this chance… of all the senshi… he's the most deserving…" said Setsuna… yes… she was the one that caused Naruto's apparent to collapse.

"At least Naruto has this chance…" said Kakashi.

And with that Naruto and Arashi began to patch things up, father and son…

Next Time: Naruto and Opal move in with Arashi... but there's good news and bad news... Good news is he lives in a mansion... the bad news... it's extremely dirty... really, really dirty... now all 4 needs to clean it... can they rope in anyone else... also what happens when the Black Sun gets involved? Find out next time...


	27. Cleaning the Kazama Mansion

Chapter 27: Cleaning the Kazama Mansion

The legendary Kazama Clan, a Clan that didn't need any bloodlines or anything… they used wit, pluck, inventive jutsus and dumb luck in fights… Many members were often childish and ramen loving but in battles you forget all that… they were ruthless fighters… it was thought that they died out with the last member Arashi… however he had a son… Naruto… and then Arashi was revived and was in the process of adopting Opal into the Clan… Of course like any powerful clan… it had a mansion… it was hidden by Genjutsu until Naruto knew of his heritage…

"This is the place…" said Arashi as removed the Genjutsu.

"So this is the place…" said Naruto looking at the rather large mansion.

"Amazing…" said Artemis.

"Wow I can't believe I'm going to live here!" said Opal.

"I can't believe Naruto's from a powerful clan…" said Sasuke.

"I can't believe it's not butter…" said Arashi eating a muffin with butter substitute.

Crickets chirped as everyone stared at Arashi.

"Dad… that was a lame joke…" said Naruto.

"Well I should give you the grand tour…" said Arashi.

"Wait!" said Opal.

"That house hasn't been used in years… would it smell badly, be extremely dusty and have several infestations…" said Sasuke.

Arashi sweatdroped… "Oh right…" said Arashi, "I guess the 4 of us have to clean it…" said Arashi.

"Great…" said the two 12 year olds and 8 year old… that's when Naruto had a better idea.

"I got it... we can get people to help!" said Opal.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

Sometime later…

"I want to thank you all for coming here…" said Naruto.

They managed to get Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Kiyo, Zatch, Ranma, Akane, P-Chan (don't ask), Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn, Gary, Dianna, Hinata, Sakura, Temari and Kankuro there (the Sand Siblings were still in the village and Gaara was currently in talks… that and he's not the guy to clean someone's house… he gets sand everywhere).

"What are we doing here again?" said Gary.

"You're going to help us clean our mansion…" said Arashi.

"What!" yelled Kankuro.

""Okay a quick hands up… how many of you actually want to help us and knew of what were doing?" said Sasuke.

Luffy, Robin, Kiyo, Zatch, Ranma, Akane, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Hinata, Sakura and Temari all raised their hands.

"I didn't know… but I don't mind…" said Dawn.

"So in other words you dragged us here without us knowing…" said Zoro.

"You fell for free alcohol if I remember…" said Robin.

Zoro sweatdroped…

"If you refuse I'll unleash my ultimate weapon on you…" said Naruto.

Opal walked up and performed the dreaded Puppy Eye Jutsu.

"Now I have no choice…" thought Zoro.

"Great…" thought Gary.

"I hate her so much…" thought Kankuro.

"So are you three going to do it?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes…" sighed Zoro, Gary and Kankuro.

Sometime later everyone was helping cleaning the house… Ash, Dawn, Gary and Brock got their Pokemon to help while Robin used her powers (which was why Naruto asked her in the first place)… Zoro almost quit when he found that Naruto found his mopping entertaining (of course who wouldn't consider his mopping entertaining… he uses three mops… including one in his mouth) unfortunately Opal used the dreaded Puppy eye jutsu. He walked off muttering "That's should work but it does."

"Zoro if you don't' to mop you can always join bat detail…" said Arashi.

"Sure…" said Zoro.

"Oh man…" said Naruto.

Not to long later some where deeper in the house… the bat detail crew which consisted of Hinata (who lead them with the Byakugan), Zoro, Akane and Dawn were roaming the halls to see if there was a bat (and to a lesser extent rat) infestation…. Each of them were armed with a tennis racket

"This is so creepy…" said Dawn.

"Once the lights are fixed I'm sure it will be less scary…" said Akane.

"Say I was wondering… what are bats?" asked Dawn.

There was an awkward silence…

"You don't know what bats are?" asked Hinata.

"No…" said Dawn.

"Maybe you should talk to Gary later…" said Akane.

"Yeah…" said Dawn.

Sometime later, outside Kakashi and Setsuna showed up with food for everyone…

"What's wrong with Dawn?" asked Kakashi pointing to Dawn who was in the fetal position shivering while Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu comforted her.

"Never put someone who has no knowledge of bats on bat detail…" said Gary.

"I see…" said Setsuna.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun… it was time to pick the names...which were Sea and Zofis.

"Very well then…" said Zofis.

"Let's go…" said Koko.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower, Tsunade and Gaara were in the meeting.

"What do you think will happen when they find out that that Arashi is alive again…" said Tsunade.

"I don't know… maybe shock, awe… an odd sense of kicking them in the nuts when they discover that the so called demon is the hero's son…" said Gaara with a smirk.

It was decided to keep it quiet about Arashi being alive again until the month was over… there were a few people who knew… those that knew about the Sailor Senshi as well as Teuchi and Ayame (as they saw him again) but other than that is quiet….

"I just hope that no one will blame Naruto for Arashi's death…" said Tsunade.

"They will…" said Gaara, "They will…"

Back the mansion Dawn managed to clam down…

"Those flying things were so scary…" said Dawn.

"Bats don't exist in your world?" said Temari.

"They do… their just not common…" said Gary.

"You should have seen Ash when he saw a cat for the first time…" said Brock.

"What did he try to cat it?" asked Gary.

Ash hung his head in shame…

"Yeah…" he said.

That's when there were several explosions...

"What was that?" asked Arashi.

"Byakugan!"

"What is it? Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"It's Sea, Zofis and Koko…" said Hinata, "And they're headed this way…"

That's when they explosions came closer… when the dust cleared Sea, Zofis and Koko stood there…

"I guess we have to transform…" said Ash.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Make-up!"

All the senshi there (minus P-Chan… he wasn't going to let Akane know he was Ryoga) transformed…

Neo Sailor Moon took out her communicator and called the two that were absent.

"Zofis and sea are attacking…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Okay I'll be right there!" said Ace.

"Fine… I'll be there…" said Eido.

"I think we should go inside the house while they fight…" said Dianna.

"Okay…" said Hinata.

That's when P-Chan ran off…

"P-Chan…" said Akane.

"Don't worry… I'm sure he'll be fine…" said Robin who like everyone else at the party knew P-Chan was Ryoga…

"So are we running anything?" asked Zofis.

"We were having a good time until you showed up…" said Sailor Venus.

"I didn't…" said Sailor Juno.

"I have to admit… your mopping was entertaining…" said Sailor Pallas.

"That's right…" said Sailor Ceres coming out nowhere.

"That was quick…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah… I bet you were excepting I get lost and wind up in the forest of Death…" said Sailor Ceres.

"Wouldn't' be the first time…" said Sailor Pallas.

That's when Sailor Neptune, Sailor Vesta and Hyde all landed in a pile…

"That was fast too…" said Sailor Venus.

""Yeah…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Well I don't think we'll be getting that Crystal this time…" said Sea.

"You think…" said Koko.

"Go my Jouji!" said Sea taking out a clear blue ball… she threw it the ground which exploded and out of the dust was some sort of monster that resembled a mermaid princess (think Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch)… but evil and sinter looking…

"Time to go…" said Sea.

"We didn't do anything…" said Koko.

"What are you going to do about it?" said Sea.

Sea snapped her fingers and she, Zofis and Koko were gone… the senshi were agaisnt the monster…

"Okay let's do this!" said the monster cheerfully, "Black Shower Pitch!"

That's when she began to sing a horrible song… Barbie Girl… most of the senshi tired to block her singing… fortunately…

"Pallas Snow Strom Blast!"

The monster was frozen and because of that stopped signing.

"They made you immune to that song too?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Yes…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Well I guess we should finish it off…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Crescent Beam!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Can Opener!"

"Dead Scream…"

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Juno Light Bolt Blast!"

The monster was hurt badly… then Neo Sailor Moon finished it off…

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

That's when the attack hit the monster and it turned back into a ball then to dust.

Inside the house the other watched from inside.

"So that's their power…" thought Arashi as he watched them, "What an odd group of heroes…"

The senshi detransformed and Naruto turned to Eido, Hyde and Ace.

"Hey was wondering if you three will help us with the clean up…" said Naruto.

"If you don't' agree Opal will show up and use the Puppy Eye Jutsu…" warned Zoro.

"That's evil…" said Eido.

"I guess we have no choice…" said Ace.

Sometime later most every was laying in what would be the living room… not moving because it was hard work claming a mansion.

"You know… I have a question…" said Gary.

"What?" said Ash.

"Why didn't Naruto just use Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu and clean the senshi himself…" said Gary.

There was a silence…

"I didn't' think of that…" said Naruto.

Everyone began to glare at Naruto…

"Ooops…" said Naruto.

With that the house was clean… and tree was no harm… though Naruto was found upside down in his undies somewhere in the forest the next morning by patrolling ninja…

Next Time: Naruto and Arashi go on a two week training trip together... what will go wrong? A lot... Meanwhile Gary, Kiyo, Setsuna, Kakashi and Sasuke study the man that attacked from the vision of the Asteroids Past... who is he and is he connected to the Black Sun?


	28. The Master of the Sun

Chapter 29: The Master of the Sun

It had been nearly a week since they cleaned out the Mansion… nothing had happened involving the Black Sun, apparently they ran out of ideas… … The Sand Siblings had gone back to the Village Hidden in the Sand In the mansion Naruto and Opal had their own rooms which was great for them… there was also a meeting room for the Sailor Senshi… which also doubled a Game Room… due to the nerve racking fact that Kakashi was always late… Naruto and Arashi were getting along great… It was a shaky start but other than that things have going great… Arashi, Naruto, Opal and Artemis were in the living room in a family meeting.

"A training trip just you and me?" asked Naruto.

"That's right… we haven't really had any one and one time…" said Arashi.

"Daddy has a good point Naruto-Niichan… after all every time you have One on One Time, you end up going to Ichiraku's and half of those times he socks some guy in the face for glaring at you…" said Opal.

"How do you know about that?" asked Naruto.

"Today's paper…" said Opal taking out the news paper with had the headline "Assaults up in the last two weeks…" with the smaller headline "Is Uzumaki Naruto involved?"

This made Naruto and Arashi sweat drop.

"Well…" said Arashi, "Now I was saying, a one on one training trip with just you and me…"

"For how long?" asked Naruto.

"Two weeks… I figure we can do that before I'm reinstated…" said Arashi.

"I guess I can do that… but I should check first with the other senshi" said Naruto.

Sometime later in a senshi meeting…

"Sure you can do that…" said Ash.

""Great!" said Naruto who ran out of the room…

"But the meetings not over yet…" said Ash.

"Let him go…" said Kakashi.

"You know what I was thinking about…" said Sasuke.

"About what?" asked Luffy.

"Remember back when we were in Crystal Tokyo… not all of us just me, Zoro, Ryoga, Eido and Hyde…" said Sasuke, "Remember that guy who tired to kidnapped Ash's past life.. We never checked up on him… did we?"

"No… we didn't…" said Gary.

"Why?" asked Kiyo.

Everyone shrugged… they honestly didn't know why they didn't double check…

"Maybe someone should do that…" said Ash.

It was decided that Gary, Kiyo, Kakashi, Sasuke and Setsuna would look after it… after all they were the smartest senshi…

Meanwhile at the gates Arashi (disguised as some random ninja) and Naruto were at the gates...

"All right let's get training!" cheered Naruto.

When they got far away from the village… Arashi undid his disguise…

"So we'll set up camp here…" said Arashi.

"Already…" said Naruto.

"This way we can rest up and talk before we get to training…" said Arashi.

"What haven't we talked about…" said Naruto.

"Sex…" said Arashi.

"Oh come on!" yelled Naruto.

"Now I know you did train a little under the Hentai Sage…" said Arashi.

"I call him Pervy Sage…" said Naruto.

"Hey… that's a better name…" said Arashi, "But seriously… this is something a father and son need to talk man to man…"

Naruto groaned… this was going to be uncomfortable…

Meanwhile in the Kazama Mansion Kiyo was the computer while Sasuke and Setsuna were giving him information about the man…

"It says here he called him self the Master of the Sun…" said Kiyo, "He used monster called Jouji which were ball that transformed when they hit the ground…"

"That certainly sounds like Black Sun…" said Gary.

"If I remember sometimes they call out "Jouji" when ever they release the monster…" said Kakashi.

"So what did he do?" asked Sasuke.

"Well…" said Setsuna who began to tell the story, "It all happened years ago…"

"I think that obvious…" said Sasuke.

(Flashback)

The Master of Sun and all the senshi (minus Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn) were fighting… well more like his Jouji were fighting the Senshi.

When all the Jouji were gone Sailor Mars asked "What do you want?"

"Brains…" said the Master of the Sun.

"What?" said all the senshi.

"Oh come on it was a joke…" said The Master of the Sun, "But seriously… I want her as my wife…" he pointed to Sailor Chibi Moon.

"What?" said all the senshi.

"Well not her… but her dark side…" said the Master of the Sun.

"What?" said the Asteroid Senshi and two Outers.

"No…" said Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Yes… I want Black Lady as my bride…" said The Master of the Sun.

"What!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"There's no way!" yelled Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Don't worry not… now…" said the Master of the Sun, "But soon…"

He disappeared with the snap of his fingers…

"So… who is Black Lady?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"It's a long story…" said Sailor Chibi Moon who was really shaken up.

(End of Flashback)

"Black Lady?" asked everyone but Setsuna.

"Yes… Chibi-Usa… during the war with the Black Moon, Chibi-Usa felt responsible for what happened so Wise Man used those feelings to put her under his control…" said Setsuna, "They turned her into an adult version of her self called Black Lady…"

"So wait… he wanted to marry this evil version of Chibi-Usa…" said Kiyo.

Setsuna nodded…

Meanwhile in the forest Naruto and Arashi had finished their conversation…

"Maybe we should just never speak of this conversation ever again…" said Arashi.

""Agreed…" said Naruto, "I did not need to know what you did with mom…"

Arashi nodded… "So is there anything we haven't talked about yet?"

"About my mom…" said Naruto.

"Oh… Momoko…" said Arashi blushing.

"So what was she like?" asked Naruto.

"She was kind, gentle, sweet… my guess is that is that if she didn't die in childbirth she would have loved you no matter what… because that's the right thing to do…" said Arashi.

"And I bet if she was alive they would have known I was your son…" said Naruto.

"I know…" said Arashi, "But that's something we can't change…"

Naruto nodded in agreement…

"So how far have you gone with Hinata?" asked Arashi.

"None of your business!" yelled Naruto.

"Okay, okay… I deserved that…" said Arashi who took out some cards, "We'll going to start training…"

"Really… how?" asked Naruto.

"We're going to work on your charka element…" said Arashi, "These are special charka cards, apply charka and pending on your charka element they will either moisten burn, crumple, turn to dust or get sliced in half…"

"Wait back up… why?" asked Naruto.

"Okay, each person has a certain Chakra preference when it comes to jutsus…" said Arashi, "Like Sasuke, his preference is fire… mine is wind… so we're going to train in your charka preference…"

"I guess I get it…" said Naruto.

He added charka to the card and it cut in half…

"Looks like you take after me…" said Arashi.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ…

"Okay… so it's Orochimaru… and Horror…" said Sea picking the names out of the hats…

"I'm going to send in one of my strongest ninja…" said Orochimaru.

"Okay…" said Horror, "Who?"

"You'll see…" said Orochimaru.

Meanwhile at the Kazama Mansion… the discussion continued…

"So what happened to him?" asked Gary.

"He caused a lot of trouble in Crystal Tokyo… too much… however everytime he did it seemed to escalate… that's when it seemed like his power went out of control… Jouji ran amok in the city… and there were very few choices left…"

(Flashback)

All the senshi met with the Queen and King.

"And that's the plan…" said the Queen.

"You didn't say anything… you just said "And that's the plan…."" said Sailor Mars.

"Ooops…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"You just wanted to do that joke didn't you?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"Yeah…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"The plan is for me to seal him into the earth…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

There was a silence in the room… they knew that would use too much of her strength… this came as a surprise to both her husband and daughter…

"But…" said Sailor Mars.

"Wait… I should be the one who does it!" said Sailor Chibi Moon, "He wants me… so it's fitting…"

"No…" said Neo Queen Surety.

"But… I have an idea…" said King Endymon, "Perhaps… we pull our strength together then perhaps we can pull though..."

"We?" said both Neo Queen Serenity and Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Yes… I am not going to let you two kill yourselves in order to make sure the city… if you have to do it then perhaps our… including mine will make sure that no one in this family dies…" said King Endymon.

"Daddy…" said Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Endymon…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

(End of Flashback)

"They used Endymon's idea… and none of them died…" said Sailor Pluto, "However the three were bed ridden for a week…"

"Still there must be a connection between them…" said Kakashi.

"We'll tell the others later…" said Kiyo, "Even though there's no proof of a connection… yet…"

Meanwhile with Naruto and Arashi…

"Okay the first step is leaning to cut the leaf in half with charka…" said Arashi.

"Okay…" said Naruto, "Maybe you should explain first a little…"

Before Arashi could explain several Shierikan and kunai were thrown at them… both managed to dodge.

"Who threw that!" yelled Naruto.

Both Horror and a sound ninja appeared from the trees.

"So Kazama Arashi and his idiot son… I've heard a lot about you from my native Village… which was the Village Hidden in the Stones… my name is Kanji… and it will be an honor to kill you…" said the man named Kanji.

"Your name is Kanji…" said naruto trying not to laugh.

"Well at least my name isn't "fishcake"" said Kanji.

"At least my name is a form of writing…" said Naruto.

The two began to glare at other.

"Naruto!" said Arashi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Did you bring your communicator… because I think this is senshi business…" said Arashi.

"I did… I knew they mgith attack us…" said Naruto who began to call the others.

Back with the study group…

"So should we tell them when Naruto gets back or before…" said Kakashi.

"I think after…" said Kiyo.

"Unless something happens with Naruto he gets attacking training and managed ot bring his communicator…" said Gary.

That's when their communicators rang… Gary was the one that answered it…

"Yeah?" said Gary who sweatdroped when Naruto was one of the ones on line along with Luffy, Ash, Ryoga and Ranma.

"Let me guess… Naruto you're the one that called us?" asked Gary.

"Yeah I brought my communicator incase something happened… like it does with Kiyo and his days off…" said Naruto.

Kiyo heard this and hung his head in shame…

"So where are you?" asked Ash over the communicator.

"In a forest a few miles west of the village…" said Naruto.

"Okay!" said Luffy over the communicator.

"I'll be there soon…" said Gary.

"I'll get there as a fast as I can…" said Ryoga with a sweat drop.

Gary hung up the communicator.

"You heard it…" said Gary.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of the transformed…

"Garnet Rod… take us the destination!" said Sailor Pluto.

Back with Naruto he transformed into Sailor Venus which made Arashi laugh...

"Sorry, sorry… it's just so funny to see you girly like that…" said Arashi.

"Dad!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Fortunately for Sailor Venus Arashi was crushed when all the Sailor Senshi (transformed) landed on him…

"That's what you get for laughing at me…" said Sailor Venus.

"I hate you Karma…" muttered Arashi.

After a minute they untangled themselves and faced off agaisnt the enemy.

"So it's Kanji…" said Sailor Pallas.

"You know him…" said Sailor Neptune.

"He's one of Orochimaru's best ninja…" said Sailor Pallas, "Other than that… the only thing I know him for is being a notorious pervert…"

This made all the senshi anime fall…

"Is that all…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Pretty much…" said Sailor Pallas.

"He's originally from the Village Hidden in the Stone…" said Sailor Venus.

"How do you know that?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"Because I told them before you showed up!" said Kanji.

"I see…" said Sailor Pallas.

Kanji then made hand signs… "Earth Style: Tiger Strike!" He placed his hands on the ground and a giant tiger of mud appeared out of the ground.

"It's an earth style jutsu so Lighting will work against it!" said Sailor Uranus.

"If you say so…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Juno Lighting Bolt Blast!"

The two lighting attack hit the tiger made out of mud designated…

"That's interesting…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Damn it!" yelled Kanji, "We should go!"

"But first…" said Horror, "Go my Jouji, Mighty Knight!"

The ball hit the gourd and out of the dust was a knight like monster.

"Let's go now…" said Kanji.

"Right!" said Horror snapping his fingers and the two left.

"You there! Sailor Juno!" said Mighty Knight who had a British accent, "You and me shall have an honorable sword fight…"

"Fine…" said Sailor Juno.

"Wait Zoro… what if it's a trap…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Don't worry about it… I'll be fine…" said Sailor Juno.

Mighty Knight and Sailor Juno faced off… the two clashed swords until… Sailor Juno cut off Mighty Knight's Arm.

"Oh I know where this is going…" sighed Sailor Uranus.

"Looks like I won…" said Sailor Juno.

"No you didn't…" said Might Knight.

"But your arm is completely off…" said Sailor Juno.

"It's but a flesh wound…" said Mighty Knight.

"I think I've seen this movie…" said Arashi.

"So have I…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Should I fight him?" asked Sailor Juno realized she was acting out a movie (which didn't' exist in her world).

"If you want… if this parody is going to go where I think it's going to go he's going loose all his limbs and be in denial about it…" said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Juno shrugged and walked away from the fight…

"You should take it Ash…" said Sailor Juno.

"Okay…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

The attack hit the monster, turning it back into a ball then to dust.

"That's was an easy fight…" said Sailor Venus as she turned back into Naruto along with the other senshi.

"I guess we should leave…" said Luffy.

"Wait… we need to talk about something before we go…" said Gary.

The study group told them about the Master of the Sun.

"So you think this Master guy is connected to the Black Sun…" said Eido.

"There's too many consciences…" said Kakashi.

"They have to be connected…" said Kiyo.

"Well maybe we should get back to training…" said Arashi.

"Oh right…" said Kakashi.

"See you in a couple weeks Naruto…" said Luffy.

Everyone left…

"Okay let's get down to training…" said Naruto.

With that the possible origins of the Black Sun have been discovered… but at these assumptions true? Only time will tell…

Next Time: The Straw Hats land on an Island... that happens to holding a Bounty Hunter Convention... What will happen? Find out next time...

A/N: Naruto won't appear for the next couple chapters... just thought you should know...


	29. Bounty Hunters Abound

Chapter 29: Bounty Hunters Abound

It was a nice day on the Grand Line… and it even nicer since the Thousand Sunny landed on a spring island, there was a rather large city on the island and of course Luffy wanted to explore… of course a couple weeks ago… there was an incident involving a butcher that's best if it's not looked into and no one was in the mood to baby-sit Luffy… they would have gotten Naruto or Ranma but neither was available as Naruto was still training with his dad and it was a school day… and Ranma does not like cutting class due to his psycho teacher…

Nami held up several straws…

"Okay, we're going top determine who explores with Luffy… I'm immune because I have to see how long the Log Pose takes toy set and Sanji's immune because I don't want a repeat of the butcher incident…" said Nami.

Everyone but Sanji picked a straw from Nami's hand the one that got the short straw was… Zoro…

"Damn it!" yelled Zoro.

Everyone but Robin breathed a sigh of relief… they didn't have to make sure Luffy didn't get into any trouble…

Sometime later on the island both Luffy and Zoro were looking around for a tavern… unfortunately both of them didn't have a good sense of direction…

"I wonder where a tavern…" said Zoro.

"I think we passed one…" said Luffy.

"Are you sure…" said Zoro.

"Maybe we could ask for directions…" said Luffy.

"No…" said Zoro.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because both of us have high bounties…" said Zoro.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

Hey, at least it wasn't the worse in the universe… That belonged to someone else... their fellow Sailor Senshi… Ryoga…

That's when Zoro saw something in the corner of his eye… it was a flyer… not just any flyer… one for a convention… and not just any convention… the 16th Annual Grand Line Bounty Hunters convention… and it started that day…

"Shit!" yelled Zoro.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

That's when two men who happened walk down the street… looked at them… they stared at Luffy and Zoro… that's when one of them took out a gun and the other a sword.

"That's Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D Luffy…" said one of the men.

"Let's get them… their bounties are high" said the other…

"Uh-oh… Bounty Hunters…" said Luffy.

Both began to run away…

"We have to warn everyone… there's a bounty hunter convention in town…" said Zoro.

"What?" asked Luffy.

Elsewhere in town Ace and Robin who decided to hang out together were running away from a bounty hunter too…

"Should we fight him?" asked Ace.

"I don't think so… I saw a flyer for a Bounty Hunter Convention…" said Robin, "If we attack them…

"If we have to escape I have the perfect way…" said Ace, "Follow me…"

Ace ran into an alley way followed by Robin… there he took out his time key…

"Take us to the Thousand Sunny…" said Ace.

Both went though a time portal… the Bounty Hunter chasing them went into the alley and saw there was no one there…

Elsewhere Nami was a running away from three bounty hunters when all of them were kicked by guess who…

"Sanji…" said Nami.

"Oh Nami…" said Sanji as his visible eye turned into a heart, "I'm so glad you're safe after hearing about the bounty hunter convention…"

"Let guess their not going after you because no one can recognize you from you poster?" asked Nami.

Sanji sighed… it was indeed true… if he had passed by any bounty hunters (which he had several times) they couldn't recognize him because of his wanted poster had that horrible composite…

"We should get back to the ship…" said Nami.

"Right!" said Sanji.

Elsewhere in town Usopp and Chopper were walking though town.

"Is it me are a lot of people pointing and whispering about us? asked Chopper.

"I bet their talking about my great adventures…" said Usopp.

"Really?" said Chopper.

Here's what they were really talking about…

"Isn't the Chopper… the pet of the Straw Hats?" asked one of the bounty hunters.

"I think it is… should we go after him?" asked another one.

"No way… I don't think going after him will buy me a cup of coffee…" said yet another bounty hunter…

In other words the Bounty Hunters won't be going after them… However that's when they noticed the poster.

"There's a bounty hunter convention…" said Chopper.

"We have to warn everyone…" said Usopp.

"If you don't know already first…" said Chopper.

Meanwhile back on the Thousand Sunny… Franky was busy reading Make Out Paradise… er… watching the ship… yes… watching the ship when both Luffy and Zoro crash landed on the deck.

"Anger towns' people?" asked Franky.

"I wish…" said Zoro.

"Bounty hunter convention…" said Luffy.

That's when the time portal opened up and Ace and Robin fell out…

"You two found about the convention didn't you?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Ace as he and Robin got untangled…

That's when Nami and Sanji got on board…

"Found about the convention… didn't you?" asked Zoro.

"Of course sword boy… why else would I come back with barely any food…" said Sanji.

The two began to fight as everyone else tuned them out…

"So you think Usopp and Chopper will show up soon?" asked Luffy.

"I hope they do… we need to talk about what we should do…" said Ace.

That's of course when they showed up…

"We just heard about the convention… said Usopp.

"None one's hurt are they?" asked Chopper.

"Nope…" said Luffy.

"We need to figure out what to do…" said Nami.

"Let's wait until their done…" said Ace with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the Dark Sun HQ…

"Oh great… just great…" said Buggy.

"Yeah… talk about bad timing…" said Doll.

"Why are we having this meeting again…" said Zofis.

"The Straw Hats have landed on an island that full of bounty hunters…" said Tech.

"Is Boba Fett there?" asked Horror.

"No Boba Fett…" said Tech with a sigh.

"You want to meet Boba Fett too… don't you?" asked Horror.

"Of course…" said Tech.

"Now let's just ignore the nerd talk and get back to task at hand…" said Otaku, "Even though I too want to meet Boba Fett…"

"Shit up and let's just talk about the Straw Hats!" yelled Sea.

"We need to think of a way to deter them…" said Tech.

"And I want to be in charge of that!" yelled both Buggy and Teach.

"Let the pointless fighting begin…" sighed Koko.

"I have a way for you to settle it…" said Dude.

"What?" asked Teach.

"Why don't you play Rochambeau…" said Dude.

"What's that?" asked Buggy.

"You kick each other in the nuts until one of you fall…" said Sporty.

"Okay…" said Buggy.

"No wait…" said Teach.

Buggy kicked Teach in the nuts… of course due to the fact that the Dark Dark Fruit that the fruit increases pain… yeah… not only was he on the ground in pain was threw up too.

"Looks like I win…" said Buggy with a grin.

"That was evil…" said Tech.

"Just wanted to see what would happen he got kicked in the nuts…" said Dude.

"Since Buggy will take care of the Bounty Hunters let's choose a name from the hat…" said Sea.

It was decided that Tech would go…

Meanwhile at the 16th Annual Grand Line Bounty Hunter Convention… there was group on the stage and a man with long blonde hair and beard wearing w

"Okay… I'm Dawg…" said the man named Dawg, "I have an announcement to make… it appears that the Straw Hat Pirates are this island…"

There were several cheers…

"Now first… go after them only if you want to… you don't have… sure there's several chances but only go after if you think you can… There are few here that I'm sure can go after Monkey D. Luffy… hell I don't' think I'd be able to go after him…" said Dawg, "But I think that we need to think about it… and enjoy the convention… Like my seminar on making sure that the island you capture someone doesn't have laws considering Bounty hunting kidnapping…"

There were a few cheers as well as a few groans… the one knowing they couldn't' take them down were the ones that groaned…

"Now remember the panel on swordsmanship is next up so if you're a swordsman you don't' want to miss it…" said Dawg.

Back at the Thousand Sunny…

"So what should we do about the Bounty Hunters?" asked Nami.

"I have a few ideas…" said Luffy.

"That doesn't involve beating them to a blood pulp…" said Nami.

"I still have ideas, one is to hide somewhere and the other is to get Jusenkyo Packets to disguise ourselves at the opposite gander temporally…" said Luffy.

"There's no way we're using Jusenkyo Packets…" said Zoro, "Not since that incident with Buggy…"

"What happened again?" asked Chopper.

"Don't ask…" said Ace.

"Look…" said Zoro, "We don't' have to worry… only about the idiots who will go after us… if an actual pirate shows up on the island with a bounty only the really stupid ones go after them if it's really high…"

"You know that why?" asked Sanji.

"Jonny and Yosaku dragged me to one a couple years ago… I slept though most of it…" said Zoro.

"Oh yeah… you used to be a bounty hunter didn't you…" said Franky.

"So I guess we'll be fine for a while…" said Nami.

"But if things turn maybe we should hide out… I'm sure Setsuna, Sasuke or The Three Jewels will let us stay with them…" said Ace.

That's when there were several screams out…

"What was that!" said Luffy.

Luffy ran out of the room followed by everyone else… that they saw shocked them… out the entire island was covered in some sort of web…

"What's that…" said Luffy.

"It's wire…" said a voice.

That's when both Buggy and Tech appeared.

"We weren't letting those bozos get you…" said Buggy.

"You don't' know what a Bounty Hunter Convention is like… do you?" said Zoro.

"No why?" said Tech and Buggy.

"Just… never mind…" said Zoro.

That's when Tech took out a metal ball.

"Go my Jouji!" said Tech.

The ball exploded… and out of the dust came a robotic girl… Tech also took out his lap top and a web cam…

"This will prove an interesting fight…" said Tech.

"Oh great another of those monsters…" said Usopp.

"You don't have to fight them… unless you want to…" said Zoro.

"Oh yeah…" said Usopp rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll call them…" said Luffy.

Luffy called everyone but Naruto (Luffy knew he wanted sometime with his dad after all…)

"Hey guys the nerdy guy and Buggy are here…" said Luffy.

"Nerdy guy?" asked Kiyo over the communicator.

"Kabuto?" asked Sasuke.

"No… not him the other one… he's not a ninja… I think he works for the Black Sun…" said Luffy.

"Just never mind…" said Kiyo over the communicator.

"We'll be there was fast as we can…" said Kakashi over the communicator.

"Okay!" said Luffy hanging it up.

"Okay…" said Ace.

Before Luffy could transform Buggy grabbed his transformation wand using his Chop Chop Powers.

"If you want it back… you have to fight me…" said Buggy.

"Okay!" said Luffy giving a big grin.

Ace and Zoro shrugged…

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Make-Up!"

Both transformed into Sailor Neptune and Sailor Juno.

"So this will prove an interesting fight… like I said before…" said Tech.

"Juno Lighting Bolt Blast!"

Tech adjusted his glasses, "Dodge to the left, 30 degrees…" said Tech.

"No way it's dodged the attack!" said Aeries.

"Where have you been?" asked Nami.

"Sleeping…" said Aeries.

"Oh it's one of those things…" said a voice.

That's when Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn jumped down… actually Sailor Saturn jumped down… Neo Sailor Moon fell flat on her with Pikachu landing on her head.

"You've seen this before?" asked Sailor Juno to Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah… in Pokemon battles…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I should have known you fought battles with computer geeks…" said Tech.

"Aren't you a computer geek?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Yes I am…" said Tech with a sigh who then smirked, "No matter what this commuter will figure out a way to dodge the attacks…"

"I doubt it… like I've said I've seen this type of thing before…" said Neo Sailor.

"Hey!" said another voice and they were joined by Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Pluto, Zatch and Hyde.

"Where's Luffy…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Over there…" said Sailor Juno pointing to the fight.

Meanwhile with the fight which consisted of Luffy dodging Buggy's attacks and vice versa… Buggy considered many time going after his hat… but always remembered what happed during their first fight… That's when Buggy felt Luffy grab something… it was his transformation wand…

"Now that I have this I'm going to blast you away…" said Luffy.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon, Team Rocket felt that their trademarks have been infringed upon for no good reason.

Back during the fight… Luffy finished off Buggy by using Gum Gum Bazooka… sending Buggy blasting off like he promised…

"Damn it… I'll be back in a minute…" said Tech who snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving his monster alone… who sweat drop.

"Look like he left you…" said Sailor Saturn.

"So should we defeat before it he gets back?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

The monster couldn't help to sweat drop.

"Why not…" said Sailor Vesta.

Even more sweat drops from said monster.

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Jikirga!"

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!"

All 5 senshi attacks, one mamodo spell and Pokemon attack hit the monster…

"So that's how these fights go…" said Franky.

"Pretty much…" said Sanji.

"Now it's my turn!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

The monster turned back into a ball then to dust.

"Oh I wanted to help defeat the monster…" complained Luffy.

"Oh well…" said Sailor Saturn.

That's when Tech and a knocked out Buggy appeared…

"Well were we?" asked Tech who saw a pile of dust where his monster should be.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Oh man… I'm in trouble now…" said Tech.

Tech was about to snap his fingers but stopped when someone said something.

"Wait before you go!" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Is the Black Sun have to do with the Master of the Sun?"

"So… you finally realized the connection…" said Tech, "Yes the Master of the Sun is our great master… but that's all you need to know…"

Tech snapped his fingers and both he and Buggy were gone, along with the wire web that covered the island.

"So looks like our theory was true…" said Sailor Uranus as she changed back to Kakashi along with the other senshi.

"Someone should tell Naruto when he gets back…" said Ash.

Everyone stared at Sasuke…

"Why me?" asked Sasuke.

"You're his butler…" said Eido.

"Yeah but…" said Sasuke, "Fine…"

That's when Ace fell asleep…

"I take it as a sign that maybe we should leave…" said Kakashi.

Sometime later after all the other senshi left…

"Who is the Master of the Sun?" asked Robin.

"Some guy who attacked Crystal Tokyo years ago…" said Luffy, "He was sealed somewhere…"

"Oh…" said Usopp.

That's when a bunch of (idiot) bounty hunters showed up to capture them… they were extremely weak and fell in less than 10 seconds, after wards they were tied up…

"So what do we do to them?" asked Sanji.

"I say dump them in the middle of town…" said Zoro.

"Wait before you do that…" said Nami, "How long does it take for the Log Pose to Set…"

"It will be set in the morning! Just don't kill us!" yelled one of the more cowardly bounty hunters.

"Hey I have a funny idea…" said Luffy.

After drawing on their faces they dumped the bounty hunters in the middle of the city somewhere… The next morning they left for their next destination… And with that adventure the Sailor Senshi knew the origin of the Black Sun…

Next Time: Ash and the gang not only runs into his new rival Paul but also Sammy, Mina, Peter and Beth... however Mina, Beth and Sammy get kidnapped by the Black Sun! Why? Does it have to do with an accent clan of woman that were able to use the power of Pokemon? Will they be able to be rescued... Find out next time!


	30. The Legendary Pokemon Guardians

A/N: This chapter introduces the New Lives parallel to the Pokemon Angels' powers... this time it's genetics instead of reincarnation and is more of use of elements and attacks not the ability to talk and control Pokemon of that type...

Oh and one more thing! Yay 4,000 hits! All right!

Chapter 30: The Legendary Pokemon Guardians

Tech was working on his computer none stop… with Doll and Kabuto looking his shoulder.

"You know looking over my shoulder like that won't get me to work faster…" said Tech.

"I know…" said Doll.

"Good I've discovered two traces of similar powers that that girl Sammy used…" said Tech, "One is from Mina Koki when she was tied up by Team Rocket…"

"I think I know her… she's that girl obsessed with the Sailor Senshi…" said Doll.

"Also another girl… Beth Tiuion… oh this is interesting… get Zeno, Dufort and Dude in here…" said Tech.

"Why?" asked Kabuto.

"Because she too had a display of power in front of us…" said Tech with a smirk.

"I'll go get them…" said Doll who disappeared with the snap of her fingers. She reappeared with an irritated Zeno, an indifferent Dufort and Dude who seemed rather bored and interested what was going on…

"You attack the shared girlfriend of the love cook and that guy who fallows Moon around right?" said Doll.

"Yeah… what of it?" asked Zeno.

"Was there any sort of change in appearance of her?" asked Tech, "Or strange power being used?"

"Her eye changed color for a few seconds…" said Dufort, "Why do you ask…"

"Because she might the perfect tool for a new plan…" said Kabuto.

Meanwhile with Sammy was looking at a map.

"We're lost…" said Sammy.

"We're not lost…" said Beldum.

"We are…" said Sammy, "I'm going to ask for directions…"

"We're not asking for directions!" said Beldum stubbornly.

"Ya can't make me not ask for directions…" said Sammy rolling her eyes.

That's when both spotted a boy around their age... he was Paul, Ash's newest rival.

"Excuse me…" said Sammy.

"What?" said Paul irritably.

"Can ya give me directions please?" said Sammy, "I'm really lost and I need to find the Pokemon center…"

"So…" said Paul.

"I just asked ya for directions…" said Sammy.

"Why should I give them to you?" asked Paul.

"Then can ya take me there… I'm sure you're headed there too…" said Sammy.

"That's none of your business…" said Paul.

"Please for a damsel the in distress?" asked Sammy.

"But… you're a boy…" said Paul.

Sammy was irritated by his altitude before but now she's was pissed…

"I AM A GIRL!" yelled Sammy removing her hat.

"Run for the hills she'll beat you up!" yelled Beldum.

"Shut up!" yelled Sammy kicking Beldum far…

Meanwhile Ash and the Gang were walking though the forest… that's when Beldum hit Ash in the face.

"Where did that Beldum come from?" asked Dawn.

"Please make the world stop spinning…" said Ash in a daze.

"Who am I… do you really want to know?" said Beldum in a daze.

"A talking Beldum…" said Brock.

"It means Sammy nearby…" said Gary.

After a second both Beldum and Ash were okay…

"So where Sammy?" asked Dawn.

"Oh she's lost… but I'm we can find her judging by her rage plus distance and the fact I bet she's childishly yelling at that guy who called her a boy I think I know where she is…" said Beldum.

After a minute or two of walking they got to where Sammy and Paul were… Sammy was yelling at Paul who just tuned her out.

"It's Paul…" said Ash.

"Sammy… Paul…" said Ash walking towards them.

"Ash!" said Sammy happily.

"Oh… it's you…" said Paul.

"Ya know this jerk?" asked Sammy.

"He's the Anti-Ash…" said Gary.

"No wonder I hate him…" said Sammy.

"Are you going to challenge me again…" said Paul.

"No…" said Ash.

"Then leave me alone…" said Paul, "Oh and take that whiney girl with you too…"

Paul began to leave Sammy stuck her tongue at him.

"Jerk wad!" said Sammy.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"Well I got lost and I was looking for the Pokemon Center but… I couldn't find so I asked him for directions…" said Sammy blushing slightly.

"Want to come with us?" asked Ash.

"Of course!" said Sammy happily as she tucked back her hair and put her hat back on.

"Clueless…" said Dawn.

"No kidding…" said Dianna.

Not too long later they got to the Pokemon center…

"Hey Ash!" said a voice.

The group saw another familiar group… Mina, Peter and Beth.

"Beth!" said Brock.

"Brock!" said Beth.

"Wait Sanji's not here is he?" asked Brock.

"No…" said Beth.

"Beth!" said Brock happily.

"Oh this is our friends Mina, Peter and Beth…" said Ash, "Beth is Brocks' girl friend… and Mina and Peter you could say are rivals…"

"And please don't tell Mina you know we're the Sailor Senshi…" whispered Gary, "She's the biggest senshi fan girl ever… and her nickname's Ice Angel…"

"You mean?" said Sammy with a sweat drop.

"She's the one that draws the Sailor Senshi comics…" whispered Gary.

This part was over heard by Beldum.

"So I heard you draw the Sailor Senshi comics…" said Beldum.

"Whoa a talking Beldum…" said Peter.

"Well I heard that…" said Beldum.

Sammy took out a magnet and placed on Beldum's head.

"Do you like music I do…" said Beldum.

"What's wrong with Beldum…" said Gary.

"Since Beldum can talk it's special… when I place a magnet by his head he picks up random TV signals… and says whatever is being said on TV… This is a good way for him to shut up if it knows something…" said Sammy.

"Thanks I owe you one…" said Ash.

"Really?" said Sammy blushing.

"Oh yeah this is Sammy, she's a good friend of mine…" said Ash.

"She… but that a guy…" said Peter.

"I'm a girl…" said Sammy taking off her hat.

"Oh sorry…" said Peter with a sweat drop.

"Excuse me… are you Gary Oak?" asked Nurse Joy joining the group.

"Yes why?" asked Gary.

"Because Pro. Oak just left a message for you…" said Nurse Joy.

"Okay…" said Gary, "Looks like I have to call Gramps…"

"That's okay…" said Ash.

Gary went over the phone and called his Grand Father…

"Oh hello Gary… I'm glad you got my message…" said Pro. Oak.

"Yeah, I did… so what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Gary.

"It's that Ice Sample you sent me…" said Pro. Oak.

"I remember that…" said Gary.

After Mina was kidnapped by Team Rocket, Gary noticed the ice that broke the rope… he took several samples of it… he ran many tests and what he found for some odd reason could melt… so he sent some to Pro. Oak… who in turn ran tests that could only done by computer.

"Well I have been studying it… and everything I have found to be inconclusive…" said Pro. Oak.

"Really?" said Gary.

"However only from a scientific standpoint…" said Pro. Oak, "Have you ever heard of the Legend of Pokemon Guardians…"

"No…" said Gary.

"It is said that long ago there was a clan of warrior women… they were called the Pokemon Guardians. Each one had power a Pokemon Type such as Water Electric Grass and so on… They disappeared when Ho-oh disappeared it is said that they scatter though out the world with possibility that their decedents still live today…" said Pro Oak over the phone.

"So you think Mina might be the decedent of these Pokemon Guardians…" said Gary.

"It possible it is that the power was passed down from mother to daughter… if Mina's female ancestor on her mother's side was a member then it possible she has the power of the Pokemon Guardians…" said Pro. Oak.

Gary looked at Mina, "I think it's be3st I don't tell…" said Gary.

"Yes… it's best to leave things the way they are…" said Pro. Oak.

"No actually I don't' want her to try to become a super hero… wouldn't' put it past her either… Mina is one odd girl…" said Gary.

"I see…" said Pro Oak with a sweat drop.

"Well I'll call you later…" said Gary.

"Bye…" said Pro. Oak.

Gary hung up the phone and joined everyone else who was listening to Beldum who apparently picked up on a transmission of the show Scrubs...

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ, there was a meeting…

"So you all want to do this?" asked Sea.

"Yes…" said Doll.

"This might prove challenging for even the Sailor Senshi…" said Kabuto.

"We have discovered an ancient clan that held the powers of Pokemon who disappeared a few hundred years ago… have their decedents are still alive today and three of used their powers in the past few months." said Tech.

"These three girls also know the Sailor Senshi in some way… one of them is the girl who draws the comic, another is the shared girlfriend of Brock, the man that travels with Neo Moon and Saturn and Sanji… the chef of the Straw Hats… though she doesn't know that Sanji is from a different world… and finally Sammy… that girl with the crush on Neo Sailor Moon… the one that Doll and Kabuto kidnapped before…"

"You know…" said Otaku, "If that girl wasn't our enemy… the one that draw the Sailor Senshi comics I'd be friends with her… I actually met her and she was able to tell what my monster was referencing…"

Everyone sweatdroped then went back to the topic at hand.

"All of them have the power of a Pokemon…" said Dude, "And all of plan to use it to our advantage…"

"To be honest Dufort and I were dragged into this…" said Zeno.

"So was I… but I don't mind…" said Tech.

"Fine then…" said Sea, "But afterwards we need to tell the master who he is… you know that Tech…"

Everyone in the team nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in the Pokemon Center, Sammy took the magnet off Beldum.

"What was I saying again?" said Beldum, "I forgot…"

"I'm not telling ya..." said Sammy.

"A talking Beldum… you don't see that everyday…" said Peter.

"Yeah, my dad is a Pokemon Researcher studying Pokemon Linguists, since I love Steel Types… and the fact my mom hated it became my first Pokemon… sadly I had no choice and I don't like it either…"

"Hey!" yelled Beldum.

That's when there were several explosions outside… Everyone in the Pokemon Center left… that's when they saw Tech, Doll, Dude, Kabuto, Zeno and Dufort.

"You again!" yelled Sammy.

"You know them?" asked Mina knowing full well they were the enemies to the Sailor Senshi.

"Yeah… a couple of them kidnapped me before…" said Sammy.

"Give me all the details… I mean for my comic…" said Mina.

"Maybe later…" said Sammy with a sweat drop.

"What are you doing here?" said Beth.

"We've come for you… the tomboyish cross dresser and the hyperactive otaku…" said Dude.

"How did you know I'm an otaku?" asked Mina.

"Well one of our fellow wonders met you once and you were able to determine that her monster was based off a Tenchi Muyo character…" said Tech.

"Oh yeah… I remember that!" said Mina.

That's when wires tied the three girls up.

"Well if you want to rescue them show up at the nearby Twin Fall within the next two hours… you know what you bring…" said Doll.

"Oh man!" said Peter, "Mina was kidnapped!"

"Beth!" cried Brock.

"That's horrible…" said Nurse Joy.

Gary and Ash nodded at each other… Peter was cool… he was their friend… and Nurse Joys were always trustworthy.

"We need to tell you two something…" said Gary.

"What?" asked Peter.

"Peter…" said Ash, "You have to keep this a secret you have to keep this from Mina…"

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"I'm Neo Sailor Moon…" mumbled Ash.

"What?" said Peter.

"I'm Neo Sailor Moon!" said Ash who began to shake Peter, "You have to promise you never, ever, ever tell Mina!"

"You have to stop Ash!" said Gary.

"Make the world stop spinning mommy…" said Peter.

After Peter was no long in a daze… he stared at Ash, "You're Neo Sailor Moon!" he yelled.

"Quiet down…" said Ash.

"And I'm Sailor Saturn…" said Gary.

"Seriously?" asked Peter with a sweat drop.

Both nodded as Ash took out his communicator… and called everyone but Naruto…

"So who are the other Sailor Senshi?" asked Peter, "Are they all guys too?"

"Well, Sailor Pluto is a woman. And I know you met Naruto, Luffy and did you meet Ranma?"

"I think I met Ranma… why?" said Peter.

"Well they're Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter… you haven't met the others but there's something else you need to know…" said Gary, "All the other senshi from different worlds…"

"Really?" said Peter.

"Not only that but you have to promise not to tell Beth…" said Gary.

Brock was about to say something when Dawn grabbed his mouth, "Sanji is from a different world too… the same world as Luffy…"

Ash hung up his communicator…

"Well…" said Ash, "Let's just say that a certain someone is coming…"

That's when several time portals opened up and every senshi (minus Naruto), as well as Zatch, Hyde and Sanji (who heard Beth was kidnapped) landed in a giant pile…

"Oh great…" muttered Brock.

After getting untangled it was explained.

"That's what happened…" said Ash.

"I wonder why they were kidnapped they tried the hostage plan before and it failed didn't it…" said Sasuke.

"Yeah… and they didn't even mention say bring any one else or don't come transformed…" said Gary.

"Probably a trap…" said Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Ranma, "There is something fishy about it…"

"And I think we should transform here…" said Ash.

"Because Mina was kidnapped… right?" said Luffy trying not to laugh.

Everyone by now knew of Ash's feelings about fan girls finding out… Mina was the biggest fan girl…

"Yes…" sighed Ash.

"Okay… let's do it!" said Ranma.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Vesta Asteroid Power!"

"Ceres Asteroid Power!"

"Make-Up!"

All of them transformed into their senshi form…

"We should go right now…" said

"I'm coming too!" said Peter.

"You're not leaving with out me…" said Sanji.

""I'm going if he's going!" said Brock.

"Of course you can all come…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I'm coming too…" said Beldum, "Then I can tell all of your secrets to Mina and Beth… Mwa Hahaha!"

Sailor Saturn took out a magnet then placed it on Beldum's head.

"Don't have a cow man…" said Beldum who was probably picking up on a transmission that was broadcasting The Simpsons.

"I'll stay here…" said Dawn.

"Pika…" said Pikachu (Translation: ME too…)

"I'm staying too…" said Dianna.

"Be careful…" said Nurse Joy, "And one more thing…"

"What?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Can you give me your autographs?" she asked blushing.

Everyone anime fell…

Behind a tree, someone watched these events unfold…

Elsewhere just at the water fall called Twin Falls Mina, Beth and Sammy were tied up.

"What do you want with us?" asked Beth.

"Now have you ever heard of the Legend of the Pokemon Guardians?"

"What's that?" asked Mina.

"Long ago, there were a Clan of Woman who could use the power of a Pokemon… then at the same time that Ho-oh disappeared they did too… the powers were passed down mother to daughter… and all three of your ancestors on your mother's sides of the family were members of this clan…" said Tech.

All three of them paled…

"We know for a fact because all three of you managed to use your powers in the last few months to an extent…" said Zeno.

"No way…" said Mina.

Tech walked up to each of them and light tapped their necks… however despite the fact that it was light all three of them felt a sharp pain…

"What did you do?" asked Sammy.

Tech looked at his lap top… "Interesting your elements are Steel, Rock and Ice…" said Tech, "I did hear that their favorite Pokemon Type…"

"What did you do…" said Sammy.

"I put in a chip… it's easy to remove but I doubt you'll be to remove it… someone lese has to… because that chip will let me control your body with just a few taps of my keyboard… With it I will make you fight the Sailor Senshi…" said Tech.

"Clever plan…" said Kabuto.

"Thanks…" said Tech.

"There's no way I'm going to fight the Sailor Senshi…" said Mina.

"You can't make me fight them…" said Sammy.

"Like I hacked into your body the only thing you will be able to do is talk… and maybe cry…"

He typed a few keys… immediately Mina's normally sky blue eyes turned ice blue, Beth's normally sky blue eyes turned stone grey and Sammy's normally emerald green eyes turned silver…

"This will be fun…" said Doll.

Not too far away…

"So Naruto's not here because he's on a training trip with his dad?" asked Peter.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Saturn.

"And he's a ninja along with Sailor Pallas and Sailor Uranus…" said Peter.

"That's right…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Sanji's a pirate… and so are Luffy, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Juno… and Luffy and Sailor Neptune are brothers…" said Peter.

"That's right…" said Sailor Mars.

"That kid Zeno along with that weird cross dressing guy and these two weird kids are demons called mamodos which in turn come from yet another world…" said Peter.

"That's right…" said Sailor Mercury.

"This is all too weird…" said Peter.

"You slowly get used to it…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Strange how he didn't comment on our world…" said Sailor Jupiter to Sailor Ceres.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Ceres.

"So where do your p…" said Peter.

"Please don't' fish that sentence…" said Sailor Pluto.

"We're near the place so don't call us by our real names…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Okay…" said Peter.

They got to the Twin falls to find that across the river the members of the Black Sun and the three hostages were on the other side.

"Brock!" Sanji!" cried Beth knowing what was going to happen.

"Neo Sailor Moon!" cried Sammy.

"Peter! Sailor Senshi!" cried Mina.

"Release them now!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Okay… if you say so…" said Tech.

He tapped on the computer… and his wires disappeared.

"Something up…" said Sailor Juno.

All three of them got up… That's when the water all around froze…

"That was weird…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Mina walked over the frozen river and touched it… it began to turn spikes which shot at them… The senshi manage to dodge.

"What just happened…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Mina's powers…" whispered Sailor Saturn.

Beth ran across the frozen river and touched the ground… that's when several spiked rocks came out of the ground…

"What did you do to them!" yelled Brock.

"Just hacked into them… the powers their using were there all along… but didn't know how to use them…

"Please run…" cried Beth with tears streaming down their cheeks.

"So you mean Beth and Sammy are Decedents of Pokemon Guardians too?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"So you know about them too…" said Kabuto with a smirk.

"Actually…" said Sailor Saturn, "I just heard about them for the first time today…"

This caused everyone within ear shot to anime fall.

"But still I know about the…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Let's test out the cross dresser…" said Tech.

Sammy's fingernails grew slightly longer and began to glow… She began to swipe her claws so to speak at Neo Sailor Moon who barely dodged each time…

"I'm so sorry…" cried Sammy.

"I know Sammy…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"So what's going to be the plan…" said Tech.

"I'm going to fight the dude…" said Dude.

"Zatch and Mercury are mine…" said Zeno.

"I've always wanted to fight Sailor Juno…" said Doll with a smirk.

"I'm going after Uranus…" said Kabuto.

"I'm going make rock puppet go after the weaklings, Steel after Neo Sailor Moon and Ice Puppet go after everyone else…" said Tech.

Doll appeared in front of Sailor Juno with a sword drawn.

"You're a swords woman?" asked Sailor Juno surprised.

"Yes…" said Doll with a smirk.

Zeno and Dufort appeared in front of Sailor Mercury and Zatch… Zeno was grinning evilly.

"Zaker!" read Dufort.

"Rashield!" read Sailor Mercury.

Zatch shield blocked Zeno's lighting… Sailor Mercury.

Not too far away Kabuto drew a kunai and Sailor Uranus saw this and fought ht back with her own Kunai.

Not to far away dude sucker punched Sailor Vesta.

"Not cool!" yelled Sailor Vesta.

"Let's do it Vesta!" said Hyde.

"Right!" said Sailor Vesta, "Jikar!"

Beth punched the ground and several spiky rock came shooting out aiming for Sanji, Brock and Peter.

"What are we going to do?" said Brock.

"I have no idea…" said Sanji.

Meanwhile Mina a large bird out of ice that resembled an Aticuno.

"Okay… Mars, Pallas… you think we get rid of that thing?" said Sailor Neptune.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Sure thing…" said Sailor Mars.

"Fire Soul!"

Sailor Pallas used Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu while Sailor Neptune launched a rather large fire ball from her hand… all three fire ball collided with the ice bird…

"Thank goodness…" said Mina, "But what I'm going to do…" she thought… she ten remembered what Tech… about how their easy to remove…

"I have an idea!" yelled Mina, "There's a chip in the back of all out necks… their easy to remove… get them out… then we won't be under their control anymore!"

"Really?" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Damn it…" said Tech with a small growl, "I was hopping that they would be too crushed at fighting them to remember that…"

"Okay we need to come up with a plan…" said Peter.

Sanji was about to say something then Peter said "With out hurting her… I know how much you hate hurting woman… Beth told me that…"

"Really?" said Brock slightly surprised.

"Of course… I'd rather die than to hurt a woman…" said Sanji.

"I have a plan…" said Brock, "Peter do you have any water Pokemon on you?"

"Sure do…" said Peter.

"Okay here's the plan…" said Brock.

With the other senshi not fighting anyone one on one…

Sailor Pallas just activated the Sharingan when Mina summoned an Ice Gollum shaped like Regice… it would have looked exactly like but it lacked the brail like patterns, then another ice bird and a rather large thing that looked like a giant Smoochum…

"Okay we need to get past that thing…" said Sailor Saturn…

""I have an idea…" said Sailor Pallas, "Jupiter I'll need your help…"

"Okay…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Pallas began to the other her plan…

Meanwhile Neo Sailor Moon continued to dodge Sammy claw that when her skin to metal on her right hand… she then socked Neo Sailor Moon in the face…

"I'm really, really… Sorry… I didn't mean it…" said Sammy.

"I know…" said Neo Sailor Moon. Rubbing her cheek as Sammy's hand went back to normal.

Neo Sailor Moon saw the chip on Sammy's neck. She quickly up and took it out… Sammy then collapsed.

"Damn it…" said Tech as the Sammy's stats disappeared from the screen.

Meanwhile Sailor Juno and Doll were fighting… the two were locked…

"You know there's something I've always wanted to ask you…" said Doll.

"What…" said sailor Juno.

"How are you able to speak perfectly with a sword in your mouth…" said Doll, "That has been bugging me for the longest time…"

Sailor Juno couldn't help but to sweat drop.

Meanwhile Sailor Vesta was hiding in the wind… that's when Dude was punched in the face many times… then was blown away…

"That was easy…" said Sailor Vesta reappearing with Hyde.

"I think I met someone who's a bigger idiot than you…" said Hyde.

A cold wind blew… "Shut up…" said Sailor Vesta with a sigh.

Meanwhile they went with Brock's plan, "Go Cloyster!" sauid Peter.

Beth once again summoned rocky spike…

"Use Water Pulse!" said Peter.

Peter's Cloyster used the attack… Beth sent more spikes… towards the two… and since she was so focused on them she didn't see Sanji come form behind and take out the chip from her neck…

"Thank you…" said Beth as she collapsed.

Brock managed to catch her…

"I hate to say this…" said Sanji lighting a cigarette, "But that was a good plan…"

"Thanks…" said Brock.

Meanwhile with Sailor Uranus the two broke the Kunai locked and began to use Taijutsu.

"Well Kakashi…" said Kabuto.

"Please don't use my name… I really don't want Mina to hear it…" said Kakashi.

"Why?" asked Kabuto.

"Because Moon really doesn't want her to know any of our identities…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Fine have it you way…" said Kabuto who threw several Kunai… but they instead impaled a log. Sailor Uranus appeared behind Kabuto with a Kunai drawn to his neck.

Meanwhile Sailor Mercury and Zatch dodged Zeno's attacks…

"What are we going to do?" asked Zatch.

"Okay let's try the Rauzaruk again…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Right!" said Zatch.

"Rauzaruk!" read Sailor Mercury.

A multi colored lighting bolt hit Zatch from the sky which caused him to glow… Zatch ran towards Zeno and punched him in the gut followed by a round house kick…

Meanwhile… Sailor Pluto, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Mars, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn stood in front of the three ice Golems.

"Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Dead Scream…"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Depp Submerge!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

All 5 attacks hit the three ice golems… most of nearly destroying most of them… during the madness of it Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Pallas ran towards Mina… Mina shot ice spikes from her hand towards Sailor Pallas who dodged however she didn't see Sailor Jupiter come from behind and take out the chip…

"Thanks you guys…" said Mina who then collapsed.

"Damn it…" said Tech, "It failed…"

He then yelled "Hey! All of them are no longer under my control! Abort! Abort!"

With Doll and Sailor Juno.

"Well it's been fun… but I have to go…" said Doll she snapped her fingers.

Ashe reappeared next to Kabuto and both disappeared…

Tech also snapped his fingers and reappeared behind Zeno was getting beaten up by his younger brother… he snapped his fingers and they were gone… all 5 of them reappeared near Dude who was unconscious…

"Fine then you win this round… but next round who knows!" said Doll.

All 6 of them disappeared from then on.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"I have an idea…" said Neo Sailor Moon taking out her communicator.

Sometime later after all thee girls began to wake up to find all the ice melted and Sanji (also smoke a cigarette), Brock and Peter waiting for them to wake up.

"Jebus… you've been out for hours… it's about time you woke up…" said Peter.

"Shut up…" said Mina.

"Where's the Sailor Senshi?" asked Sammy.

"They left…" said Peter, "Had to save more people… I guess."

"But they left you a message…" said Brock taking out Ash's communicator.

Brock pressed the button and handed it over to Mina… while Beth and Sammy watched over her shoulder… it was a message from Neo Sailor Moon.

"Okay, I'm sorry we couldn't' be there when you woke but we were busy…" said Ash, "Anyways… I know all of you feel bad for what you did… but it's not you fault you were being controlled… Beth I know for a fact you never hurt Brock or Sanji… Sammy we're friends and I know you would never hurt me on purpose…"

In the message there was laughing the background…

"What's so funny?" said Neo Sailor Moon to those laughing, she then shrugged, "And Mina...you're our biggest fan… I know for a fact that you would never hurt… you helped us back at the Hoeen League… it's not your fault so don't blame yourselves… if you have to blame someone… please blame the Black Sun… it's not your fault…" That's when the message ended.

"He's right you know…" said Peter.

"Did you just say "He"?" asked Mina.

"I meant she's right… she's right… my bad…" said Peter.

"It wasn't your fault…" said Brock.

"They made you do what you did…" said Sanji.

"Okay…" said Sammy quietly.

"Can you walk?" asked Brock.

All three shook their heads no…

Sometime later…

"Faster mighty steed!" said Mina.

"I swear Mina… I'm going to dump you into a ditch if you don't stop…" said Peter.

In case you were wonder, each of the three guys were giving the girls piggy back rides, Sanji carried Beth, Brock carried Sammy and Peter carried Mina… who kept calling him her "Mighty Steed!"

"I swear…" muttered Peter.

"Don't worry Peter… you know she's like that all the time…" said Beth.

"Faster!" Mina.

Peter muttered many things under his breath.

Sometime later they got to the Pokemon center, where, Ash, Gary, Dawn, Pikachu, Dianna, Smoochum, Beldum (still picking up TV transmissions) and Nurse Joy waited for them…

Good you guys are okay!" said Ash using his best acting.

"Yeah the Sailor Senshi saved us…" said Mina, "And I'll leave it at that…"

"You three should rest… you had such a hard time…" said Peter.

"But first I want to talk to Ash in private…" said Sammy.

She dragged Ash away… to a secluded part of the forest

""Ash… I'm sorry…" said Sammy, "I really wanted to tell you that in person…"

"It's okay… you should blame yourself…" said Ash.

"I know, I know… but I really wanted to you in person…" said Sammy.

"Oh okay…" said Ash while an invisible arrow pointed at him saying "really clueless", "You should get back to the Pokemon center you should rest…"

"I know…" said Sammy.

Sometime later Gary was talking the three while the others watched …

"So you understand you three can't use your powers unless you have to…" said Gary.

"Fine…" sighed Mina.

"What that geared towards Mina?" asked Sammy to Beth who nodded.

"Well, I have to go…" said Sanji.

"See you later!" said Mina.

"Later…" said Peter.

Eth blew a kiss to him and after a quick glare match between him and Brock Sanji left the Pokemon Center (Luffy had loaned him his time key before he, Ace and Zoro went back to world of Pirates).

The next day, the three traveling groups parted ways… Ash and the gang were walking the road when some said something

"Unbelievable…" said a voice.

They turned to find Paul leaning agaisnt a tree…

"What's unbelievable…" said Gary.

"The two of you are the Sailor Senshi… then again I'm not surprised…" said Paul, "You two seem like the type to of out the way to save people…"

"Your not going to tell are you?" asked Ash.

"Unless I want to know… which I doubt…" said Paul walking away.

"I really hate him…" muttered Gary.

With that another fight against the Black Sun was won… with Peter as well as Paul knowing who knew what would happen next…

Next Time: Shortly after Naruto returns, Ash is kidnapped! Now the other senshi must trek to the Dark Sun HQ before something bad happens... What will happen? Find out next time!


	31. Ash is Kidnapped!

Chapter 31: Ash is Kidnapped!

All 8 Wonders of the Black Sun and their 5 allies and 2 bookkeepers stood in the chamber of the leader of the Black Sun… who was indeed the Master of the Sun… Well the sealed form of the Master of the Sun… but Master of the Sun none the less.

"So the Sailor Senshi have remembered me… that is great…" said the Master of the Sun, "That is too perfect…"

"What is?" asked Cat.

"I have figured out the 2nd of the plan…" said Master of the Sun, "We kidnapped Small Lady's reincarnation…"

Now this earned a reaction form the 8 wonders… no it wasn't happy, nor surprised, nor pride but all 8 of them was pissed up.

"What!" they all yelled.

"Did I make a bad move…" said Master of they sun.

"(Insert angry gibberish stream of curse words)! yelled Sea.

Horror took out a black book… with the silver words "Death Note" written on them.

"Hey I'm the Otaku… I get write master's name in the death note!" said Otaku.

"How about one of us writes his name and the other writes his death…" said Horror.

"Okay!" said Otaku.

Sporty like any pissed off sports fan took out a Molotov cocktail, lit it on fire and watched it explode.

"Die! Die! Die!" yelled Tech to the video game he playing.

"Wow…" said Doll, "I would have never expected when this day came I'd be one of the calm ones…"

Dude and Cat nodded in agreement.

"So…" said Buggy.

"What should we do…" said Koko.

"Maybe you should just leave…" said Master of the Sun.

"Let's leave quietly…" said Dude.

"They might take it out on us…" said Doll.

After leaving quietly and about 20 minutes later…

"Okay I think we should all apologize for our behavior… like me swearing like a Sailor… no offence Buggy, Black Beard…" said Sea.

"None taken…" said Buggy.

Teach merely shrugged…

"Killing innocent players, taking out a fake death note to kill our master…" said Sea.

"Really a fake death note?" asked Cat.

"And acting like an angry sport's fan a soccer riot…" said Sea.

"Wasn't the first time…" said Sport with a shrug.

Someone finally asked the question.

"Why are you so angry?" asked Zofis.

"Well let's just say we're pissed that the leader who lacks good plans came up with a plan that a 5 year old could come up with…" said Sea, "I mean kidnapping him… that's so simple…"

"And yet none of us even thought of it…" said Zeno.

"Let's just figure who will go since I don't think the hat will cut it out…" said Sea.

Everyone nodded in agreement… knowing that this will be tough.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon, Ash and the Gang were walking down a road… when Pikachu was snatched away by a metal hand…

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"Melting in the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"And in ya ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace…"

"Dashing hope, bringing fear in it's place."

"A rose by any other name smells just as sweet…"

"When everything's worse I'll work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth! Now that's a name!"

"Putting do-gooders in their place…"

"… Team Rocket…"

"In ya face!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Mime! Mime!"

"Team Rocket!" yelled everyone in the group.

Pikachu tried to get free by zapping the hand.

"Should you have figured this out by now… electric proof…" said Jessie.

"Give back Pikachu right now!" yelled Ash.

"Well too bad…" said Jessie.

"Because we're not giving him back!" said Jessie.

That's when two shierikan… hit the balloon… popping it… and sending it crashing to the ground…

"What happened?" said Jessie.

"I have no idea…" said Meowth.

Pikachu managed to get free Ash, Gary, Brock, Dawn and Dianna walked up the fallen villain.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt!" said Ash.

That caused an explosion that cased them to go flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"I wonder what caused the balloon to pop?" asked Dawn.

"Guess who's back!" yelled a voice coming from the trees…

An orange blur jumped down from the trees revealing it to be Naruto…

"Naruto!" said Ash happily.

"How was training…" said Gary.

"It was great… and I learned a lot of new jutsus!" said Naruto, "I just back today…"

They began to walk down the road and talked while they walked…

"So are we the…" said Ash.

"Third world… I haven't seen Kiyo or Eido yet…" said Naruto, "But I went to visit the Straw Hats and Ranma already…"

"That's cool…" said Ash.

"So what did you learn in training…" said Gary.

"I'm not saying yet…" said Naruto, "I want it to be a surprise…"

"That's cool…" said Ash.

That's when several geysers erupted from the ground.

"What the…" said Naruto.

"What's going on?" said Dawn.

"I don't know…" said Ash.

That's when a geyser erupted from right beneath Ash's feet… when the geyser stopped Ash was trapped in side a bubble.

"What the…" said Naruto.

"Pikachu!" said Ash.

Pikachu tried to used thunder bolt on the bubble… but it didn't' pop…

"Let me get it…" said Naruto who a shrieking and a kunai at it… but it didn't pop.

"What's going on…" said Ash who tried to pop it from the inside… There was a loud crash… followed by another geyser below Ash… which sent Ash flying an on to an awaiting Giant Snake which Sea and Orochimaru stood.

"Sea!" yelled Gary.

"Orochimaru!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, I can see your back from your little training trip…" said Orochimaru.

Naruto glared at the snake Sanin.

"What are you going to do with me!" yelled Ash.

"What does it look like kidnapping you…" said Sea, "After all you have the silver crystal on you…"

Ash glared at his two captors. Sea touched the bubble and strange bubbles filled the larger bubbles… all of them popped and Ash fainted…

"Ash!" yelled Naruto.

Before anyone could do anything Sea snapped her fingers and she, Orochimaru, the snake and the captive Ash all disappeared…

"They got Ash!" cried Dianna.

"Don't worry…" said Naruto.

"We have to call the others…" said Gary.

Meanwhile, Ash woke up in a cell…

"Where am I?" he asked to found he was tied up.

"Michigan…" said a voice.

He turned around and saw Sporty leaning against a wall…

"What?" said Ash.

"Just a joke… geez…" said Sporty, "Anyways I'm your guard until the awakening ceremony…"

"Awakening ceremony?" asked Ash.

"That's right… we're going to use the Silver Crystal to reawaken the Master of the Sun…" said Sporty.

"You're kidding right?" asked Ash.

"No way… and you're the lynchpin of the plan… Tech is working on a device to use the silver crystal… using your powers…" said Sporty.

"What!" yelled Ash.

"You better hope that your little friends get here before then… if they can find the cave by the then…" said Sporty with a smirk, "By the way your Pokeballs and back pack are at the mouth of the cave entrance… I'm sure when your friends come… if they come they will find them…"

"Guys… please come soon…" thought Ash.

Meanwhile back in the World of Pokemon… all the other senshi showed up along with Zatch and Hyde...

"I can't believe Ash was kidnapped…" said Kiyo.

"Well we need to come up with a plan to get him back…" said Naruto.

"Well you are the leader in Ash's absence…" said Kakashi.

Everyone was surprised… most happy… a couple jealous… Sasuke looked like he swallowed a bug… while Naruto was dependable… he wasn't exactly leader material.

"What I can't make a good leader?" said Naruto.

"I didn't even say anything…" said Sasuke.

"But your face said it all…" said Naruto.

"You two have to stop fighting…" said Luffy.

"We have to come up with a plan to find Ash…" said Kiyo with a sigh.

"Setsuna do you know where Neo Queen Serenity seal the Master of the Sun?" asked Naruto.

"Yes… I do…" said Setsuna.

"Maybe that's where the Black Sun is located…" said Zatch.

"Okay let's transform…" said Gary.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Vesta Asteroid Power!"

"Ceres Asteroid Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into their senshi forms…

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu, (Translation: I'm coming too!)

Everyone knew what Pikachu said and nodded…

"Garnet Rod… take us the Cave fo Crystal Tokyo…" said Sailor Pluto.

All of them traveled to Crystal Tokyo… in a pile of course…

"You really need to fix that…" said Sailor Ceres.

"I know…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Pikapi Pika!" said Pikachu (Translation: Ash's stuff!)

After getting untangled… they saw Ash's things on the ground.

"Good so this is a sign he's nearby…" said Sailor Uranus.

"I think he's in that cave…" said Sailor Venus.

"Wait…" said Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Jupiter picked up a rock and threw into the cave… once it past a certain point the air around it rippled and began to move slower once the got past that part…

"That was weird…" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mercury brought up her screen, "There's a field in that cave making time in sync with the other worlds…" said Sailor Mercury.

"So we won't be here for who knows how long?" asked Sailor Juno.

"Not at all…" said Sailor Mercury, "But I think it's best we figure out a way to get there all at once other wise we might crash into each other when we pas though one at time..."

"I have it…" said Sailor Mars.

"Luffy no!" yelled everyone one.

Faster than you could say "You Luffy don't do that again!" Sailor Mars used Gum Gum Rocket and forced everyone to into the crash causing a crash and quite a few curse words they were now in the cave.

After getting up and a few hits to Sailor Mars' head they decided to see if Pikachu and Zatch could find Ash's scent. Both sniffed Ash's backpack.

"Well can you pick up the scent?" asked Sailor Mercury.

Pikachu shook it's head while Zatch said "Sorry Kiyo, I can't…" said Zatch.

"Well look like we have to foot work…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Not quite…" said Sailor Uranus, she took out a kunai and nicked her thumb… then began to perform the summoning jutsu… when the smoke cleared stood Pakkun…

"A dog?" said Sailor Jupiter.

"So Kakashi… I was wondering you were going to summon me in your senshi form…" said Pakkun, who then looked at Sailor Venus and Sailor Pallas.

"I like the look…" he said trying not to laugh.

"A talking dog…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Remember… the summoning jutsu…" said Hyde.

"Oh yeah…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Do you think you can pick up on Ash's scent?" asked Kakashi.

"Sure…" said Pakkun who sniffed Ash's things, "Follow me!"

Meanwhile in Ash's cell… Sport was waiting for someone.

"Oh here he is…" said Sporty with a smirk.

Tech entered the cell with a contraption…

"What is that thing…" said Ash.

"Just the thing that will awaken our master…" said Tech.

Tech placed it Ash's chest… it gave him a small electric shock then bonded to his chest. It side was placed for his brooch.

"No to place the broach…" said Tech.

Tech placed the broach on the right place.

This too gave Ash a small shock.

"Why…" said Ash.

"Like we said to awaken our master…" said Tech who left the room.

Elsewhere in the meeting hall…

"So you want us all there for the awakening?" asked Buggy.

"The Master hand selected you all…" said Sea, "he wants to meet you all once he awakens…"

"What if the Sailor Senshi show up?" asked Zeno.

"Then I already have a plan…" said Sea, "We will need Buggy, Teach and Orochimaru's help thought…" said Sea with a smirk.

All three got it… use their crews and ninjas…

That's when there was a small alarm sounded… "Looks like the senshi are here… after all…"

Elsewhere the Senshi got to a point in the cave they were surprised when they saw the giant fortress that stood before… it resembled an evil castle of some sort.

"Whoa!" said Sailor Mars.

"That's' their headquarters?" asked Sailor Venus.

"It looks like…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Let's go in…" said Pakkun.

They went into the fortress following Pakkun… they went though many hall ways… That's' when several sound Ninja lead by Kabuto blocked their path…

"Looks like this is where it ends…" said Kabuto.

"It's not like we can go another way…" said Sailor Venus.

"Ummm… Naruto…" said Sailor Saturn.

In each direction there was a group consisting of a mix of pirates and ninja, the group on the left headed by Mohji and Ritchie (which prompted Sailor Jupiter to hide behind Sailor Ceres), the group on the fight lead by Lafitte and the ground behind them lead by Alvida.

"You really think you can get past all of us?" asked Mohji.

"Yes…" said Sailor Venus.

Meanwhile Sporty's alarm on her watch sounded… "It's time…"

She grabbed him and lead him to the chamber of the Master of the Sun… every member of the 8 Wonders and the alliance were there. Here was a strange chair and Ash was forced to sit there…

"I just hope everyone gets here in time…" thought Ash.

Back in the hall ways…

"Let's start this!" yelled Sailor Mars.

And with that the fight for Ash's freedom began…

Next Time: The fight between the Senshi and various members of Buggy and Black Beard's crews and Sound Ninja heats up... but will they be able to get to awakening to save Ash in time... and the Master fo the Sun has plans for Ash? What are they? And more importantly could these plans break up the Sailor Senshi? These questions will be answered and more next time!


	32. Awakening

Chapter 32: Awakening

The senshi stood in the halls… well more like most senshi stood in the hall ways… one of them coward behind another due to the lion…

"Why is there a lion!" cried Sailor Jupiter.

"He's part of Buggy's Crew…" said Sailor Mars.

"That does go with the circus theme…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay we're going to fight them off until their gone…" said Sailor Venus.

"And have Ranma avoid the nice big kitty…" added Sailor Ceres.

"Don't patronize me…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"All right… let's do this…" said Sailor Venus.

"Let's try not to use our senshi attacks on them… their still human after all…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"Go! Blastoise! Umbreon!" said Sailor Saturn releasing her strongest Pokemon.

"Ready Zatch!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Right!" said Zatch.

"Okay Hyde you ready to go…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Fine…" said Hyde.

"Okay… just ignore the lion that's here…" muttered Sailor Jupiter.

"This is going to be fun…" said Sailor Mars.

"This looks easy…" said Sailor Juno drawing her swords.

"Ranma can you please stop hiding behind me…" said Sailor Ceres.

"So Naruto are you going to use any jutsus that your father taught you?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"You better believe it!" said Sailor Venus.

"Does that count?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"I don't think that "saying you better believe it" counts as saying "Believe it" at the end of the sentence…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Is everyone ready?" said Sailor Pluto.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu.

Meanwhile in the chambers… they were wait for the devise to boot up… that when Tech realized something.

""God damn it! I used the wrong software to boot it up with us…" said Tech.

"What do you mean?" asked Otaku looking over his shoulder, "Jebus…"

"It says "expected download time 20 minutes"…" said Tech.

Everyone who knew what down load meant (this meant everyone but the pirates) sweatdroped…

"What does download mean?" asked Buggy.

"Since this is going to take forever I'm going to get a chalkboard…" said Sea.

Back with the fight…

The senshi were fight most the mixture of ninja and pirates… pirates were knocked down by wind from either Hyde or Naruto's new jutsus he learned, Ninjas were zapped by Zatch and Pikachu, Pirates and Ninja were kicked, punched, hit with ki, sliced up, burned, hit with a giant staff, hit by a large water canons and any number of things that come to mind…

During said fight Sailor Jupiter was knocked into Ritchie…

"So you're scared of Ritchie…" said Mohji.

"C-c-c-cat…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Then she snapped.

"Meow!" screeched Sailor Jupiter.

Everyone stopped what they were doing…

"Oh man…" said Sailor Venus.

"Not again…" sighed Sailor Mercury.

"I hate to seem out of touch but what's happening?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"The cat fist…" said Sailor Uranus.

"This is going to be ugly…" said Sailor Neptune.

In the chambers they had just finished explaining the internets… uh… internet while…

"All right 50 percent done…" said Tech.

"That's good…" said Sea.

"Damn it… it's down to 49 percent…" said Tech.

Ash couldn't help but to sweat drop…

Back with the fight… everyone either ran away, was knocked out by Ranma or tired to run away but was knocked out by Ranma.

"So what are we going to do?" said Pakkun.

"Where you doing the fight…" said Sailor Juno.

"Hiding…" said Pakkun with a shrug.

"Hey I have an idea!" said Sailor Venus.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Remember when I lost myself in Kyubi's power because of Opal?" said Sailor Venus.

"Yes…" said the inner, outers, Zatch and Pikachu.

"When was that?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"It was back in the fight with the Neo Dark Kingdom… back when Opal was our enemy…" said Sailor Mars.

"I wish she still was…" said Sailor Pallas.

"She's just angry with you because you abandoned the village and your friends for power…" said Sailor Venus.

"Your idea…" said Sailor Ceres.

"Oh right…" said Sailor Venus, "I'll call forth a small amount of Kyubi's charka and hopefully he's freeze… just like last time…"

"That might work…" said Sailor Pluto.

"You are the leader…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Hey fox…" thought Sailor Venus

"Sorry Naruto I'm a little busy right now…" said Kyubi.

"Oh god… not that…" thought Sailor Venus.

"What… no… it's not that… we're just talking…" said Kyubi.

"Just give the charka…" thought Sailor Venus, "Also please figure out a way to get those images out of my head…"

"Fine to the first, no can do for the 2nd…" said Kyubi.

Sailor Venus began to glow orange.

"Hey kitty, kitty!" said Sailor Venus.

Cat Fist Sailor Jupiter turned around and saw Sailor Venus glowing a glow… her primal instincts told her it was evil… that's when Sailor Venus began to point Cat Fist Sailor Jupiter back to her senses.

"I think you went a little over board…" said Sailor Pallas looking at Sailor Jupiter covered in lumps.

"I guess so…" said Sailor Venus rubbing the back of her head.

A minute Sailor Jupiter began to wake up…

"What happened?" she asked.

"You went into Cat Fist mode…" said Sailor Ceres.

"Fortunately you either knocked out or scared off everyone… we can go now…" said Sailor Mercury.

"This way…" said Pakkun.

Everyone followed the ninja dog…

They ran though the halls, past the Women's bath… and to a very large door…

""He's in there…" said Pakkun.

"Thanks Pakkun… we'll take it from here…" said Sailor Uranus.

Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay we're going in…" said Sailor Venus.

They pushed the doors open and found everyone there.

"So you're finally here…" said Orochimaru.

"Guys!" said Ash.

Sea nodded to Orochimaru… Orochimaru knew what it meant as Sailor Pallas began to scream in pain while grasping the back of her neck.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"What's wrong?" asked Zatch.

"It's the cursed seal…" said Kakashi.

That's when a dome of was covered all the Sailor Senshi.

"You fell for it…" said Sea.

"Setting off Sasuke's cursed seal was just a distraction so that they could trap you…" said Orochimaru with a smirk.

"Bastard…" grumbled Sailor Pallas grasping her neck.

"Well Zatch…" said Zeno walking up to the dome, "It's a shame you and your little friends failed…"

"Because any minute now the Master of the Sun will awaken…" said Sea.

There was an awkward silence…

"What's taking so long?" yelled Sea.

"It still has two percent more to go…" said Tech.

"Bad software… huh?" said Sailor Mercury.

"Yep…" said Sea with a sweat drop.

A minute later then it happened…

"At 100 Percent… intimating Crystal Use Program…" said Tech.

Ash's broach began to glow… That's when it shot a beam of light at the place where the Master of the Sun was… The beam glowed brighter and brighter with each passing second.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Their reawakening the Master of the Sun…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Oh man look at Ash…" said Sailor Venus.

Everyone saw that Ash was in a pin of and was screaming because of it…

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu who used thunderbolt to get rid of the dome… however the water merely reflected back the attack towards the Sailor Senshi… all of them were hit by it and everyone felt to the ground in pain… well all but Sailor Mars.

"What did you do?" asked Sailor Mars.

"That dome reflected the attack… but only 10 times stronger…" said Sea, "Though I should have known that you would be unaffected…"

Sailor Mars was angry… she tried to punch though the dome… however there was another problem.

"Oh I forgot to mention that dome mimics Sea Stone…" said Sea with a smirk…

Sailor Mars collapsed to her knees…

"Now all you can do is sit back and watch…" said Sea.

That's when the place from where the Master of the Sun resided began to glow wildly… there was a strange explosion, when the dust cleared stood the same man from the vision all 4 Asteroid Senshi had… he was the Master of the Sun…

"There he is…" said Sea.

"Our master…" said Otaku.

"You are the allies I choose… interesting… when I talked to you I never really got a good look… but I have to sat Zofis look like a girl and Buggy looks like Krusty the Klown…" said the Master of the Sun.

"Hey!" yelled both Zofis and Buggy.

"Michel Jackson?" asked the Master of the Sun pointing at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes… he heard that a million times…

"Wow… I didn't expect Black Beard to look at that…" said the Master of the Sun, "I just pictured something a lot different…"

"The stereotypical pirate…" said Sporty.

"Oh… okay…" said Teach with a sweat drop.

"So that Zeno… yep distinctly evil…" said The Master of the Sun.

Zeno said nothing…

The Mater of the sun walked over to Ash… who was in a lot of pain… and was breathing heavily.

"So you're the reincarnation of Princess Serenity…" said the master of the Sun holding Ash's chin up, making Ash look at him.

"So… what…" said Ash breathing heavily.

"So… what… I'm just going to take a little look into your mind…" said the Master of the Sun.

"The master of the sun looked into Ash's eyes… he saw everyone within in Ash's' mind… then searched for what he was searching for… Pain, anger, hatred, sadness, loneness, fear, embracement… these were the feelings he needed…

""What are you doing?" asked Ash.

"Just making the darkness in your heart stronger…" said The Master of the Sun.

That's when several memories that Ash didn't like came to surface… these memories were horrible… but Ash tried to fight them off.

"No, no…" said Ash.

"Don't fight it's useless… soon the darkness in you heart will over take you…" said the master of the sun.

All the sailor senshi in the dome began to get up…

"What's happening to Ash…" said Sailor Ceres.

"I don't know but I don't like it…" said Sailor Venus.

In Ash's mind the darkness finally took over… what ever was good couldn't fight back any more… Outside Ash's eyes took out on an evil look…

"No…" whispered Sailor Pluto.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Juno.

"I think he's brainwashing Ash…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Oh man!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"This is bad…" said Sailor Saturn.

"That's part is complete… now for the second part…" said The Master of the Sun.

A strange black shadow engulfed Ash… the shadow began to change Ash's figure shifted from a boy in his early teens to a woman in her early twenties...when the shadow disappeared was a young woman who looked like an older version of Ash's female form but older, evil and her hair done in the Silver Millennium Fashion… all the senshi froze…

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon…

Dawn and Brock got an odd chill.

"Do you have the feeling something bad just happened?" asked Dawn.

Brock nodded.

"Ash…" said Dianna.

Elsewhere Mina's group too got a chill.

"Did you feel that?" asked Peter.

"Yeah but it was probably nothing…" said Mina.

Meanwhile in the Johto Region, May was walking down a road when she got a strange chill.

"What was that?" she asked no one in practical.

Elsewhere in the Kanto Region Misty was trying to teach her Psyduck to swim… again when she got a chill.

"I have a bad feeling…" she thought.

Meanwhile in Pallet Town… Delia was watering her plants she got a strange chill however unlike others she knew what happened…

"Something happened to Ash…" she whispered, "I know it…"

Back at the Dark Sun HQ the device that held the broach to Ash's' chest fell… the Master of the Sun picked up the devise, removed the broach from it and removed the Silver Crystal from it… he then handed it to the evil female.

"This belongs to you Black Lady…" said the Master of the Sun.

"Thank you…" said the evil female Ash named Black Lady.

All the senshi were shocked.

"No way that's impossible!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"There's no way Ash would go to your side!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu.

"Sea could you drop your dome…" said Black Lady.

"Sure…" said Sea with a smirk.

Sea dropped the barrier… Then Black Lady smirked evilly and sent a neon pink ball of energy at them… it exploded…

"That was just warning… that I'm no longer the Ash you knew…" said Black Lady, "He's as good as dead…"

"We have to retreat right now!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"I agree… I don't think any of us can fight right now…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Okay…" sighed Sailor Venus.

"Garnet Rod… take us back to the forest!" said Sailor Pluto.

All the Sailor Senshi disappeared though a time portal.

There was a silence in the room… most of the allies shocked that they turned not only one of the Sailor Senshi to their side… but the leader… none of them knew much about Ash Ketchum… but what they did know was that the Sailor Senshi were going to crumble with out their leader…

Back in the Pokemon World the Sailor Senshi, Pikachu, Zatch and Hyde landed into a giant pile… right near Dawn and Brock.

"Where's Ash?" asked Dawn.

"W-we couldn't rescue him…" said Sailor Saturn who switched back to being Gary along with the other Sailor Senshi…

"Is he dead?" asked Brock.

"No… but he's been brainwashed…" said Sasuke.

"Is there any way to change him back?" asked Luffy.

"The only way is to heal with the Silver Crystal…" said Setsuna, "But the Black Sun has the Silver Crystal… and Ash is under their control…"

Everyone was shocked…

"You can't be serious…" said Naruto.

Setsuna shook her head sadly.

It was a very quiet… so quiet that someone could hear a pin drop. That's when Ranma said something that would change everything…

"I quit…" he said.

"What?" said Naruto.

"I said I quit!" said Ranma taking out his communicator, "This had gotten too crazy… they have the crystal, Ash isn't even Ash any more… I quit…"

Ranma threw on the ground… took out his time key and went back to dojo…

"Ranma had a point…" said Kiyo, "I'm out too…"

"But Kiyo!" said Zatch.

"I don't want to hear it Zatch!" yelled Kiyo taking of f his communicator and threw it to the ground.

Zatch looked down the ground and he and Kiyo left via time portal…

One by one… Ryoga, Eido, Kakashi, Zoro, Ace, Setsuna and Gary took off or took out their communicators and threw them to ground… Everyone left via time portal except for Gary who just walked away.

"Gary wait!" said Dawn.

Dawn and Brock followed Gary… Pikachu and Dianna stayed behind.

"Your not going to quit are you?" asked Naruto.

"Of course not!" said Luffy, "I am not quitting! There's no I'm going to let Ash down…"

"Pika…" said Pikachu sadly.

"I can't believe it…" said Dianna.

"Don't worry!" said Naruto, "The 4 of us will get everyone back together and figure out a way to get Ash back!"

"Okay!" said Luffy.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

With that the Master of the Sun reawakened, The Black Sun gained the Silver Crystal, Ash was transformed into Black Lady and all but Naruto and Luffy quit… but as it is said "It's always darkest before the dawn".

Next Time: It's up to Luffy and Naruto to get the senshi back together however it seems that Kiyo, Ranma and Sasuke have given up, Zoro, Ace, Setsuna, Kakashi and Gary have no time to talk and Ryoga and Eido... well they have no idea where they even are... Will the senshi reunite or will Naruto and Luffy have to fight alone? And what's going on with the Outers and Zoro... what are they planning? Find out next time!


	33. Untied we Stand

A/N: First I like to say is that with this chapter this fic has reached over 100,000 words... only one other fic of mine has reach that reached that point... coincidently it was the first New Lives...

Also, next thing I like to say is that there's a new spin off... Neo Pokemon Guardians, so far the first tow chapter have been posted, it focus of this version of Mina, Beth and Peter (and later on Sammy) on how Mina comes a super hero at the perfect time too... an evil group want to destroy all of the Pokemon Guardian Decedents... of course she drags in Beth... both New Lives R and Neo Pokemon Guardians will reference each other... and the Sailor Senshi will make an appearance soon in Neo Pokemon Guardians... also the first reference is this chapter at the end (it reverences the events of Chapter 2) if you haven't read it already then give it a read... Well enjoy the next chapter...

Chapter 33: Untied we Stand

It had been two days… two days since the Senshi broke up… Naruto had managed to keep all the discarded communicators, Pikachu decided to stay with Luffy and Dianna with Naruto however things looked bleak for any to get together… Kiyo kicked out Eido and Hyde so they were who knows where and Ryoga was missing too… wait that was a normal thing… he goes missing all the time… it was up to Naruto and Luffy to get the senshi back to together… because of their never give up attitudes neither one of them would, one actually fought off the World Government just to save a friend and the other… "I never give up… I never go back on my word"… because that is his nindo… his ninja way… But the two weren't exactly having an easy time.

"And stay out!" yelled Kiyo who had just kicked them out of his house…

"Oh come on Kiyo!" said Naruto.

""It's over… deal with it!" yelled Kiyo who slammed the door.

Both sighed…

"Want to go to the Three Jewels?" asked Luffy.

"Sure…" said Naruto.

Sometime later in the World of Chaos.

"That's tough…" said Aquamarine.

"Yeah… Ranma and Kiyo won't talk to us…" said Naruto.

"What about Zoro and Ace… Luffy does live with them…" said Amber who wasp etting Pikachu.

"They're both busy…" said Luffy, "Whoever I want to talk to Zoro… he's either training, sleeping, fighting with Sanji or drinking…"

"Which pretty much sums up Zoro…" said Aquamarine.

"What about Ace?" asked Ruby.

"He's always seems to be sleeping when I want to talk to him…" said Luffy.

"Then about during meals?" asked Amber.

"I'm busy eating…" said Luffy.

"Oh yeah…" mumbled Amber.

"What about you Naruto… what Sausage and Kakashi…" said Ruby.

"Well I haven't gotten to talk to Kakashi… he's been busy with missions and helping dad with the last minute preparations for when he becomes Hokage again…" said Naruto.

"What about Sasuke?" asked Aquamarine.

"Well…" said Naruto.

(Flashback)

Luffy and Naruto once again tried to talk him into joined up the Sailor Senshi again…

"Just give up for once!" yelled Sasuke, "It's over they won, we lost… now if you excuse me… I have to mop the bathroom…"

(End of Flashback)

"He refuses to talk to me..." said Naruto, "Unless it has something to do with cleaning the house."

"Oh…" said Ruby.

"Though I am considering black mailing him if we need to…" said Naruto.

"How?" asked Amber.

"Let's just say he can't say no to dressing up like an ol' time chimney sweep…" said Naruto.

"Um… okay…" said Aquamarine.

"What about Ryoga and Eido…" said Ruby.

"Can't find them…" said Luffy.

"Kiyo kicked Eido out a while ago… and Ryoga… well you know…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile somewhere else…

Ryoga walked into a store…

"Excuse me… can someone tell me how to get to the Tendo Dojo?" asked Ryoga.

"Haven't I seen you Nyo?" asked the girl at counter.

"Not this store again…" sighed Ryoga.

Back at the Three Jewels Snack Shack…

"He's completely and utterly lost…" said Ruby shaking her head in disgust.

"Hey I have an idea…" said Amber, "You leaned us one of the communicators and if Ryoga comes in we'll call you…"

"Not to mention stop him form leaving…" said Ruby.

"I'll give you Zoro's I'm sure he won't mind…" said Naruto.

"Do you guys want more food?" asked Amber.

"Yeah!" cheered Naruto and Luffy.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates, the spare room that Ace used… there was a small meeting consisting of Zoro, as well as the other three outer senshi, Gary, Setsuna and Kakashi… Zoro was slightly beta up… but has been in worse shape before.

"Zoro what happened to you?" asked Gary.

"Love cook stole my time key…" said Zoro, "Wanted to see his girlfriend when ever he want with out borrowing Luffy's time key…"

"I hate to bring this up…" said Gary, "But how many of you think Mina won't listen to me and use her powers to become a super hero…"

Everyone sweatdroped as a response… so Zoro changed the subject.

"Thanks… for letting me in on this…" said Zoro.

"No problem… I saw the look on your face when you found out that Luffy didn't quit…" said Ace.

"So how long are we going to wait…" asked Zoro.

"A week… but only if they work things out…" said Setsuna.

"We just have to wait…" said Gary.

"Who know… maybe their change their minds…" said Kakashi.

Back in the World of Chaos Ranma was walking down the street when he decided to go to the only neutral restaurant that would serve him… he entered to door to find that Naruto and Luffy were there… he went quickly into a nearby alley… He watched from the alley to see Naruto, Luffy Pikachu and Dianna leave the restaurant… Ranma snuck in with out any one noticing.

"Oh it's you…" said Amber with her voice dripping with malice.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Ranma.

Aquamarine grabbed a bucket and splashed him with cold water…

"I'll take that as a yes…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Once you know what you do did and apologize for what you did to the people you hurt then we might forgive you too…" said Ruby, "Until then you're not welcome here anymore…"

"Oh come on!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

Amber pushed him out of the building and slammed the door shut… and put up a sign that read No Aqua Transsexuals... Ranma-Chan sweatdroped… and she began to walk down the street.

"I don't get it… first Akane is angry for no reason… then these three…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Maybe it's the fact that you gave up…" said a voice.

Ranma turned around and saw Cologne.

"What are you talking about…" said Ranma-Chan.

"You know what I mean… you called it quits for the first time…" said Cologne, "Everyone's disappointed in you…"

Ranma-Chan realized why… "The Sailor Senshi…" she said.

"That's right… now unless you want word to get out that you do know them earning of give up… then I recommend talking Naruto and Luffy… I heard that those two didn't give up… and considering their past accomplishments already I admire them more…" said Cologne.

"So what… they never give up… big deal…" said Ranma-Chan, "If this wasn't beyond me then I would have either… I have no choice to admit defeat here…"

"Or do you only see a defeat that's not really there…" said Cologne, "Think about it…"

Ranma-Chan sighed… at least Ryoga was with him… where ever he was…

Meanwhile with Ryoga…

"Excuse me…" said Ryoga walking to a group of 6 high school girls.

"Oh Ryoga…" said Sakaki.

"Oh hey Sakaki…." said Ryoga.

"That way…" said Sakaki.

"Wait!" said the girl with shoulder length hair, "Is it true that you turn into a pig when splashed with cold water…"

"Yeah…" said Ryoga with a sweat drop.

That's when the girl splashed him with cold water causing a couple of the girls to squeal and some of them to sweat drop…

"Why did you do that Tomo?" asked the girl in glasses.

"Because it was cool!" said the girl named Tomo.

Meanwhile in the world of the Mamodo Battle…

Kiyo sighed as he tried to do his homework… Zatch hasn't said a word to him since the breakup…then again who could blame him… he was very close to the other senshi…

"Zatch…" sighed Kiyo.

Zatch still said nothing…

"Maybe I shouldn't have kicked out Eido…" thought Kiyo.

Elsewhere on the Megumi billboard, both Eido who was eating a burger and Hyde were hanging out…

"Just like old times…" said Eido.

"You want the sailor Senshi get back together don't you…" said Hyde.

"Hey, I had friends, I had a place to crash… I even helped save a cute girl… granted she's girlfriend with both Brock and Sanji… and I don't want to get in on that but Ruby's cute…" said Eido.

"Then why did you quit?" asked Hyde.

"I don't know… caught up in the moment I guess…" said Eido.

"You know… I doubt Luffy or Naruto quit for some reason…" said Hyde.

"What do you mean?" asked Eido.

"Well the two just don't seem to quit… I even heard that Luffy and his crew fought the government just to save Robin…" said Hyde.

"Heard… didn't you see the news papers?" asked Eido.

"Did you?" asked Hyde.

"I glanced at them…" said Eido with a shrug.

"Maybe we should look for them…" sauid Hyde.

"After I finish my burger…" said Eido.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas, Sasuke was training…

"Hey!" said a voice.

Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura holding a picnic basket.

"I thought you might need a break…" said Sakura.

They two sat down together and began to eat.

"Sasuke… why did you quit?" asked Sakura.

"You mean the Sailor Senshi…" said Sasuke, "Because there's no way we can beat the Black Sun…"

"Orochimaru activated the cursed seal himself… didn't he…" said Sakura.

Sasuke said nothing…

Sakura gave a smile, "Your that you'll drag them down… aren't you?" asked Sakura.

"Of course not!" said Sasuke glaring at her…

"You're not giving me a Sharingan glare so I'll take as a yes…" said Sakura.

Sasuke could only sweat drop…

"You know worrying about other people… you've changed…" said Sakura, "In a good way…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"You're still bent on revenge but you realized stepping on other people to get that power is wrong…" said Sakura.

"And I already have something Itachi would never expect…." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"But you shouldn't' have given up so easily…" said Sakura.

Sasuke was silent… then Sakura got up, "I have to go help out at the Hospital… I'll see you later…"

Sakura left and Sasuke was silent...

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ…

"It appears that all but two senshi have quit…" said the Master of the Sun.

"Which two?" asked Zeno.

"Luffy and Naruto…" said Black Lady, "The two idiots whop don't know when to quit…"

"That's good…" said Buggy with a smirk.

"Naruto's Nindo is never giving up…" said Orochimaru, "So I'm not surprised…"

"What are we going to do them…" said Sea.

"I have an idea…" said Black Lady, "To teach them it's better to quit…"

The next day in the world of the mamodo battle… Eido and Hyde were stalking the school…

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hyde.

"Just ask him if anyone didn't quit and if so go talk to the ones that didn't quit…" said Eido.

Inside the school classes have just ended and Kiyo left the class room… when he ran into some slightly unexpected… Kakashi…

"So you and Setsuna are still…" said Kiyo.

"Yes we still dating… just because the senshi aren't together anymore doesn't mean that I can't stop dating her…" said Kakashi.

"I see…" said Kiyo.

Kiyo began to walk away when Kakashi said something to him, "Don't give up hope yet…"

"I'll keep that in mind…" said Kiyo.

Kiyo went down stairs to his shoe locker then left the building to find Eido and Hyde waiting for him.

"Come to beg me to left you back in?" asked Kiyo.

"Nope…" said Eido, "I just wanted to know if there was anyone who didn't quit…"

"Luffy and Naruto… why?" asked Kiyo.

"Oh no reason… see you around…" said Eido.

Eido and Hyde left though the wind.

Kiyo just shrugged and continued to go his way…

Meanwhile in the world of Ninja, Naruto, Luffy, Pikachu and Dianna were just watching the clouds at the Private Kazama Training Grounds.

"Do you think that any one will rejoin?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know…" said Luffy.

"Don't worry it's only been a few days!" said Dianna.

"Your right… maybe someone will change their mind…" said Luffy.

"I doubt it…" said a voice.

They all looked up and saw Buggy, Sea and Black Lady.

"Ash!" said both.

"I guess you will still refer to me as Ash…" said Black Lady with an evil chuckle, "But Ash is dead…"

"No he isn't!" yelled Luffy.

"I'll show you how dead he is…" said Black Lady, she took out several Jouji balls that were bright pink, "Go my very Special Jouji!"

There were several explosions and out of the dust were several identical Jouji…

"Try to destroy these babies…" said Black Lady with an evil smirk.

"Lets do it Luffy!" said Naruto.

"Right!" said Luffy.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Make up!"

Both transformed into their senshi forms.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The fiery arrow hit one of the Jouji but it didn't seem to hurt it.

"Enough power… sorry…" said Black Lady.

The Jouji that got hit tackled Sailor Mars…

"I hate using this attack…" sighed Sailor Venus.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The kiss/ heart hit a Jouji… however the Jouji didn't seemed fazed… then it socked Sailor Venus in the face.

"Oh man… these things are too strong…" said Sailor Venus.

"Don't worry…" said Sailor Mars, "We can figure out a way…"

"Right…" said Sailor Venus.

From the trees 5 figures watched…

"So when are we going to help them out?" asked one of them.

"If they really need our help then we'll give it…" said another one.

"I wonder…" said the third.

"ZZZZZZ…" snored the other two.

"Do you really have to sleep right now?" asked the first figure.

"Shut up and wake me up when we go help them…" said one of the two that were sleeping.

Back with the fight…both of them beg to focus… Sailor Mars began to glow red while Sailor Venus orange…

"That's it!" thought both.

"What's going on?" said Buggy.

"I don't know… but I don't like it…" said Black Lady.

A fireball appeared in front of Sailor Mars… she stretch her arms back then snapped them forward, they hit the fire ball sending it flying.

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

The fire ball hit and burned the monster… turning it into a neon Pink Ball then to dust.

Sailor Venus began to form a Spiraling Sphere in her hand… however unlike the usual spiraling Sphere this one was gold rather than blue… She ran to one of the Jouji and used the Spiraling Sphere on it…

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!" she said.

The attack hit the monster destroying it's middle section… it turned into a ball then to dust.

"Now way!" said Sea.

"New attacks!" said Dianna happily.

"Pika!" said Pikachu surprised.

With the 5 figures… the three that were awake were surprised...

"Hey did something happen?" said the other one that was asleep.

"Yes you did…" said the third figure who was clearly smiling.

"That's was lucky… but I doubt you destroy more..." said Black lady taking out more balls making several more Jouji.

Meanwhile in the Kazama Mansion Game Room Sasuke was dusting while Opal danced to some music… very badly…

"You know you dance like a chicken…" said Sasuke.

"Well your head looks like a chicken…" said Opal.

Sasuke sighed, "I walked right into that one didn't I?" asked Sasuke.

"Never use chicken in an insult Sasuke… unless you change your hair style!" said Opal.

"Yo!" said Eido walking into the room.

"Eido what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to ask have you seen Naruto? I've been looking all over for him and Luffy…" said Eido.

"He's at the training ground…" said Sasuke with a smirk, "I'll show you the way…"

Opal gave a small smile… she knew what this meant…

Meanwhile with the fight the Jouji began to attack, neither Sailor Mars or Sailor Venus couldn't fight back…

"Should we help out now?" said the 1st figure watching them.

That's when there was a shout of "Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

And several of the Jouji were frozen.

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

A ball hit one of the frozen Jouji… however not only it didn't hurt the Jouji but it also melted the ice it was frozen in…

Both of them turned around and saw Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta and Hyde… however they couldn't help to sweat drop when Hyde and Sailor Pallas were glaring at Sailor Vesta who was rubbing the back of her head…

"How was I supposed to know that it wouldn't be hurt?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"Eido!" said Sailor Mars happily.

"Bastard!" said Sailor Venus happily.

Sailor Pallas sweatdroped while Sailor Vesta and Hyde both laughed.

"Naruto… did you really have to call me that at this point…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Oh come on it was funny!" said Sailor Venus.

"Getting more of your friends will help at all…" said Sea.

"Shows what you know…" said Sailor Pallas.

Little did all of them know was that Ranma was having second thoughts about quitting… Kiyo realized it was mistake after Kakashi he saw Kakashi… and went to tell Zatch… and Ryoga… well he realized it was a mistake a while ago… but decided to talk to Ranma first, beat him up if he didn't rejoin and then rejoin with or with out Ranma… but changed his mind and decided to talk to Naruto… each one met Opal in the game room… and Opal ith a smile told them where to go… expect for Ryoga… she walked him to where it was…

Back with the fight…

"If you going to get more help… I minds as well get more help as well…" said Black Lady throwing more Jouji Balls.

"Great…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Ceres Flower Whip!"

All three attack hit Jouji that weren't frozen… but did nothing.

All of them turned around and saw Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Ceres, Opal and Zatch (the last two stood out of the way).

"Now way!" said Sailor Venus.

"You guys changed your minds too…" said Sailor Mars.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Jupiter rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, well… it's a shame really…" said Black Lady, "Most fo your friends might be here but there no chance that you will destroy my Jouji… unless you gain new attack I doubt it… because only the most power attacks can beat them… and I'm sure that only the 4 Outer Senshi can…"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream…"

The attack hit the Jouji… turning all them back into balls then to dust.

Everyone turned around and saw all; 4 outers as well as Sailor Juno standing there… for they were the 5 figures that were watching…

"All right!" cheered Sailor Mars.

"Oh man!" yelled Buggy.

"Don't worry we'll get him next time!" said Sea.

"Let's…" said Black Lady.

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu.

Pikachu looked at them crying…

Black Lady walked over to Pikachu and kicked it… the senshi were shocked the senshi, as well as Zatch, Hyde, Dianna and Opal…

"Stupid rodent…" said Black Lady.

"How could you…" said a voice in Black Lady's head.

Black Lady began to have a slight headache but shook it off.

"Let's go…" said Black Lady.

Sea snapped her fingers and all three of them were gone.

"Pikachu are you all right…" said Sailor Saturn.

Pikachu nodded then sighed…

Not too long late after everyone changed back...

"What you didn't really quit?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi, Ace, Setsuna and Gary sweatdroped.

"We came up with this plan a long time ago… in case there ever was a break up…" said Kakashi.

"What about Zoro?" asked Luffy.

"Well I realized it was a bad mistake right away… then after I found out you didn't quit Ace let me in on it…" said Zoro.

"That's what I realized too…" said Ryoga, "But…"

You got lost?" asked everyone else.

"Pretty much…" said Ryoga.

"At all of you realized it was a mistake…" said Naruto

"And we're all back together… and that what really matters…" said Luffy.

Everyone nodded in agreement…

Sometime later at the 3 Jells Snack Shack, Ranma and Ryoga entered… Aquamarine splashed Ranma with cold water…

"The senshi are back together!" yelled Ranma.

"We came to get my communicator…" said Ryoga with a sweat drop.

"Oh sorry…" said Aquamarine.

"Here…" said Ruby tossed the communicator to Ryoga.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny…

Sanji landed with a thud on the deck.

"So how did your date go?" asked Zoro.

"Fought giant mutant spiders…" said Sanji with a shrug causing Zoro to sweat drop, "Really happened…"

"No I believe you…" said Zoro.

"So what do you want?" asked Sanji.

"I want my time key back!" said Zoro.

"No way!" said Sanji.

The two began to fight as usual.

And so the senshi were back together… but would they be able to get Ash back to normal… only time will tell…

Next Time: Black Lady want to cut off Ash's ties in the Pokemon world... IE get rid of some of Ash's friends... so it's up to the Sailor Senshi to protect Brock, Dawn, Misty, May, Sammy and Drew (who had been dragged into it)... but how? Find out next time!


	34. Operation: Rescue Friends!

Chapter 34: Operation: Rescue Friends!

It was a meeting with the Black Sun…

"We need to get rid of them…" said Black Lady.

"Yes, we know the Sailor Senshi…" said Horror.

"No not them…" said the Master of the Sun.

"Who then?" asked Zofis.

"The Straw Hats?" asked Buggy.

"The Leaf Ninja?" asked Orochimaru.

"The Dutch?" asked Horror.

Everyone stared at Horror with sweat drops.

"Don't you dare get rid of the Dutch! I love the Dutch and their ways especially their cafes… there's now way we can get rid of the Dutch…" said Dude.

There was an awkward silence...

"Okay… let's just wait for a minute and pretend this conversation never happened…" said the master of the Sun.

After a minute of extremely awkward silence.

"Now as I was saying before went into that extremely awkward moment I was saying we need to get rid of Ash's little friend…" said Black Lady.

"But you are Ash… and Ash is you… and…" said Dude.

"I'll give you a large bag of chip and a can of frosting if you shut up right now…" said Master of the Sun.

"Okay…" said Dude.

A large bag of potato chip and a can of frosting appeared in front of dude and he began to eat them.

"Yes… but I am decanally not Ash… however I do fell that Ash might break free one day… this is why I want to get rid of them…" said Black Lady.

Several pictures showed up in thin air… one of Brock, one of Dawn, one of Misty, one of May, one of Sammy, one of Mina, one of Beth, one of Peter, one of Delia, one of Pro. Oak and one of Tracy.

"I want to get rid of all them…" said Black Lady.

"Don't' you dare after my mom!" yelled a voice in Black Lady's head.

Black Lady shook her head getting rid of an oncoming headache.

"You know… I changed my mind about his mom and the others in Pallet Town…" said Black Lady.

The pictures of Delia, Pro. Oak and Tracy disappeared.

"You know I don't think we should go after that girl Mina and her friends…" said Tech, "I found out that another group is going after her and her friends…"

"What… she fighting them costume?" joked Otaku.

"Actually yes…" said Tech.

"Mina is a wacko… so I'm not surprised…" said Black Lady.

Mina, Beth and Peter's disappeared.

"These are the people we go after…" said Black Lady, "And I'm going after them by myself…"

"Makes sense of them knows Ash is Neo Sailor Moon and put how much you look like Ash's female form together…" said Tech, "This should be fun…"

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja…

"Really Mina became a super hero and dragged in Beth…" said Naruto laughing.

"That's what I heard from Sanji…" said Luffy.

"Next time we see her I have to ask…" said Gary.

"Why does Kakashi have to be so late…" said Eido.

"I have no idea…" said Sasuke sharpening a kunai.

"Sasuke… are you just sharpening the kunai because it needs to be sharpened or are you complicating hit Kakashi with it?" asked Ranma.

"No… I'm doing this for Opal…" said Sasuke, "And besides Kakashi would be able to catch it…"

"Didn't you notice Setsuna's late…" said Kiyo.

"I wonder why…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile at the time gates… Setsuna watched what events might unfold if she hadn't known what was happening… normally she never get involved in changing th future however it was best she did… she did not want Ash… when he was back to normal have this burden…

"I have to change this…" said Setsuna.

Meanwhile at the mansion Kakashi just arrived… and so did Setsuna who landed on her face.

"You okay?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm fine we have to want everyone right now!" said Setsuna.

"They ran as quickly as they can to the game/ meeting room.

"Setsuna what is it?" asked Gary.

"Well…" said Setsuna.

She began to explain what she saw at the gates of time… that many of Ash's friend were going to get killed or hurt badly… well actually all of them would survive the initial encounter… all of them would be injured severally…

"So wait…" said Naruto, "May, Misty, Sammy, Brock and Dawn are in danger?"

"Yes…" said Setsuna, "Fortunately the first attack won't happen for another 10 minutes…"

"Okay we need to figure something out…" said Naruto.

"Wow you rally gotten into this leader role…" said Luffy.

Naruto only gave his trademark smile.

It was decided to spilt up into 4 groups, Group A would help May which consisted of Kiyo (and Zatch), Kakashi and Zoro, Group B would help Misty which consisted of Luffy, Setsuna and Ryoga as well as Pikachu, Group C which consisted of Ranma, Ace and Sasuke and finally group D which consisted of Naruto, Gary and Eido (and Hyde) they would help out Brock and Dawn.

"Okay…" said everyone else.

Meanwhile in Johto Region in Goldenrod City May was in a good mood… she had just won the contest the day before, he had just shopped at the Galleria and bought some nice clothes and of course it was the day when the new sailor senshi comic came out… Life was good. May was reading the comic while walking down the street…

"SO you're still in town…" said voice.

"What?" said May, she looked up and saw Drew.

"Oh hi Drew!" said May.

It was Drew, May's "good" rival… her other rival Harley well he was evil… and not "evil" or "bad"…

"Yeah I'm still in town, I decided to go shopping first before I left…" said May.

Drew looked at the comic she was holding, "You're a Sailor Senshi fan…" said Drew with a sweat drop.

"Yes… I am…" said May, "In fact! I'm the official Neo Sailor Moon cosplayer!"

May took out her Neo Sailor Moon costume…

"You're kidding right…" said Drew.

"No… I'm not…" said May.

"You know I wonder what she would think if she knew you dressing up like her?" said Drew making a joke.

(Flashback)

It was shortly after they ran into Mina and Peter before the Hoenn League.

"Hey May! I fished you costume!" said Mina holding it up.

"Thanks!" said May, "I love it…"

Ash was twitching violently…

"What's wrong with him? He's all… twitchy…" said Mina.

"It's nothing…" said May with a sweat drop.

(End of Flashback)

"I like not to think about it…" said May.

"I see…" said Drew with a sweat drop.

In a nearby alley Group A landed with a thud.

"Ow…" said Kiyo.

They got up… and watched May.

"So are we going to talk to her?" asked Zatch.

"I don't think that's a good idea if she's with someone... when she's alone at that's when we talk to her…" said Kakashi.

With May…

"So the girl who draws actually made it to the best 16 in the Hoenn League?" asked Drew surprised.

"Yes did…" said May.

That's when there were several explosions…

"What was that!" said Drew.

Out of the dust several pink balls shot near May but all missed…

"What's going?" said May.

That's when the dust cleared revealing Black Lady… May immediately recognized her… as Ash's female form.

"Well… May it's been a while…" said Black Lady.

"Ash…" whispered May not knowing what to say.

"Oh I'm glad you remembered…" said Black Lady, "Die!"

She shot another pink ball at May.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

The ball was cut in half… by Sailor Uranus holding out the Space Sword.

"My Kakashi… that was smart of you… how did you figure out May was my first target…" said Black Lady.

"That's a secret…" said Sailor Uranus.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Mercury to May who was joined by Juno and Zatch.

"Why is there a little boy in a dress?" asked Drew.

"I've often asked my self that…" said May.

"Juno… Mercury, I'll hold her off… take May and get out here…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Come on we're explain later…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Wait!" said May, "I need to ask something…"

"I said…" said sailor Mercury.

"It's not that …" said May then she pointed to Sailor Juno, "Are you Zo…"

"Yes I am..." said Sailor Juno with a sweat drop.

"I knew it how many people uses three swords…" said May.

"We have to go now…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay…" said May.

"Wait…" said Drew, "I'm coming too…"

"Just go now and worry about him later…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Okay…" said Sailor Mercury.

They ran away while Sailor Uranus prepared for the fight.

"So Kakashi… will I be expecting others when I attack them?" asked Black Lady.

"I'm not saying…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Either way it's going to be fun…" said Black Lady with a smirk.

She shot another pink ball and Sailor Uranus... blocked with the Space Sword… however it seemed to be in a stalemate.

"What am I going to do?" thought Sailor Uranus who began to glow gold…

"Not again…" growled Black Lady.

That's when Sailor Uranus felt something inside her, "Space Sword Slice!" The Sword sliced the ball…

"You've gotten better Kakashi… oh and tell May I'll be back… unless of course you figure out a way to protect her…" said Black Lady.

Black Lady disappeared with Sailor Uranus sighing.

Elsewhere in forest near the city…

"SO what's going?" asked May sitting down.

"But first… May… how do you know the Sailor Senshi personally?" asked Drew.

"It's long and weird story…" said May.

"Try me…" said Drew.

After telling Drew that all but one of the Sailor Senshi are male and demonstrating that when Zoro and Kiyo detransformed… needless to say it looked like Drew fainted.

"Looks like he completely out of it…" said May, "SO what's going with Ash?"

"Our new enemy the Black Sun, kidnapped him, brainwashed him and turned into an adult female version of himself…" said Kiyo.

"That's pretty dirty…" said May.

"The Black Sun play dirty they've gotten two mamodo teams, two enemy pirates and the leader of that enemy village…" said Zoro.

"Wow…" said May, "Am I the only Ash is going after?"

"No… he's' going after Misty, Brock, Dawn and a girl Ash met recently named Sammy…" said Kiyo.

"I see…" said May, "But at least things are okay again…"

"It's not…" said Sailor Uranus who joined them.

Sailor Uranus detransformed, "Ash said that he's going after you again unless you're protected…"

"Oh great…" said May.

"Wait!" said Drew who regained consciousness, "I might not know what's going on… but I would like to be then who protects May…"

"Well you can help…" said Zoro with a shrug.

"We just have to figure out a way to protect everyone…" said Kakashi.

"I just realized something…" said Zatch, "Was it a good idea for Ryoga to help Misty… doesn't her gym have a lot of water?"

Everyone but Drew sweatdroped.

"Is Ryoga…" said May.

"Sailor Ceres…" said Kiyo.

"I'm so lost right now…" said Drew.

Not too long later…in Cerulean City, Ryoga, Luffy, Setsuna and Pikachu landed in a pile in front of gym.

"So looks like we're here…" said Luffy.

"Yeah..." said Ryoga.

"I want you both to be careful here… Misty's gym is manly a pool…" said Setsuna.

Both sweatdroped…

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" asked Ryoga.

"Sorry… I've just had some other things on my mind…" said Setsuna.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Pikachu must be happy to see Misty…" said Luffy.

"After what happened…" said Setsuna.

"Yeah…" said Ryoga.

Misty was feeding some of the Gym Pokemon when she heard "Pikachu-pi!"

"Pikachu?" said Misty surprised.

Pikachu ran up Misty… who began to pet it… "What are you doing here? Did Ash make a surprise visit…"

"No unfortunately…" said Setsuna.

Misty saw Setsuna, Luffy and Ryoga enter the room… Misty knew something was wrong when Setsuna and Luffy showed up…

"Did something happen to Ash?" she asked.

"Yes…" sighed Ryoga.

"I hate to be rude… but what's Ryoga doing here?" asked Misty.

"Oh Ryoga's Sailor Ceres!" said Luffy.

"Really… oh is Zoro, Sailor Juno…" said Misty.

"Yep…" said Luffy with a big grin.

"Thought so…" said Misty, "But what happened to Ash?"

All of them were quiet and few minutes later…

"Oh no…" whisper Misty.

"We're trying to figure out a way to get him back to normal…" said Setsuna.

"I hope you do… and you didn't come here to tell me that? Did you?" asked Misty.

"No… they didn't came here to save you from me…" said a voice.

They all saw Black Lady seemingly floating above the water…

"Oh this is going to be fun!" said Black Lady, "Could you have gotten better body guards when it came to a pool…"

She waved her arm and a rather large wave struck all of them dragging them into the pool…

Misty, Pikachu and P-Chan resurfaced right away… a few seconds later Setsuna came up holding Luffy…

"This is going to be fun…" said Black Lady.

"Misty, can you hold Luffy?" asked Setsuna.

"Sure…" said Misty.

"I'm really heavy the in the water so don't drop me…" said Luffy.

Setsuna gave Luffy to Misty.

"Pluto Planet Power! Make-up!"

Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto.

"Like I said before…" said Black Lady, "This is going to be fun!"

She began to move the water back and forth.

"Gyarados!" said Misty.

Gyarados came out of the water with Misty, Luffy, P-Chan and Sailor Pluto on it's head… as well as surprising Luffy and P-Chan.

"You spoiled my fun…" said Black Lady pouting, "Then again if you back on lad I'll just drag you back in there…"

"Okay I'm up for it!" said Luffy.

"Didn't you just fall into the pool?" asked Misty.

"I'm fine… I almost drown every day!" said Luffy.

"Oh yeah…" said Misty with a sweat drop.

"Mars Crystal Power! Make-up!"

Luffy transformed into Sailor Mars…

"What you think you can attack me?" asked Black Lady.

"Yes we can…" said Sailor Pluto who began to glow dark purple.

"This again?" said Black Lady.

Sailor Pluto held out the Garnet Rod.

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster…"

A dark purple orb was shot from the Garnet Rod however the attack missed Black Lady.

"Nice attack… too bad it didn't do anything…" said Black Lady.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu delivering a Thunder Bolt to Black Lady… unfortunately there was an unexpected effect… Sailor Pluto, Misty, P-Chan and Gyarados were shocked as well… while Sailor Mars was perfectly fine…

"Pikachu, Pika…" said Pikachu glaring at Black Lady (translation: That was for kicking me…)

"Pikachu…" said a voice in Black Lady's head.

Black Lady shook off the oncoming head ache, "I'll be back to finish the job you better hope she's well protected…" said Black Lady who disappeared.

"Pikapi…" said Pikachu.

"Don't worry… everything will be fine…" said Sailor Mars.

"Pika…" said Pikachu who was about to cry.

Meanwhile somewhere in Sinnoh…

"And I keep telling ya… that fire types are strong agaisnt Steel types…" said Sammy.

"Nope… no their not…" said Beldum.

Sammy rolled her eyes…

That's when she heard a loud thump and saw Sasuke, Ranma and Ace in a pile…

"What did you weird time keys send you to the wrong location or something? Because Ash or Gary isn't here…" said Beldum.

Sammy kicked Beldum into a nearby tree, "So what's' going on… or are ya checking up with me after what happened last time…" said Sammy.

"No it's not that…" said Ranma.

"What is it?" asked Sammy.

"Berries and cream! Berries and Cream! I'm a little lad who loves Berries and Cream!" said Beldum in a daze.

All three of them look at each other…

"It's about Ash…" said Ace.

"What about Ash?" asked Sammy.

They of course told her what was going on…

"You're joking… right…" said Sammy.

"I know your denial because you like him right…" said Sasuke, "I've seen that kind of denial before… many times… with my fan girls…"

"Oh I'm denial well… your Emo…" said Sammy.

"I heard better comes from an 8 year old…" said Sasuke.

"I don't like ya…" said Sammy.

"Oh really…" said Sasuke sarcastically.

"But what they said was true…" said voice behind them.

All of them turned and saw Black Lady.

"It is true…" said Sammy with her voice shaking.

"Okay… let's do this…" said Ace.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Make-up!"

All three of them transformed into their senshi forms.

"You ready?" said Sailor Pallas.

"Wait!" said Sammy.

Everyone turned and saw Sammy looking determined.

"Ash helped me when I was being controlled…" said Sammy her eyes turned silver, "So now it's time to return the favor…"

The senshi nodded in agreement…

"Okay…" said Sammy.

You think that will be to work…" said Black Lady she sent several neo pink balls at them.

"Iron Defense!" said Sammy using her body to block the balls.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I can tell you know little about Pokemon…" said Sammy with a smirk, "I'll be fine for a while…"

"That was interesting… try this!" said Black Lady.

She sent out a much larger ball with hit Sammy head on…

"Sammy…" said Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Jupiter glared at Black Lady.

"That horrible… and even brain washed you don't' know her feelings about her…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"What do you mean?" asked Black Lady blinking.

This made the three senshi anime fall.

"Even brainwash… Ash is still extremely dense…" said Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Jupiter got up and began to glow Green…

"That's it!" said Sailor Jupiter.

She moved her arms really fast that's when several leaves made out energy appeared.

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

The leaves rushed Black Lady… She managed to block most but not all… some managed to cut her.

"I should leave now…" said Black Lady, "But I will be back for unless you have some way to protect her…"

Black Lady disappeared…

"Sammy are you okay?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"I'm fine…" said Sammy, "Not that hurt…"

"That's good…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Ash…" sighed Sammy.

Meanwhile elsewhere Dawn and Brock were waiting for Gary to return… which he did with Naruto, Eido and Hyde.

"You okay?" asked Dawn.

"Fine…" said Gary.

"I'm okay…" said Eido.

After they got untangled and they explained everything…

"What?" said both.

"Yes… that's what happened…" said Gary.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Brock.

That's when there was an explosion… Everyone turned around and saw Black Lady…

"So well…the last group… I can see all you knew who I was going and protected them…." said Black Lady.

"Okay…" said Naruto.

"Let's do this!" said Eido.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Vesta Asteroid Power!"

"Make-up!"

All three of them transformed into their senshi forms.

That's when the Black Lady sent to two pink balls at Sailor Saturn and Sailor Venus.

"You know I'm going to spare you Eido… you are pathetic and no worth it… just like Max…" said Black Lady.

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Vesta who began to glow red.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done this…" sighed Black Lady with a sweat drop.

She move her arm forward as if she was pushing something.

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

A wall of flames headed towards Black Lady she jumped and dodged…

"Fine… but I will be back!" said Black Lady, "Unless you protect them in some way…"

Black Lady disappeared appeared.

"That was really cool Eido…" said Hyde.

"Thanks…" said Sailor Vesta.

"You okay?" asked Brock helping Sailor Saturn and Sailor Venus up.

"I'm fine…" said Sailor Venus.

"Me too…" said Sailor Saturn.

Sometime later after the frights… Everyone was talking on the communicator, while with the ones they protected…

"So you really think that Black Lady will show up again?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know…" said Gary.

"We need to figure out a place where we can hide them until things are back to normal again…" said Setsuna.

"I would be the best thing to do…" said Kiyo.

"I have the perfect idea!" said Luffy.

Everyone right away what it was…

"Are you sure Luffy?" asked Naruto.

"I'm positive!" said Luffy it's the best place.

"We should check with every first though…" said Ace.

Sometime later…

Misty and May were surprised looked around the room that everyone was in, Sammy snapped her fingers in disappointment about something, Beldum was on the ground repeating over on over again "Sorry bit we are not getting any service here… try again later"… it also had a magnet on it's head, Brock was angry about something, Drew stood there blinking and Dawn was really the only one who seemed indifferent about where thy were..;.. the Thousand Sunny…

"So you guys are okay with it?" asked Luffy.

All of the Senshi were talking to the crew in the

"Of course not…" said Nami while most of the crew nodded in agreement.

"What he doing here…" said Sanji glaring at Brock.

"Look I don't want to be either… but we barely have any choice…" said Brock.

"You could stay in Naruto mansion…" said Sanji.

"Naruto's mansion?" asked May and Misty as the same time… as this was news to them… last they heard he was living in a small apartment.

"It's best they don't, after all no one's not supposed to know that dad's alive again for another week…" said Naruto.

"What?" said both May and Misty.

"Fine…" muttered Sanji.

And with that all of them stayed on the Thousand Sunny… not knowing when Black Lady would attack or what would happen next… with everyone hopping things won't be so bad…

Next Time: Things are interesting with the Thousand Sunny. Misty and Sammy hate each other, Brock and Sanji are constantly fighting (why isn't that surprising). Meanwhile Horror seems to acting strangely? What's going on? And what happened at that book store? Find out next time!


	35. Rivalry of Love

A/N: First off... I forgot to mention this last chapter but Sailor Pluto's attack Garnet Orb Blaster is own by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black, sorry... I forgot to mention that last chapter.

Next is a celebration! Yay! 100 reviews! Only my third fic to reach that amount of reviews... behind New Lives and The Biju Biju Fruit! Anyways enjoy the next chapter...

Chapter 35: Rivalry of Love

It had been a few days since Black Lady went after Ash's friends, and the Thousand Sunny had been docked at an island for the past two days. Drew sometimes wished that he shouldn't have gotten involved but other times were okay… May was imagined at what she missed… particular Naruto returning and the fact that his father was alive again… Brock had his usual feuds and helped Sanji with the meals… and each meal turned into a cooking contest between the two… however those two weren't the only two that didn't get along… when Misty found out that Sammy had a crush on Ash it all went down hill from there the two fought and glared constantly… Gary decided to stay in the Pokemon World while this was happening… after all someone needed to watch the world… Everyone was having a nice breakfast which Ranma joined (let's just say death by "French Toast" wasn't exactly a decent way to die…) well almost everyone… Massy and Sammy were glaring at each other… so were Sanji and Brock but that's not relevant…

"If ya want to say something then say it!" said Sammy.

"No… now I don't…" said Misty, "What made you think I wanted to say something?"

"You have that look like ya want to wanted to say something!" said Sammy.

Luffy took a brake from eating and said "Why…" But before he could finish his sentence Ranma grabbed his mouth and said "Not a good idea…"

"Does it even matter if she has anything to say…" said Drew.

Bad move for Drew, as the girls began to give him a Super Angry Pissed Off Girls Death Glare™.

"Bad move…" said Ace shaking his head.

"You don't deal with girls much do you?" asked Ranma.

"No I don't…" said Drew.

Meanwhile there was a meeting with the Black Sun…

"So why do you have an ice pack on your crotch?" asked the Master of the Sun to Horror.

"I spilled coffee on myself…" said Horror.

All males in the room over 14 (which meant all males but the mamodos) silenced in some way.

"So what's the big deal?" asked Zeno.

"You'll know when you're older…" said Dufort.

"Since Ash's little friend are with the Straw Hats they are well protected with three senshi, two none senshi devil fruits eaters, a cyborg and gifted fighters… that was a smart plan…" said Black Lady.

"The plan is to eliminate the Sailor Senshi…" said the Master of the Sun.

"That's a plan I can behind…" said Buggy with an evil chuckle.

"So let's pick the ones who will accompany Black Lady…" said the Master of the Sun.

"Wait! Why is Black Lady going on all the missions!" yelled Sporty.

"Because the senshi still consider me Ash…" said Black Lady with a smile, "They'll holding back everytime time…in fact when we fought they held back…"

"I see…" said Sporty.

They picked the names out of the hats and it was Zeno and Horror.

"Before we go…" said horror.

"Go see a doctor…" said the Master of the Sun.

Not too long later in the Medical Ward, Kabuto was treating Horror's burns…

"So you going to sue…" said Kabuto.

"I'm thinking about it Nerdy Guy…" said Horror.

"Will you please stop calling me Nerdy Guy?" asked Kabuto.

"No…" said Horror, "But it's one of the bookstore/ coffee shop and they probably have a good legal team so no…"

Kabuto sighed… "So what happened…"

"Let's just say my life was changed…" said Horror.

Kabuto finished up the healing and Horror left.

When he was walking down the hall to meet with Zeno, Black Lady and Dufort he ran into Cat.

"Hey…" said Horror.

"Aren't you going to ask me on a date?" asked Cat, "You know like you usually do?"

"No this time…" said Horror.

"Strange…" said Cat as Horror walked away.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates, Ranma, Sammy and Beldum deiced to babysitter… uh hand out with Luffy… Sammy had become fast friend with Luffy during her stay…

"You know Sammy… I was wondering, why don't you like Misty?" asked Luffy.

"You don't get it do you?" asked Sammy.

"Get what?" asked Luffy.

"I think Misty likes Ash…" said Sammy.

"I don't get it…" said Luffy.

"It's best you don't…" said Ranma.

"Luffy it's a bad idea to get into Sammy's personal life… especially the complicated situations she gets in… and remember Sammy's a girl…" said Beldum.

"This time I'm not going to hit because the line of insulting me and

Meanwhile else in the town… Misty, May, Dawn with Dawn holding Piplup and Misty holding Azurill walking though town.

"So Misty… I've been meaning to ask you this… but who's taking care of your gym…" said Dawn.

"Oh my sisters…" said Misty.

"Are they taking good care of it?" asked May.

(Flashback)

Misty was talking to her sister about how she was going away for a while… however Misty didn't look too happy…

"Look I really need you to take good care of the gym… and don't you dare just give badges away!" said Misty.

Okay…" said Daisy with a sweat drop.

"Also you actually have to battle with them… I don't want to get out that this is an easy gym…" said Misty.

"Um…" said Lily.

"Misty… what are you really upset about?" asked violet.

"It's because someone's after my life and I have to hide out somewhere for I don't know how long…" said Misty who left out that the one going after her was an evil brainwashed female version of Ash.

"Oh okay…" said Daisy.

Setsuna, Ryoga, Luffy and Pikachu watched this blinking.

"Misty's really scary right now…" said Luffy.

"Pika…" said Pikachu, (translation: No kidding…)

(end of flashback)

"I hope they do…" said Misty with a sigh.

"So Misty… why don't you like Sammy…" said Dawn.

Misty blushed, "Do I need a reason to dislike her?" asked Misty.

Both May and Dawn had identical mischievous grins…

"Oh I get it…" said Dawn.

"You _**LIKE**_ Ash…" said May.

"Well you _**LIKE**_ Drew…" said Misty glaring at May.

May sweatdroped and began to blush... "Okay I'll be quiet…" said May.

"I just don't' like… okay…" said Misty.

That's when the two groups ran into each other… in an disentrance the two started glaring at each other.

Everyone else sighed…

"This is going to be a long day…" said Ranma.

"You said it…" said May.

After a few minutes Beldum got an idea… "Cat fight!" it yelled.

"Shut up!" yelled Sammy and Misty kicking Beldum into a wall.

"You know…" said Ranma, "I think all of us should go look for a Tavern… we'll meet up there…"

"See you later Misty!" said Dawn.

"Bye Sammy!" said Luffy.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ…

"So we're going to attack the world of Pirates to make them think that you're still going after them…" said Horror, "I hope she'll be okay…" he thought.

"That sounds like a plan to me… UI just hope the weakling will show up…" said Zeno.

"That's the plan…" said Black Lady.

Meanwhile Luffy, Ranma, Dawn, May and Piplup (Beldum and Azurill stayed with their trainers) went into a tavern.

"So we can buy food here?" asked Dawn.

"Yep…" said Luffy.

"At least we're not the only one's here…" said Ranma pointing to Zoro at the bar.

"Zoro!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy ran towards his first mate who punched him in the face.

"Will you quiet down… there could be bounty hunters in here…" whispered Zoro.

"Oh… right…" said Luffy rubbing the back of his head.

Zoro watched as the other's walked over to them…

"So where Sammy and Misty…" said Zoro.

"Still glaring at each other somewhere…" said Ranma.

It was indeed true… they were still glaring at each other.

"I think we should give them an hour to see how long it takes…" said May with a sweat drop.

Everyone else nodded in agreement…

Back with Misty and Sammy blinked, smirked and said "Ya don't like me because we both like Ash…" said Sammy.

"What makes you think I don't like Ash?" asked Misty blushing.

"Well when I brought it up ya immediately blushed…" said Sammy.

Misty blushed even harder…

"You're just in denial about your feelings so you're taking it out on me…" said Sammy.

"Why are you trying to make nice now…" said Misty.

"Because I 'm getting tired of us glaring all the time… I mean right now our lives are in danger and we're getting into petty arguments…" said Sammy.

Misty sighed, "You're right…"

"And we should be worried about Ash…" said Sammy, "He needs our help now more then ever… after all I need to pay him back for what he did…"

"What did he do?" asked Misty.

"The Black Sun found out about my powers before I did… they used me to their advantage… they used me to the attack the Sailor Senshi… I hurt Ash… and I know how it feels… to hurt someone I care about… that's why I'm going to help Ash…" said Sammy.

"I… I didn't know that?" asked Misty she then sweatdroped, "Your going making it up are you?"

"Hell no! I'm telling the truth…" said Sammy, "You can ask anyone else if you need to double check… and I mean someone who was there like one of the other senshi… or Dawn, Brock or Sanji…"

"Why Sanji…" said Misty in the sweat drop.

"Because he tagged along in the rescue effort… his and Brock's shared girl friend was kidnapped too..." said Sammy.

"I see…" said Misty with a sweat drop.

"So let's just put thing aside for now until Ash is normal…" said Sammy, "What do ya say? Truce?"

Sammy held out her hand…

"Truce…" said Misty and the two shook hands.

"Great… you just ruined my fun…" said Beldum.

Both Sammy and Misty sweatdroped.

That's when there were several explosion.

"What was that?" asked Misty.

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling…" said Sammy.

"It could be pirates…" said Beldum.

Both Misty and Sammy ran towards where the explosions came from.

"I was being rational and the sane one for once and what do I get… they ignore me…" said Beldum, "Then again I do sort of deserve it…"

And so Beldum followed…

A minute earlier in the Tavern… where the explosions happened… Everyone in the tavern froze right away as the doorway and the surrounding wall of the Tavern had been blown off. When the dust cleared everyone saw the Black Lady, Zeno, Dufort and Horror standing in the big hole where wall used to be.

"Hey listen! I don't care who you are… but no one destroys my wall!" said the bar keep.

"I'll take care of this…" said Horror he took out a straw and a weird black power… he used the straw to blow the black powder into the Tavern… the black power hit and everyone but the three senshi and two Pokemon coordinators passed out…

"What did you do?" asked May.

"This powder sends those that don't know of me or the Black Sun into a nightmare world for several hours…" said Horror.

"So aren't we going fight?" asked Zeno.

"I'll call everyone else…" said Ranma.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"Whatever…" said Zoro.

Ranma took out his communicator and called the ones that weren't there.

"Hey… The Black Sun is attacking…" said Ranma, "And Zeno's here…"

"What?" said Kiyo over the communicator.

"Where are you?" asked Setsuna over the communicator.

""Where are we again?" asked Ranma to Zoro and Luffy… both dignified with a shrugged.

"You don't know where you are?" asked Kiyo over the communicator.

"We're docked at Tsuki Island…" said Ace over the communicator.

"Thanks… at least it's not what happened with that Youma that attacked my teacher…" said Ranma laughing.

"Oh yeah I remember that… you had to put the Youma out it's misery after your teacher drained it's energy…" said Naruto laughing at the memory over the communicator.

"We'll be there as soon as we can…" said Sasuke over the communicator.

"Good…" said Ranma.

Ranma hung up the communicator.

"Okay are you ready?" asked Luffy.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Make-Up!"

All three of them transformed…

"Dawn, May you should leave…" said Sailor Mars.

"Okay…" said Dawn.

"Right…" said May.

The two ran past the members of the Black Sun…

"I'll just get them later…" said Black Lady with a shrug.

May and Dawn ran into Misty, Sammy and Beldum.

"What's going on?" asked Misty.

"Is it pirates?" asked Beldum.

"No it's the Black Sun…" said May.

"Oh I waw wrong…" sighed Beldum.

"We should head back to the ship…" said Sammy.

Back with the fight… thing have gotten started…

"Okay go my Jouji! Marsh!" said Horror.

Horror threw a black ball to the ground which exploded and out of the dust stood a man that looked a lot like man made out of marshmallows… this made everyone… senshi and members of the Black Sun sweat drop.

"What's that?" asked Sailor Juno pointing at it.

"It's Marsh… my marshmallow man…" said Horror.

"It's not very scary…" said Zeno.

"But don't you know Marshmallows are evil…" said Horror.

Everyone anime fell… mostly because it's a reoccurring joke in this author's fanfics.

"Okay let's do this…" said Sailor Mars.

The Marshmallow man shot out marshmallow gunk at Sailor Mars.

"Sorry Mars… but he instantly goes after who can used fire powers with a form of fire proof marshmallows…" said Horror, "The only way out is to eat you way out…"

"Really…" said Sailor Mars who actually looked happy about it…

"You really need word on making your monsters…" said Zeno with a sweat drop.

"I guess…" said Horror.

"Let's get this thing…" said Sailor Juno.

"Okay…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Juno drew her swords and began to use Oni Giri on Marsh while Ranma punched it… but nothing happened.

"Oh I forgot either fire or a really strong attack can get it…" said Horror.

"Okay so the premise is a little weird but that is smart…" said Black Lady.

"Thanks…" said Horror.

"A strong attack…" said Sailor Juno.

"Maybe it's your turn…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Juno.

"Remember in recent fights… how me, Luffy, Naruto, Kakashi, Eido and Setsuna have all learned new senshi attacks…" said Sailor Jupiter, "Maybe it's you turn…"

Sailor Juno grinned... and began to glow light green.

"No…" said Black Lady.

Green Light began to surround Sailor Juno's three swords.

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

Sailor Juno performing a lighting power Oni Giri on Marsh. Marsh turned back into a black ball then to dust.

"You know Zeno… the best way to make your brother suffer is to leave before you fight…" said Black Lady to Zeno.

Zeno smirked…

"Zeno!" yelled a voice.

Zeno turned around and saw Zatch and Sailor Mercury, followed by the other Sailor Senshi behind them.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to take a rain check…" said Zeno.

Horror snapped his fingers and all four members of the Black Sun disappeared.

"Oh man…" said Zatch.

"Don't worry it's okay… you'll get the answers one day…" said Sailor Mercury.

"I hate to say this…" said Sailor Juno, "But maybe we should run…"

There were several marines in the distance…

"Oh man…" said Sailor Mars who still had bits of Marshmallow.

"Are you covered in marshmallows?" asked Sailor Venus.

"It's a funny story..." said Sailor Mars, "But first run…"

And all the senshi ran away…

Sometime later… Sammy and Misty seemed to be getting along and were carrying on a fairly nice conversation.

"Good their finally getting along…" said Drew.

"It's about time…" said Nami.

That's when a neck Luffy covered in marshmallow bits (and still wore his hat) ran past them… May was chasing them holding bath supplies…

"Come on Luffy… take a bath!" cried May.

"No!" yelled Luffy.

"What the freak was that!" yelled Sammy.

"Don't worry… you'll get used to it…" said Nami.

"Are you used to it?" asked Misty.

"No…" she sighed.

And with that Misty and Sammy learned to get along… well until Ash is normal again… when he is… all bets are off! Their enemies again… but for their… they… well tolerate each other…

Next Time: The fact that Arashi is alive again is relived to the village... how will the village react to not only the fact that he's alive again but Naruto, "the demon" is his son? Also Strange weather is effecting the Pokemon World? And what's going on with the Legendary Pokemon Mewtwo and Lugia have to with it? Find out next time!


	36. The Big Announcements

Chapter 36: The Big Announcements

Naruto, Opal and Arashi were being fitted for their ceremony that would take place the next day… the one annoying that Arashi was alive again and he would be Co-Hokage with Tsunade.

"Do I seriously have to wear this?" asked Naruto.

He was wearing some ceremonial robes… that were blue…

"So what wrong with them?" asked Arashi being fitted for his Hokage Robes.

"Their not orange…" said Naruto.

"Naruto-Niichan…" sighed Opal who was being fitted for a pale pink kimono with a white obi.

"Fine… we'll get you something orange…" sighed Arashi.

"So dad… I was wondering how did the meeting with the heads of the Clans go?" asked Naruto.

Arashi chuckled…

(Flashback)

Tsunade and council were meeting with the heads of the most important clans… in other words: Hiashi (the head of the Hyuga Clan), Shibi (the head of the Aburame clan), Choza (the head of the Akimichi Clan), Shikaku (the head of the Nara clan), Inoichi (the head of the Yamanaka Clan) and Tsume (the head of the Inuzuka Clan)…

"So Tsunade why did you call us for?" asked Hiashi.

"You see recently Orochimaru revived Arashi using his jutsu…" said Tsunade.

All 6 clan heads gasped…

"However someone used a mystical crystal on him that made him truly alive again…" said Tsunade.

"You're kidding… right?" asked Choza.

"No she's not…" said Arashi entering the room.

"So… how long have you been around?" asked Shibi.

"Nearly month… I've been working on important things…" said Arashi, "Like patching things up with my son…"

"You have a son…" said Choza.

"Congratulations…" said Inoichi, "But why didn't any of us knew…"

"It was deemed and S-Class Secret and the child went under his mother maiden name…" said Tsunade, "Only myself, Jiraiya and Kakashi knew about this…"

"So who is your son?" asked Hiashi.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" said Arashi.

Dead silence… Shibi was stunned, Tsume's eyes twitched, Inoichi, Choza and Shikaku all had identical expressions… while Hiashi was happy… being the only that had accepted Naruto.

"I should have realized it…" said Hiashi, "Thought admittedly I'm a little disappointed…"

"Why?" asked Arashi.

"I was sort of hopping to adopt him into the clan in the future…" said Hiashi, "now that he comes from a clan even more prestigious than the Hyuga, I think you should take my daughter should our children ever decide to marry…

Arashi chuckled…

"So what did Naruto do for you?" asked Arashi.

"Many things…" said Hiashi.

There was a silence in the room, "I think everyone else fainted…" said Arashi.

(End of Flashback)

"I think most of them think I'm going to kill them…" said Arashi laughing.

"So you're going to…" said Opal.

"No… but I might maim them…" said Arashi.

"Should I bring a pin?" asked Naruto who now being fit for Orange robes.

"Why?" asked Arashi.

"I want to see if it's so quiet that we can hear a pin drop…" said Naruto.

"Sure…" said Arashi, "It might be pretty funny…"

"Well tomorrow will be the day…" said Naruto, "When everything changes…"

The next day in the Pokemon World in Pallet Town, Gary (who was staying there until things are normal again) was helping with his Grandfather… why? Because in the past two days it had been snowing Pallet Town… in the middle of summer…

"Strange…" said Gary whop was on the computer monitoring the weather… he wasn't the only one… Pokemon Researchers all over the world was researching this.

"I know…" said Pro. Oak.

"It's almost as if the balance have been effected again…" said Tracy who as helping them.

"You mean what happened on Shamouti Island… right?" said Pro. Oak.

"So what exactly happened?" said Gary, "I've only heard parts of the story…" said Gary.

Tracy began to tell the story… during the story… Gary realized something… this strange weather is somehow related to Ash becoming Black Lady.

"But what's the connection?" thought Gary.

Meanwhile in a cave by the sea, somewhere far from Pallet Town, the Pokemon Mewtwo took shelter in it… He was no ordinary Pokemon… he was the clone of Mew… not only that but he was an extremely power Pokemon and nearly destroyed the world… however there was something he was always grateful to… or should it be someone… Ash Ketchum… he had met Ash twice… the first time was forgotten by Ash… well not because of something… because Mewtwo made him forget… but the 2nd time Ash remembered… He knew Ash was a special kid… as Ash risked his life to save Pokemon… and died one of those times (but was revived…) someone he knew that something changed in Ash recently and that change was somehow effecting the balance of the world…

"Mewtwo…" came a voice.

That's when a Lugia came out of water… but not any Lugia… the Lugia that guards the sea…

"Lugia…" said Mewtwo (well technically it was telepathy).

Meanwhile in the world other Ninjas Naruto and Opal were showing off their ceremonial clothes to Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke.

"So how do I look…" said Naruto.

"Great Naruto…" said Hinata.

"I'm only going to say this once… what is it with you and orange..." said Sakura.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Naruto.

"Just never mind…" said Sakura.

"The senshi gave me a day off for this…" said Naruto, "Because this is very important…"

"Unless of course something ruins it and you have to help out…" said Sasuke.

"That's what you are for Teme…" said Naruto.

Sasuke sweatdroped, "Oh… okay thanks for clearing that up…"

"So how do you think their going to react?" asked Sakura.

"This is how I see it…" said Opal, "First there's the announcement that he's alive… the crowd cheers, Arashi mentions he have son, the crowd murmurs, then he reveals that his son is Naruto… the crowd becomes mostly silent… after saying something about Naruto the crowd continues to be silent, then announcing that he adopting the me the crowed continues to be sliest… and when the ceremony/ announcement is over half the crowd runs away thinking "I was mean to him" or "I tired to kill him" or Oh dear god no!" with the universal thought "Arashi's going to kill me…"

"How do you know that is going to happen?" asked Sakura.

"500 Ryou says it's going to happen…" said Opal with a smirk.

"You're on!" said Sakura who realized something, "I've been spending way to much time with Tsunade…"

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ…

"First I like to say that we have the perfect way to cut Ash's tied…" said Black Lady screen appeared behind her… showing the abnormal weather patterns.

"What going on?" asked Koko.

"I'm messing with the balance that exists among 4 Legendary Pokemon by slowly killing the link between the Legendary Birds and Lugia…" said Black Lady, "Soon that world will be dead too…"

"That's brilliant…" said the Master of the sun.

"Well…" said Orochimaru, "Are planning to ruin the even announcing Arashi's alive…"

"But of course…" said Black Lady, "But let's wait until after they announce it… I really want to see the faces of people once they realize that Naruto is Arashi's son…"

"Why?" asked The Master of the Sun suspiciously.

"I don't know why…" said Black Lady.

Master of the Sun knew it was part of Ash breaking though slightly… he only hoped that that it was only a small thing and that Ash would be the one that will prevail.

"Let's just choose who will go with them…" said Master of the Sun.

The one who was chosen to go with Orochimaru and Black Lady was Sea.

Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Leaves the entire village came for the big announcement… Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura and Iruka stood together near the tower. Tsunade made her very important announcement.

"I have a very important announcement to make… more than a month ago Orochimaru sued his forbidden jutsu to revive the 4th Hokage, Kazama Arashi…" said Tsunade.

The crowd began to murmur some looked afraid.

"However thanks to be mystical crystal that headed him… he is now truly alive again…" said Tsunade.

That's when Arashi want onto the balcony.

"That's right… I'm back…" said Arashi, "Death was okay… there was a shortage of chairs… but other than that it was okay…"

This got a laugh at and some cheers…

"However there's something you should know… before my death my late wife gave birth to a son… since I died his identity have been hidden from all…" said Arashi.

The crowd began to murmur again, "I would like ot present my son… Kazama Uzumaki Naruto…" said Arashi.

Naruto showed up and gave a sheepish smile, "Hi!" said Naruto.

The crowd was completely silent… Naruto dropped the pin that he was holding… and yes it was so quiet that it could have been heard.

"Now I have also decided to adopt into the Kazama clan Opal…" said Arashi.

Opal showed up and gave a small wave… "Hi…" she said.

IT was still very quiet many of them had very scared faces.

"Their probably going to run…" said Sasuke.

"I shouldn't have made that bet…" cried Sakura crying anime tears.

"Now you must be wondering if I will return to my duties as Hokage… well sort of…" said Arashi, "I will be sharing the duties with Tsunade.

The crowd war still silent.

That's when there was a rather loud explosion coming from a nearby forest… the crowd was wondering what was going on…

"No one worry… we'll be sending in a special team to see what it is…" said Tsunade.

Sasuke and Kakashi nodded to each other and left…

They ran to the forest to see what it was… it was indeed Orochimaru, Black Lady and Sea riding a giant snake.

"Sorry but you're a little late and a little too far away from the festivities to cause any damage to anything…" said Sasuke.

"Looks like we won't be ruining it after…" said Black Lady.

Kakashi took out his communicator and contacted everyone else including Naruto.

"Naruto… first I'd like to say everything's fine… it is the Black Sun but tell everyone a rather large tree fell and it caused many other trees to fall…" said Kakashi.

"That a horrible excuse…" said Naruto over the communicator..

"I know…" sighed Kakashi.

"But I'll tell them that…" said Naruto who then hung up his communicator.

"Which forest?" asked Gary over the communicator

"The northwestern…" said Kakashi.

"Okay…" said Luffy over the communicator.

"We'll be right there…" said Ranma communicator.

Kakashi hung up his communicator.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Make-up!"

That's when both ninja Sailor Senshi transformed.

That's also when the summoned snake disappeared, Sea took out a clear blue ball.

"Go my Jouji!" said Sea.

The Jouji looked like a monster girl in a bikini. The monster girls formed a weird beach ball made of energy and shot them at the Sailor Senshi who dodged. When it hit the ground it made a small explosion.

"Okay…" said Sailor Uranus.

"What's the plan…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Wait for the other to arrive…" said sailor Uranus.

That's when Sailor Ceres landed next to Sailor Pallas.

"You didn't want to get lost again did you?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"Not at all…" said Sailor Ceres.

"Do it again!" said Sea.

The Jouji sent another beach ball at them and they all dodged. Then the ball exploded.

"It shoots explosive beach balls…" said Sailor Pallas.

"I can see that…" said Sailor Ceres.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

That's when the other senshi arrived with Zatch, Hyde and Pikachu.

"So the Calvary is here…" said Black Lady.

"Give them a bigger ball…" said Black Lady.

The girl Jouji sent out another ball... which exploded, all the senshi dodged…

"That sends monster sends out exploding beach balls…" said Sailor Uranus.

"We can see that…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Now send out a never ending barrage!" said Sea.

The monster began to send out more and more each balls one after another.

"Great… if we don't' stop it soon the village might go into Chaos…" said Sailor Uranus.

Orochimaru laughed, "Of course it will with the information they just received about Naruto…"

They senshi glared at the snake like man… none more so than Sailor Pallas who began to glow sky blue… that when an attack came to her.

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

Several Kunai made out of ice appeared behind her… they shot themselves at the ball which frozen then crumbled and at the Jouji which froze to such an extent that it turned it shatter, into bits of was looked like blue glass then those shards turned to dust.

"Great you win again…" said Black Lady, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" said Sailor Saturn, "Are you upsetting the balance of the Pokemon World?"

"I should have realized you'd figure it out…" said Black Lady, "But yes… I am…"

Sailor Saturn instantly paled…

"The world has two weeks at most until it's destroyed…" said Black Lady, "Let's go…"

"Right…" said Sea.

Sea snapped her fingers… and all three of them were gone.

All the other senshi looked at Sailor Saturn.

"Gary… what's going to your world?" asked Sailor Mars.

Sailor Saturn sighed then looked down, "It's a long story…"

After detransforming… Gary explained what's going on…

"So unless we can get Ash back soon… the world is going to get destroyed?" asked Ranma.

"That's not the worse part…" said Gary, "If we don't make it time… I'm going to end the world… and when that happens… I… will die…"

All the other senshi froze when they heard this… expect for Setsuna.

"We have to prevent that at all coasts…" said Setsuna.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well we should get back to the ceremony…" said Kakashi.

"I really want to see if Sakura looses the bet…" said Sasuke trying not to laugh.

"I really don't want to know…" said Zoro.

"Me neither…" said Gary.

Kakashi and Sasuke raced to where ceremony was being held…

"What did we miss?" asked Kakashi.

"Tsunade trying to explain what happened in the forest…" said Hinata.

"Especially after the more recent explosions…" said Iruka.

"And that's how many more trees came down…" said Tsunade.

The crowd was silent… mostly because it was a bad explanation/ excuse.

"You suck!" yelled some guy.

The crowd seemed to move away from one person… it was guy that yelled.

"I see who you are…" said Tsunade.

"Damn…" mumbled the random guy.

"There's going to be a festival to celebrate tomorrow…" said Tsunade, "And that is all…"

The crows stood frozen… mostly because of several though ran though their head some thought "I was mean to him" while other thought "I tired to kill him" even more thought Oh dear god no!" all these sentences were followed by ""Arashi's going to kill me…" of course all these people ran away...

"Oh man… no I owe Opal…" said Sakura.

Sometime later as Naruto was leaving the tower he was grabbed by the other members of the rookie 9… as well as Team Guy.

"Where do you think your going Kazama… your treating us all for lunch…" said Kiba.

"That's right don't think that you're getting away from paying for lunch…" said Choji.

Later some time later, all 10 Genin, 1 Chunin and a ninja on probation/ butler were talking about Arashi.

"You from the most prestigious clan in the history of the village… that is too unbelievable…" said Kiba.

"But you have heard about the Kazama Clan… most of them were dead last when it came to the academy mostly because grades on written tests…" said Sakura.

"That's because pa told me book learn in' is fo' sucker…" said Naruto in a southern accent.

Everyone else looked at Naruto with sweat drops.

"Dad told me it's an old Kazama clan joke…" said Naruto.

A chorus of "Oh" filled the tables.

"But Sakura how did you know that much about my clan?" asked Naruto.

Sakura hit him in the head "Maybe if someone paid attention in class…" she said.

"Naruto rubbed his head and sighed…

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Yes… Hinata is right… this should be a good day for you…" said Lee.

"It's just that something's going on with a friend and I'm worried…" said Naruto, "You don't know him and it's not on of those things where I come up with a fake name…"

"If you say so Joey Jojo…" said Shikamaru.

"You swore you would never make fun of me…" said Naruto.

But it's true… I've met his friends and so have Sakura and Hinata…" said Sasuke.

"Actually Lee met him once…" said Naruto.

"Oh one of those friends that you go into fight with a while back…" said Lee, "and you needed Guy-Sensei's help…"

"That's right…" said Naruto.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow…

"I'll expel later…" said mouthed Naruto.

Sasuke only nodded…

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, Gary landed with a thud.

"Hey Gary…" said Drew.

"Hey… can you get everyone else from our world…. I need to tell them something…" said Gary.

"Sure…" said Drew.

Gary sighed… this wasn't going to be easy telling that their world may end… and the only hope was to get Ash back and soon…

Next Time: Mewtwo leads Ash to fight agaisnt Black Lady on the inside while on the outside the senshi fight Black Lady in a hopefully final battle outside... With the help of several legendary Pokemon and many of Ash's Pokemon can the senshi finally free Ash? Find out next time!


	37. Light VS Dark

Chapter 37: Light VS Dark

Mewtwo sat in a cave in mediation… he had to mentally breakthrough the bonds of reality... it was his mission to save the world.

(Flashback)

Mewtwo looked at Lugia…

"What do you want with me?" asked Mewtwo.

"I need your help…" said Lugia.

"Why mine?" asked Mewtwo.

"You see the world is in danger the Chosen one is destroying the balance he kept… or rather someone or something is forcing him too…" said Lugia.

"Why me?" asked Mewtwo.

"Well one thing is that you're the only with the mental capacity to… and the other… is that the Chosen one… is Ash Ketchum…" said Lugia.

Mewtwo's eyes were wide.

"So you do except?" asked Lugia.

"I do…" said Mewtwo.

(End of Flashback)

Mewtwo focused more his power when he felt his mind break through bonds and he found Ash… at least who he thought was Ash… and delve into this persons mind… to mind it was like a prison…

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ… Black Lady was meditating… a trick she picked up Orochimaru… she delved into her mind…

Inside her mind she went to look what she for… what remains of the real Ash... he was chained up and barely conscious…

"Why won't you die already…" said Black Lady.

"I can't…" said Ash weakly, "Not when my friends are counting on me…"

She socked him in the face then kicked him in the gut…

"I can only hurt you… but killing you is too hard especially when you're so stubborn… soon our world will die… and hopefully you'll die with it…" said Black Lady.

"As long as everyone else needs me I will hang out…" said Ash.

"Fine then be that way…" said Black Lady, "You better die soon…"

She turned around and could have sworn there was someone or something there…

"There's nothing there…" thought Black Lady who then disappeared.

"Who was she?" said a voice.

Ash looked up and saw Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo…" whispered Ash.

"Ash… what's going on? Who was she?" asked Mewtwo.

"It's a long story and you have to be quiet as possible…" said Ash.

Meanwhile in Pro Oak's lab…

"Hey Pro. Oak… Gary… I have to run an errand…" said Tracy.

"Let me guess the gym's pipes froze over and Daisy wants you to fix them…" said Gary.

"Yes…" said Tracy blushing.

"Just tell me when's the wedding…" said Pro Oak jokingly.

"It's not like that…" said Tracy.

"Sure it isn't…" said Gary.

As Tracy was leaving Delia showed up…

"Oh hello Delia!" said Pro Oak.

"It's really pounding outside…" said Delia, "I heard hope Ash is okay…"

"Oh I heard that it's a heat wave has hit that part of the Sinnoh Region…" said Gary.

"I still hope he okay…" said Delia, "For a while now I've had this feeling that something bad happened to him…"

Gary was silent for a second, "Of course not…" he said.

"I just hope not…" said Delia.

Delia picked up on Gary's silence… But said nothing deciding to ask later…

"I just hope we get to Ash in time…" thought Gary.

Meanwhile in the Dark Sun HQ…

"A part of Ash is still alive…" said Black Lady.

"What do you mean?" asked Zofis.

"The goodness of Ash is still alive, he's slowly weakening… but he still won't die…" said Black Lady, "But I have a plan to kill him… I know for a fact that he's the one that made me whop stopped me from me from attacking Pallet Town, that's why I have a brilliant idea to element those that Ash holds dear, the senshi and maybe even his world…"

"What is it?" asked Cat.

"First off I just need someone to watch from the side lines to watch the fight…" said Black Lady, "Just incase it back fires…"

And with that Black Lady's plan was almost all set…

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny…

The 6 trainers (well technically 2 trainers, 3 Coordinators and 1 Breeder) didn't seem like what Gary had told them about the fate of the world depended on Ash returning to them soon… and that Gary will die if the world ends due to his duty… But that was only on the outside… on the inside they were freaking out… Sammy was walking towards Zoro who was weight training.

"Here Zoro…" said Sammy tossing Beldum tied to a metal with duct tape, "Beldum weighs over 200 Pounds so he'll be a great weight…"

"I hate you so much Sammy…" said Beldum.

"Oh and I love you too…" said Sammy with her voice dripping with sarcasms.

"Thanks…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

Zoro began to use the Beldum as a weight.

"Come on push it man, push it… it's the eye of the tiger... it's the eye of the tiger man!" said Beldum.

"How do I get him to shut up…" said Zoro.

"Just tune him out" said Sammy, "Unless he starts singing I don't know why but he's an excellent singer… he might be signing Eye of the Tiger soon…"

Sammy walked away…

"Hey are you taking it out on Beldum?" asked Misty whop watched it.

"Took what out on who?" asked Sammy blinking.

Misty then remembered that's just how Sammy and Beldum's relationship always ways finding now ways to annoy each other…

"Never mind…" said Misty.

That's when there was a loud splash…

"Luffy fell in again!" cried Chopper.

"Go Staryu!" said Misty.

Misty's Staryu went into the water very quickly and fetched Luffy out of the water.

"We should really get a water Pokemon for our crew… would us a lot of time…" said Nami joining.

"Yeah…" agreed Luffy drying himself off then he got serious, "I just got a not from Black Lady…"

"What?" said the three girls.

Luffy explained that the note blew into face and made him fall into the water… he got a good look at it after Staryu got him out the water… and he was the only one to receive a note… the other inners and Gary did too… Kiyo's appeared on his desk when he was working, Gary's did too, Ranma's landed on his head while much like Luffy, Naruto's blew into his face…

The note read: "Dear (insert name here), this is Black Lady, I challenge you to a fight… all of you must come to Pro Oak's lab at 3:00 this afternoon… the battle will take place outside. However there are a few conditions, all of you must show up… you also must bring Brock, Misty, Dawn, May and Sammy… (Drew is optional)… if you do not then I will deteriorate the link at a much faster rate… You'll know what will happen otherwise… Signed Black Lady.

That's when they all held a meeting on the Thousand Sunny.

"I say we do it…" said Misty.

"Wait Misty!" said Gary.

"I agree with Misty… there's no way are we just going to hide while our world dies…" said Sammy.

"They're right you know…" said Brock.

"But there's something I need to do…" said Gary, "I have to tell Gramps and Ash's mom…"

"I'm sure because of the situation Ash won't mind…" said Misty.

Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"So does everyone agree?" asked Naruto.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Not too long later Gary, when he was at the meeting he "took a walk"…

"So Gary how was your walk?" asked Delia as she and Pro. Oak was drinking tea.

"It was okay…" said Gary, "There's something I need to talk to you about…"

"What is it?" asked Pro. Oak.

"It's a long story…" said Gary.

Meanwhile in the recesses of Black Lady's mind Mewtwo, had heard Ash's story and was impresses (and slightly amused with the whole cross-dressing bit) and was working on breaking Ash's shackles. But nothing was working…

"Maybe if you focus on the breaking the shackles…" said Mewtwo.

"I'll try…" said Ash.

Mewtwo knew Ash was too weak but maybe if there was something top push him… he decided to focus on Ash's friends and how they were in danger… but he never got a chance too…

"Well, well, well what do we have here…" said a voice.

Mewtwo knew who it was but turned around anyways.

"So your black lady…" said Mewtwo.

"And you're that thing I saw…" said Black Lady, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping a friend…" said Mewtwo.

"That's fine… but if you want to help out go to Pro Oak's lab at 3:00 this afternoon…" said Black Lady with a smirk, "Now get out!"

Mewtwo felt himself being pushed out the mindscape.

"Ash… do it… for your friends…" said Mewtwo before he was forced out and disappeared.

"I'll be watching out for him…" said Black Lady, "Oh by the way… just die already…"

Ash sighed… and hung on with the words that Mewtwo said…

Meanwhile in the cave Mewtwo had just awakened in his body to find Lugia there.

"You found what happened didn't you…" said Lugia.

Mewtwo nodded… "I did…" Then Mewtwo remembered what Black Lady said… "We have to go to Pro Oak's at 3:00…"

"I know… I have already sent more help…" said Lugia.

At that very moment two Pokemon raced to the lab…

"So" said Mewtwo, "Should we head over there?"

The guardian of the sea nodded and they flew out of the cave and to Pallet Town.

Meanwhile back at the lab Gary finished the story.

"I can't believe you and Ash are two of the Sailor Senshi…" said Pro. Oak.

"But wait… if Ash is Neo Sailor Moon how do you explain him appearing at two places at once…" said Delia.

"Well…" said Gary.

That's when a time portal opened up and Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke all fell out of the portal… causing both Delia and Pro. Oak's eyes to pop out.

"What just happened…" said Delia.

"Oh that's how we travel from world to world…" said Gary, "And wow Kakashi is actually early…"

"I knew that if I was late… Setsuna would kill me…" said Kakashi.

"So he decided to come very early…" said Naruto.

"It's a little more than an hour away…" said Sasuke.

"Oh yes… this is Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi…" said Gary, "This is Delia, Ash's mother and Pro. Samuel Oak my grandfather…"

"Hi…" said Delia nervously.

"Hello…" said Pro. Oak.

"What up!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey…" said Kakashi taking out his book.

Sasuke only gave a nod…

"Oh yeah as I was saying before… Naruto is the reason why Ash could appear two places at once…" said Gary.

"Really how?" asked Delia.

"You want ot see how…" said Naruto grinning.

He then performed Shadow Clone Jutsu (just making one clone), then the clone transformed into Gary.

"In our world we have something called jutsus that allows us too many things using Chakra…. Naruto unlike most can use Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu at the same time" explained Kakashi.

"Amazing…" said Delia.

"Thanks…"said Naruto as the clones disappeared.

After half an hour the other senshi began to show along with Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, Drew and Sammy… after inductions and awkward questions ("Why is Beldum duct taped to a pole?" "You don't want to know")… 5 minutes before the appointed time all the senshi transformed… and waited outside... note: they are transformed.

"It's freezing cold!" complained Sailor Venus.

"Who ever designed the costumes had no sense…" said Sailor Mercury.

"You just have to focus on something else…" said Sailor Juno who seemed to be tolerating the cold.

"Or not notice that it's freezing out here…" said Sailor Jupiter motioning over to Sailor Mars who didn't seemed to notice it was cold.

"That's my brother for you…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Lucky them… they get coats…" said Sailor Vesta.

Sailor Vesta refereeing to the one watching… all of them were wearing clothing to protect them from the weather.

"Don't pay attention to us!" yelled Misty.

"She's' right you know…" said Hyde who was wearing long pants and a nice jacket… Zatch refused to change for some reason…

That's when the wind picked up and Black Lady appeared.

"Good to see you all appeared…" said Black Lady, "I wonder if my guest will show up… I'll guess I'll see…"

"What do you mean guest…" said Sailor Saturn.

"You'll see…" said Black Lady who sent out a ball of pink energy at them, which the senshi managed to dodge.

"This is going to be a loosing battle…" said Sailor Mercury.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Venus.

"With the temperature and our clothes we're at a big disadvantage…" said Sailor Mercury, "And she knows this…"

"But she's wearing a skimpy outfit too…" said Sailor Mars… that same moment she realized "It's cold!"

"You just realized it now!" yelled everyone else.

"Time to torture you more…" said Black Lady she took out the Silver Crystal from her pocket and The Silver Crystal Sword appeared… but a darker more sister version, "Time for some fun…"

That's when there was an explosion in front of Black Lady...

"What was that?" said Sailor Venus.

That's when a blue blur jumped from a far away place… that's when the Pokemon Suicune appeared before them…

"What's that?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"It's Suicune!" said Pro. Oak.

"It's a legendary Pokemon…" explained Sailor Saturn, "But what it's doing here?"

"Strange… I wasn't expecting that…" said Black Lady.

Then she was hugged from behind by someone… it was a brown haired girl… she was crying… but said nothing…

"Who's that girl…" said Sammy twitching slightly.

"No way…" said Misty.

"You know her…" said Sammy.

"Now I know who kissed Ash…" sighed Misty.

"Kissed Ash!" said Sammy surprised.

"Well…" said Beldum.

Since Beldum was still duct taped to the pole she grabbed the pole and threw it… over her shoulder.

Black Lady pushed the girl away… that's when something strange happened to eh girl… she began to glow and change and change shape… until she turned into the Pokemon Latias.

"Latias…" said Brock.

"Latias?" asked Drew, Sammy, May and Dawn.

"It's a Pokemon that Ash met a while back…" said Misty, "She also has a crush on Ash…" thought Misty slightly twitching.

"Two Legendary Pokemon…" said Sailor Saturn.

"I take it that's a site…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"This interesting… though I don't know why they came…" said Black Lady.

"Because I'm sure that each one of them has some sort of connection…" said Sailor Saturn who began to glow grape purple.

"Saturn Star Slice!"

Sailor Saturn swiped the Silence Glaive in a star burst pattern, which formed a starburst shaped blast that was sent towards Black Lady. However she used the silver Crystal Sword to slice the attack in half doing nothing.

"That was easy to get rid of…" said Black Lady.

That's when a strange blue blast barely hit Black Lady followed by a Shadow Ball… both just grazed her how it cause the Silver Crystal Sword to disappeared.

"Where did those come from…" said Sailor Mars.

That's when both Lugia and Mewtwo landed…

"Lugia…" said Misty.

"But who's that Pokemon?" said May.

"Wait a second…" said Sailor Saturn.

That when she began to remember the incident at the Viridian City Gym…

"You that evil Pokemon that beat my Pokemon badly!" yelled Sailor Saturn.

Mewtwo sweatdroped… "Did I face you at the gym… if I did… sorry…" said Mewtwo.

"That Pokemon just talk! Without moving it's mouth…" said Sailor Venus.

"It's telepathy…" said Sailor Mercury.

"What's that Kiyo?" asked Zatch.

"It's talking with you mind…" said Sailor Mercury.

"That Lugia… do you think it was the one?" asked Misty.

"Yes I am…" said the Lugia.

"No matter what we have to help Ash…" said Mewtwo.

All 3 Legendary Pokemon and Legendary Pokemon Clone all were prepared for battle… though Latias was reluctant.

"That a laugh… you trying to help…" said Black Lady.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu.

That's when Pikachu who was hanging with the sidelines with the others ran down to the battlefield… at the same time all three of Ash's Pokemon that were with him (Aipom, Turtwig and Staravia) all left their Pokeballs. That's when all of Ash's Pokemon that were stationed at the lab: Muk, Kingler, Bulbasaur, Donphan, Sceptile, Swellow, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Torkoal, Glalie, Corphish and a herd of 30 Tauros…

"All of Ash's Pokemon…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Why does Ash have a herd of the same Pokemon?" asked Dawn.

"It's a rather funny story…" said Misty.

"That's not fit for US TV…" added Brock.

"They care about Ash… and even psychically if he does get hurt… that doesn't matter… because even if you are Ash you must remember those incidents…" said Sailor Venus.

All the senshi knew what she was refereeing… the times when Naruto/ Sailor Venus was some sort of demonic influence…

"I do… and I should have realized that you would pull the demon card…" said Black Lady, "That doesn't matter…"

"I have an idea…" said Sailor Mercury with a sigh, "Ranma, Naruto, Luffy remember that time we first met Mina…"

"What about it…" asked Sailor Venus.

"Oh I get it… get help from Ash's Pokemon right…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Right…" said Sailor Mercury, "I was also thinking that this might be the chance that me, Ace and Ryoga gain our new attacks…"

"Oh right…" said Sailor Ceres.

"Ye…" said Sailor Neptune, midway though her sentence she fell asleep… causing those who didn't know about her narcolepsy (the Legendary Pokemon, most of Ash's Pokemon, Pro Oak and Delia) to wonder what happened.

"He suffers from Necropsy…" said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop.

There was a chorus of "Oh…"

Fortunately a second later Sailor Neptune woke up.

"Okay…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Pikachu Pika!" said Pikachu (Translation: Follow their lead!)

All of Ash's Pokemon nodded in agreement.

Sailor Mercury began to glow blue.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

A wave of snow came from her hands and headed towards Black Lady… Glalie used Powder Snow to complement it.

Sailor Neptune began to glow teal.

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

Sailor Neptune sent a huge wave of water toward Black Lady, and Totodile used Water Gun and Corphish used Bubble Beam to complement it.

Sailor Ceres began to glow pink.

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

Several pink flower petals appeared and headed words Black Lady, Bulbasaur, Turtwig and Bayleef all used Razor Leaf to compliment the attack.

While the combination of Senshi and Pokemon attack were about to hit Black Lady just smirked…She then produced a barrier… when all the attacks the barrier glowed then there was an explosion…. When the dust cleared all senshi, Pokemon and two mamodo laid all over the place all of them barely concouis.

"Oh no…" said May.

"Sorry… but I'm going win…" said Black Lady who began to laugh evilly.

Within Black Lady's mind Ash struggled agaisnt the shackles…

"I have to do this for anyone else…" said Ash.

"Stop…" said a voice.

That's when Neo Queen Serenity appeared to him… she looked sad about something.

"Ash please… stop you don't have energy strength to remove the shackles…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

Ash looked down… "I know…" he said.

"But…" said Neo Queen Serenity, "I will give whatever strength I have…however I will no longer be able to appear to you like this…"

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"I'm going to sacrifice this form so you can defeat Black Lady…" said Neo Queen Serenity, "This version is not you controlled but a separate entity created from the Darkness of your own heart… if your feelings and my powers you will be able to destroy… but I can no long appear to you…"

Ash was uncertain Neo Queen Serenity always appeared when he needed her… but did he really need her help anymore… he had been Neo Sailor Moon for a while… he had lived many adventures as Neo Sailor Moon... and before even becoming Neo Sailor Moon…

"Do it Neo Queen Serenity!" said Ash.

Neo Queen Serenity nodded… a light burst forth from her chest and went into Ash who felt his strength return… he broke though the shackles.

"Ash…" said Neo Queen Serenity who began to fade away.

"Thank you…" said Ash.

"Don't worry… we will see each other again… one day" said Neo Queen Serenity who then disappeared.

Ash began to focus… "I'm taking back my body… right now!" thought Ash.

Outside Black Lady continued to laugh… Sailor Venus still a tiny bit woozy got up…

"You can still fight?" said Black Lady.

"You forgot… I heal fast…" said Sailor Venus with a smirk.

"I did…" said Black Lady, "But I'm going to figure out a way to take you out for good…"

The Silver Crystal Sword reappeared and she was about to strike Sailor Venus but stopped midway and began to clutch her head in pain, "No...why aren't you dead yet…" said Black Lady.

"I said I won't die… not when my friends are counting on me!" came Ash's voice in her head.

That's when the other senshi, the other Pokemon and the mamodo began to get up.

"What's going on with her?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"It's Ash…" said Mewtwo, "The real Ash… the part her that's still Ash…"

"Pikapi!" cheered Pikachu.

"You can do it Ash you can beat her!" cheered Sailor Mars.

"Beat her good Ash!" cheered Sailor Venus.

"I can…" said Ash's voice in Black Lady's head.

That's when the Silver Crystal began to glow brightly… that's when a pillar of light came forth from that…

Within that pillar of light both and Ash and Black Lady appeared... Black Lady was in pain…

"You aren't going to hurt my friends anymore…" said Ash.

Black Lady screamed out in pain and seemed to vanish.

The pillar died down and disappeared leaving Ash… laying down with the Silver Crystal in his hand… He began to way wake up… and everyone was happy, many things happened at once People and Pokemon cheered the sun came out and the snow began to melt, Misty and Sammy began to glare at each other… since Ash was back to normal... and everything was right with the world again…

"Pikapi!" said Pikachu he ran over to it's trainer happily and Ash began to hug him…

"I'm so sorry…" said Ash who began to cry.

All of this other Pokemon were about to hug him when there was something very wrong in the air… the three ninja and Mewtwo sensed it…

"Everyone get down now!" yelled Sailor Uranus.

Everyone ducked as something that was used like a boomerang ran slashed though the air… When it passed every whatever the thing was made it's way to someone's hand. The thing was a strange looking sword while the person was the Master of the Sun

"So looks like Black Lady… but I'll finish what she started…" said the Master of the Sun.

"Master of the Sun…" growled Ash.

The two looked at each other… knowing that a fight was imamate…

Next Time: After returning to normal Ash fights the Master of Sun right off the bat... What will happen? Find out next time!


	38. A Fight to Remember

A/N: First I'd like to say... Yay! 5,000 hits! All right!

Next is something special I would like to say... there two stories I want you to check out... the first story I want you check out is called Rebirth by Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven (not be to be confused by my story called Rebirth), it was inspired by the New Lives Saga... although it's only one chapter I recommend reading it... on the other side of the scale is "Ash reveals the Truth" by PEJP Bengtzone... if you haven't read the latest chapter of New Lives: Galactic Guardians I want everyone who can to flame that sucker... because it's one giant flame agaisnt the New Lives Saga disguised as a very poor story... anyways... on with the chapter!

Also with chapter, New Lives R has also surpassed New Lives in number of words, which means that this story has become the longest in number of words (New Lives and Quest of Kings surpasses this in number of Chapters) and it looks like this might surpass New Lives with number of chapter... but anyways... on with the chapter!

Chapter 38: A Fight to Remember

Ash got up and began to glare at the Master of the Sun… it was all his fault… that senshi broke up temporally… it was his fault he hurt his friends… unfortunately he had no idea where his transformation brooch was… probably somewhere on the ground of the Black Sun.

"Can't transform can you?" asked Master of the sun with a smirk.

"So what…" said Ash.

That's when the master of the Sun threw something to Ash.

"Can't help to think you're considered a weakling…" said Master of the Sun.

Ash managed to catch it… it was his transformation broach.

"If you didn't have it then it would be as fun…" said The Master of the Sun.

Ash put the Crystal into the Broach then held it up.

"That's it you're going down!" yelled Ash.

"I've never seen Ash this angry…" said Delia worried.

"Hell yeah he's angry… do you know what Black Lady did if I was in Ash's shoes then I'm be pissed too…" said Sammy.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make-up!"

With that Ash transformed into Neo Sailor Moon.

"Okay… let's go help him…" said Sailor Venus.

"Naruto… this is Ash's fight…" said Sailor Pallas.

"And besides most of us need rest…" said Sailor Juno.

"But I feel perfectly fine…" said Sailor Venus.

"But you're the only one…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Many of the senshi have glare that said "If you try to help out we're going to beat you up badly…"

"Okay, okay… I won't help…" said Naruto.

"You better not…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Is it like this all the time…" said Mewtwo.

"Once when someone's being really stubborn…" said Sailor Saturn.

On the battle field Neo Sailor Moon closed her eyes and the Silver Crystal Sword appeared in her hands…

"You're going down…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

She ran towards The Master of the Sun with the sword crutched tightly… she swung it at him and well the sword for some reason was heavy and the master of the sun dodged easily causing Neo Sailor Moon to fall.

"I don't get when I fought Arashi, I was able to handle the sword…" whispered Neo Sailor Moon.

"Don't you think that because Neo Queen bailed out you last time… and I know about her sacrifice… giving you all of her power so you could break free of Black Lady's control… how sweet of her…" said the Master of the Sun.

"That doesn't mean a thing!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Try to learn to stand on your own two feet with out that dead queen's help…" said The Master of the Sun, "If you can…"

"I know I can…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Because everyone's counting on me…"

"You mean the ones you hurt?" asked the Master of the Sun.

"Who's fault was that…" yelled Neo Sailor Moon, "You kidnapped, you brainwashed me, you made do all those things… even try to destroy my own world! And my friends stood by me!"

"Yeah, yeah I know they did… sit this stupid speech about love and justice…" said the Master of the Sun, "You pretty much destroyed the love of my life… so I guess we're even..."

Neo Sailor Moon managed to get up and f0oruzcsed on toer sword to be light.

"Okay I can do this!" she thought.

The sword began to get lighter Neo Sailor Moon knew she could fight this time…she brought the sword up and prepared to fight with the master of the sun.

"I can't believe Ash had secret life…" said Delia.

"Well Ash and Gary are embarrassed that about turning into girls so they to keep that a secret…" said Brock.

"Who wouldn't be embarrassed that?" asked Pro. Oak.

"Luffy…" said May.

"Somehow Luffy lacks shame…" said Drew.

"Oh…" said Delia, "But still…"

"He also didn't want to drag you into this…" said Brock, "The enemies of the Sailor Senshi are very underhanded… the Neo Dark Kingdom kidnapped us… and the Black Sun not only kidnapped and brainwashed Ash, but also recruited some enemies of the other senshi… it was best if Ash didn't tell you…"

Delia sighed… she knew they were right.

With the fight Neo Sailor Moon and the master of the sun began to lock swords with each other, Neo Sailor Moon was very clumsy when it came to it…

"We need to train Ash how to use a sword…" said Sailor Uranus.

"I know…" said Sailor Juno.

The master of the Sun ginned… he pushed Neo Sailor Moon and aimed his hand at the senshi that watching…

"This is going to be fun…" said the Master of the Sun.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The tiara/discus his The Master of the Sun on the hand.

"Don't you dare drag them into this fight…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"But you can't protect them all the time only for a short time…" said the Master of the Sun, "And most of them are already injured… so it's going to be tough…"

Neo Sailor Moon glared at the master of the sun…

"Naruto…" said Sailor Uranus, "I need you get Tsunade and Sakura right now… the Master of the sun plans to bring us into the fight…"

"Right…" said Sailor Venus.

She used the transformation jutsu to look like Naruto (as it was quicker than detransforming and transforming again) took out her time key and called out go to the Hokage Tower… and disappeared though the portal.

"This is mostly your fight Ash… and we'll only fight back if we need to…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Thanks…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"You think you can still win…" said the Master of the sun.

"I know I can…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The two began to lock swords again… this time Neo Sailor Moon began to think…

"I have to beat him… he hurt all of my friends… he turned me agaisnt them… I can't let him win…" thought Neo Sailor Moon.

The Silver Crystal sword began to glow slightly… and that's when things got interesting… somehow Neo Sailor Moon knew what to do... with the sword the two began to clash.

"Interesting… it has nothing to with you… but rather your feelings… your knowledge is pending on your feelings…" said the Master of the Sun.

Neo Sailor Moon managed to hit arms many times…

"Your going to loose…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh really?" said the master of the Sun.

The wounds on his arms began to heal… "Wasn't that interesting…" said the Master of the Sun he then shot a beam of light from his hand… fortunately the 4 Legendary Pokemon got in the way of the blast Lugia and Latias used Safe Guard, Mewtwo used barrier and Suicune used Protect.

"Thanks!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Your welcome…" said Mewtwo.

That's when Sailor Venus, Sakura and Tsunade showed up from a time portal.

"We're here!" said Sailor Venus.

"We can see that…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Who wants to be healed..." said Sakura.

"Oh heal me first Tsunade!" said Sailor Vesta.

Smash!

Sailor Vesta laid in a small crater twitching.

"Your going to heal Eido last… aren't you…" said Hyde.

Both Sakura and Tsunade nodded… Sakura began to heal Sasuke first and Tsunade began to heal Sailor Mars.

"What are they doing?" asked Pro. Oak.

"Sakura and Tsunade are medical ninja… they can heal all sorts of wounds very quickly…" said Dawn.

"Wow…" said Delia.

"I guess it was bad timing…" said the Master of the Sun.

"I'm your opponent… remember…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

And the two began to clash once more... each one dodging the others moves…

"Okay I can do this…" thought Neo Sailor Moon.

The two swords locked once again… this time a bright light came from the Silver Crystal Swords… and Neo Sailor Moon was over powering the Master of the Sun.

"All right Ash!" cheered Sailor Venus.

"Amazing…" said Mewtwo.

"Come Ash!" cheered Misty and Sammy at the same time… they glared at each other then turned away.

The Silver Crystal sword began to glow brightly even more and created a big explosion that sent the two flying in opposite directions… a large dust cloud came from it and no one could see anything.

"Is Ash all right?" asked Sailor Mars.

When the dust cleared they could see that both the Master of the Sun and Neo Sailor Moon laying there injured though the Master of the Sun looked more injured.

"Well I guess we just call this one a draw…" said the Master of the Sun getting up while shaking a little.

"There's no way!" said Neo Sailor Moon who got up as well and was shaking… but to the extent that the Master of the sun was…

"Too bad…" said the master of the sun who snapped his fingers and disappeared.

There was a silence… during that silence Neo Sailor Moon detransformed as most of the other senshi (except for Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn who were being healed by Tsunade and Sakura).

"Pikapi!" yelled Pikachu who ran over to Ash.

"Pikachu…" said Ash hugging him.

There were several roars and squeals… ash turned around and sweatdroped at all of his Pokemon jumped on to show affection… everyone winced at the site knowing that it was going to be painful.

"That's has broken bones written all over it…" said Tsunade.

"It's time to take my leave…" said Lugia.

"Good luck Lugia…" said Mewtwo.

Lugia flew away as Suicune ran away…

"I still can't believe Legendary Pokemon helped…" said Sailor Saturn.

Sometime later in the actual lab all the senshi and those that watch as well as Mewtwo and Latias (in human form) were talking about the events that just happened as well at healing Ash (from his injuries from both the fight and his Pokemon's love).

"Ow…" said Ash, "Not so rough!"

"Well sorry…" said Sakura sarcastically.

"When are you going to heal me?" asked a very bruised up Eido.

"After Ash…" said Sakura with a glare.

"But what about Tsunade?" asked Eido.

"You don't want me to heal you…" said Tsunade with a death glare.

"Okay…" whimpered Eido.

The subject was quickly changed…

"Ash…" said Delia, "Why didn't you tell me…"

Ahs sighed, "Because I didn't want you to get involved… if you did I was afraid that you mgith get hurt…" said Ash.

"So it wasn't because you embarrassed?" asked Delia.

"Well a tiny bit…" said Ash, "But other than that it was mostly to protect you…"

"All of us know what's it's like to have our loved ones hurt…" said Kakashi.

"Except for Ranma… it's a long complicated story…" said Ryoga.

"Shut up pig boy… just because I didn't care Akane got kidnapped doesn't' mean a thing… she gets kidnapped all the time…" said Ranma giving a small glare at Ryoga.

"I understand…" said Delia.

"Well since everything is okay again…" said Luffy, "Party at the ship…"

"Everytime something good happens Luffy throws a party at the ship…" explained Gary.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sometime later there was a party on the Thousand Sunny… even for some reason Mewtwo and Latias joined the fun although Delia and Pro. Oak decided not to join… however Ash was completely out of it… he just sat at one part of the ship depressed… Naruto, Misty, Sammy, Latias and Mewtwo watched him.

"He's still depressed…" said Sammy.

Latias (still in human form) nodded.

"I don't know what he's feeing… I doubt anyone does" said Misty.

"I know what it's like… the pain of knowing you hurt your friends and didn't want to…" said Sammy.

"And no matter how much time had passed you know that pain will be there forever…" said Naruto.

"What do you know about it?" asked Misty.

"Well apparently someone doesn't know how I found out about my powers…" said Sammy, "The Black Sun kidnapped me… and made me do things… horrible things… it was only for a short time but still…"

"And I have something that better left alone…" said Naruto, "Any ways I have an idea…"

Naruto thought the plan and knowing that Mewtwo could read his mind and told him… however Mewtwo sweatdroped… "Thanks for telling me… but how is that considered a jutsu?"

"Ask Kakashi… he invented it…" said Naruto.

Mewtwo shook his head then used his psychic power… to make sure Ash's hat blew away a few feet. Ash notice it, got up and grabbed his hat… he was too depressed to notice Naruto running up behind him.

"Village in the Leaves Secret Finger Taijutsu: 1,000 Years of Death!" yelled Naruto.

And with that Naruto… stuck his finger up Ash's butt... Naruto managed to use charka to propel Ash about 10 feet making him land on the deck with a thud.

"What… was… that?" said Misty.

"I don't want to know…" said Sammy.

"Me neither…" said Mewtwo, "Though I'm tempted to ask Kakashi how that counts as a jutsu…"

"Me too…" said Sammy.

"Hey… what was that?" asked Ash.

"You're too depressed!" said Naruto and Sammy.

"What would you know?" asked Ash.

"Hello… demon…" said Naruto.

"Remember when I attack you…" said Sammy.

Ash sweatdroped, "Oh right…" said Ash.

"Ash no matter was happens we'll always be there for you…" said Naruto.

"Ash… and if your feeling down you could always call me…" said Sammy.

"Same here!" said Misty.

"But I'm in the same region…" said Sammy.

"But I've known you longer…" said Misty.

Latias sweatdroped and stood there silently.

"I don't know much about human relationships… but I know your in way over your head…" said Mewtwo to Latias.

Latias nodded… she ran then ran over to Ash and tugged on his arm.

"From what I'm guessing Latias is saying enjoy the party…" said Naruto.

"She's right!" said Sammy pulling his arm too.

And so Ash enjoyed the party.

The next day Ash each delivered his friend to their destination… and approached to each one… each one took their apology well Drew made a snide remark about him a magical cross-dress… but other than everything was okay… he always visited with his Pokemon for a short time before saying good bye to them and Pro. Oak and Ash's mother… Also Latias and Mewtwo parted ways with Ash… with some words from Mewtwo and a kiss on the cheek from Latias they were gone. When Ash returned to Sinnoh he and his group parted ways with Sammy.

"So Ash are you sure you're okay…" said Sammy, "I mean if you need some help I can travel with you…"

"No I'm fine…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Man are you desperate…" said Beldum.

Sammy gabbed Beldum and threw it over her shoulder.

"Aren't you planning to look for Mina?" asked Gary.

"I am… after what I heard from Sanji about that group that's looking for the descendants Pokemon Guardians their probably looking for me…" said Sammy.

"Well as long as you're okay…" said Ash.

"Ash… don't worry… think will turn out in the future… just don't worry about it…" said Sammy, "I also think you should talk to Mina about it… being the biggest senshi fan girl and forced to attack the senshi must have been hard on her…"

"I will…" said Ash.

And so the two groups parted ways…

"It's great to have you back Ash…" said Dawn.

"It's great to be back…" said Ash.

"So Ash… I wondering…" said Gary.

"What?" asked Ash.

"Do you remember stuff from your time as Black Lady." said Gary.

"I'd rather be forgetting…" said Ash.

"No I'm saying from a technical strand point…" said Gary.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"What I'm saying if you remember the layout of the Headquarters of the Black Sun… because Arashi doesn't remember a thing…" said Gary, "And if you do…"

"Then we can plan an attack in the future…" said Ash.

"That right…" said Gary, "But not yet… once we're ready…"

That's when a metal hand grabbed Pikachu.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"Melting in the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"And in ya ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace…"

"Dashing hope, bringing fear in it's place."

"A rose by any other name smells just as sweet…"

"When everything's worse I'll work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth! Now that's a name!"

"Putting do-gooders in their place…"

"… Team Rocket…"

"In ya face!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Mime! Mime!"

"It's about time we found you… do you know how long we've been looking for you?" yelled Jessie.

"We don't want to answer…" said Brock.

"You know I kind of missed this…" said Ash with a small laugh.

And with Ash was himself again… with hope that he will forgive himself in the future and a possible attack plan in the future things become normal again… for now…

Next Time: Cat, Otaku and Doll have become suspicious of Horror's behavior... so they decides to follow him... and they discover something horrible... he's fallen in love with someone... who's friends with the Sailor Senshi! Who is this someone? And what will happen? Find out next time!


	39. Horror’s Heart

A/N: Okay this chapter is something special... this is a sign that me and my ex (AKA winter knight) are trying to be friends... which I'm sure some of you are still pissed off at him for saying mean things which I won't say... but Horror is based off him a little, I had already a made certain decision about Horror that won't go back on but I decided to let our hopeful friendship make the decision right... anyways enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 39: Horror's Heart

There was a meeting at the Black Sun HQ… the Master of the Sun was still pretty beaten up other wise fine… everyone was upset with what happened.

"That certainly was a long shot… knowing Ash wasn't dead yet…" said Orochimaru.

"That's right… it was pretty stupid…" said Tech.

"I guess you're right… but I can always bring her back…" said the Master of the Sun, "Our new goal is to destroy the Sailor Senshi and break Ash…"

"Say… can we end this meeting now…" said Horror, "There's something I have to do…"

"Sure why not…" said Master of the Sun.

Horror got up and left…

"Didn't you notice that that Horror has been acting strange lately?" asked Cat.

"Sort of…" said Doll.

"No really…" said Otaku.

"I say let's tail him…" said Cat.

The other two nodded…

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon… Ash's look up at the sky… while everyone else ate lunch… it still bothered… even if he did get advise from everyone, even talked to Mina about it as Neo Sailor Moon (even fought off Mina's new enemy… but that's literally another story) but still it bothered him… how he hurt his friends.

"Ash…" said Gary, "Still thinking about what happened…"

"Yeah…" said Ash, "I remember everything so clearly…"

"Don't worry…" said Dawn, "It will eventually pass…"

"I know…" said Ash.

"I hate to ask… but have you asked Arashi for advice…" said Brock.

"Oh year Arashi would be a good one to ask for advice… even though he doesn't' remember…" said Gary.

Ash nodded… they were right…

Not too long later at the Hokage Tower… Ash with Pikachu saw Shizune…

"Oh hello Ash… long time no see…" said Shizune.

"Is Arashi busy… there's something I want to talk to him about…" said Ash.

"He is…" said Shizune.

"Thanks…" said Ash.

Ash and Pikachu entered the room… to find Arashi and Tsunade both asleep... Ash could help but to sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ… Horror was dressed up in a light blue dress shirt and white pants… a contrast to his normally black attire…

"I haven't run into any of them yet but… hopefully won't recognize me…" said Horror, "If I do run into any of them and they recognize me… I'm deep trouble… they won't trust me one bit…" he thought.

He snapped his fingers… and disappeared.

Elsewhere in the Black Sun HQ, Otaku approached Tech.

"I hate to ask Tech but do you know where Horror is…" said Otaku.

Tech pulled something off his computer… "It says here that he's at Recon Isalnd in the World of Pirates…" said Tech.

"Okay thanks…" said Otaku.

She walked away and to a spot where Cat and Doll were standing.

"You ready?" asked Otaku.

"Oh yeah!" said Cat.

"Okay… let's go!" said Otaku…

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja…

Ash was playing with Pikachu until Arashi woke up… which he did eventually.

"Oh hey Ash… How long was I out for…" said Arashi.

"A while…" said Ash, "I think I got here like 10 minutes ago…"

"Oh I see…" said Arashi, "Let me guess you want to talk about what happened with you and black sun?"

"Yeah…" said Ash quietly.

"Okay… let's talk at Ichiraku's…" said Arashi, "But leave quietly…"

"Okay…" said Ash.

Arashi left a note that read "at Ichiraku's"… a about a minute after they left the building Tsunade woke up… unlike Arashi she was having a hang over.

"My head…" she moaned then saw Arashi's note, "Arashi!" she yelled.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates on Recon Island to be exact the Straw Hats have been there for tow days and still have two more days to go before they could leave… Robin was looking for a good book store… when someone bumped into her…

"Sorry…" said the person.

"Oh it's you again…" said Robin with a small smile.

The person was Horror but in his disuse.

"Yeah…" said Horror.

"So how is you're…" said Robin.

"It's uh… fine…" said Horror blushing.

(Flashback)

Horror was at some random book chain stores… that's when there was explosion caused by some pirates nearby causing a book case fall and it was going to fall on him… Robin was also in the store and look around noticed no one was around. Horror was about to snap is fingers but that's when several arms sprouted out of the floor and stopped the bookcase from falling.

"Thank you…" said Horror who then realized it was it Robin… the Nico Robin… the one from the Straw Hats…

"Play it cool Horror…" he thought, "Aren't you Nico Robin…" he said.

"Stupid!" mentally yelled Horror.

"What are you a bounty hunter…" said Robin… a part of her knew she couldn't trust him… there was just something suspicious about him…

"No… I'm not…" said Horror, "I just know a lot of infamous pirates…"

"Oh I see…" said Robin.

"Hey want to get some coffee… it's right over there…" said Horror pointing to the café.

"Why not…" said Robin.

That's when Horror tripped on a footstool… on the way he also bumped into a bookcase and stubbed his toe… how could he stub his toe with shoes on was beyond anyone… Horror was sitting at a free table while Robin went to get the coffee…

"My aren't you the clumsy one…" said Robin coming with the coffees.

"Wait a second you're only this clumsy when you're smitten…" thought Horror.

That's when he began to stare at Robin and blush as she placed the coffee on the table… Horror's hand bumped into it and it spilled… on his crotch… causing him to scream in pain.

"Oh yeah… you're smitten…" thought Horror who then fell out of his chair.

(End of Flashback)

"So want to finish that coffee…" said Horror.

"Sure why not…" said Robin.

Horror then tripped into a nearby fruit stand… not far away Cat, Otaku and Doll watched.

"Oh my god he's in love with someone…" said Cat.

"It's must be that woman she's with…" said Otaku.

They watched the woman he was with help him up… and was shocked at who it was.

"That's Robin…" said Cat.

"You mean the member of the Straw hats…" said Otaku.

"That's treason, falling in love the enemy…" said Doll.

"Let's follow him some more first…" said Otaku taking out her camera phone.

"Right…" said the other two.

Meanwhile… with Arashi, Ash and Pikachu they had just arrived at Ichiraku's…

"So let me guess you want to talk about what happened…" said Arashi.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"Sorry… we both know that I don't remember my time with the Black Sun…" said Arashi.

Ash sweatdroped…

"But it does bother me what I did…" said Arashi, "And I'm sure it always will… Ash…"

"What?" said Ash.

"Have you tired this new three meat ramen it's good…" said Arashi.

Ash anime fell…

"I invented it for Balloon Boy…" laughed old man Teuchi.

"Oh yes as I was saying… don't let this control you for the rest of your life, you gotten advise from everyone you can… everyone forgave you… you shouldn't beat yourself over it…" said Arashi.

"But…" said Ash.

"Everything was out of your control…" said Arashi, "It doesn't matter what happened… just put all the blame on the Black Sun…"

'I guess…" said Ash.

"Don't' just guess do… you're the leader… you have to be strong right now…" said Arashi.

"I know…" sighed Ash.

"Don't worry eventually something will happen that will let you become leader again…" said Arashi.

"You're right…" said Ash.

Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Another ramen please!" said Arashi.

"You are as much as Naruto…" said Ash with a sweatdroped.

"He's my son after all…" said Arashi.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates… Horror and Robin walked together talking… about books… when something hit Horror in the leg… he paled when in he saw it was a yarn ball. He picked it up and looked around and saw Cat waving at him form the alley way…

"Hey… I'll be right back… there's something I need to check up on…" said Horror.

Robin only nodded… Horror ran towards the alley…

"What are you doing?" said Horror.

"We should be saying the same thing to you…" said Cat.

"What do you mean?" asked Horror.

"So then you want to everyone to see this picture…" said Otaku.

Horror paled…

"What are you doing with that…" he said.

"What?" said Otaku looking at the photo, "I thought I deleted that picture… Discard! Discard! Discard!"

"Um…" said Cat.

"You must not tell any of what picture… you understand…" said Otaku.

"Yes..." said Horror who was possibly mentally scared for life and would never look at Otaku the same way again.

"I meant these pictures…" said Otaku.

She began to show him pictures of him and Robin together… talking, him laughing and her smirking and several acts of clumsiness.

"You're in love with Nico Robin…" said Otaku.

"So what if I am…" said Horror.

"You know she's someone who knows the senshi ideates and helps out whenever she can…" said Otaku.

"Which means she's an enemy…" said Cat.

"I know… but…" said Horror.

"Why could you fall in love with someone who didn't know… like Anko or someone else…" said Cat.

"Look what would you care… you never showed any affection to me at all!" said Horror.

"But this is different… since we found out it's our job to either inform the Master or get rid of you ourselves…" said Cat.

"She right you know…" said Doll.

"We're give you the rest of the date…" said Otaku.

"Unless your found by one of the senshi… then we're attack…" said Cat.

"Fine then…" said Horror he knew that if he tried to run they'd just find him… he left the alley way very pale… if he went to get the senshi's help… then they would attack, maybe he could tell Robin the truth and tell her about his feelings then say goodbye… because he would be excused soon…

Not too far away.

"Hey Robin!" yelled Luffy.

"You idiot!" yelled another voice.

Robin turned around with a smirk and saw Luffy and Zoro.

"So what's going on…" said Luffy.

"Just with a man…" said Robin.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" asked Zoro.

"I have the feeling like I can't but he's so clumsy I doubt it's an act…" said Robin.

"What did he do?" asked Zoro.

"He spilled coffee on _himself_…" said Robin.

"Oh…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"I don't get it…" said Luffy.

Zoro whispered it to him… who then got it.

"That had to hurt…" said Luffy.

"I'm back!" called Horror who then saw Luffy and Zoro… who immediately recognized him.

"What are you are planning to do Robin..." said Luffy angrily.

"It's nothing like that!" said Horror, "I swear…"

"You know him?" asked Robin.

"He's part of the Black Sun…" said Zoro.

"Oh… I see…" said Robin.

"Get down now…" said Horror.

"What…" said Zoro.

That's when there were several explosions…

"Luck doesn't smile much on you… dose it traitor…" said a voice.

All the towns people ran away like chickens with their head cut off… just about everyone was gone, the only left were the three Straw Hats and Horror, all of them looked up to the top of the building to find the three girls on the roof.

"Man you just can't seem to catch a break… you can never get a girlfriend that like you and when you find someone you really like she turns out to be an enemy… sucks to be you…" said Cat.

"I hate you so much…" said Horror glaring at her, "I gave you nothing but love… and you squashed all over it…"

"Because your such an idiot… and The Master created us all… we're practically siblings…" said Cat.

"But still!" said Horror.

"Go our Jouji! Eliminate the Traitor!" said all three girls.

"Are they kidding… did you really betray them…" said Luffy.

"The Black Sun considers anyone fraternizing with the enemy traitors… so yes I am… and this obviously not a trap for two reasons… one is their actually attacking me..." said Horror.

That's when the three Jouji one that looked like a human starching post, one that looked like a woman dressed in a black kimono holding a sword and a very evil looking female dummy… all three of them began to attack the 3 Straw hats and 1 Traitor.

"Yeah and what the other reason!" yelled Zoro who wasn't buying it.

"Why would I hurt Mr. Winky!" said Horror.

"What's Mr. Winky?" said Luffy.

"That's what I named my happy man… Mr. Winky…" said Horror.

"How big is Mr. Winky?" laughed Cat.

"Big enough!" yelled Horror.

"We should make sure that no one can get in or out!" said Doll.

That's when a pink shimmering dome covered the area.

"What is this!" yelled Zoro.

"It's a dome that allows no access in or out… it also block any communications so your communicators won't work." said Doll.

"Oh man…" said Zoro.

"Well that sucks… you should transform…" said Horror, "Right now would be a great idea…"

"He's right Zoro…" said Luffy.

"I still don't trust him…" mutter Zoro.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both pirates transformed into their Sailor Senshi forms.

"So I think the three of us can take these three down…." said Horror.

"Oh why do you think that…" said Sailor Juno.

"Because I can only convert one Jouji to mine…" said Horror, "I'll take the dummy… that's wan easy conversion…"

"I don't know what he's talking about but don't fight…" said Sailor Mars.

"What ever…" said Sailor Juno.

"Fine…" said Horror.

Sailor Mars fighting the human scratching post… which barely did anything…

"Wow… it's so weak…" said Sailor Mars with a smirk.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The fiery arrow hit and it turned into a yarn ball…then to dust.

With Sailor Juno she was having a more challenging match… well most like as more entreating match… she was fighting the strange swordswoman…

"You given up yet human?" said the monster.

"Not yet…" said Sailor Juno.

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

After getting hit by the electrified version of Oni Giri the Jouji turned back into a Dragon Ball then to dust.

Meanwhile with Horror, he placed his hand on the Dummy…

"Sorry time for a new master!" said Horror with an evil smirk.

The dummy felt a change within it's body… it suited black into a toy ball then suddenly turned into a black ball…

"Whoa… cool…" said Sailor Mars.

"It was no problem…" said Horror.

That's when Horror was caught in some yarn.

"What the!" yelled Horror.

"Sorry but it's been fun but we have to take this traitor back…" said Cat.

All three girls snapped their fingers and all 4 members of the 8 Wonders were gone… along with the strange dome…

"That was strange…" said Sailor Mars, "Robin, are you alright…"

"I'm fine…" said Robin.

"We should call the others about this…" said Sailor Mars who changed back to being Luffy, "After what happened… I don't think it was a trap… otherwise they would have captured us… not him…"

"Fine…" sighed Sailor Juno who changed back too…

Not to long later in the Black Sun HQ… all of the remaining 8 Wonders, their allies and the Master of the Sun all beat up the traitor… he was just shocked by a Zaker and Buggy stabbed him in the arm he was broken and bleeding…

"Had enough…" said the Master of the Sun.

"I minds as well take my leave…" said Horror who weakly got up, snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"He got away!" yelled Cat.

"Don't worry I think I know where he went…" said the Master of the Sun, We just need to figure out a good plan…"

Elsewhere on the Thousand Sunny it was a joint meeting with the Straw Hats and the Sailor Senshi…

"So you're saying… that one of your enemies fell in love with Robin?" asked Sanji.

"If it's not a trap that is…" said Zoro.

"It doesn't sound like one… after all who would endanger _himself _like that…" said Eido.

"And Horror always seemed a little off to me… he's one of the only two that didn't seem evil to me…" said Ash.

"Really… who was the other one?" asked Naruto.

"Dude… but he was out of it a lot so that doesn't count really…" said Ash with a shrug.

"But I think we should really figure out…" said Kakashi.

Before he could finish his sentence there was a thump outside…

"Maybe someone should go see what it was…" said Usopp shaking a little.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and Sanji, Zoro and Luffy went outside to see what it was. And they were surprised at what they saw…

"Hey! Guys… you might want to see this!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone went up on the deck to find a Horror still severally injured from what happened. Robin gasped in surprise and shock.

"Doctor!" cried Chopper then realized, "Oh right… I am a doctor! Oh no!"

"I can't believe it…" said Ash.

"How could do they do this to someone who works for them…" said Naruto.

"I don't know… I just don't' know…" said Setsuna.

And with these turn of events who would know what would happen…

Next Time: The Straw Hats deiced to have Horror recuperate on the ship... especially since the Black Sun is after him... what will happen? Will Horror survive? Find out next time!


	40. Horror’s Path

A/N: Jebus... with this chapter this story has reached over 500 pages... man that's a lot for me... Well any ways... here's the next chapter...

Chapter 40: Horror's Path

It was decided that since Horror and Robin had become friends, that he would stay on the Thousand Sunny… It had been a few days since he came for some reason Zoro didn't trust him at all however everyone else did mostly because of the fact that many of the Sailor Senshi's past enemies had found redemption in one way or another… Horror stayed in the sick Bay of course…

Horror stared up the ceiling, "I know it… their going to go after me… But when and how… this would be the best time when I'm injured…"

"So how are you feeling…" said Robin walking into the room.

"I'm fine…" said Horror who then fell out of bed making Robin give a small smile. "That really hurt…" said Horror getting up.

"Don't move so much… your injuries were serious…" said Robin.

"I know…" said Horror.

"Hey!" said Ash entering the room, "Robin… can I talk to him alone?"

"Of course…" said Robin.

Robin left the room and Ash pulled up a chair next to Horror.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Horror.

"I remember my time as Black Lady…" said Ash.

"Figures…" said Horror, "That just something he would do…"

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"I'm sure that you remember your time as Black Lady to slowly break you…" said Horror, "If he breaks you then he's planning to being back Black Lady…"

"What!" yelled Ash.

"Not so loud…" said Horror.

"But why?" said Ash.

"Isn't obvious he loves her… or idolizes her…" said Horror, "Or something like that..."

"So you mean that he made sure that if I became me again I would remember my time as Black Lady…" said Ash.

"Yes… normally people don't remember being under the Master's control but this is different…" said Horror.

"I see…" said Ash.

"Don't worry about it… Black Lady wasn't' you… she was a separate entity that the Master created from your "dark feelings" and took over your body…" said Horror.

"I think I remember someone told me that…" said Ash.

"Don't let your memories of being him break you…" said Horror, "Right now everyone needs you… you are the leader after all…"

"You're right…" said Ash, "Also there's something I wanted to as you…"

"What?" said Horror.

"Once your better… do you think you can you help us fight the Black Sun?" asked Ash.

"Does Kakashi read porn?" asked Horror.

"Yes?" said Ash.

"There you go?" said Horror.

"Thanks…" said Ahs leaving the room.

Ash left the room and Horror sighed, "I just hope I survive this…" he thought.

Meanwhile in the Black Sun HQ there was meeting…

"So right now we wont' work on the Sailor Senshi… but rather executing the traitor…" said The Master of the Sun.

"I was wondering…" said Zeno, "But if one of us betrays the black Sun?"

"Nothing… it's not like I created you…" said The Master of the Sun.

Each member of the alliance breathed a sigh of relief…

"We need to think of a plan that will get rid of Horror…" said Sea.

'We need to go after the one that made Horror betray us after all…" said Cat, "We need to go after Nico Robin…"

Meanwhile back at the

Horror once again stared at the ceiling thinking…

"Hey!" yelled Luffy coming into the room.

"Hey Luffy…" said Horror, "What's going on..."

"I was wondering if I could ask you something…" said Luffy.

"What?" said Horror.

"When you get better will you join my crew?" asked Luffy.

"I'll think about it…" said Horror, "You know that when Ranma came for a visit he brought Ruby who asked me if I could work at the snack shack…"

It was indeed true Ruby did come on board and asked him if he could start working there, it was due to the fact that they needed a cute guy to get the girls in and also due to his situation (Sailor Senshi enemy turned good).

"I know…" said Luffy.

"You're going to bother me if I don't join… aren't you?" said Horror.

"Maybe…" said Luffy.

"Just let me think about… I have a long road to recovery you know…" said Horror.

Luffy only laughed as he left the room… As Luffy left Robin entered.

"He asked if you if you would join… didn't he?" said Robin.

"Yeah…" said Horror.

"So are you going to join?" asked Robin.

"Well there's the job offer and the fact that for some reason I want to move to Goldenrod City in the Johto Region in the World of Pokemon… I don't know why I won't to move there…" said Horror.

"I see… I thought you loved me" said Robin with a slight smirk.

"I do… but I'm unsure if you love me back… I know about all of your problems you had when you were younger but…" said Horror.

"But…" said Robin.

"It's nothing…" said Horror, "But it's a long time… Chopper said I won't be completely healed for another month… so I have a while to think about and choose my own path… the path that will make me happy… even if it means I lose everything…"

"I see…" said Robin leaving the room.

"I wonder…" thought Horror.

Outside Robin just stood there watching the ocean…

"Hey… is there something wrong?" asked Ace.

"Nothing…" said Robin.

"It's about Horror isn't it?" said Ace.

Robin said nothing…

"I think that…" said Ace however he never finished his sentence because he fell asleep…

Not too far away on the ship, Luffy and Naruto were sprawled on out the deck just laying there.

"Why are you laying there like that?" asked Nami walking up to them.

"We're bored there's nothing to do…" said Luffy.

"What about the Dojo?" asked Nami.

"Ranma's in school…" said Naruto, "So that's off limits…"

"And besides it's a good idea if I'm here incase the Black Sun decides to attack Horror…" said Luffy.

"Do something at least…" said Nami.

"But it's so boring…" said Luffy and Naruto.

"Why do I even try…" said Nami walking away.

That's when both of them got a weird chill and both bolted up.

"Hey Naruto…" said Luffy, "Do you have a bad feeling?"

They weren't the only ones that felt it… Zoro who was weight training felt something too as did Ace who woke up when he felt it… all 4 of them had an uneasy feeling…

That's went several explosions crashed into the ocean… causing huge waves, everyone ion the ship minus Horror all gather in one place.

"What's going on?" said Usopp.

"I don't know… but I have a very bad feeling…" said Naruto.

"Well, well this is the first time I get to meet most of the crew…interesting…" said the Master of the Sun appearing above them in thing air.

"Master of the Sun!" yelled Luffy.

"What the hell are you doing here…" said Naruto.

"Well I came to eliminate the traitor…" said the Master of the Sun, "He still has powers and he's still injured from that little beating… oh also to get rid of that woman who made him switch sides…"

"Don't you dare!" yelled Luffy, "I won't let you hurt anyone on this crew!"

"I'll call everyone else…" said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Ace.

Naruto began to call the other Sailor Senshi…

"What is it?" asked Ash over the communicator.

"The Master of the Sun is here and… said Naruto.

Before he could finish his sentence both Ash, Gary and Pikachu came out of a time portal.

"That… was fast…" said Aeries with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, "I didn't even get to finish my sentence…"

"I guess the rest of us can get there soon…" said Kakashi over the communicator.

"School just ended so it's okay…" said Ranma over the communicator.

"Same here…" said Kiyo over the communicator.

"Okay!" said Naruto who hung it up.

"So you're here…" said Ash.

"Sorry I'm not interested in you this time…" said the Master of the Sun, "I'm interested in the traitor and that bitch that turned him against the Black Sun…"

"Ash… he's mine this time…" said Luffy.

"I understand…" said Ash knowing that no one… no tetras or hurts members of his crew.

"So wait this is The Master of the Sun!" said Franky.

"It must be…" said Sanji, "Ash wouldn't have shown up fast other wise…"

"Get out of here right now…" said Luffy, "This is going be extremely dangerous…"

"Okay… you don't need to tell me twice…" said Usopp.

"Not yet…" said the Master of the Sun.

There was a strange flash of light and various restraints appeared… both Robin and chopper were held by ropes made out water, Sanji had strange restrains that tied his legs together, Franky and Usopp were bound buy a strange green slime while Nami just had transitional ropes.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Luffy.

"Sorry I just meant to get Robin… the others were just in my way…" said the master of the Sun.

Luffy glared at the Master of the Sun.

"I doubt he's telling the truth…" said Ash.

"You know me well.." said the Master of the Sun.

"We should transform right now…" said Zoro.

"Okay…" said Gary.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

" Neptune Planet Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Make-up!"

And with that all the senshi transformed.

"Isn't anyone going to help us first?" asked Usopp.

"Oh right… good point…" said Sailor Mars.

"I'll have you out in a jiffy!" said Sailor Venus taking out a kunai.

She was about the cut the slime holding Usopp but when she touched it both of them were shocked…

"Sorry but if you try to help them in anyway… such as moving them or something thing both of you will get a big surprise…" said the Master of the Sun.

All the senshi but Sailor Venus began to glare the Master of the sun.

"Hey are you okay?" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I'm fine…" said Sailor Venus shaking it off.

"Look at the pretty colors…" said Usopp.

"He's fine…" said Sailor Juno.

Meanwhile in the sick bay… Horror knew what was going on…

"Time to follow the path I chose…" said Horror, "It's the only way…"

He got up and felt the pain… but continued on "I have to save her…" he thought.

Back on deck 4 Portals Opened and up and the other senshi (transformed), Zatch and Hyde came out.

"Did we miss something important?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Well at you're here…" said Sailor Venus, "Oh and don't' tie them up… you'll both get shocked…"

"I see…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Do you think we can handle fighting the Master of the Sun?" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I don't know… but right now I don't care…" said Sailor Mars.

"This is going to be fun…" said the Master of the Sun with an evil smile.

Meanwhile with Horror he was in a lot of pain and could walk very well… he couldn't help but to think about the Job offer that Ruby gave him.

(Flashback)

Horror was reading a book that Robin lent him to past the time.

"So you're Horror…" said a voice.

Horror looked up and saw Ruby, "And you're Ruby… right…" said Horror.

"Bingo!" said Ruby.

Ruby pulled out a chair... "So Horror what are you planning to do after you get better…" said Ruby.

"I haven't thought of it…" said Horror, "Why?"

"Because we need a guy to work for us… and since you're no longer the Sailor Senshi's enemy we though that you would be a good choice…" said Ruby.

"Really…" said Horror, "Depends on what happens… I'll think about it… but I doubt I'll be able to work for you…"

"I see…" said Ruby, "But consider our offer will you…" said Ruby.

"Will do…" said Horror.

(End of Flashback)

"I have to help them…" said Horror.

On Deck all the senshi were ready for a fight…

"Let's have some fun…" said the Master of the Sun.

"Okay then…" said Sailor Mars.

The Master of the Sun smiled… that's he shot a strange beam at the Sailor Senshi… Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn were the only ones unable to dodge… the thing was that the attack didn't hurt however both of them were tied up, Sailor Mercury was trapped in green slime while Sailor Saturn was covered in chains.

"What is this!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"Sorry but I don't' plan to hurt anyone unless they escape…" said the Master of the Sun, "Oh yeah the traitor and his bitch…"

"Don't you dare call Robin that!" yelled Sanji.

"Looks like we need to come up with a plan that makes sure not of get tied up" said Sailor Jupiter.

"We're going to be tied up… aren't we?" said Sailor Pallas.

"Probably…" said Sailor Juno.

They all went into a quick huddle… then broke it before any attack could be done… all the senshi began to attack from different angles… with Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pallas and Sailor Vesta extremely hard ot see… while the other used their best speed to doge.

"So this is interesting using speed to dodge my attacks…" thought the Master of the Sun.

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

Sailor Vesta's attack was aimed towards the Master of the Sun from some random direction but the Master of the Sun managed to stop it… then several kunai came his way and he managed to stop them as well.

"Well sorry even that plan failed…" said the Master of the Sun.

A light came from the Master of the sun and when the light cleared all the Sailor Senshi, as well as Pikachu, Zatch and Hyde were restrained in some way, Sailor Jupiter was tied up with yarn, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mars were tied with the water ropes, Sailor Vesta and Hyde were tied up back to back with regular rope, Sailor Juno, Sailor Pluto, Neo Sailor Moon, Pikachu and Zatch was in some sort of net, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus were all in strange ropes, and for some bizarre reason Sailor Ceres had a blind fold on…

"Why did it take the form of a blind fold…" said the Master of the Sun with a sweat drop.

"Because the idiot already had no sense of direction… my guess so that a simple blind fold would be the perfect combination of a restraint…" said Sailor Jupiter.

That's when Sailor Ceres tripped… "I've fallen I don't think I can get up…" said Sailor Ceres causing everyone to sweat drop.

"That's interesting…" said the Master of the Sun with an even bigger sweat drop.

The Master of the sun smirked… "Now it's time…" he said he produced a sword from nowhere.

Not far away Horror made it on the deck and gasped at what he saw… all the Straw Hats and Sailor Senshi were tied up in some way…

"Time to choose my path…" said Horror.

The Master of the Sun went down to the deck and walked up to Robin.

"Any last words before I kill you…" said the Master of the Sun.

Robin only glared at the man…

"Fine then…" said the Master of the Sun.

He prepared his sword…

"Robin!" called Sailor Mars.

"Robin!" called Sanji.

"Robin!" yelled Horror jumped in front of her.

Horror got in the way of the sword… shocking everyone… the sword was plunche3d deep into his chest.

"Thanks for falling into my trap…" said the Master of the Sun who moved his arm in a way that somehow made the water rope that held Robin vanished.

Horror collapsed but Robin managed to catch him she looked at and remembered what he said "the path that will make me happy… even if it means I lose everything…"

"You know you were going to die… didn't you…" said Robin.

"I did… I knew that unless they changed their minds about killing me… and the path I chose was to protect you… I died for you… because you are the person I love…" said Horror, "Even if you don't love me back… at least you know… how much I loved you…" he began to sparkle and fade away, "I love you so much…"

And with that he was gone…

"What happened to him!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"He was made from my power… since he's dead the power that held him together disappeared… he was just something I created… he wasn't even human…" said the Master of the Sun.

All the restraints that were placed on the Straw Hats and Sailor Senshi disappeared.

"My business was done here… I never meant to kill Robin… that was merely a trap to my real target…" said the Master of Sun.

"Why you…" yelled Sailor Mars, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

"Sorry but I have to go now see you later!" said the Master of the Sun who snapped his fingers and disappeared before the punch could connect.

"Damn it!" yelled Sailor Mars who then changed back to being Luffy as all the senshi detransformed as well.

"Robin are you all right?" said Sanji.

"I'm fine…" said Robin calmly.

"That's it!" yelled Ash, "The Black Sun always seems one step ahead of us! Well no more!"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto who knew well what Ash meant… he just said that for dramatic effect.

"It time… it's time that fight the Black Sun… we know where their base is… and we know the lay out… it's time we fight them there…" said Ash, "Who's with me?"

"You know we all have your back…" said Naruto.

Ahs smiled... Naruto was right they did have his back.

Hours later, Robin once again stood at the sigh of the ship looking at the ocean.

"Weird Deja Vu…" said Ace.

"I really did care for him…" said Robin, "I'm unsure… but maybe I did love him…"

"I think he knew that…" said Ace, "He certainly was interesting…"

"He was such a klutz when he was around me… he always seemed to make me smile" said Robin giving a small smile at the thoughts of his klutziness.

"He was a bit of a dork…" said Ace.

"And he gave my life for me…" said Robin.

"I know that you lost many people before…" said Ace, "But I guess this was different…"

"It was…" said Robin.

Ace walked over to Robin.

"I think…" said Ace.

Sadly… before he could finish that sentence he fell asleep…

"You're right it was Deja Vu…" said Robin with a small smile.

With Horror's sacrifice for Robin… it gave Ash the courage to fight the Black Sun... and not just any fight… the possible final battle…

Next Time: After forming a small army that consists of their friends, crews mates, family members, allies and someone that they made a promise to... the Sailor Senshi and their friends head to the Black Sun HQ... what will happen? Meanwhile the Thousand Sunny was put into the care of the three Jewels, Sherry's butler and Gaara? Why Gaara? Let's just say that last time he watched a pirate ship he made quite an impression...


	41. Prelude to a Battle

A/N: I have a very special announcement to make after the chapter... so enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 41: Prelude to a Battle

The day was perfect on the Grand Line… however the Straw Hats had more guests than usual… as not only all but two of the senshi (Kiyo and not surprisingly Kakashi were not there) were there but so was Dawn, Brock, Misty, May, Drew, Mewtwo, Megumi, Tia, Ponygon, Kafk, Penny, Uri, Kiddo, Dr. Riddles, Pamoon, Lance, Laila, Albert (the last four were recently told of Kiyo's identity as a Sailor Senshi), Akane, Shampoo, Cologne, Jiraiya, Arashi, Sakura, Hinata, Iruka, Ruby, Aquamarine, Amber and Gaara. Almost of them were going to fight the Black Sun, the three Jewels weren't… nether was Gaara… he was just there to watch the ship again since he did such a great job last time… originally the senshi didn't want to get them involved but one thing led to another, everyone who knew wanted to get involved, Kiyo decided to tell Laila, Pamoon and their book keepers due to what Zofis to them, Misty, May and Drew heard about the final battle thing and wanted to get involved, Mewtwo also found out and showed up and realty before all of them got involved the only two people were part of the original plan of going with them… Sherry and Brago… a promise is a promise. Well first she refused to take the time key to Mochinoki and her plane was late… and Kakashi was late… then again… he's Kakashi… he's always late…

"I'm so bored…" said Luffy.

"So your not helping us fight him Gaara?" said Arashi.

"No… I'm just going to watch the ship…" said Gaara.

"He did such a good job last time…" said Usopp.

"Yes… good job…" said Misty who went pale at the memories of what happened.

Mewtwo razed an eyebrow, "You are a very messed up human…" said Mewtwo.

"I used to be more messed up as you put it…" said Gaara.

"Why does Kiyo have to be late?" said Tia in a huff.

"Can't blame him… Sherry must have found out about the time key's landing…" said Megumi.

That's when a time portal opened up and Kakashi landed perfectly out of it.

"What's your excuse this time?" said Sasuke.

"You there a little girl crashed her tricycle…" said Kakashi.

No one paid attention to this of course.

"So are we still waiting for Kiyo?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeha Sherry's plane was delayed." said Gary.

"I see…" said Kakashi.

A few minutes later Kiyo, Zatch, Sherry, Brago and Sherry's butler Jii landed with a thud.

"What was the point of taking a plan to Japan if we would have landed in a thud anyways?" grumbled Brago.

"I have no idea." said Sherry.

After quick introductions and explaining that Jii was going to help watch the ship (Ruby offered to give him the tour as Franky gave the Three Jewels and Gaara the Tour while they were waiting). It was time to give everyone the plan. Ash with Kiyo and Nami's help managed to draw up a map of the fortress and everyone began to discus the plans.

"So is this really a good idea?" said Megumi.

"We need to do this." said Ash, "They've already done too much already."

"Each move they made was worse than the last… recruiting our enemies, reviving and taking control of Arashi, kidnapping Ash..." said Kakashi.

"And to a lesser extent trying to splash us with Jusenkyo water and kidnapping, Mina, Sammy and Beth and using them absent us." said Ash.

"The Black Sun is ruthless…" said Zoro, "They won't stop until they get what they want."

"It's like a game of chess" said Naruto.

"Naruto… do you even know what chess is like?" asked Sakura.

"No… I even tried asking Shikamaru… but I fell asleep during his explanation." said Naruto.

Everyone anime fell at that sentence.

"Naruto…" sighed Sakura.

"But this is something we have to do…" said Ash, "He's done enough already."

"The plan is that once we get to the fortress, I'm sure their send Ninja, Pirates and Jouji…" said Ash.

"That's where we come in right?" said Jiraiya.

"That's right…" said Kiyo.

"We need you to fight them while we go to the main chambers to fight the Master of the Sun." said Ash.

"Sherry's the only exception…" said Kiyo, "She's going to be searching for Zofis…"

"This is a very dangerous mission and all of us has to be careful…" said Kakashi.

"If anyone want to drop out now, now's your chance." said Ace.

There was a silence in the room.

"Look like we're all going." said Gary.

"I guess it's time to transform" said Ash.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

" Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Vesta Asteroid Power!"

"Ceres Asteroid Power!"

"Make-up!"

And with that all of them transformed into their senshi.

After discussing the plan they met up with the ones watching the ship.

"Be careful you guys." said Ruby.

"And try to avoid Gaara… when a pirate shows up." said Misty.

"He scary." said Shampoo.

Gaara sweatdroped.

"Now Miss Sherry, Master Brago… do you think you'll be aright?" said Jii.

"We'll be fine." said Sherry.

"Okay… we're leaving now!" Sailor Pluto, "Garnet Rod! Take us to Crystal Tokyo!"

And a rather large time portal opened up and everyone went though it.

"I hope all of them will be okay." said Amber.

"They're be fine." said Gaara.

That's when a random pirate ship showed up.

"Tell me where Monkey D. Luffy is!" yelled the person who appeared to be the captain.

"He's not here." said Gaara.

"You look weak." said the captain with an evil grin.

That's when the captain was covered in sand.

"Leave now, if not I will kill you." said Gaara.

"Okay…" said the captain meekly.

The sand retreated and the pirates fled very quickly.

"Scary…" whimpered Ruby.

Amber, Aquamarine and Jii nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo, everyone landed in a giant pile with the thud.

"Ow someone get their elbow out of my face." said Sailor Vesta.

"I can't breathe!" yelled May.

"Move their arm!" yelled Sailor Juno.

"Hey… I think I'm looking up someone's skirt!" said Jiraiya.

"That's mine…" said Cologne.

There was an awkward silence among them… not only for the disgusting fact that Jiraiya was looking up Cologne skirt but also the fact that this might take a while…

Meanwhile, in the Black Sun fortress it was a very important meeting.

"are you sure their going to strike now?" asked Koko.

"I'm positive… after what has been going I'm not surprised… the little prince si predictable." Said the Master of the Sun, "Also I'm sure that some of their friends are coming too…"

"They've probably brought Sherry along…" said Koko.

"No matter… this is going to be interesting." said Orochimaru.

"However…" said the master of the Sun.

He took out several things that looked like strange weapons… and gave them to his allies.

"On the off chance we do loose." Said the Master of the Sun, "These devises will allow one to act the Senshi's time keys… this way you can all go back to own worlds… and live to fight again agaisnt your enemies…"

"Really?" said Zeno.

"Would we be able to use them again…" said Buggy.

"but of course…" said the master of the Sun, "However they won't work in the Mamodo World if Zeno or Zofis books get burned."

Both Zofis and Zeno nodded…

"The plan is to send out our troops to slow them down then go one and one… I have the feeling that Sherry and Brago will engage with Zofis and Koko…" said the Master of the Sun, "I will let you choose which of your friend will engage a senshi in a one and one fight since I'm sure that the little prince will want to fight me…"

Everyone nodded… then the Master of the Sun got up and left the room…

"I'm going top plan my strategy… I'm sure all of you need to plan yours." said the Master of the Sun.

Everyone began to leave the room.

"Orochimaru… Zofis wait!" said Zeno.

The leader of the Sound Village and fellow mamodo stopped.

"I was wondering what's plan incase the senshi do win…" said Zeno, "After all the knowledge we gained from this is valuable."

"What do you mean?" asked Zofis.

"I have a little plan." said Zeno with an evil smirk.

Orochimaru and Zofis liked the look that Zeno had.

Meanwhile outside the cave they managed to get untangled.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Laila.

"Inside that cave." said Sailor Uranus.

"Wait." said Sailor Mercury.

She pressed her earning and she began amazing the time difference… that's when she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Time is going slower here… so it's okay if we go in one at time." said Sailor Mercury.

A minute later everyone was though the mouth and walked towards the fortress.

"So you still remember your time as Black Lady?" asked Misty.

"Yes…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "I do…"

"Black Lady?" asked Pamoon.

"The Master of the Sun brainwashed Ash…" said Mewtwo.

"And turned him completely female." said Sailor Venus.

"But I managed to talk to Mina" said Neo Sailor Moon, "She told me not to be hard on myself… it wasn't my fault that I hurt any of you… if I should blame anyone I should blame the black sun."

"Is that who she blames?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah." said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Did you talk to Mina as Neo Sailor Moon?" asked May trying not laugh.

"Yes… even though Mina is a super hero herself I think I should still keep it was secret from her" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"So what's so bad about this Mina girl?" asked Sherry.

"You really don't want to know…" said Sailor Venus.

"Oh yeah I was wondering…" said Sailor Saturn, "How has Max been… I'm sure you told him about what happened…"

"Well…" said May.

(Flashback)

May was on the phone with her younger brother who had since stayed with their parents.

"Really! That's what happened!" yelled Max over the phone in shock.

"Yes… that's what really happened." said May.

"Why didn't Ash go after me?" asked Max.

"I don't really know…" said May.

"Wait… I was wondering… is Zoro, Sailor Juno?"

"Yes… and you won't believe this… but Ryoga is Sailor Ceres…" whispered May

Max tired to not laugh… it was unexpected.

(End of flashback)

"Max was happy I was safe and little jealous that I went on the adventure while he was home." said May, "Oh and he figured out right away that Zoro is Sailor Juno."

"Why does everyone know I'm Sailor Juno…" muttered sailor Juno.

"Your moss like hair color and use of those stupid three swords." said Sanji.

"Shut up…" said Sailor Juno.

They got toer fortress…

"Okay… this is it…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded in agreement then everyone nodded in agreement as they went into the fortress.

Inside the fortress…

"Okay… is everyone ready?" said the Master of the Sun looking over the army consisting of pirates, ninja and Jouji.

The entire army cheered... he then turned around to the 7 Wonders, his Allies and the designated fighter, Kabuto.

"Are you ready?" said The Master of the Sun.

"As ready as we'll ever be…" said Buggy with an evil grin.

And with that each of one of them took their places ready for a fight.

Back on the Thousand Sunny… the three Jewels and Jii stared at the sight.

"Just take our treasure…" said the first mate of a crew that was a little too brave… their captain was crushed to death.

"What ever just leave." said Gaara.

The crew managed to dump their treasure on the Thousand Sunny before sailing away very, very quickly.

"That was… scary…" said Ruby.

"Misty, shampoo and Opal told us to prepare… but I didn't think like that…" said Aquamarine.

"Don't worry… I'm sure you'll get used to it." said Aeries, "I did the first time,… so did Misty, Shampoo and my siblings."

"I still have nightmares…" said Dianna who was also there.

Everyone stared Gaara with sweat drops.

"I know your talking about me… and I don't know mind… really." said Gaara with sigh.

"Your used to it aren't you?" said Ruby.

"Yes." said Gaara.

"Don't worry I'm sure that this trip will be a lot shorter than the other one… I'm sure…" said Dianna.

"We know… you said several times already." said Gaara.

"Oh right…" said Dianna.

Back with the Sailor Senshi and their friends…they got to a hall that's when all Jiraiya, Arashi, Sailor Uranus and Cologne stopped everyone.

"What is it?" asked Drew.

"Their here…" said Arashi.

They suddenly found themselves surrounded.

"Looks like it's time to fight…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

And with that the final battle… began!

Next Time: The final battle begins! Who will face off against who? Some of them are pretty obvious though... but find out next time!

A/N: I have a special announcement to make! I'm officially announcing a fan art contest! Go to my profile or my Youtube profile (my name there is EmmaIveli) and see rules... New Lives R is part of the Category 4: New Lives and related fics... if you're a winner the winning pictures will be put into a video... if you want to enter check out the rules... and please enter! And good luck to those that do!


	42. One on One: Too Many Fights to List

A/N: Yay! 6,000 hits All right! Too bad at this point in the story there was a lot more hits...

Also remember to enter the fan art contest... please...

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 42: One on One: Too Many Fights to List

Everyone was stopped by an army of Ninja, Pirates and Jouji, blocking their path. Sailor Jupiter turned around for some reason.

"There's no lion is there?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

An odd wind blew… everyone who was a Sailor Senshi sweatdroped with the exception of the Straw Hats (well the ones that dealt with Buggy).

"After what happened last time everyone tied them up after what happened…" said random member of Buggy's crew.

"Good…" sighed Sailor Jupiter.

"What happened?" asked Drew.

"Don't ask!" yelled everyone who's seen Cat Fist Ranma.

"Okay we going to need to get by you…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Like that's going to happen…" said a random ninja.

Cologne smirked and splashed her Granddaughter with Cold Water turning her into a cat, prompting Sailor Jupiter to hide behind the nearest person who was Sakura.

"If you don't let them though right now I will be forced to throw her on to my grandson…" said Cologne, "Then it would matter if there was a lion here… am I right?"

Everyone there sweatdroped… there was a choice let the senshi pass or be decimated by a cat like Sailor Jupiter… again…

All of them parted ways to let them pass… Sailor Jupiter was the first to pass while running while the other senshi, their mamodo partners and Pikachu as well as Sherry and Brago fallowed her.

"Good one Cologne…" said Jiraiya.

"No problem…" said Cologne taking out a tea kettle.

A random sound ninja sorted, "Sure the Sailor Senshi are scary… but most of you look weak… this is going to be an easy fight…"

"We will see…" said Cologne knowing that one of so called weak ones was her.

Meanwhile with Sailor Senshi they ran towards the main chamber… that's when someone blocked their path Kabuto.

"Kabuto…" growled Sailor Pallas.

"What?" said Kabuto, "I wasn't with the others…"

"I'll take care of him!" said Sailor Venus.

"Oh really Naruto…" said Kabuto with a smirk.

"I've gotten much strongest since we last met…" said Sailor Venus.

"Naruto…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Go… this si my fight…" said Sailor Venus.

"He's right…" said Sailor Uranus.

They continued on their way… that's when they heard a shout of " Radom!"

A purple ball nearly hit them… fortunately it missed.

"Zofis!" said Sherry.

"Why Sherry I was not expecting you along with the Sailor Senshi…" said Zofis.

"I bet you weren't…" said Sherry, "Go now!"

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon as she and other Sailor Senshi continued on their way.

"Zofis… your going to loose today!" said Sherry.

"If you say so…" laughed Zofis.

With the Sailor Senshi…

"It a good thing that Sherry's with us…" said Sailor Mars.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Mercury, "I hope she beats Zofis." She thought.

As they continued on their way "Hey what's up!" yelled a voice and dude jumped from the ceiling.

"Dude!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Sorry unless one of you fights me, I can't let you pass…" said Dude.

"I'll do it…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Really Eido…" said Hyde.

"Yes… I'm going to be your opponent…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Fine…" said Dude.

"Eido…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"He's my opponent… leave…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Okay…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

And so the Senshi continued on their way…

"Be careful…" said Sailor Mars.

"Will do…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Let's see who Dude force is stronger…" said Dude.

"Dude force?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"Uh… never mind…" said Dude.

With the Sailor Senshi…

"I have a feeling that this pattern will continue…" said Sailor Uranus.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Each one of us will fight an opponent so that Ash will have to fight the Master of the Sun Alone…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Wouldn't put it past him to do that…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Are you okay with it?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"I am… I need to fight him alone…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

All the other Sailor Senshi nodded, nodded in agreement.

"Stop right there!" said Tech coming seemingly out nowhere, "I heard what you were saying… and now it's time to fight!"

"I'll go!" said Sailor Pluto.

"Setsuna… are you sure?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"I am!" said Sailor Pluto.

"Okay…" said Sailor Uranus.

"See you later…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The Sailor Senshi ran away, leaving Sailor Pluto and Tech.

"So why are you fighting me?" asked Tech.

"Someone needed to…" said Sailor Pluto.

With The other Sailor Senshi a crazy laugh filled the air… they knew how it was…

"Buggy!" said Sailor Mars, "Let me guess you want to fight?"

"Took the words right out my mouth!" said Buggy.

"Go! I've taken him on many times before!" said Luffy.

"Right!" said the other Sailor Senshi.

"Things are going to be this time Luffy! Thing will be different…" said Buggy.

"I don't think do…" said Sailor Mars with a big grin.

With the other Sailor Senshi they continued on their way... that's when Otaku jumped down from the ceiling surprise.

"Who shall be the one who will fight me…" said Otaku.

"I guess I will…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Wise choice!" said Otaku.

" Gary…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry I think it will be like fighting an evil Mina who doesn't have ice powers." said Sailor Saturn.

"Okay… that's kind of a scary thought…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

And with that Sailor Senshi ran off…

"So why are we fighting?" asked Otaku.

"Someone needed to fight you…" said Sailor Saturn.

And so the Sailor Senshi continued on their way... that's when a calm voice said "Zaker!"

A lighting bolt almost hit all of them… but fortunately everyone dodged.

"Zeno!" said Zatch.

"Well, well… it's good to see you…" said Zeno with a cruel smile.

"This our fight!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Remember you guys have you own fights…" said Zatch.

"Right…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

With that the Sailor Senshi ran off…

"So Zatch… I hope we will finish the fight this time…" said Zeno.

"I hope so…" said Zatch glaring at his brother.

Meanwhile the other Senshi contained to run towards their destination… that's when the sound of bells could be hard and Cat appeared right in front of them.

"Sorry but by now you know the deal…" said Cat.

"I'll be the one…" said Sailor Jupiter twitching slightly.

"Really?" said the other Sailor Senshi surprised.

"Yes!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Okay, Ranma…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Just try to control yourself… okay…" said Sailor Ceres.

The Sailor Senshi ran towards their destination while Sailor Jupiter and Cat looked at each other.

"I guess you were hopping to fight me weren't you?" said Cat.

"A little…" said Sailor Jupiter with a smirk.

Back with the rest of the Sailor Senshi.

"Okay so Black Beard still hasn't appeared…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Neither has Orochimaru…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Then there's also Sea, Doll and Sporty…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Correction…" said Orochimaru, "I'm here…"

"He's mine…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Are you sure that's a wise choice Sasuke?" asked Orochimaru.

"I can finally have my revenge…" said Sailor Pallas with a smirk.

"Be careful Sasuke… don't over exert yourself…" said Sailor Uranus.

"I'll be fine…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Okay then…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

With that Sailor Senshi ran off.

"This is the perfect time to test it…" said Orochimaru using his Sharingan.

"Go ahead… the original will always beat a fake…" said Sailor Pallas.

Back with the Sailor Senshi they continued on their way.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"I'm fine…" said Sailor Uranus, "I'm just worried about Sasuke…"

"Don't worry he'll be fine…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Stop!" yelled Sea joining them.

"Sea…" said Neo Sailor Moon that Sea was the 2nd in commanded after The Master of the Sun.

"Wasn't expecting yet were you?" said Sea.

"Not at all…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"So who's going to fight me?" said Sea.

"I will…" said Sailor Ceres.

"But Ryoga…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "She can control water… and well your curse!"

"So what…" said Sailor Ceres, "I think I can handle her…"

"Fine then…" said Sea.

"Be careful Ryoga…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

And with that the remaining senshi ran off.

"So you think you can really face me?" said Sea.

"I'll try…" said Sailor Ceres.

Back with the others… they continued on their way… that's when Teach showed up.

"So Ace…" said Teach.

"Don't say anything…" said Sailor Neptune, "Ash…"

"I know, I know… it's your fight…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"You better be careful Ace, I don't know how Luffy will react if you died…" said Sailor Juno.

"Don't worry…" said Sailor Neptune.

With that the remain Sailor Senshi ran off…

"So Ace you think you can win this time…" said Teach laughing.

Sailor Neptune said nothing but smirked a little.

Back with the last three Sailor Senshi…

"So there's only two left…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Correction… 1…" said Sport showing up.

"So who's going to go?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Kakashi… I have the feeling Doll wants to fight me…" said Sailor Juno.

"Oh yes you unfinished fight at the water fall…" said Sailor Uranus, "I'll be the one."

"Time to go Ash!" said Sailor Juno.

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"So you're really going to fight me?" said Sporty.

"I guess I am…" said Sailor Uranus.

With the last two senshi they got to the door…

"So Zoro…" said Doll whop appeared to be acting as guard, "Looks like the time has come to finish our little fight by the water falls…"

"I guess it is…" said Sailor Juno with a smirk.

"Good lucky Zoro!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"You too Ash!" said Sailor Juno.

Ahs went thought the door to the room where The Master of the Sun was in.

"So time to finish the fight!" said Doll and sailor Juno.

Meanwhile Neo Sailor Moon entered the chamber…

"Well, well isn't it Neo Sailor Moon…" said the Master of the Sun, "Good to see you again… Ash…"

"You… "growled Neo Sailor Moon glaring at the Master of the Sun.

"Do you really think you and little friends will beat us?" said the Master of the Sun.

"I know… we will…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "No matter what we will beat you!"

That's when several screens appeared to them, it showed each one on one fight.

"When every single fight is over then we will fight our… you better hope your little friends will win…" said the Master of the Sun.

Neo Sailor Moon glared at the Master of the Sun.

Meanwhile with Sailor Venus and Kabuto… the tow stared at each other… preparing fir their fight.

Next Time: Sailor Venus fights Kabuto while showing off a new Jutsu that he's been working on with her dad. Also Otaku and Sailor Saturn face off. Not only that it's Sailor Mars and Buggy's fight, and Buggy has a trump card... but Sailor Mars has something to counterattack... what is it? Find out next time!


	43. Trump Cards

A/N: For the next 4 chapters will focus on the fights of the Sailor Senshi (and Sherry), Chapters 43-45 will feature 3 fights, while 46 will have 4 fights. Just clearing things up a bit.

Chapter 43: Trump Cards

With the great battle with the allies, the fighting was heated…

"Is it me… or are most of them going after Cologne?" asked Usopp as she hit several men with his lead star.

"It's definitely not you…" said Drew pointing his thumb towards a large amount of pirates and ninja going after the little old lady.

"I wonder when they're going to learn that she's one of the strongest among us?" said Jiraiya.

Meanwhile Sailor Venus and Kabuto looked at each other… they haven't faced each other since that time with Tsunade.

"So Naruto… you found out about your parents that's' good for you…" said Kabuto, "The son of a Hokage then again he did seal the fox inside of you…"

Sailor Venus glared at her opponent, "Aren't we going to fight or not!" said Sailor Venus drawing a kunai.

Kabuto smirked as his hands began to glow blue.

"Things are different this time!" said Sailor Venus.

"Oh really show me…" said Kabuto.

Sailor Venus began a rapid succession of hand signs as a giant gust of wind blew Kabuto into a wall.

"That was the Great Breakthrough" said Kabuto, "Your father taught you that… didn't he?"

"Yes, I learned in my two week training trip with my father than I did with the pervy Sage… mostly because dad actually taught me more than that Pervy Sage did… and unlike the Pervert Sage he doesn't look at girls bathing…" said Sailor Venus.

"What's you point?" said Kabuto with a sweat drop.

"My point is that I've become a lot stronger than I was before…" said Sailor Venus, "I've learned many wind jutsus…"

""But you forgot about my ability to create new cells…" said Kabuto.

"I didn't…" said Sailor Venus, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A ton of Sailor Venuses popped out…

"That's why I have a plan to end this quickly with my jutsu…" said the original Sailor Venus.

The clones began to distract Kabuto but he knew it was just a distraction and managed to get rid of the clones externally quickly.

"What are you doing…" said Kabuto.

"Did you know the Spiraling Sphere was never complicated?" said the Sailor Venus with two clones near her, they appeared to be making someone sort of Spiraling Sphere.

"What do you mean?" asked Kabuto.

"You know there's two kinds of jutsus right, the type that manipulates your charka in an element and the type that changes the shape of the charka… the Spiraling Sphere is one that manipulates it shape…" said Sailor Venus.

"Yeah I know…" said Kabuto.

"Well…" said Sailor Venus, "Dad wanted the Spiraling Sphere do both, be element and shape manipulation… but he never got to complete when he died…" said Sailor Venus, "When he came back he granted that task to me…"

(Flashback)

It was the first full day of their training trip, Naruto and Arashi were sitting in the woods eating instant ramen for breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Naruto.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me?" asked Arashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"It's just that I've been hearing really good things about you…" said Arashi, "About how quickly how you mastered the Spiraling Sphere…"

"Yeah…" said Naruto laughing, "Even though I mostly winged it."

"I know…" said Arashi, "Anyways I was wondering the truth about the jutsu."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"It was never completed…" said Arashi.

"I think Kakashi once said that to me." said Naruto.

"Well it is… and I was hoping you do me a favor." said Arashi.

"What kind of favor?" asked Naruto.

"If you would be the one to complete it." said Arashi.

"Really?" said Naruto surprised.

"I would like to see you surpass me… mostly because one day I knew you would… but I walkways thought I would be dead during the whole ordeal… I would really like if you would…"

Naruto smiled brightly... not knowing how hard the work was going to be.

(End of Flashback)

"I trained my butt off for this jutsu… and this is the first time I'm going to use on someone…" said Sailor Venus as her clones help her finish the jutsu.

Sailor Venus ran towards her opponent while shouting "Wind Style: Spiraling Sphere!"

She slammed the Spiraling Sphere into Kabuto gut… the force knocked Kabuto into a wall, with his shirt destroyed he got up.

"Did you really think that would have worked on me?" said Kabuto.

"I wasn't sure but I had a back up plan…" said Sailor Venus who then began to perform the Venus Spiraling Sphere and once again slammed the attack into Kabuto's gut.

Kabuto tried to get up… but couldn't move, "I can't move…" he thought, "I guess taking two variations must have been too much…"

Sailor Venus was breathing heavily.

"Look like you still need to work on the jutsu…" said Kyubi.

Sailor Venus only nodded.

Meanwhile in the Master of the Sun's chamber.

"All right Naruto!" cheered Neo Sailor Moon.

"A new jutsu I should have known…" muttered the Master of the Sun.

"Good job Naruto…" thought Neo Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile with Sailor Saturn and Otaku they faced each other…

"So what are you going to do?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"This!" yelled Otaku she pulled several times from nowhere, what looked like a sword hilt, book, a strange staff with a ring on top and a green and white stripped hat.

"What the…" said Sailor Saturn.

"This is the sword from Tenchi Muyo! It's sort of like a light saber! This book is Nodoka's Pactio item from Negima! With this I will be able to read your mind! This staff is Rolling Bubble's staff from Powerpuff Girls Z. With this I can attack you with bubbles whether it be trapping or getting you bubbles that explode. With these weapons I can defeat you!" said Otaku.

"What about your hat?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Oh this hat?" said Otaku, "It's Kisuke's hat from Bleach… it has no special properties, I just like the way it looks on me…"

Sailor Saturn proceeded to anime fall…

"Now it's time to fight!" said Otaku, she began to blow though the rind of the Staff… bubbles surrounded Sailor Saturn, then one of them trapped her… however Sailor Saturn managed to pop it with Silicone Glaive.

"What else do you have…" said Sailor Saturn with a smirk.

"Time to read your mind!" said Otaku, "With this I will be able to know what your next move is."

Sailor Saturn smirked and began to think well… pretty random things.

"Gary Oak!" said Otaku who began to read the book.

"I don't know why, but she reminds me way too much of Mina… I guess since Mina is an Otaku too… That reminds I wonder how Sammy's taking not helping us… she really wanted help, but since she's traveling with Mina she can't. I just remembered I haven't called my sister in a long time… I wonder how she's doing." Otaku read from the book with a sweat drop.

"What the fudge?" said Otaku, "What is this?"

"You do realize that book is useless if I'm not thinking about fighting…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Damn it!" yelled Otaku using the Tenchi Sword, "Fine then… let's fight then…"

"That's okay by me!" said Sailor Saturn.

The two began to fight sword to… Giant Can opener… thingy… with each blocking the others attack and not getting a good hit in… until Sailor Saturn managed to cut Otaku's shoulder and she wasn't to move her arm.

"Damn…" she said, "I move my arm... now… this wais end it!"

She used the good arm to run towards Sailor Saturn with sword aiming towards her… however Sailor Saturn managed to dodge… Otaku tripped and her good was cut very badly by her sword… Sailor Saturn could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"I can't move either arm…" she said, "Kill me…"

"What?" said Sailor Saturn.

"I said kill me… I lost…" said Otaku.

"Wait why should I do that?" said Sailor Saturn.

"If you return back alive the Master will kill me… if I get healed by the Silver Crystal… the Master ensured that the Crystal would kill me rather than heal me of this powers he gave me… the real thing that keeping me together is his power… and besides I 'd rather die than become a goody, goody…" said Otaku.

"And you expect me to kill you?" said Sailor Saturn.

Otaku felt some movement in her first arm… "I guess I can't always do it…" said Otaku.

She managed to get the sword and plunged it though her chest.

"Well I lost…. You should be happy that you won with out much damage, if your lucky you mgith be able to help Moon with the Master…" said Otaku who began to disappear.

That's when she finally disappeared.

"I believe it…" said Sailor Saturn blinking.

Meanwhile…

"I still can't believe that you did that to the 8 Wonders when you crated them…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Of course, I don't them turning agaisnt me like Horror did…" said Master of the Sun laughing.

"I hate you so much…" growled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, yeah… save it for the fight." said The Master of the Sun.

Meanwhile with Sailor Mars and Buggy the two faced off… Sailor Mars was sure that she could beat him… after she beat him before.

"You won't win this time Luffy I have a trick up my sleeve!" said Buggy.

"Oh Yeha I'd like to see you try…" said Sailor Mars.

Buggy took out several knives… and aimed for the rubberized Senshi (but not the hat, he knew all too well if he struck the hat), however Sailor Mars dodged almost all of it, expect for one, it was a graze and just a itsy bitsy wound… it wasn't a problem… right?

"All right!" said Sailor Mars who began to feel a tiny bit woozy.

Buggy began to laugh, "Feeling a little sick Luffy?" said Buggy, "All of these blade contain a nerve agent to hinder your moments. Like I said before you beat me this time!"

"Where did you get that?" said Sailor Mars.

"Kabuto gave it to me…" said Buggy laughing.

"That ninja guy… right?" said Sailor Mars.

"Yeah…" laughed Buggy.

"That's doesn't matter!" said Sailor Mars.

The two continued to fight Sailor Mars continued to dodge but it was very hard to, fortunately for her nothing hit… it was just pure luck.

"You mgith be able to dodge now but you won't any more!" said Buggy.

"Oh really…" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars smirked, she knew it was time use Gear 2, she figured that it would counteract the poison, she got into position and pumped one of her legs. Her skin turned pink and she appeared to be steaming.

"What's going on?" said Buggy.

"Your see!" said Sailor Mars with a smirk.

That's when Buggy was shot by something and knocked several feet.

"What the!" yelled Buggy getting up.

"You haven't heard about my gear 2…" said Sailor Mars with a smirk.

That's Buggy saw some sort of slip stream heading towards him and was knocked away.

"How?" said Buggy.

"I can now move extremely fast… I've gotten lot better since you last seen me…" said Sailor Mars, "Time to finish it…"

A circle of strange airbursts surrounded Sailor Mars as it seemed like Buggy was hit by several punched at same time... Buggy landed in a pile (literally, he fell apart) and was knocked out, Sailor Mars skin turned back it's normal color and she stopped steaming.

"Sorry Buggy… if you didn't use that poison stuff I would have gone easier on you…" said Sailor Mars, "But you gave me no choice…"

Sailor Mars stomach growled, and she knew she had to get something to eat, after all she need to recover her strength after using Gear 2.

Meanwhile in the chambers of the Master of the Sun.

"What the Fudge! What the hell just happened?" yelled the Master of the Sun.

"That was gear 2… Luffy told me about a while back… he can move very fast when using it… but he told me it doesn't last very long…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"All I'm going to is I was really betting on the wrong horse…" said the Master of the Sun.

Meanwhile Sailor Pluto looked at her opponent… Tech… unsure how the match was going to go…

Next Time: It's Sailor Pluto and Tech's fight, how will that go? Also Sailor Juno and Doll fight, what will happen with that. Not only that but Sailor Pallas and Orochimaru faces off... will the original beat the imitation or will Orochimaru prevail? Find out next time!


	44. Nothing Can Beat the Original

A/N: With this chapter, this has officially surpassed the original New Lives in chapter number, unless you don't count the Prologue, then this surpassed it last chapter...

Chapter 44: Nothing Can Beat the Original

With the Allies the fighting was getting good… however one of them was in trouble and now one was lifting a finger.

"Won't some help me!" yelled Jiraiya as Alvida beat him to a bloody pulp with her mace.

"Sorry Hentai Sage but you need this!" said Arashi.

"Yeah…" agreed Akane.

"Why isn't anyone helping him?" asked Albert.

"Because he just asked her if she be inspiration for his books…" said Arashi.

Albert just started at the Yellow flash blinking.

"He writes porn." said Arashi.

"Oh…" said Albert, "Should we help him?"

"No!" yelled just about every single female in the room… even the ones from the Sound Village.

"Okay…" said Albert with a sweat drop as he watched the Pervy Sage get beaten to bloody pulp.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." said Arashi.

Meanwhile with Sailor Pluto and Tech the two looked at each other.

"So looked like we'll going to be the ones to fight…" said Tech with a smirk, "It's really a shame that I know all about your attacks…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"I have data on your attacks… and ways to counter act them… it's completely useless to fight me…" said Tech.

"I don't believe you…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Try it…" said Tech.

"Dead Scream…"

The attack hit a strange shielded emanating from the computer he held… Sailor Pluto knew it was time to bring it up a notch.

""Garnet Orb Blaster…"

The attack hit the shield once again.

"See I told you… that shield is unbreakable…" said Tech.

"It's the computer… I have to get rid of that computer…" thought Sailor Pluto.

"Has figured out my shield's weakness…" thought Tech.

Sailor Pluto ran over to and tried to hit the computer with the Garnet Rod.

"I'll take that as a yes…" he thought.

"So you figured out my shield's weakness have you?" said Tech as he dodged.

"Well the shield was coming from your computer…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Uh…" said Tech with a sweat drop.

"You should realize that it obviously come from the computer." said Sailor Pluto.

"I'm not going to let you destroy it…" said Tech, "This Computer is a part of me…"

"Isn't that a little unhealthy?" asked Sailor Pluto with a sweat drop.

"Well in a way yes… the way your referring to…" said Tech with a smirk, "But not the way I'm referring to…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"If you haven't figured it then I'm not going to tell you." said Tech.

The two began to fight once more with Sailor Pluto trying to hit the computer and tech dodging… Sailor Pluto managed to hit the corner of one of them and damage it… at the same time Tech flinched for a second.

"Ow…" he said.

That's when Sailor Pluto managed to hit the computer and destroy it… however Tech began to spark with electricity and scream in pain.

"What…" said Sailor Pluto.

"I said that the computer was a part of me…," said Tech, "And I meant literally… if you destroy it you destroy me."

That's when Tech disappeared, Sailor Pluto just stood there.

"I didn't know…" said Sailor Pluto.

Meanwhile in the chamber of the Master of the Sun.

"I didn't even know that! That's disgusting!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"That's a shame that Sailor Pluto accidentally found out his weakness." said the Master of the Sun.

Neo Sailor Moon only growled.

Right outside the door, with Sailor Juno and Doll, Doll drew her sword.

"So are going to finish our fight from back at the Water Falls." said Doll.

"Fine…" said Sailor Juno drawing her swords.

"Oh by the way you never really answered my question before… how do you talk with the Sword in your mouth…" said Doll.

"Aren't we going fight!" yelled Sailor Juno.

"All right, all right… geez." said Doll.

The two began to lock swords and fought evenly.

"You're good…" said Doll.

"Of course I am…" said Sailor Juno.

"But not good enough!" said Doll.

That when Doll launched a surprise attack… Sailor Juno managed to block it with the sword she got into the World of Ninjas… however… it was well… cut in half.

"Shit! I just got this sword!" yelled Sailor Juno.

"I bet your not taking me seriously because I'm a girl…" said Doll with a snort.

"No..." said Sailor Juno, "It's not because you're a girl…"

"Then what?" said Doll.

"It's because you dress up in a filly pink dress." said Sailor Juno.

"Touché Moss head." said Doll, "Touché"

Doll removed her dress her dress to reveal a pink kimono with a shirt skirt and no sleeves.

"Is this better." said Doll.

"Yes." said Sailor Juno with a sweatdroped.

"Beside this is easier to move in…" said Doll, who then realized something, "Oh crap…" she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Sailor Juno.

"It's nothing!" said Doll, "Nothing's wrong at all!"

Sailor Juno sheathed in what remained of her broken sword, took Wadou out her mouth and into her free hand that tow began to fight once again. Doll jumped back a few feet… she was about to strike him but Sailor Juno used her attack 72 Pound Cannon on her… she was sent into her dress… where seemed to be an explosion of many of pieces of paper… Sailor Juno managed to catch one.

"What's this?" she said then she got a good look, "What the…"

"Give that back you will die!" said Doll.

She ran towards Sailor Juno and began to scream "Give that back! Give that back!" while in Chibi mode pounding him like a little kid.

"I can't believe you…" said Sailor Juno, "Your hypocrite you know that!"

Doll, no longer Chibi, pouted, "I know… but I was trying to hide the fact that I've fallen for him… if anyone found out that I fell in love with an enemy too then I'd be in deep shit… deeper than was horror was… I tired to hide my feelings for him as long as possible but it figures that this when someone finds out my feelings for him… just kill me already I'm doomed to death anyways…" said Doll.

"What?" said Sailor Juno.

"You know what happened to Horror… unlike Horror he'll kill me outright…" said Doll, "I'm in love with a Sailor Senshi, that's the worst offense…"

Sailor Juno sighed, "This isn't just some ploy… is it?" asked Sailor Juno.

"I just chibi-pummeled you..." said Doll, "I mean come on it's embarrassing that I also fell in love with him…"

"Why him?" asked Sailor Juno, "I mean… that's pretty suspicious right there…"

"He's cute, and athletic… and… sure he's not very smart… and he's perverted but… but…" said Doll blushing.

"I still don't trust you…" said Sailor Juno.

"I know…" said Doll, "You hold onto my sword…"

She then began to go though several pockets took several Jouji Balls, several small weapon and what looked like several Voodoo dolls, she then walked over to her dressed and began to shake it which in turn several weapons fell out... such as a scythe, several guns, and what looked like a bowling ball…

"Look I'm weapons free… just kill me already I don't want to kill myself…" said Doll.

Sailor Juno couldn't help but to sweat drop, "I don't think I want to…" said Sailor Juno.

"What? But you're someone how kill hundreds of people in your life time! Why don't you want to kill me?" asked Doll.

"I don't know… and I don't fully trust but…" said Sailor Juno, "I think your affection for him genuine…"

"Really…" said Doll, "Maybe we should find some where to hide… I mean Master is one the other side this door."

"Fine…" sighed Sailor Juno, "Do you know where the kitchen is I have the funniest feeling like we should go there."

"Yes…" said Doll, "Follow me…"

Doll lead Sailor Juno to the kitchen.

Meanwhile inside the chamber of the Master of the Sun.

"Holy shit! She betrayed me! I was sort of expecting Horror but Doll was one of the most loyal…" said the Master of the Sun, "When this all over she's going to die."

"Or she will live…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "I have the feeling like we could trust her… no matter what…"

"It depends on who will win our fight… remember…" said the master of sun, "Our fight will choose her fate."

Neo Sailor Moon glared at the Master of the Sun, she wasn't going to let another Wonder Die because they fell in love with someone.

Sailor Pallas and Orochimaru looked at each other Sharingan and Sharingan.

"Really do you think that I'll loose to a cheap imitation." said Sailor Pallas.

"If that's what you call it…" laughed Orochimaru.

Sailor Pallas glared at him, he promised power to him then cast him aside when he got what he wanted… sure he could have not gone (which would have saved him a ton of embarrassment) but still…

"I will not loose!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Pallas, her arm began to spark with electricity…

"Chidori!" she called out as she ran towards the Sanin.

She managed to use the attack to though Orochimaru chest.

"That was too easy…" thought Sailor Pallas.

That's when Orochimaru turned into mud and began to melt.

"Substitution…" said Sailor Pallas.

"That's right Sasuke…" laughed Orochimaru.

Sailor Pallas managed to jump back a few feet.

"I just wasted a Chidori…" thought Sailor Pallas, "That's it…"

Sailor Pallas ran towards Orochimaru and the two began to fight using Taijutsu… Orochimaru noticed something odd.

"This pattern… it's strange. He planning something…" he thought.

That's when Sailor Pallas shot a spiral uppercut which created a tornado… when the tornado cleared Sailor Pallas was breathing heavily as Orochimaru fell to the ground.

"That took care of him…" said Sailor Pallas.

That's when the Orochimaru that fell to the ground turned to mud.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"My Sasuke that was an interesting move you learned… and it wasn't a jutsu… that's for sure…" said Orochimaru coming out of the ground.

That's when Sailor Pallas felt her curse seal on the back of her neck.

"My, my… since you've been regretting the Cursed Seal, just me activating give you pain…" said Orochimaru.

"You bastard…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Now, now Sasuke…" said Orochimaru.

That's when Sailor Pallas got and idea, but it would get in major trouble, especially to those who trusted her.

"I'm sorry everyone…" she thought.

"Sasuke its shame that in end this had to happen…" said Orochimaru.

Sailor Pallas began to laugh, "You know you shouldn't have used the pain of the Cursed Seal Against me…" said Sailor Pallas.

Orochimaru laughed, "What are you going to use it's power agaisnt me…"

The cursed seal began to envelop Sailor Pallas body… she began to turn into a monster with grey skin, a weird cross along the bridge of her nose, her hair turned white and began longer that it fell out of her bun… and two creepy hand like wings erupted from her back.

"It ends here Orochimaru!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"You think you can beat me with the power I gave you!" said Orochimaru.

The monstrous Sailor Senshi flew towards the Sanin, then used the Flapping Chidori aiming it towards Orochimaru.

"The first time I used this… was against Naruto… I was blinded by my thirst for Power… but I realized… there are other ways to get stronger… for your dreams, to protect someone you love, for your pride… even though the last one isn't really a good thing… Naruto… and the others taught me that… I know now what I have to do…" thought Sasuke.

The dark warped version of Chidori plunged thought Orochimaru's chest.

"I'm not the same Sasuke that went to follow you! I'm different now!" said Sailor Pallas taking her arm out Orochimaru's chest.

"Different how?" said Orochimaru appearing right behind Sailor Pallas.

""What the…" said Sailor Pallas looking that the Orochimaru who she just killed.

Of course like all the others turned to mud.

"No…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Sorry Sasuke… looks like you won't be killing me this time…" said Orochimaru, "Maybe next time…" Orochimaru then disappeared.

Sailor Pallas fell to the ground as she became human once again, then sighed, "Sorry… everyone… I know I shouldn't have used it…" she thought.

Meanwhile in the chambers of the Master of the Sun, he laughed.

"Sasuke was foolish… and he'll get into big trouble if anyone finds out…" said the Master of the Sun.

"Sasuke thought he could win with it…" said Neo Sailor Moon who was upset that Sailor Pallas used the cursed seal's 2nd level but understood that right then it was her only chance.

"I just hope anything more interesting happens like that…" said the Master of the Sun.

"What… you do realize that none of the other Sailor Senshi have powers like that." said Neo Sailor Moon.

"D'oh!" yelled the Master of the Sun.

Meanwhile Sherry and Brago and Koko and Zofis looked at each other knowing what was going to happen…

"It's time to fight…" said Sherry.

"Bring it on!" said Koko.

And so the one fight that nothing to do with Sailor Senshi began to fight once again and once again they seemed evenly matched.

Next Time: Sherry and Brago finally face agaisnt Koko and Zofis, will Sherry save her friend who loose her partner in the fight, also Sailor Uranus and Sporty face off. Not only that but it's time for Zatch to face his brother... what will happen? Find out next time!


	45. A Cruel Battle

A/N: They have revealed Naruto's father is indeed the 4th Hokage, and his mother's last name is Uzumaki... but his name is Minato, not Arashi, but I'm keeping Arashi but I might change Naruto's mother's name to her canon name (Kushina) with someone pointing out that her name was Momoko when Arashi mentioned her.

Also... it's been a month... and no one's entered the fan art contest... so please if you can draw please enter, you'll probably win...

Anyways enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 45: A Cruel Battle

With the Allies fight, the fighting continued…

Franky had just taken out several opponents his Strong Right.

"Super!" he shouted.

Not too far away Ponygon rammed a few enemies…

"Groovy!" shouted Kafk.

The two were near each other then looked at each other…

"I like your moves!" said Kafk.

"I like your style!" said Franky.

That's when a member of Buggy's crew flew past them from a punch delivered by Sakura.

"Now's not the time for talking! Talk later!" she yelled at them.

Now both were smart men… and they knew not to mess with a preteen with super strength.

"Okay…" they said in unison.

Meanwhile with Sherry, she faced her nemesis… Zofis, the one that turned Koko's kind heart cold…

"Zofis I'm going to burn you book right now!" said Sherry as Brago's book began to glow brightly.

"Like you can beat me…" said Zofis.

"You're nothing but a coward…" said Brago.

"What do you mean?" said Zofis.

"When I first found Sherry you sensed me… and was scared you knew I was there… and even when you went to kill that pathetic book keeper, you knew I was there as well…" said Brago.

"That's a lie!" said Zofis.

"Not to mention that you hide behind something, your mamodo army first and now the Black Sun…you're nothing but a Coward…" said Brago.

"Perhaps you are right…" said Zofis, "Even if the Black Sun falls I have something set up…"

"What?" said Sherry.

"That's none of your geniuses!" said Zofis.

"Radom!"

"Reis!" read Sherry

Zofis shot a ball from his hand while Brago did the same, the two spells collided and blew up.

"I have to save her…" thought Sherry.

Zofis began to laugh, "You know I would have never thought you aid the Sailor Senshi."

"The Sailor Senshi have nothing to with this fight!" said Sherry.

"Sure say that…" said Zofis.

"Ion Gravirei!" read Sherry.

The force of gravity became much stronger… and began to crush both Zofis and Koko… that's when it stopped.

"Sherry!" said Brago.

"Don't aim for Koko!" said Sherry.

"Now!" said Zofis.

"Rond Radom!"

Zofis sent out a whip towards the two that exploded on contact.

"Well, well Sherry…" said Koko walking up to the tow that laid unconscious on the ground.

Sherry opened her eyes and kicked the book out Koko's arms it fell to the ground far away. Sherry then grabbed Koko.

"You were playing possum… weren't you?" said Koko.

"Of course I was!" said Sherry as Brago got up, "Now Zofis!"

Zofis began to laugh evilly.

"What's going on?" asked Sherry.

"Are you willing to take a chance?" said Zofis, "When you burn my book... Koko will go insane with all the guilt from she did."

Sherry didn't know why but she felt like the Sailor Senshi could help her… "Are you sure there's no one to help her?"

"You know about Neo Sailor Moon don't you?" said Zofis.

"I know very little… only that the Black Sun took control of her." said Sherry.

Zofis growled knowing that Koko would seek out Ash for help… after all Black Lady did thing that would over shadow anything that Koko did.

"I am willing to take that chance!" said Sherry, "Gigano Reis!"

The spell hit the book and began to burn... Koko immediately passed out, Sherry placed her friend on the ground.

"You win… and I hope that Koko will be able to get help from Neo Sailor Moon… after all nearly destroying her world is bigger than any thing I made Koko do…" said Zofis who then disappeared… back the mamodo world.

Sherry knelled to the ground to see if Koko was okay.

"Koko?" she said.

Koko began to wake up… "Sherry?" she said.

"I'm right here…" said Sherry.

Koko began to cry… and then hugged her best friend… "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"I know… I know…" said Sherry.

Brago smirked… knowing that Sherry's quest to defeat Zofis was over, that she might get her head more into the game when it came to finding more mamodos.

Meanwhile in the master of the Sun's chambers...

"No wonder Zatch wants to end this battle…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Forcing friends to fight each other like that."

"It's a noble cause… but how long will it last?" asked the Master of the Sun.

Neo Sailor Moon glared at that Master of the Sun.

Sailor Uranus and Sporty looked at each other… knowing that the two would fight.

"So why are fighting?" asked Sporty.

"Someone had to fight you…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Let's get started then!" said Sporty taking out a Volley Ball, tossing it to the masked senshi… who knocked it back towards her which then exploded.

"Why you!" yelled Sporty who threw a baseball towards Sailor Uranus who caught it and threw them back which exploded.

"Not again!" yelled Sporty.

Sailor Uranus sighed… she took out her book and began to read it.

"Take me seriously!" yelled Sporty who began to throw various balls at Sailor Uranus however she caught them all and sent them back… with out missing a moment of perverted goodness from her book.

Sport who was covered in soot took out a syringe and stared at it.

"If I use it then I'll beat her… but the cost… fine then… if I'm going down then I'm taking her with me!" thought Sporty.

"Things are going to be different right now!" yelled Sporty.

Sailor Uranus looked up form her book and watched as Sporty injected herself with the syringe.

"Time for my sacrifice play!" said Sporty.

Sailor Uranus eyes were wide, "Her Chakra… it's increasing… At this rate she'll…" she thought, "What are you doing!" yelled Sailor Uranus.

"This is my special Max Strength Serum! With this I get many times stronger!" said Sporty.

"But for a price…" said Sailor Uranus.

"I should have known you could sense the draw backs!" said Sporty.

She ran quickly to Sailor Uranus who managed to jump out of the way, Sporty punched the wall, which then broke to pieces.

"And your next!" said Sporty.

Sailor Uranus dodged at much as she could…

"That serum you used…" said Sailor Uranus.

"I created it…" said Sporty, "So don't get any ideas that I got it from Sound…"

"I see…" said Sailor Uranus.

Sporty stopped punching and began to breath heavily…

"This is my last shot!" she thought then a picture appeared her in her head… that of Horror, "Horror… I wish I could have been like you… even if it was your luck that did you in you were still bold enough to be in tune with your feelings."

"So the side effects are kicking in… are they?" said Sailor Uranus.

"So what! It ends here!" yelled Sporty.

She ran t6awords Sailor Uranus about to strike… that is until she collapsed.

"So this is it… I guess…" said Sporty.

"Want me to lay you on your back?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Thank you…" said Sporty weakly.

Sailor Uranus laid Sporty on back.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used the serum after all…" said Sporty, "Dying like this… increasing my strength for a price… I really thought I could beat you too… I guess I was also holding back."

"You are aware that many ninjas do that… right?" asked Kakashi.

"I know…" said Sporty as she began to fade away… "I wish it didn't have to be this way…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"I just wish… that if Master of the Sun… wasn't so strict… if he wasn't then perhaps some of can be free…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"I wanted more out of life other than being a servant of then being some servant to the Master of the Sun... I admire Horror… he got a shot at being free... even if he did die… I wish I got that chance… even for a moment like he did… please I know that some of us are already dead… please save at least one of my siblings… please…" said Sporty, "This way one of us can live on for the rest of us… please make sure one of us lives!"

"I can't make a promise…" said Sailor Uranus.

"I know… just please… try…" said Sporty who faded away.

"I will try…" said Sailor Uranus who had the strangest feeling like she didn't even need to do anything.

Meanwhile in the chambers Master of the Sun just sighed.

"I can't believe how many of my servants are going to your side… it's a good things she dead…" said the Master of the Sun.

"Sporty… I never knew…" whispered Neo Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile with Sailor Mercury, Zatch, Zeno and Dufort.

"So looks like the time has come!" said Zeno, "Dufort!"

"Right! Zaker!" read Dufort.

"Zaker!" read Sailor Mercury.

The two electric spells collided, causing an explosion.

"I can't see anything!" said Zatch.

"Zakeruga!" read Dufort thought the dust.

"Okay… ready? Zakeruga!" read Sailor Mercury.

Zatch shot the concentrated lighting from his mouth… but that did nothing… as Zeno's Zakeruga was much larger.

"No way!" said Sailor Mercury.

She grabbed Zatch and ran out of the way… they escaped the spell but just barely.

"I'm much stronger than Zatch…" said Zeno, "That's something you have to understand!"

"Zeno… why do you hate me so much?" asked Zatch who was on the verge of crying, "We're brothers aren't we?"

"So what…" said Zeno, "And we both know that brother can hate each other… just look at Sasuke and his brother… they hate each other…"

Zatch glared at his brother.

"Kiyo… you think you can do it?" asked Zatch.

"It's a long shot but I think I can do it…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay… do it Kiyo…" said Zatch.

"Right! Boa Zakeruga!" read Sailor Mercury.

Zatch passed out as a giant golden dragon made out of electricity came out of his mouth, the dragon aimed itself towards Zeno and Dufort… as it was about to strike both Zeno and Dufort jumped out of the way at the right second.

"What just happened?" said Zatch as he regained conciseness.

Sailor Mercury then fell to her knees.

"Kiyo!" said Zatch.

"I'm fine… I just need to rest…" said Sailor Mercury.

"That's a shame!" said Zeno.

"Zaker!" read Dufort.

The lighting spell came from his hand and hit the two.

"Now one more time!" said Zeno.

"Right! Zakeruga!" read Dufort.

The large concentrated blast of lighting hit the two sending them into a wall, fortunately Zatch's book remained unscathed.

"You two are pathetic…" said Zeno walking up to Zatch and Sailor Mercury.

"What are you going to do?" said Zatch.

"Make you suffer even more…" said Zeno who then began to walk away, "I'll be back."

He walked over to Dufort and covered him in his cloak and the two disappeared.

Zatch began to cry.

"I can't believe I lost…" he cried.

"Zatch…" said Sailor Mercury, "We're going to meet them again… I know it… and when we do… we will be the one that wins…"

"But…" said Zatch.

"Next time we meet! We will win!" said Sailor Mercury.

Zatch looked at the determination on Sailor Mercury's face.

"Okay! We will!" said Zatch.

"Why does it fell that Zeno withheld information?" thought Sailor Mercury.

Meanwhile in the Master's Chamber.

"Poor, poor Zatch!" laughed the Master of the Sun.

"You shouldn't make fun of him!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"I know I shouldn't… I know more about him that he does… I won't tell you what I know… after all we never discussed his past in front of Black Lady…" said the Master of the Sun.

Neo Sailor Moon just glared at the Master of the Sun.

Meanwhile with Sailor Ceres and Cat the two looked at each other, "Aren't we going to fight or not?"

"Okay then…" said Sailor Ceres.

Next Time: It's Sailor Ceres VS Sea, can Sailor Ceres avoid turning into P-Chan, also it's Dude VS Sailor Vesta and Hyde... what will happen with that? Also is Sailor Neptune VS Black Beard, what will happen... and finally Sailor Jupiter faces her fear when she fights Cat... what will happen with the final fights? Find out next time!


	46. Facing One’s Fear

Chapter 46: Facing One's Fear

With the allies most of the enemies were down for the count, Shampoo, Sanji, Arashi, Pamoon and Lance had just knocked the last of them, while Sakura, Chopper, Tia and Megumi treated the wounds of those that needed it.

"That was tough…" said Dawn.

"We lucky Akane no get kidnapped" said Shampoo.

"Hey I don't get kidnapped all the time!" yelled Akane.

An odd wind blew as crickets chirped.

"Isn't the punishment for kidnapping you just a fine?" asked Dr. Riddles.

"Yes…" sighed Akane.

Meanwhile with Sailor Ceres and Sea.

"Okay I have to figure out a way to fight her while avoiding water attacks…" thought Sailor Ceres.

"Well, well… P-Chan you made a bad mistake by going up against me." Said Sea, "First off I'm 2nd in Command of the Neo Dark Kingdom! Next up unlike Ranma you really on Brute Strength rather than speed. Then there's off course your weakness."

"So you think you have everything in your advantage is that what your saying?" said Sailor Ceres.

"What do you think P-Chan?" said Sea sending a huge water of water Sailor Ceres who began to dodge the water as best she could.

"Oh man!" thought Ryoga, "This is bad… wait that's it!"

She turned around, "Shi Shi Hokodan!" she yelled sending out the blue orb towards Sea which broke the wave and hit.

"Not bad…" said Sea, "Damn it I forgot to calculate that depression only makes this one stronger… if I try to egg her on then she might get stronger… that's not such a bad idea."

Sea stopped and did the Good Guy pose, "You know what your going to win!" said Sea.

"What are you doing?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"Oh just praising you! After all…" said Sea.

"That's not going to work!" said Sailor Ceres.

Sailor Ceres poked the ground, "Breaking Point!" she yelled.

Part of the ground shattered in a fissure which cased pieces of it to come flying towards Sea.

"You know maybe I should just try to use the water attacks again." said Sea.

The water headed towards Sailor Ceres but this time, the water entered the fissure.

"Damn it…" thought Sea, "Every move I use then it gets turned agaisnt me! Damn it!"

"Well I guess this is goodbye…" said Sea.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryoga.

A bubble surrounded her… and slowly began to fill up with water within a minute

"She's going to drown herself?" thought Sailor Ceres… whether it was pity, sadness or a part of her saying that she was so bad after something made use Shi Shi Hokodan on the bubble popped.

"What the!" yelled Sea who began to cough, "Why did you do that!"

"Do you think killing yourself would help anything?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"Well I'm going to die any ways." said Sea.

"Is it because you failed?" asked Sailor Ceres

Sea glared at Sailor Ceres, "Why else…"

"The Master will…" said Sea.

"But what if Ash wins? Ever think about that?" said Sailor Ceres.

Sea said nothing… "Why should I listen to you…"

"Do you know what it's like being me? I turn into a pig, I have 0 sense of direction, the I like is in love with someone else though she won't admit it and I also turn into a girl to fight evil but I do have some things." said Sailor Ceres.

"Yeah but you also have friends that wouldn't let you down..." said Sea.

Sailor Ceres smirked… since she became a Sailor Senshi she felt like she had true friends for once, she could say Zoro was her friend and got along great with Eido and quickly become Eido's go to guy… sadly he go lost a lot so that didn't help him.

"I get it…" do you think they would help me?" asked Sea, "I mean I have nothing going for me other than the fact that I'm the 2nd in command of the Black Sun."

"I think they will…" said Sailor Ceres.

Sea nodded in agreement and the two walked off.

In his chambers The Master of the Sun was gaping, "She betrayed me?"

"Looks like it…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Good job… you did the first step."

Meanwhile Sailor Vesta and Hyde stood across from Dude who was just yawning.

"Let me sober up for a few more minutes." said Dude.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"He smells bad…." said Hyde.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Vesta.

Hyde whispered something into her ear… "Oh…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Yeah I gotta quit that stuff…" said Dude, "They don't even take me seriously any ways! But they should now!"

Dude took out two daggers…

"Are you ready to fight…" said Hyde.

"I don't know… the monkey dressed like Napoleon said I am." said Dude.

"What monkey?" said both Sailor Vesta and Hyde.

"I guess I'm not…" said Dude.

5 Minutes later… Dude was finally clean and that's when the fight began.

"Super Dagger Boomerang Throw!" said Dude.

Is that it?" said Sailor Vesta, "Jikar!"

Hyde sent out a gust of wind that was meant to stop the daggers however the dagger when thought the gust of wind, Hyde used his powers to makes that they dodged.

"Oh man…" said Sailor Vesta.

"The daggers can go though anything…" said Dude, "Wind Fire… what ever power you have."

"Oh man…" said Sailor Vesta, "We only have tow spells still... I don't know what else what do."

"I have an idea…" said Hyde.

"What sort of idea?" asked Sailor Vesta.

Hyde whispered it into his ear. "That might work. Okay let's do this!"

The daggers returned to Dude and saw their faces when they landed.

"What have a brilliant plan?" asked Dude.

"We sure do." said Sailor Vesta, "Vesta Flare Wall!"

The wall like attack moved towards Dude.

"Now!" said Hyde.

"Right! Jikar!"

The wind fanned the flames, making them stronger the combined attack hit dude. After a few minutes the flames cleared.

"You beat me…" said a badly beaten Dude who was burned badly… then he began to fade away.

Sailor Vesta sighed, "At least it was pretty easy."

"I guess…" said Hyde.

Meanwhile in the Master's Chambers Master just sighed.

"I'm not surprised… what I was thinking when I created him…" said Master shaking his head in disappointment.

"He made some bad mistakes… I have to agree with you there…" said Neo Sailor Moon referring to Dude's uh… habits.

"Remember gets… don't do drugs…" said The Master of the Sun.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

The Master of the Sun sweatdroped.

Meanwhile elsewhere with Sailor Neptune and Teach.

"So Ace… what are you going to do this time…" said Teach, "Are you going ot try to foolishly kill me again…"

"Not this time…" said Sailor Neptune, "Because I'm not ready to fight right now…"

"Is that so… then why are you facing me…" said Teach with an evil smile.

"I wasn't finished… I was going to say for White Beard's Crew… this fight is for the Sailor Senshi… and I'm going to use my senshi powers!" said Sailor Neptune.

"What?" said Black Beard remembering that while Ace was weak agaisnt him, his Senshi form being that of the Sailor Senshi of the Sea would turn the tide.

"Deep Submerge!"

The orb made out the power of the sea hit Black Beard knock him over.

"This isn't how the fight is supposed to go!" yelled Black Beard.

"Like I said… this is for the Sailor Senshi… not White Beard! Neptune Wave Crash!"

The rather large wave of water hit Black Beard knocking him out.

"I am going to train to defeat… but not walk down the path that I've seen Sasuke walk down… I will find out a way to fairly defeat you." thought Sailor Neptune, "And when that happens we will fight again."

Sailor Neptune decided to find a kitchen, thinking that Luffy went there after his fight.

Meanwhile in the Mater's chamber…

"So…" said the Master of the Sun, "It figures that something like that would happen…"

"You have to realize that Ace wasn't ready to fight Black Beard… her ended it quickly by using his senshi powers… that fight didn't matter when it came down to it." said Neo Sailor Moon.

Elsewhere Sailor Jupiter and Cat faced off…

"So, so… Sailor Jupiter are you scared?" asked Cat.

"No of course not!" said Sailor Jupiter.

That's when Cat lifted her arm in a cat like pose and began to mew.

"Hey stop that!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Why?" said Cat.

"Because if you continue I might use the cat fist on accident!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh… right…" said Cat who then frowned, "We can't have that."

Cat took out a hat spun it around he finger and then placed it on her head, which hid her ears, "Is this better?"

"I guess…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Now come at me…" said Cat who took out gloves that looked like they had small gloves on the tips of the fingers.

Sailor Jupiter clamed down, "So that your weapon…" said Sailor Jupiter.

She swiped at a nearby pillar with her claws… the pillar was sliced up and nearly fell on to Sailor Jupiter.

"Does that answer your question… this claws are made out of sea stone, their just as hard as diamond… they won't have much of an effect on you though… but their also pretty potent on Devil Fruit Eaters but that doesn't matter here." said Cat.

"This is will prove interesting!" said Sailor Jupiter.

The two ran towards each other just as the two were about to hit each other Cat used her tail to take of her hat, Sailor Jupiter froze and Cat managed to get in a good hit, Sailor Jupiter was sent flying.

"No fair…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Well of course it's not fair… I'm the bad guy remember…" said Cat with a snort.

Sailor Jupiter glared at the cat girl who just put her hat back on.

"Your just going to take up your hat again… aren't you?" said Sailor Jupiter.

"My aren't you perceptive…" said Cat with an evil smirk.

Sailor Jupiter sighed and began to close her eyes.

"Okay, Ranma clam down there must be a way to defeat her… that's it!"

"Momoko Takabisha!" she yelled.

Cat was hit by the confidante Ki.

"What was that!" said Cat to find that Sailor Jupiter ran away and managed to get into in a good hit, "What did you do?"

"It's a trick I picked up training Sasuke… sometimes Sausage had this habit putting me under a Genjutsu while training, Kakashi told me that if I look at his then he wouldn't put him his Genjutsu… I picked up on it quickly." said Sailor Jupiter with a smirk.

"So your using it a against me so that you wouldn't have to see my ears… right?" said Cat.

"That's right!" said Sailor Jupiter, "Supreme Thunder!"

She sent out the electrical attack… and that hit Cat head on. Cat got up from the attack.

"Very good…" said Cat, "But not good enough!"

She was about to slice up Sailor Jupiter when Sailor Jupiter managed to kick her in the gut.

"Not to finish this!" said Sailor Jupiter, "Sparking Wide Pressure!"

The attack hit Cat in the gut.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

This attack hit Cat sending her into the Wall.

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

The last attack cut her up.

"Well this will end it!" said Cat taking out a viral of liquid then drank in one gulp.

"What's that supposed to do?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"You'll see…" said Cat.

She suddenly collapsed, "You won… it was poison." said Cat.

"You killed yourself…" said Sailor Jupiter who became pale.

"Yes…" said Cat who began to disappear.

That when Cat disappeared… Sailor Jupiter bowed her in respect and decided to look for Sailor Ceres… knowing her sense of direction she was probably extremely lost.

"So cat took her own life rather face defeat…" said Master of the Sun.

"Its you fault! If you weren't so… so…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"You realize that all of your little friend fights are finished right?" said the Master of the Sun with a smirk.

That's when Neo Sailor Moon realized it… it was time for their fight.

"You won't win!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"We'll just see about that…" said the Master of the Sun.

With Cat, Dude, Otaku, Sporty and Tech dead, Buggy and Teach beaten unconscious, Sea and Doll joining the senshi's side and Orochimaru and Zeno beating their opponents it was now time for Neo Sailor Moon and the Master of Sun's fight was about to begin… but who would win?

Next Time: Neo Sailor Moon and Master of the sun finally start their fight. Meanwhile the other senshi reunite with one another. Not only that but Orochimaru and Zeno are planning something... what is it? Find out next time!


	47. Now or Never

Chapter 47: Now or Never

Zeno and Dufort waited patiently in the hallway… that's when Orochimaru showed up.

"Both Buggy and Black Beard have lost." said Orochimaru with a smirk.

"Unfortunately so did Zofis… he's now in the mamodo world…" said Zeno.

"That will delay our plans slightly but it's still worth it." said Orochimaru.

"Is there any Jutsus to get the job done?" asked Zeno.

"No I don't…" said Orochimaru.

"Damn…" growled Zeno.

"Then perhaps we should do it in ruins… after all who knows how long it might take in the other worlds…" said Orochimaru.

"That's not a bad idea." said Zeno.

Elsewhere in the Hall Way…

"Where is a kitchen?" said Sailor Mars.

"Don't worry I'll show you." said a voice.

Sailor Mars turned around and saw Sailor Juno and Doll.

"What's she doing here!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"I don't fully believe her…" said Sailor Juno with a sigh, "But she's in love with Eido…"

"What… really?" said Sailor Mars.

"Hey!" yelled Doll who then turned chibi and began to Chibi Pound Sailor Juno, "Why did you have to tell! Why did you have to tell!"

"Hey stop that… stop that!" said Sailor Juno, "Fine I won't tell any one that you love with Eido."

"She's in love with Eido?" said three voice.

Doll returned to normal recognizing one of the voices immediately as Sea, there stood with Sailor Ceres and Sailor Jupiter stood there.

"Oh man Sea! What are you doing here!" she yelled in fear.

"Don't worry… your not the only one who changed sides…" said Sea.

"Really…" said Doll.

"Well I'm surprised that your in love with that pervert…" said Sea.

"I know…" said Doll blushing who then cleared her throat, "Don't anyone dare telling anyone about the fact that I like Eido! Got that!"

Everyone nodded with a sweat drop…

"And Zoro! You already blurted it out twice… now one more time… and I'm telling Nami about Nabiki!" said Doll.

"What?" said Sailor Juno and Sailor Jupiter.

"That's a decent punishment, I'd say…" said Doll.

"Zoro, you better not tell…" said Sailor Jupiter glaring at her fellow Jupiter powered senshi.

"Okay! Okay I won't!" yelled Sailor Juno.

"Where the kitchen?" asked Sailor Mars.

"We're show you…" said Sea.

"Come on…" said Doll.

And so they headed for the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the Master's the Chambers, both Neo Sailor Moon and the Master of the Sun looked at each other.

"This is going to be fun…" thought the master of the sun, "You know it's your fault!"

"Don't you dare do that!" said Neo Sailor Moon, "I know about your feelings for Black Lady and how you want to bring her back! But it's not happening!"

"Are you positive it's not your fault that your friends were hurt… your world almost died!" said the Master of the Sun.

"I've talk to some people who help me along: Sammy, Mina, Arashi and of course Horror… three of them were at point under the Black Sun's Control… and Horror… that explains everything it self…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "And all of them told me not to blame myself… to blame you!"

"What?" said the master of the Sun.

"And not only that but I heard a funny story… Beth was afraid to use her powers because she felt like she hurt the ones she loved with them… but when one of them was danger she used them to protect him." said Neo Sailor Moon, "She now blamed the Black Sun… just I do!"

"Is that so?" said the Master of the Sun gritting her teeth.

"Let's do this!" said Neo Sailor Moon summoning the Silver Crystal Sword.

"Fine then…" said the Master of the Sun summoning his own sword.

The tow ran to each other locking swords.

Meanwhile with the reunited Sailor Senshi as well as Doll and Sea.

"So that's why you're so hungry…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Mars.

"Wasn't it a little excessive… I mean… it was Buggy." said Sailor Juno.

"Yeah but he used this poison on me!" said Sailor Mars.

That's when they saw Sailor Pallas using the wall like a crutch.

"Sasuke!" said Sailor Mars.

They all ran towards her…

"You look like shit." said Sailor Juno.

"Thanks for telling me what I already know…" said Sailor Pallas.

"What the fight with Orochimaru really that bad?" asked Sailor Ceres.

Sailor Pallas was quiet for a second then said "Yes… it was…"

Sailor Venus was walking down the same hall when they saw them.

"Hey…" said Sailor Venus who then saw the holes in the back of Sailor Pallas costume, "Those holes… they couldn't" she thought.

"Looks like he did!" came Kyubi's voice.

"That bastard…" growled Sailor Venus.

That's when Sailor Venus ran towards them while shouting "Hey! Teme!"

"What?" said Sailor Pallas turning around.

That's when Sailor Venus shocked Sailor Pallas in the face.

"Naruto!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Look! The reason he looks like crap is because he used the Cursed Seal's 2nd Level!" yelled Sailor Venus, "What was just knocking a little sense into the bastard!"

"How did you know…" said Sailor Pallas getting up.

"What?" said everyone else.

"Is those holes in the back on your outfit… it's where those freaky wings came out." said Sailor Venus.

"You know Sasuke… you could get into a lot of trouble for using that…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Don't you think I know that… I just thought that it would be okay to use it to kill Orochimaru…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Wait you fought against Orochimaru?" asked Sailor Venus.

Everyone else anime fell.

"Don't you think it would be very obvious that I would fight him?" said Sailor Pallas.

"Now that I think about it…" said Sailor Venus, "But still…"

"I know… but none of you can't tell the council!" said Sailor Pallas, "They'll probably give me an even worse punishment!"

"Oh really… not if I have anything to say about it…" said Sailor Venus.

"Like they'd listen to you…" snorted Sailor Pallas.

"They will… after discovering who my father was they've been kissing my ass like there's no tomorrow… it's kind of sad if you think about it." Said Sailor Venus, "All of them are afraid to die that my father will kill them… and besides they'll give you a light punishment for being the last Uchiha after all…"

That's when Luffy's stomach growled, "Can we please go get some food now…"

"Oh right… we should get the kitchen…" said Doll.

"What are they doing here!" yelled Sailor Venus which made everyone sweat drop.

Back with in the Chambers, the two continued to lock swords.

"You still think your going to win… don't you?" asked the master of the sun.

"Of course… my friends are counting on me!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The Master of the sun just smirked.

Meanwhile in the halls with the other Sailor Senshi...

"Are we there yet?" asked Sailor Mars.

"No!" said Doll.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sailor Mars.

"No!" yelled Doll.

"Are we there yet?" said Sailor Mars.

"No!" yelled Doll, "If you don't stop we are turning around right now Mister!"

"Oh…" whined Sailor Mars who then saw Sailor Mercury and Zatch injured si

"Zatch, Kiyo are you okay?" asked Sailor Venus.

"We're fine… we just need a rest." said Sailor Mercury.

"I'd say!" said Sailor Vesta with Hyde joining them.

"No cool Eido… we both know that they faced Zeno… while didn't face a mamodo…" said Hyde.

"Why are they here?" asked Sailor Vesta pointing to them.

"We joined the good side." said Sea.

"Um… yeah…" said Doll blushing and looking away from Sailor Vesta.

"What wrong with her?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"You don't want to know…" said Sailor Juno with a sigh.

"Can we please go to the kitchen?" asked Sailor Mars.

Meanwhile in the Chambers, Neo Sailor Moon and the master of the Sun continued to lock swords… the Master of the Sun began to laugh.

"What is it?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

They looked into each other eyes. The two stopped, and Neo Sailor Moon dropped her sword and began to crutch her head in pain.

"Maybe with out Neo Queen Serenity you'll die this time." said the Master of the Sun.

Neo Sailor Moon fought off the pain which was probably another way to get her to become Black Lady again… she finally fought it off, "Is that all you got…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"How… that was same amount of power I used last time…" said the Master of the Sun.

"I can't let her take me over… not when everyone's counting on me… my friends… the other senshi even the ones that's not here…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "I can't let them down with this one…"

"Looks like I need to build up more power…" thought the Master of the Sun, "Yes that should work…"

Meanwhile in the hallway, Koko had finally calmed down and stopped crying.

"Maybe we should go look for the Sailor Senshi and see if any of them are done…" said Koko.

Sherry only nodded… and they began to look for any of them.

"So it looks like you beat the mamodo…" said a voice.

They turned around and saw Sailor Uranus.

"Of course I did…" said Sherry.

"That's good…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Need help looking for the others?" asked Kakashi.

"Okay…" said Koko quietly.

"Hey…" said a voice, they saw Sailor Neptune.

"That's one down…" said Sailor Uranus, "So how did your fight go?"

"Just used my senshi powers and promised myself to prepare for when we meet again…" said Sailor Neptune.

"My opponent used a move that would kill her in process while promising to make sure at least one of the other Wonders would be saved." said Sailor Uranus.

This made the two girls and mamodo sweat drop at how casual the conversation was.

"I have the feeling Luffy went to find the kitchen." said Sailor Uranus.

"I'll show you the way…" said Koko.

"Good timing." said a voice.

Both of them turned around and saw both Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn who ran each other a minute before.

"So I guess we should go the kitchen." said Sailor Saturn.

And so they headed to the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the chambers of the Master of the Sun, Neo Sailor Moon picked up her sword.

"Let's do this!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

And so the two began to clash swords yet again.

"Something's off…" she thought, "He's planning something… but what?"

"I just need a little more and good bye Ashy boy…" thought the Master of the Sun.

Meanwhile in the Dark Sun Kitchen, the Inner and Asteroid senshi had just gotten there… since everyone needed a snack after what they went though.

"Why is there so much cookie dough in the fridge?" asked Sailor Juno.

"I'll just say it now, Dude was a stoner… there I said he was a stoner." said Sea.

"I want some cookie dough!" said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Juno tossed some to Sailor Venus, then found a ton of meat for Sailor Mars and an unopened bottle of Sake for herself.

"Yo!" said Sailor Uranus as she, the outers, Sherry, Brago and Koko came into the room.

"Good… you beat Zofis." said Sailor Mercury.

"And I can tell you didn't beat Zeno…" said Sherry.

"So that's why I felt like I didn't need to do anything." thought Sailor Uranus looking at Doll and Sea who then saw the state of Sailor Pallas, "Sasuke you used the Cursed Seal's 2nd Stage… didn't you."

"Figures you'd see it too…" said Sailor Pallas.

"I should have known you'd use it to fight Orochimaru." said Sailor Uranus, "Don't worry… I won't tell anyone from the council…"

"Thanks…" said Sailor Pallas.

Sea cleared her throat, "Since everyone is in here I'm assuming that all of fought their opponents, with all but one of my siblings dying…" said Sea.

It was quiet in the room… particularly the senshi that faced a Wonder that died.

"There's a problem with that…" said Sea, "When each of us dies unless we healed by the Silver Crystal the power that belonged to our sibling is sent back to the Master of the Sun… with Horror's death he gained back his powers… and now with Tech, Dude, Cat, Otaku and Sporty's deaths... he's much stronger than before…"

"So what are you saying?" asked Sailor Venus who then took a bite out of cookie dough.

"It means that he plans to try to bring back Black Lady! But this time for more power! Enough to kill Ash!" said Sea.

There was a silence in the room…

"Are you sure about that!" said Sailor Ceres.

"I'm 100 percent positive… you're luckily that you saved me from killing myself Ryoga… you have no idea what would have happened with both Doll and I died…" said Sea.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I bet the Master locked the doors to make sure none of us will get in there…" said Sea.

"All we can do is hope for the best." said Doll.

Meanwhile in the chambers the Master of the Sun began to laugh again.

"What are you laughing about?" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"This!" said the master of the Sun.

A black show surrounded Neo Sailor Moon.

"No matter what you can't change you will be…" said the Master of the Sun.

"No… no… not again! No!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon who began to feel pain all though out her body… It was Black Lady… making a come back… but this time… much stronger.

Next Time: The Master of the Sun uses as much power as he can to bring back Black Lady... what will happen? Will Ash fall? Will the Senshi somehow be able to reach him? Also what's going on with Zeno and the Sound Village? What will happen? Find out next time!


	48. Power of Friendship

A/N: Yay! 7,000 Hits! All right!

Chapter 48: Power of Friendship

Neo Sailor Moon tried to fight off the pain but couldn't… the pain was harsh until she finally passed out.

"Soon Black Lady will win…" said the Master of the Sun with a smirk.

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu who waited for a moment in the shadows to strike.

"You were here the whole time weren't you." said The Master of the Sun.

Pikachu merely glared at The Master of the Sun then looked at Neo Sailor Moon with worry, now knowing what was going on.

Elsewhere Ash… not a Neo Sailor Moon woke up in a dark pit.

"Where am I?" said Ash.

"Long time no see Ashy boy…" said a voice.

Ash's eyes were wide, he quickly got up to find Black Lady.

"No it can't be…" said Ash.

"Oh yes it is…" said Black Lady.

She summoned a dark sword and began to slash at Ash who just dodged.

"You can't dodge forever… you'll venally get tired…" said Black Lady.

"Where are we?" demanded Ash.

"We're in your mind…" said Black Lady, "And this will be your grave…"

"You're kidding right?" said Ash.

"No Ashy Boy!" said Black Lady sending an energy towards Ash that made him go flying.

Ash shakily got and pointed in some random direction, "What's that over there!" he yelled.

"Really what?" said Black Lady looking over in the direction Ash pointed which surprised him.

"That's the oldest trick in the book." he thought, then ran away.

Meanwhile on the outside with the allies… the enemies were tied up to together in a while bundle while the more mature ones of the group discussed what to with them.

"So what are we going to do with them?" asked Arashi.

"I have no idea." said Cologne.

"I have a feeling that they will come back for them." said Dr. Riddles.

"How soon though?" said Robin.

That's when Zeno appeared from thin air… which caused everyone stop what they were doing.

"Zeno!" yelled Tia.

"Here to attack us?" said Penny.

"No, just here to get these losers… and don't worry… I didn't burn his book…" said Zeno.

He then flicked his cloak over the enemies that were tied up and then all of them disappeared.

"I wonder why Zeno?" said Dr. Riddles.

"I have the strangest feeling that there's something more going on… and I don't like it." said Arashi.

That's also the same time… Mewtwo felt something.

"Mewtwo… what is it?" asked Misty.

"I don't know… I have a very bad feeling." said Mewtwo.

Elsewhere in the kitchen... the Sailor Senshi were silent.

"We have to figure out something!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"This time will be different… I have the feeling that Black Lady is going to kill Ash out right." said Sea.

"Then there won't be any hope left." said Doll.

"We can't give up hope yet! We have to figure out a way to do something to help Ash!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"How much sugar have you had today, because I think you're crazy." said Sea.

"Don't call me crazy!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Everyone sweatdroped as Sailor Venus and Sea began to argue pettily…

Back within Ash's mind he continued to hide.

"This isn't good…" said Ash.

"Oh there you are." said Black Lady.

"Oh no!" said Ash.

Black Lady sent out an energy wave towards him and hit very badly.

"This isn't good… I have to fight her and defeat her… but how…" said Ash.

"There's no way you can beat me!" said Black Lady sending a pink ball at Ash which sent him flying, "Unless that meddling Mewtwo interferes then you lost… that's it."

"No it can't be…" said Ash.

Black Lady sent another pink ball at him... Ash hit the ground hard…

"Now Ash any last words?" said Black Lady.

"Guys please help… I need your help." said Ash.

Fortunately it is not known how but all of the other senshi heard his plea.

"Did everyone else hear that?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"I think I heard Ash calling for our help!" said Sailor Mars.

"Let's go help him!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Both were about to run off when Sailor Uranus grabbed him by his collar.

"We have no idea what's going on… we have to lend him our power." said Sailor Uranus.

"Oh right…" said the two.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"We'll show you." said Sailor Pluto.

All the sailor senshi went into a circle and joined hands.

"Now that we're ready we have to focus giving our power to Ash." said Sailor Saturn.

"I think I got it." said Sailor Pallas.

"Me too…" said Sailor Juno.

"Sounds easy enough…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Okay I'm ready…" said Sailor Ceres.

All of them closed their eyes and began to glow their senshi color.

"Good luck you guys." said Doll.

Back inside Ash's mind, Ash began to glow white.

"What's going on?" said Black Lady.

"You may have tried to hurt my friend but they know you and I mgith have the same body… but we are not the same person!" said Ash.

That's when Ash shifted to Prince Ash.

"No way! How can this be going on…" said Black Lady.

"It's because my friends care about me and they can tell I needed them!" said Prince Ash summoning the Silver Crystal Sword.

"Is that your game…" said Black Lady summoning her sword as well.

And the two clashed swords… wit the two staring at each other.

Elsewhere in the fortress… Zeno appeared with the tied up pirates and ninja, Zeno began to untie them…

"There you are Zeno…" said a voice.

Zeno turned around and saw Orochimaru with Kabuto a man-sized snake, a net with the unconscious Buggy (still in many pieces) in the net and an unconscious Black Beard on the snake.

"So we wait for all of them to wake up?" said Zeno.

"Precisely." said Kabuto.

"It's perfect that these two had failed…" said Orochimaru with a laugh.

Back inside Ash mind the two were still in a lock that's Prince Ash jumped back... letting Black Lady fall on her face.

"Friendship? Love… that's all a lie…" said Black Lady.

"Then how do you expect that the others are lending their powers to me?" asked Prince Ash.

Black Lady lifted her finger but nothing came out of her mouth.

"You can't make a comeback… can you?" said Prince Ash.

"Nope…" said Black Lady.

"Why are you fighting me?" said Prince Ash.

"Because I have to… that's what I was made to do… take over your body…" said Black Lady, "I guess there's no point if your more powerful that I am…"

"Wait I'm confused…" said Prince Ash.

"You won… finish me right now!" said Black Lady.

"What?" said Prince Ash, "I'm supposed to kill you."

"No… you just have to "finish me" as in hit me in some way… I don't know how but just do something!" said Black Lady.

"So what are you saying?" said Prince Ash.

"Man you hang way too much with Naruto and Luffy! Eeeeeh! Okay all you have to is harm my body is someway and I go poof… that's how it works… okay!" said Black Lady.

"Then why didn't you say that to being with?" asked Prince Ash.

"Who knew you could be so incredibility dense!" yelled Black Lady, "If you don't then we'll be stuck here forever unless I deiced to attack you… but I don't want to… I don't want to be the Master's Servant anymore…"

"Really why?" asked Prince Ash.

"My guess is that a lot of your personally leaked into me…" said Black Lady, "So just hit me already."

"If you say so…" sighed Prince Ash.

Prince Ash walked up to Black Lady who closed her eyes exiting a heard blow… instead got a small flick to the forehead.

"What the?" said Black Lady holding where the flick hit who began to disappear, "That's it?"

"That's it." said Prince Ash.

"I see…" said Black Lady, "But you won… congratulations… one more thing before I go…"

"What?" said Prince Ash.

"Please don't hate yourself for my actions… thought I already know you already do blame the Master of the Sun on them." said Black Lady.

Prince Ash only nodded as Black Lady disappeared and the world around Ash began to fade.

"Thanks guys… you can leave the rest to me…" said Prince Ash.

That message was heard by the other senshi.

"Why did you stop?" asked Doll.

"Ash told us that that he didn't need us right now…" said Sailor Mars.

"Which we think means that Black Lady is gone for good and he's taking on the Master of the Sun on his own." said Sailor Saturn.

"Ash better beat him…" said Sailor Pallas.

In the Master's Chambers, the Master of the Sun was laughing, "Soon, very soon…" he said.

That's when Neo Sailor Moon's prone form on the ground began to glow.

"What the…" said the Master of the Sun.

There was a right flash of light that blinded both Pikachu and the Master of the Sun, when the light died down stood Prince Ash.

"What the!" yelled the Master of the Sun.

Prince Ash kneeled down and began to pet Pikachu.

"Pikachu you know to stay out the way… right?" asked Ash.

Pikachu nodded and ran off to stay out the way.

"You defeated Black Lady?" said the Master of the Sun.

"That's right!" said Prince Ash, "With my friends helping me by my side!"

"So look like I underestimated you!" said the Master of the Sun.

"You did!" said Prince Ash, "And looks like this is going to be our final battle."

"It is…" said the Master of the Sun.

The two looked at each other knowing that the next fight would be the final fight!

Next Time: It's the final fight! Prince Ash VS the Master of the Sun! What will happen? Who will win? What will happen in the this final battle? Find out next time!


	49. The Final Fight!

A/N: It's the 2nd to last chapter... oh man... it's almost over... just one chapter left after this... enjoy the 2nd to last chapter.

Chapter 49: The Final Fight!

Prince Ash and the Master of the Sun Stared at each other. Prince Ash summoned the Silver Crystal Sword while the Master of the Sun summoned his sword.

"Let's do this!" yelled Prince Ash.

The two ran to each other and began to clash swords again… the two of them evenly matched.

""So little Ashy boy grew up…" said the master of the sun, "You know how to sword fight now…"

The Master of the sun pushed Prince Ash away… and jumped in the air with his sword downward. Ash managed to jump out the way.

"Good one…" said the Master of the Sun, "But not good enough!"

The Master of the Sun summoned many swords floating the air and all of them aimed towards Prince Ash who grabbed his sword and began to hit the other swords out of the air.

"Nice one… now how did you get so good… were you taught swordsmanship." said the Master of the Sun.

"No not yet… Zoro and Kakashi say they're going to do it… but Kakashi's been busy with missions and other things and Zoro's busy with training and… sleeping…" said Prince Ash.

"I see… then where did this skill came from?" said the Master of the Sun.

"You know my skill with this sword depends on my feelings! And I want to beat you right now!" said Prince Ash.

Prince Ash once again ran towards the Master of the Sun and the two began to clash swords.

"You know even if you win you'll still have guilt for what you done…" said the Master of the Sun.

"Yeah I do…" said Prince Ash, "But everyone says I shouldn't blame myself for it… I should blame you… and even Black Lady told me so…"

"What your kidding!" said the Master of the Sun, "She must have been wakened somehow when she said that…" he thought

"How could she say those things!" he yelled.

"What do you mean?" asked Prince Ash.

"I'm just simple man who had evil powers…" said the Master of the Sun.

"I don't think you're that simple…" said Prince Ash with a sweat drop.

"now my plan was to take over Australia, Brazil or some other random country… you know to be an evil dictator and rule with an iron fist but it take weeks to learn that the people of Crystal Tokyo would learn about." said the Master of the Sun.

"Um… okay… I didn't want to hear your life story…" said Prince Ash with an even bigger sweat drop.

"Then I read a history book that came out with withheld information about the fight with Black Moon, there even artist renderings of Black Lady… and that's when I knew I must have her…" said the Master of the Sun, "But a new version… that was all mine!"

"This is really weird…" sighed Prince Ash.

Pikachu even nodded from it's hiding spot.

"So I came up with a plan to get her and but those meddling Sailor Senshi had to ruin it for me… and then the King, Queen and little Princess had to seal me away…" said the Master of the Sun.

"I can see why…" sighed Prince Ash.

"When the seal began to weaken… I managed to leak out some of my power and created the 8 Wonders… not all of them were fully loyal… and for some reason one of them turned out to be a stoner for some reason... and one of them was part cat… I don't know why…" said the Master of the Sun, "And so they discovered that the Sailor Senshi were reborn as male and the Asteroid Senshi's identities were unknown to everyone, so I concocted an elaborate plan to get some of their fiercest foes… and one with a deep seeded grudge as a wild card, and that is where we are today."

"I can see that…" said Prince Ash.

"Now that we're here fighting… I guess since I can't have Black Lady no one can!" said the Master of the Sun.

The Master of the Sun dropped his sword and began to shoot a black beam at Prince Ash.

"Please Silver Crystal!" said Prince Ash.

The Silver Crystal appeared in front of Prince Ash and he used it's power agaisnt the Master of the Sun…

"Pikapi!" yelled Pikachu knowing how dangerous it was for Ash to use the Silver Crystal.

Meanwhile in the kitchen of the Black Sun.

"Oh man! I just realized something!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"What?" said Sailor Saturn.

"What if Ash uses the power of the Silver Crystal!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Shit!" yelled Sailor Juno.

All of the Sailor Senshi earn out of the room.

"What's going to happen?" said Sherry.

"If Ash uses the full power of the Silver Crystal, he'll die." said Sea.

"I think we should follow them…" said Doll.

"Why?" asked Brago.

"Well one thing… they're being lead by Zoro… not a good thing…" said Doll, "He doesn't' have a very good sense of direction."

"Though it could be worse… Ryoga could be leading them." said Sea.

Sea, Doll and Koko began to follow the Sailor Senshi followed quickly by Sherry and Brago.

With the Allies, Misty just remembered something…

"Oh no…" she said.

Misty ran off.

"Misty…" said May.

"What just happened?" said Sakura.

Mewtwo who read Misty's mind for a moment flew off after her.

"Wait… what if… Ash is going to use the full power of the Crystal…" said Hinata.

Everyone who knew what happens if Ash used the full power of the Silver Crystal instantly paled.

"Wait… what's going to happen…" said Drew.

"If Ash uses the full power of the Crystal he will die…" said May.

Those who had no idea instantly paled as well.

"I just hope he'll be okay…" said Brock.

"Me too…" said Dawn.

Back in the Master of the Sun's Chamber the battle began to get heated… Ash began to think of all of his friends helping him... the power of the Silver Crystal began to shine bright on these thoughts.

"You know that if you use the powers of the Silver Crystal you'll die…" said the Master of the Sun.

"I know…" said Prince Ash, "But it's the only way…"

The two beams collided… and the Silver Crystal's beam began to push back the Master of the Sun's beam. The beam hit the Master of the Sun.

"No1 It can't be! No!" screamed out the Master of the Sun.

The light of the silver Crystal destroyed the master of the Sun… killing him and destroying him forever.

"That's it…" said Prince Ash collapsing.

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu.

In the world of Ninja, Tsunade felt something.

"Did they win?" she said.

Elsewhere at a playground, the Konohamaru Corps were playing when Opal stopped for some reason.

"Opal what's wrong?" asked Udon.

"Oh it's nothing…" said Opal, "Nice one Ash!" she thought.

In the World of Pokemon, Mina's group which was now joined by Sammy as well two other girls were walking though a forest when Sammy stopped and looked up to the sky.

"Sammy what's what wrong?" asked Mina.

"It's nothing…" said Sammy.

"Ash won... didn't he?" asked Peter.

"I think so…" said Sammy.

"How can you tell…" said Beldum, "I mean…"

"How many times do I have to ya to shut up!" yelled Sammy kicking Beldum into a tree.

"Um… okay…" said one of the new companions who 16 year old girl with blue hair put into a ponytail, dressed in a dark red shirt and skirt, which appeared to be traditional ninja garb.

"Let's just ignore the weirdo…" said the other new companion which was a 12 year old girl with long black hair, dressed in a sky blue jean jacket, blue tank top and pink shorts.

"Hey!" yelled Sammy.

Elsewhere in the Pokemon World, in Petalburg City Max got a strange feeling.

"Did something happened?" he thought.

At the same moment in Pallet Town, at Pro. Oak's lab, Pro. Oak and Delia were talking when they got the same feeling.

"Do you feel like something happened with Ash?" asked Delia.

"I do…" said Pro Oak nodding.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tracy entering the room.

"It's nothing…" said Delia.

Outside everyone of Ash's Pokemon stopped what they were doing and looked up into the sky… they felt like something happened… no they knew something happened with the Black Sun… but didn't know what.

In the World of Pirates, on the Thousand Sunny.

Everyone on the ship got the same feeling.

"Ash won… didn't he?" asked Aquamarine.

"He did…" said Gaara.

In the Black Sun fortress, Doll was now leading the Sailor Senshi... when both she and Sea stopped.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"Master is dead…" said Doll.

"Are you sure?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"We're positive…" said Sea, "Of all the things he made to kill us… him dying wasn't one of them…"

"And we still have our powers… and don't try to cleanse them… if you do we then we'll die." said Doll.

"We know…" said Sailor Vesta.

"We have to hurry… Ash might be…" said Zatch.

And so they continued on their way… along the way they met up with Misty and Mewtwo.

"You realized it too…" said Misty.

"It was Naruto…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Why he's the first one to realize it, I'll never know…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Now, now you two play nicely…" said Sailor Uranus with a sweat drop.

They managed to get to the doors of the Chambers.

"Okay how are we going to knock this down?" asked Sailor Mercury.

Mewtwo lifted his arms and the door began to open using his powers. Everyone gasped what they saw… Ash… just Ash, not a Neo Sailor Moon, not as Prince Ash… just Ash on the ground with Pikachu crying.

"Ash!" cried all the Sailor Senshi and Misty.

All of the senshi as well as Misty ran towards Ash's prone form.

"Is he?" said Misty who began to cry, "He can't be… can he?"

The room became deathly silent expect for Misty's sobbing.

Ash was in a dark place…

"Where am I? What's that sound…" thought Ash.

Ash began to open his eyes… "Misty? Guys?" said Ash waking up.

"Ash!" said everyone in shock.

"I guess it didn't take that much out of me…" said Ash.

"Maybe it was because we leant our power to you earlier…" said Sailor Uranus.

"I guess that.." said Ash.

"ASH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" yelled Misty.

"Uh-oh!" said Ash with a sweat drop.

Misty was about to whack Ash in the head when Sailor Jupiter restrained, causing everyone else to sweat drop.

"Get off of me Ranma!" yelled Misty throwing him off her.

Sailor Venus used the Shadow Clone Jutsu so that more than one Sailor Venus would restrain her. But Misty was threw all of them off her.

"Are they like all the time?" asked Koko.

"You know them better than I do…" said Sherry, "The only one I know is Kiyo…"

Mewtwo sighed, "I don't understand humans…" said Mewtwo with a sigh.

Misty managed to toss away those that tired to restrain her… which where Sailor Juno, Sailor Mars and Sailor Ceres, and stomped over to Ash… and grab him by the collar.

"You think it's really funny… making me worry like that!" said Misty.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" yelled Ash.

"Give him a break… he went though a lot today…" said Sailor Saturn.

Misty glared at him, making her sweat drop.

"Okay…" said Sailor Saturn hiding behind Sailor Pluto.

That's when everything began to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Zatch.

"The cave… it's collapsing…" said Sea.

"We should get out of here right now!" said Sailor Pluto.

"Okay hold on this is going to be a wild ride!" said Doll.

Doll and Sea nodded to each other and snapped their fingers… everyone in the room disappeared.

Elsewhere, with the Allies.

"What's going on!" yelled Usopp.

"I don't know." said Laila.

"I think the cave's collapsing." said Cologne.

That's when the Sailor Senshi, Pikachu, Zatch, Hyde, Sherry, Brago, Koko, Misty, Mewtwo, Doll and Sea appeared out of nowhere…

"Hold on to your underpants people!" said Doll as she and Sea snapped their fingers and everyone disappeared.

And everyone reappeared outside the cave and they watched the cave collapsed.

"What just happened!" said Tia.

"Well since we one your side now we used our powers to get you out of there." said Sea.

"Really your good…" said Sakura raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well you Ryoga here saved me from committing suicide…" said Sea.

"And Doll is in love with…" said Sailor Juno.

Before Sailor Juno could finish the sentence, Sailor Jupiter stopped her… "Look you saying it won't punish you… but it also punishes me! You let them know about each other! You hear me!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Juno sweatdroped and only nodded while those who didn't hear who Doll liked only sweatdroped and thought the same thought "I don't know what's going on… nor do I want to."

"Wait I just remembered! What about the other guys!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"I'm sure all of them made it out…" said Sailor Pallas, "After I'm sure Orochimaru thought of something…"

"Your right…" said Koko quietly, "There's something I need to tell you about."

"What?" said Sherry.

"Well you Zofis, Zeno and Orochimaru came up with a plan…" said Koko.

Not too fare away on a mountain that over looked them... all the enemies were okay and managed to get out in time… and they even remembered to get out Mohji and Ritchie.

"So it looks like the Master of the Sun lost…" said Teach.

"It's a shame really…" said Orochimaru, "Since he's dead you won't remember any of this…"

"What?" said Tech.

"Sorry but what you learned is too valuable for you to remember… after all you pirates are such idiots!" said Zeno.

"What!" yelled Buggy.

"Now!" said Kabuto raising his hand giving the motion to the ninja.

All the sound ninja formed a circle around the pirate crews… the performed the same series of hand signs and all the pirates found themselves paralyzed.

"What the…" said Alvida.

"This is going to be fun…" said Zeno, "It's really a shame that Zofis got his book burned, this would have been a lot easier with him."

And so one by one… Zeno erased the pirates memories… well more liked altered their memories Black Beard's crew remember getting into a fight with Ace… which he they beat him and Buggy's crews memories were modified to well… just looking for Luffy… naturally…

Back with the senshi…

"Is it bad… or is it good?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Well I guess it's good because Buggy and Black Bears won't remember…" said Sailor Neptune.

"But Orochimaru and Zeno will…" said Sailor Uranus.

"And their going to be working together…" sighed Sailor Mercury.

"Great just what we need two pale face weirdoes working together for a common goal…" said Sailor Venus.

"But wait!" said Sailor Mars, "We beat the Black Sun! And everything's okay again! Is everyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

"All right a party!" cheered Sailor Venus, Usopp and Chopper.

"Luffy likes to throw parties a lot…" said Sailor Uranus to the ones that didn't know.

"I see…" said Kafk.

With the defeat of the Black Sun, even with Zeno and Orochimaru having an alliance together all they can now is party and worry later.

Next Time: After the party to celebrate victory, thing being to return to return to normal... well almost, two friends from this battle will have to leave while new friends will have a new place in world... What will happen? Find out in the final installment of New Lives R. Contains a new trailer for the next big blockbuster... or maybe not.


	50. Things are Back to Normal… Sort of…

A/N: Final chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 50: Things are Back to Normal… Sort of…

Once they got back to the Thousand Sunny (and the senshi detransformed) a party erupted. It was party yet an odd sense of Déjà vu hung in the air… it was unknown why… but it was a party, it didn't matter because of the Déjà vu… people were dancing, drinking, talking… mob of angry women beating up the Pervy sage… um… wait a second…

"You pervert! I can't bevel you asked me that!" yelled Sherry.

"What kind of sick weirdo are you!" yelled Doll.

"There's no way I'm going to be in your book!" yelled Koko.

"Your going to pay!" yelled Sea.

Same dialogue too… eerie…

"Didn't that happen before at last celebration party…" said Ranma.

"Yes… but it will different as Robin's not involved…" said Naruto laughing at the memory of Robin crushing Jiraiya's happy man.

After all the angry woman parted ways from the self proclaimed super pervert… Jiraiya mumbled "It's not my day."

Koko sighed, looked around for a place that a secluded… she found a place and began to cry.

"Why… why…" she cried… she held it in during the fight with the Black Sun and the begging of the party (she was more angry with Jiraiya then depressed at the moment), "Why did that have to happen?"

"Hey!" said a voice.

Koko nearly jumped a foot in the air when she saw Ash and Pikachu.

"Were you following me?" she said.

"Well… yeah…" said Ash, "I thought we should talk."

"Okay…" said Koko quietly.

"You know… you shouldn't blame yourself." said Ash.

"But…" said Koko.

"I did worse thing then my time as Black Lady then you did as Zofis' mind slave." said Ash.

"I tried to kill Sherry." cried Koko.

"I tired to kill everyone I hold dear, I temporally broke up most of the Sailor Senshi, I even tired to destroy my own world which would have killed one of my best friends in the process." said Ash.

"Oh yeah…" said Koko, "But how did you learn to deal with it?"

"I pout the blame on who it belongs to… the Master of the Sun… I've talked ot everyone I could, Arashi, Mina, Sammy… heck even Black Lady told me to put the blame on him… just you should with Zofis… you weren't yourself at the time so don't blame yourself." said Ash.

"But…" said Koko.

"I know… the pain may never heal and if it does it will take years probably… as long as everyone else forgives then it's okay." said Ash.

"What about Sherry?" asked Koko.

"Didn't she fight for you? Didn't she search though the ends of the earth to fight you and Zofis?" asked Ash.

"She did…" said Koko.

"Then I think she 100 percent blames Zofis and knows it's not your fault." said Ash.

Koko gave a small smile.

"You know maybe you should change I bet you want to get rid of that outfit your wearing." said Ash.

"I guess I could barrow from Nami for the time being…" said Koko.

"You might want to go with Robin…" said Ash, "You won't regret it…"

Sherry watched from nearby and gave a small smile along with Jii.

"So looks like Koko's going to be fine after all." said Jii.

Sherry smiled and nodded… things were going to be just fine.

Not too far away...

"Sure I'll take the job." said Doll.

"Minds as well… I don't have anything planned…" said Sea.

"That's great… we really need hired help." said Ruby.

"Even though we were looking for guys." said Aquamarine.

"What's going on?" asked Nami walking over the group.

"Well since you are part owner… meet the newest waitresses to the 3 Jewels Snack Shack!" said Amber.

"That's good…" said Nami with a sigh knowing the her checks will be going down… even though it made a profit the day it opened up.

"Nami you're still going to be making money!" said Aquamarine with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Doll and Sea.

"I know… but it's just less…" sighed Nami.

"Man you are greedy…" said Sea.

And so the party went on for a while… after it ended everyone parted ways... they went to their home worlds or some cases different regions or Villages… well sort of, the next day Kiyo's house during breakfast.

"All right let's eat!" said Zatch.

"Can I ask a question… why are you here?" asked Kiyo pointing to Sherry, Brago and Jii.

"You agreed to let Koko live with you until she gets back on her feet right?" asked Sherry.

It was indeed true, Kiyo agreed to let Koko live with them until she got back on her feet, after all with what she went though, a change of scenery (while staying in her own world) was good for her.

"That doesn't mean you can stay with us… don't you have enough money for a hotel?" asked Kiyo.

"Kiyo… don't be rude to our guests." said Hana.

"You know Kiyo… Mrs. T has a point." said Eido.

"Says the freeloader…" muttered Kiyo.

"Don't worry we're just staying for a few days." said Sherry, "Then we're going to search for mamodos."

"Even with Zofis gone doesn't mean that I'm not giving up on being King." said Brago who then glared at the other tow mamodo in the room both froze.

"But for now I'm just here to make sure that Koko adjusts to living with you." said Sherry, "Especially with the pervert here…"

"Don't call me that!" yelled Eido.

"Well you are one." said Sherry.

Eido sighed… he hated to admit it… but it was true.

"So what time is the meeting?" asked Zatch.

"What's gotten you so impatient?" asked Kiyo.

"I guess they didn't tell you…" said Zatch looking down.

"What?" asked Kiyo blinking.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates at that very moment…

"Really Ace… you're staying?" asked Nami surprised.

"Remember Koko said they were planning to change Black Beard's memories to that he defeated me on that day I found out where he was…" said Ace, "this way I can train for our next fight and in a way hide out."

"Hiding with us… isn't that bad idea?" asked Zoro.

"Well I guess…" said Ace.

"Try to keep a low profile while you're with us!" said Luffy with his mouth full.

"As long as that's possible…" said Sanji.

Sometime later in the World of the Mamodo Battle at the Mamodo Group's meeting.

"What do you mean that both the Black Sun and Zofis has been defeated!" yelled those that didn't know.

"That's right, Neo Sailor Moon defeated the leader of the Black Sun and Sherry burned Zofis' book…" said Dr. Riddles.

"But why weren't we involved?" asked Fulgore.

Everyone shrugged while humming "I don't know."

"Even if you weren't involved you did help…" said Kiyo, "Though not much…"

"Right now we have to talk about something very important…" said Laila.

"What about?" asked Megumi.

"Laila, Albert, Lance, Zatch and I talked about this yesterday at the party…" said Pamoon.

"There was a party?" said those that weren't there.

"Um… anyways… it was agreed that Zatch will burn our books." said Laila.

It was quiet all of a sudden…

"Are you serious?" asked Tia.

"We aren't even supposed to be here… we've been trapped in stone for the past 1,000 years. I think it's time for us to go back to Mamodo World… where we belong…" said Pamoon.

"Is that what you were talking about at breakfast?" asked Kiyo.

Zatch only nodded, "I'm going to be the one who does it…" said Zatch.

"We should go a park to burn them…" said Dr Riddles, "Doing it here would be a fire hazard."

And so everyone went to a park… and with a hint of regret, Kiyo read Zaker and set the books on fire.

"Everyone when you return to the mamodo world we will be friends right?" said Pamoon with a smile as he faded away.

"Of course!" said Zatch.

"We will all meet again…" said Laila, "but I hope not too soon… after all I'm hopping one of you win the mamodo battle."

All the mamodos nodded…

And so the two mamodo from 1,000 Years ago faded away back to the mamodo world.

"Okay!" said Zatch, "Now I think some of here will have to agree that all of us need to work together stop this fight!"

"I don't know…" said Hyde.

Tia glared at Hyde who began to sweat drop.

"Okay, okay…" si8ad Hyde who hadn't really came up with a plan in the event he became king.

"You all know all of us want to stop this battle too…" said Tia.

"So Zatch… what made you want that goal to begin with…" said Penny who never heard the story.

Kiyo motioned over to the other bookkeepers as well as Won Rei.

"When I give the signal run…" said Kiyo.

All of them sweatdroped… they knew one thing… whatever made Zatch want to become a kind king… there was a girl involved...

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, in the Three Jewels Snack Shack, Ranma and Akane were eating there together.

"Doll certainly is popular…" said Akane motioning over to the gothic Lolita.

"May I take your order…" said Doll to a table of teenaged boys.

"Sure… would you like to go on a date…" drooled one of boys.

"Maybe another time…" said Doll with a sweat drop.

"Here's your drinks…" said Sea giving the two their drinks, "Honestly… she's drowning in tips…"

"Are you jealous…" said Ranma.

"Of course I am… I mean she was born with charm… I was born to be a leader… now I'm stuck as a waitress…" said Sea.

"You need to find your thing don't you?" said Ranma.

"I certainly do…" sighed Sea.

"Don't worry… we're give you a big tip…" said Akane.

"Thanks…" sighed Sea, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be waiting another table."

"At least they landed on their feet…" said Akane.

"I guess so…" said Ranma.

Back in the world of Ninjas, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and Opal had placed their ears on the door of the conference room… they really wanted to hear what was going on, it was mission report/ council meeting.

"So this Black Sun has fallen?" said Koharu.

"That's right…" said Arashi, "However Orochimaru is still strong."

"Not only that but he has the Sharingan…" said Kakashi.

"Orochimaru is still a threat… however we have to wait until he comes to us…" said Homura.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree." said Tsunade.

"We have no idea when he's going to strike or how." said Arashi lying about how, knowing that Zeno could be involved next time he strikes.

"It's just like before the Black Sun attacked…" said Koharu.

"Well almost I mean we do have Sasuke back." said Kakashi.

"And Orochimaru does have the Sharingan." said Tsunade.

"And I'm back to life." said Arashi.

"But other than those things… the current situation with Sound is as it was… now we should discus your son Arashi… what do you know about the Akatsuki…" said Homura.

Outside with the ones eavesdropping.

"Can you hear anything?" asked Naruto.

"No I can't…" said Sasuke.

"Want to back to the house?" asked Opal.

Not too long later in the World of Pokemon… everything was okay... the group was walking down the road like they usually did.

"So…" said Dawn, "Everything's okay."

"Misty's back at the gym and not angry with me, May and Drew are traveling Sinnoh and all is right with the world… so I don't have to cross-dress anymore!" said Ash happily.

"Um Ash…" said Gary with a sigh.

"What?" asked Ash.

"What if we run into Mina again… and we have to help her…" said Gary.

Ash froze he had forgotten about Mina's enemy.

"Oh man…" sighed Ash.

"I know the cross-dressing..." sighed Gary, "But at least we're helping a friend."

"At least it be as often as you would if it was with the Neo Dark Kingdom or The Black Sun." said Dianna.

"Good point…" said Ash.

That's when both their communicators rang… Ash answered it was most of the senshi.

"Hey guys! I was thinking we should play video games at my house… since there nothing else to do." said Naruto.

"Sure I'm in!" said Ash.

"I minds as well…" said Gary.

Ash hung yup his communicator, "We'll heading over to Naruto's."

"And we'll meet up later then." said Brock.

Ash, Gary, Pikachu and Dianna headed into the bushes.

"They need to send time together as friends… they've never gotten the chance with Naruto…" said Brock.

"I see…" said Dawn.

At the Kazama Mansion most of the senshi were there minus, Kakashi and Setsuna, Naruto, Ash, Luffy and Eido were playing video games the rest just watched. And with the defeat friendships became stronger and new ones formed… even if another enemy shows up (that didn't involve Mina) they were would defiantly face it with it… with their friendship strong… and possibly their pride in tatters…

The End of New Lives R

(I pop into the screen)

Emma Iveli here showing you a preview for a movie… well not really… but it has movie in the title. Here it is…

(Dramatic music is being played, sense of the Sailor Senshi from before Crystal Tokyo is fighting a mysterious enemy)

The enemy: Now Sailor Moon! Prepare for a fight for your life.

(Eternal Sailor Moon is sucked though a mysterious portal)

Voice Over: Usagi Tsukino never thought of the future beyond Crystal Tokyo… little did she know she would find out what it was…

(Scene switches to Usagi talking to the modern say senshi)

Usagi: What do you mean Crystal Tokyo fell 50 years ago!

Setsuna: It's true…

Usagi: Then can't you send me back?

Setsuna: Something is wrong with my powers…

(the music stops… and all the modern day senshi stare at Kakashi)

Naruto: Do you think that is had something to do with your break up?

Kakashi (with a sweat drop): Maybe…

(Naruto, Luffy, Ranma, Ryoga and Sasuke jump him)

Setsuna (yelling him): Beating him up won't fix our relationship or this problem!

Usagi: Should I ask?

Kiyo: It's best you don't.

Voice over: But more is going on than one would think.

(Voices over a black screen)

Naruto: No I haven't seen Hinata…

Luffy: What do you mean Nami's gone missing?

Zatch: Kiyo have you heard the news! Megumi's gone missing and whenever I try to call Tia there's no answer!

Kiyo: What?

Ash: What happened? Where's Dawn?

Ranma: Oh man… I think Akane was kidnapped… again!

Voice Over: New Lives R: The Movie!

(Scene sifts back to the meeting)

Usagi: But I want to know…

Kiyo: It involves a movie… and I will leave at that… for now.

Voice over: Coming soon, rated T.

A/N: Well that's it... as you can see there's also New Lives R the Movie, which I plan to start once I update Chapter 3 of both Neo Pokemon Guardians and New Lives: Outers Awaken (no really both need chapter 3 done), I'm also planning on writing New Lives C sometime by Years end... I hope... it really depends on the current arc of One Piece... with the probability there's going to be yet another member (and probably the long awaited musician) of course I'll wait for that... I won't leak the plot (only a few close friends know the plot... and I haven't given any of the twists yet)... And thanks to those who enjoyed New Lives R... and I hope you read New Lives R the Movie and New Lives C.


End file.
